


Gilded Cage

by Captivate, Tiaq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Roleplay, Unicorns, Vampires, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 128,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captivate/pseuds/Captivate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaq/pseuds/Tiaq
Summary: RP log AU: The vampires rule with their bloody civility and werewolves live on the outskirts with their harsh honor code. Anything pretty, the vampires take as well-kept pets and unicorns are considered a status symbol due to their beauty and rarity. Of which Aiden, a centuries old unicorn, is captured for the coming of age celebration of nobility Sebastian de L'Court as a gift and has to learn how to live with his fate.





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> A dark AU idea me & Captivate had where we wanted to play w/ since in our regular RP, where unicorns were taken as kept pets for vampires because of their blood. What if a whole world was like that? Tadaaaaaa

In the 1800s, Vampires took over the world. The industrial revolution played the biggest part in that. Pollution allowed for more vampires to go outside in the dawn and twilight hours and while they couldn't create vampires through biting them...they could amass armies of sycophantic vassals who would play their roles to death. It just took getting them hooked on venom to get them to do whatever they wanted. It wasn't as if it was an easy war to win. Humans outnumbered them and other Other but Vampires played their hand and forced everyone out of the shadows.

Faced with a war on all sides, with beings that were stronger, faster, and older than them...humans were regulated to the lowest rungs of society. Other became a higher class but no one could challenge the vampires for their supremacy. They had done their best to make sure any and all threats to their power were gone or carefully trapped in the new age of civility and vampiric games. Vampire court politics ruled the day. Covens collected territories and cities, creating divided nations and isolated states that could be taken with something as easy as a courtly breach of etiquette and a duel. 

For vampires, it was a world of glittering balls and power but for everyone else (and the vampires not of the noble houses), it was...dangerous. 

Sebastian De L'Court, son of Lady Colette De L'Court once consort of the Prince of the Night Court, grew up in this world. He lived his life in the lap of luxury with only the finest of trapping in what was once New York City (so he had been told) but now it was known as the L'Court territories that spanned most of the eastern seaboard and was only set to grow as his mother consolidated her power and played for keeps. He straightened his suit, checked to make sure he was as impeccable as possible before he stepped out into the ballroom.

Vampires and some Other were in the crowd and his mother had taken her place of honor on a raised dais, a throw back to a throne. She wasn't a queen, but he was almost a prince and that was enough for her. She would never call herself the queen of anything, mostly because she was still angry she had been forced to the Americas but she ruled as if she were.

Her smile was brilliant. "Ah, Sebastian! Good of you to finally join us. Happy Birthday my darling boy."

Sebastian bowed and said, "Mother. Thank you." 

The party, at first, was quiet. They always were until the vampire formalities were out of the way and this one was no exception. The formalities took longer than usual however because not only was it his birthday, he had come of age finally. He was no longer a child by vampire standards and while that might usually mean he would succeed his mother and claim the territory as his own that was not the case. 

Frankly, he would die before he could get her to release her grip on the territory.

But he could enjoy the fruits of her labor and remain the well kept princeling of the city. He watched the crowd with amusement as they started to mingle--there were blood drones in the crowd, the kept humans of the lower nobility, and there were the Other that were more highly prized in the crowd. They weren't slaves per se, they were kept trinkets--prizes that were won through games, through poor planning and debts, or just stolen off of the street at the whim of some bored vampire. He wouldn't call it a terrible life; they were well-kept, for the most part, well fed and they were given only the nicest of things.

His mother rested a hand of his shoulder, "Oh, Sebastian, I do have a present I think you'll enjoy. I've been wanting to get you one forever and I finally found one just for you."

 

Those that lived outside of the vampire rule were few and far between. Most of the best lands were claimed by the covens, which they guarded with the same ferocity as dragons their hoard.

The werewolves had carved out their own little places of existence, and of whom had a stronger connection to nature than the vampires that took advantage of the technology of humans. Until they took over of course. But those that could get on the good side of the werewolves found themselves a home.

A home of green and fresh air, not tinged with fear or the sharp tang of blood (for the most part). Werewolves were violent and bloody creatures too, but they knew of balance. Which Aiden had kept for many centuries, hidden in the deepest of forests and living much like he used to before humans arose.

Perhaps it would have stayed the same, had his son not fallen to their own deepest of sins: unable to resist the lure of a female virgin. The peace she radiated was like honey. But it was also a trap that his dear son, only just coming into adulthood, was unable to ignore.

Which was how Aiden currently found himself trussed and blindfolded as he had sacrificed his own freedom for his son, Dracen's. Dracen who was just learning about life, while Aiden had more centuries than he could remember.

He'd been unceremoniously captured and taken to the city, that much he could tell from his prison. They were smart, his capturers. Nothing green and living for him to urge at his will. Cold hard iron all around as he was taken somewhere he had hoped to never be.

He was drugged, something powerful to have worked against his system as he felt like he was floating on air as he was unceremoniously stripped and washed. So much like a doll unable to react, even as his most intimate of places were washed with soft, warm water.

More drugs were given to him, perhaps at regular times, Aiden didn't know. He was unable to focus on much, even after the blindfold came off and the manacles removed. Color, light, scents flowed around him. His long hair was washed with delicacy, dried, and braided in a way to frame his face. He felt the wispy touch of gauze and clothing as it was wrapped around his waist, and a heavy piece of jewelry around his neck like a choker. Bangles and draped gold, cold to the touch against his bare skin made Aiden shiver.

Vaguely he wondered who he was going to. This had to be vampires as no werewolf would be stupid enough to break their truce with his kind. His kind that were high ranking pets for vampires and better than the oldest fine wines. Unfocused blue eyes followed obediently after he was dressed, feet bare, the delicate tinkling of his new jewelry all around him: his thighs, his neck, arms, chest, even on his face he saw the draped gold from his forehead.

And then the movement stopped, and more drugs administered. The wounds from the injections disappeared a second after the needles left his skin, no trace left except for his mindless obedience. No one dared to drink from him, which some part of the unicorn's mind was both relieved and terrified. But it was distant as someone fussed over his outfit, light sky blues, ocean green, gold accents. And enough jewelry to feel heavy.

And he waited to be presented to his new master.

 

"Truly mother, you didn't have to," Sebastian said lightly and sipped at his wine. The party was finally starting to fall into swing, dancing began, and in some ways, the social niceties and norms were loosened. Perhaps it was because of his age but he was allowed to have a little more freedom within his parties, his galas as his mother insisted they be called. But this gala was his mother's creation and everyone was dressed accordingly.

"Oh, but I did," she said. She was positively beaming, which for his mother meant that her lips were turned up in the corners and her eyes didn't resemble a viper's. She patted his shoulder and said, "I really thought I'd have to send someone to Europe to find one but imagine my surprise when they found one here! In the Americas!"

His mother was still bitter that she had all but been banished to the American continent. It still showed.

"Really?" He asked, a little interested. 

She nodded and waved her hand in the most imperial of ways. The music stopped. Everyone stopped as Colette took to the floor and she said, "Thank you all for joining the De L'Court house this evening in celebration of my son's coming of age."

There was polite clapping.

"And in honor of this momentous occasion, I have found my son a gift." She gestured to the unseen servants by the door to bring in the gift she had spent a pretty penny on, both to acquire to dress in a way that reflected the power and majesty of the De L'Court coven. And he was a spectacular find. His hair was white, skin so delightful pale that he looked good in so many colors but she had settled on the finest blues for the evening, accented with gold embroidery and delicate pearls. The unicorn wasn't dragged in but he was guided in--she had asked that he be as drugged as possible. He was barefoot even if he could heal his own body quickly, pets as a whole did not wear shoes or own them in order to keep them from running.

She never understood /why/ they'd run away. They were treasured and so beautifully kept. 

Sebastian was enthralled. He was beautiful. Amazingly beautiful--shorter than himself and delicate looking. A perfect picture in the sky-blue chiffon and silks. The way he had been styled. "Mother..."

Colette purred, "Only the finest for you, Sebastian, your very own unicorn. Isn't he lovely?"

 

Aiden had no idea how long he stood patiently, feet warming the cool floor beneath him as his handlers waited anxiously. Had the unicorn been in his right mind, he'd have glared at them to stop their fussing as they plucked and primped his outfit and hair to make sure he looked like a vision.

Some invisible cue had them guiding him out in front of a crowd he was only vaguely aware of. Demure and a sight to see, he was presented in front of a dais. The servants bowed low as he stood numb to it all. He raised his head to try and focus on whoever was up on the dais, but failed to bring them into any sort of clarity. Small braids framed his face, a headpiece with pearls laced in front of his face, around a tall iridescent horn that he wore light as air. It was tightly spiraled, each so minuscule it would take an age to count each one.

Those nearest to this gifted pet watched in silent awe at the beauty Lady de L'Court had found for her son. A fine gift for a high society member, perhaps too fine for a newly matured vampire boy. But no one said anything.

 

Sebastian stepped off the dais to approach his lavish present--there was no other way to describe what his mother had found. Unicorns were rare. Impressively so and it was said their blood was the headiest of wines. They were so highly sought after that wars could be fought over the ownership of a unicorn. And his mother had found one--a beautiful one at that. His eyes matched the blues of his clothes and Sebastian saw nary a blemish on his pale skin.

He walked up to his pet and brushed his fingers along his jaw, tilting his head up slightly. "Beautiful."

There were murmurings in the crowd--awe, shock, and some confusion but no one dared speak out against the Lady de L'Court. It was death, or worse—she might strip away titles and cast you out of the court. 

"I knew that you'd love him," Colette said. She sat back down in her throne like chair. It was her son's pet—there was a part of her that would have loved to him as her own but Sebastian survived to adulthood. And to have a unicorn as a pet? To keep one under control? That could boost his status even further. It might even allow them to return to Europe if they had him in tow.

Sebastian stroked his fingers along the unicorn's jaw and down to brush along what skin was visible around the choker. But it was his horn that was impressive.

"He is old," Sebastian said, but it wasn't an admonishment. The older the unicorn, the finer the blood and the more status.

She nodded, a servant brought her a long-stemmed wine glass, "Yes. He is. It's exceptional really. But he is your darling—completely yours. I made sure no one even took a nibble."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and said, "I'm sure that was hard." He brushed a thumb along Aiden's bottom lip and said, "He is the finest gift I have ever received, Mother. You've outdone yourself this year."

 

Aiden stood still, the murmurings gliding past him without much worry. There was little he could do now, drugged to his eyes and unable to do more than what he was guided to do. He wasn't even in control of his tongue to lash it out against these bloodsuckers, leeches.

He heard steps, and he tried to make his eyes focus on the figure approaching him. Whoever it was, they were taller than he, fair hair and tanned skin. Dressed in finer things than Aiden had seen in quite a long time. The details escaped the new pet, but he could tell finery when he saw them.

Aiden's gaze settled on the figure, only coming into focus once he was close. Young, he was so young. This extravaganza must have been for him, not the lady on the dais.

His wandering gaze was returned to the young man before him as fingers so lightly touched his jaw. Featherlight and Aiden couldn't help but lift his chin to better look at this vampire who would be his master. A shiver went through Aiden at the thought, or was it the touch to his neck?

Lips parted as a soft thumb brushed against it. He heard the praise, but he knew all of that. Unicorns were vain creatures, who knew they were beautiful. And powerful. Not for Aiden anymore, rendered useless except for a thing of beauty. The only hope Aiden had was for the drugs to wear off before he was feasted upon.

He'd heard stories of unicorns captured by the vampires, kept pets and fed upon. The vampire's bite was a heady experience, or so Aiden had been told. The look of ecstasy on their pets as they were both fed upon and pleasured, meek and wanton for their master or mistress's attentions. And their heady venom. Such was soon to become Aiden's life.

 

Sebastian watched Aiden with avid appreciation. It was unfortunate that he had to be so drugged but that was to be expected. He was...this was a gift that could never be surpassed.

"Did you want to excuse yourself from the party, Sebastian?" His mother asked; it was asked in the way that told him that he was expected to remain at the party, that his pet was expected to remain so he could be properly seen. 

He chuckled softly and said, "No, Mother, you put so much work into this party."

He looked at the servants before he ignored them after that. He stopped touching the unicorn for a brief moment before he pulled him with him up to the dais. He did take care not to let the drug-addled pet fall to his face or otherwise get harmed. Once they were on the dais, he took a seat and pulled him down onto his lap. He brushed his fingers along the unicorn's arm and purred, "Truly...this is an unforgettable party."

He toyed lightly with the unicorn's hair and asked him, "Do you have a name?"

He didn't expect an answer.

"Darling, he is your pet, you can name him," Colette said. She waved her hand and the party began again. Vampires cast jealous eyes to Sebastian and his new gift; their own pets suddenly paling in comparison to the beautiful unicorn. If only they had something like that, they would be in the upper echelons. 

Others were less concerned—while a unicorn might be the status symbol prized by all, some preferred their own exotic pets. Pets that didn't have to be so heavily drugged. As with any political party (and Sebastian's coming of age was quite political) there were murmurs of dissent, mostly from the older vampires and less from their children. Now, of course, if /they/ were to gift a pet to their children, they would have to try their hardest to top what Lady De L'Court presented.

Sebastian didn't much care for the party and instead lazily touched the unicorn. Nothing inappropriate, just ghosting fingers along the soft skin of his arms, playing with his hair and otherwise holding him possessively. He brought his gift's wrist up to his lips at one point and pressed a kiss to the pulse he could feel there. He did so want to bite him but...a glance at his mother told him that it would not be allowed at the moment.

He sighed and set his arm down. He murmured, "Why she got me a gift I can't enjoy just yet, I won't understand." 

 

Aiden hoped, as he looked at his new master's fascinated gaze, that his son would be safe. That he escaped and knew where to go for safety. If this vampiress had found him, Dracen wasn't safe in their forest alone anymore.

The unicorn didn't make a sound as he followed up the dais. He felt the flow of gauze and silk on open thighs, the high-slitted skirt perfect for a tantalizing view of even more pale flesh. Naturally quiet, and with drugs to help, he was easily slid into Sebastian's lap, encircled in whatever warmth a vampire could create. The soft touches to his bare skin never ceased. The lightest of touches along his arm, the feel of an intense gaze on him.

Drugs addled his tongue as well as fogging his mind, he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. He was afraid, even if he couldn't show it, although the smallest whimper escaped him as Sebastian kissed his wrist. His pulse jumped at the touch, dangerous. And soon he'd be begging for such a sweet touch.

 

Sebastian both liked and disliked the pliancy of his new pet. But perhaps that would wear off later. His mother was fond of the strongest drugs available and he could only imagine the dosages required to keep a unicorn, especially one so old under such a haze. Of course he didn't speak but he did whimper...

He paused and looked at him. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

He didn't. Sebastian wouldn't hurt him--he was too beautiful, too special to hurt. The bite didn't hurt--it didn't have to hurt. He had never been one to make people hurt when he fed from them. It seemed far too cruel when he could have them enjoy it as much as he enjoyed eating.

Sebastian rested a hand on the unicorn's thigh and stroked his hand along the embroidery. He really had been dressed so perfectly and beautifully. He could only recall one other pet that looked anywhere near as exquisite as his own. He didn't look for her, his attention solely on his own beautiful creature. He couldn't wait to taste him.

The party went on around them. Dancing, laughter, glittering lights and political games warred out on the dance-floor. His eyes were on Aiden, the paleness of his skin, his heartbeat....He glanced at his mother who was quite invested in a different conversation. He did his best to be as stealthy as possible when he removed his false teeth and his fangs sprang down into place.

He brought his pet's wrist back up to his lips and nipped gently, hard enough to draw blood. The red stood out so starkly against his wrist...Sebastian laved his tongue along the healing scratch, getting his first but small taste of his unicorn. He closed his eyes and exhaled....oh, that was heady and dangerous. He tasted of...of everything wonderful.

He heard his mother clear her throat. He sighed.

He opened his eyes and looked at Aiden and said, "Later then." His touches were a little more possessive but still respectful enough in their public setting. More uncouth vampires would be crude enough to touch their pets obscenely. It wasn't illegal but it was certainly frowned upon, it wasn't considered the act of a well thought of noble. But he couldn't say he had never seen someone become intimate with their pet for their own amusement or the amusement of others. He didn't think well of it and his mother didn't think well of it.

"My apologies mother," he said. 

She sighed, dramatically, "Sebastian, I know you are impatient to enjoy your new pet but have some dignity. He should be something savored, not publicly enjoyed."

 

Aiden was fearful of vampires as a whole, and to know he was with one so young...? They weren't exactly known for their control, and Aiden wanted to live. He was a survivor, had to be if he had lasted this long in such a cruel new world.

So while Sebastian tried to soothe his new pet, it wouldn't work. Aiden was afraid and panicking internally. But his limbs wouldn't move of his own accord. They laid heavy in his lap, as he was touched and admired.

The drugs were slow to wear off, most likely he had been given a larger dose so he could be shown off. And shown off he was, up high above everyone else as the vampires danced in their gilded halls, pretending to be civil. Almost in a trance-like state, Aiden watched it all with unfeeling eyes. It wasn't until he felt the press of lips against his wrist once more, and the sharp nip of teeth to his thin skin that Aiden gasped.

But was it a gasp of surprise, or pleasure? Certainly fear, but it was such a small taste. It wasn't enough to get anything into his system really, but it set his heart aflutter in the worst ways. Oh gods, he really was going to become this boy's pet, wasn't he? An addicted drone who craved this vampire's touch.

Aiden wanted to run, to flee from all of this faked civility and rules. At least the werewolves were true to themselves, and dealt their enemies swift retribution. Torture was not their way, unlike the vampires. And here he was, talked about as if he were a toy. Some plaything for this vampire. Not a living person with their own thoughts and desires.

 

Sebastian didn't know if the gasp was surprise, pleasure, or fear. He just liked that his unicorn even made a sound. Hopefully once the drugs were a little more gone from his system, he'd be a little more...he wouldn't say interesting but by just being a unicorn and being here on his lap, he was interesting. But more lively. He didn't just want a mute pet, he wanted one that could talk. Pets were meant to be seen, heard if they were well-versed and polite, and enjoyed.

His mother waited another thirty minutes before she finally said, "You may go now, Sebastian. You're almost fidgeting."

Sebastian had the dignity to wait a moment but he did help his pet to his feet and said, "Thank you mother. The party is wonderful and again, your gift is..." He brushed his fingers along the unicorn's jaw again, "beyond anything I could have ever expected."

She laughed softly, "Oh, only the best for my darling son. Now go, go!"

Sebastian bowed to his mother, he didn't force his pet to—he was too worried he would topple over completely, before he turned and walked to the doors that would led out. The De L'Court home was what once was a sprawling apartment building for the rich but now just held his family and their most loyal coven members and their blood drones and servants. There was a winding maze of halls and stairways to his suites...and he did carry his gift on the stairs.

It just seemed terrible to make him attempt them in his drug laden haze.

He spoke softly, "You truly are beautiful. I don't know where mother found you, but you are...amazing."

 

Aiden was very uninteresting at the moment, completely drugged up. And the longer time went on, the less hope he felt for escaping before he was truly bitten. The boy was smitten with him, and Aiden knew from the tales that he would be more prone to the addictive vampire venom. He'd be a verifiable treat for this young vampire, and in danger of becoming a junkie pet.

By the time Sebastian's mother allowed them to leave, Aiden thought he had some return use of his extremities. But before he could test it more than a fidget of a finger, he was whisked away deep into the home of this vampire. A soft trailed touch to his delicate jaw, before he was guided out once more. There was little else he could do than hold onto the boy as they met the stairs. Aiden was like a pale princess, carried to what would most likely be his new home on the wedding night. His cage.

The unicorn's gaze had slowly clarified, and now away from all the jealous eyes and bright lights, he got a better look at his master. Still so young. The praise meant nothing to Aiden, except to make him shiver in repulsion. He didn't want to be here, to be near the vampires let alone the pet of one. But this was for Dracen; better himself than his son.

 

Sebastian felt the unicorn shiver, looked at what he was wearing and murmured, "Are you cold?"

He hadn't done anything to warrant a shiver. There was a sincere concern that the unicorn was cold--he didn't know what temperatures they preferred and he certainly didn't know if the outfit was warm enough. It probably wasn't but he could make sure his rooms were warmer.

They arrived on his floor and he set him down. He guided him to his suite. By suite, it was the entire floor that had been converted into a large apartment. It had two sitting rooms, an informal dining room, a small kitchen, a study, three bedrooms, a proper dressing room, 2 bathrooms and a powder room. His mother designed it, very much off the French idea of a personal suite of rooms. This was his domain, his place. He had his own servants and chef who cared for his needs. They lived on the floor below.

He opened the doors to his lavish apartments and said, "Welcome to your new home. I'll have to set up one of the bedrooms for you--once you're more...aware, you can sit with one of the designers and we'll make your room sometime lovely for you. Or I can do it."

Sebastian spoke softly, soothingly almost as he got him into his apartments. He ushered him into one of the sitting rooms, the one with the most comfortable couch and sit him down. He looked over his new prize and brushed his fingers along Aiden's jaw and tipped his head up. He murmured, "I don't know if your neck is a wise place for me to start..."

 

Aiden nodded his head at the question, better to say its too cool for him than admit he was scared out of his fucking mind. And the worst part was, this boy saw nothing wrong with Aiden's treatment. As if he was given something better, a new house rather than whatever shambles he had before.

With his feet back under him, the unicorn followed, a little more sure than before. He still was guided, and he wasn't really all that interested to see what was around him. It wasn't home, it wasn't his trees and plants.

The space seemed huge though, more than Aiden's home with Dracen. Large and spacious, a slew of unnecessary rooms that apparently were to be his as well. Numbly, he nodded. He wanted his trees and plants, flowers with their little insects climbing over each leaf and stem. All the color in these rooms were products of people, not nature.

The soft words did nothing to calm Aiden, as his heart was beating ever faster as he was sat down. He sunk a bit into the couch, fine in its craftsmanship.

Aiden looked back up at Sebastian as his chin was lifted softly. Another shiver went through him. He didn't want this, he wanted to be home. Not walled up with stone and metal. But he was trapped, and nowhere to go, unable to move of his own free will. Freedom was a word of the past.

 

Sebastian didn't like the idea that his new pet was cold. He'd have to fix that...if he was already cold, taking his blood would only make him colder. There were decorative blankets in his sitting room, to make this one look more welcoming and intimate than it actually was. They were soft though, overly designed—his mother didn't want anything to look shabby. He let go of his unicorn's chin and went to get one of them and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

"I'll make sure your outfits from now on are warmer," Sebastian promised him. He meant it too. 

He sighed. With the blankets around his shoulders, it would be a little harder to bite his neck. So...Sebastian knelt in front of Aiden. He slid off one of the bangles from his wrists and set it to the side. Again, he carefully removed his false teeth and his fangs came out in readiness. He had gotten a taste earlier, a little sweet taste and he wanted more.

Sebastian brought his wrist to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his skin. His veins were so blue and visible beneath his pale skin. He hesitated a moment before he sank his fangs into his wrist. The venom was an automatic response, immediately injecting into his veins as Sebastian began to feed.

 

Aiden soon found himself wrapped in a blanket, which was... surprisingly nice of his new master. The promise... could be an empty one though. Most masters liked to show off their pets, as Aiden would soon know once the haze of drugs was out of his system.

The unicorn's gaze followed Sebastian as said vampire knelt before him. It was oddly formal, and everything in Aiden was screaming to run, flee, fight back and escape. But he held still, clutching the blanket around his shoulders as the bangles were removed from one wrist. The vampire removed his false teeth and sharp ones replaced them.

Aiden had a second of pure, unadulterated panic as Sebastian kissed his wrist and bit. Unlike before, this was a full bite. He felt a sinking of two teeth into his flesh but... he didn't feel pain. He felt a zing of shock, like falling from a tall height. His stomach was in his throat, and another whimper left his lips. But unlike before, it wasn't of fear, but of pleasure.

This... wasn't so bad. The tightness in his throat slowly relaxed, and something euphoric took over. The press of lips against his skin, of having a handsome man before him, on his knees. Someone who obviously came from power and wealth... it could have been worse.

Aiden swallowed thickly as he thought about it. With each pulse of his heart, he felt the euphoric sense flow. It started to tingle a little, like ladybugs crawling over his skin, tickling with their feet. It wasn't bad at all.

 

Sebastian's eyes widened when he got a full taste of the unicorn's blood--it was...oh god, it was so much better than anything he had ever tasted before. He moaned softly, enjoying every little swallow he took of his blood. He was...divine. And the little whimper...

He held his wrist delicately, almost reverently but he held his wrist close to his mouth as he savored him. Was this why his mother didn't want him to taste him in public? He could understand why now. No one else's blood made him moan in delight and shiver. He could...he could...

He groaned.

Sebastian looked up at his gift. He was beautiful, so beautiful and he belong to Sebastian...the thought made him shiver in delight. He had to slowly pull back and it was a test of control, so much control. He didn't want to stop which meant he had to. He took a moment to calm down before he lapped at his wrist, cleaning up the last of the blood. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against his thigh. He said quietly, "Amazing..."

 

Aiden was finding it wasn't as bad as he thought. There was no pain, just this sense of excitement and euphoria about it. And apparently this was even better for the young vampire who moaned at the taste of the old unicorn's blood.

He sat like a good pet though, watching with parted lips as he panted softly as the wave of pleasure rolled over it. This feeling was amazing, and overrode his sense of horror at the whole thing. His skin felt warmer, more sensitive as Sebastian eventually stopped and sat back.

The feeling of tongue against his skin made Aiden shudder in pleasure as Sebastian rested his cheek against a milky white thigh. His wrist healed quickly, the blood had been cleaned by the vampire, watching with a fascination he hadn't known in awhile. He felt so aware of his body, of how close his master's cheek was.

So this was how it felt to be a vampire's drone. It wasn't so bad…

 

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked up at his unicorn. His pupils were a little blown but he still seemed to be in control of himself. He exhaled slowly but didn't move. He just...enjoyed this. He still lifted his head to press another kiss to his wrist. He couldn't help it.

He did keep his fangs retracted though. He didn't want to tempt himself as he pressed light kisses against his wrist. 

Fuck, he had never tasted someone so good in his entire life. And he was all his—no one could take him from Sebastian. He murmured, "You..."

He didn't know really want he was going to say. But he would make good on his promise from earlier—he would make his pet happy and keep him in luxury. He would make sure that his clothes were both beautiful and showed him off in all the best ways but kept him warmer than the delightful outfit his mother had dressed him up in. He nuzzled Aiden's thigh.

 

It was the vampire's first taste of unicorn blood, Aiden could tell. The boy was feeling the affects of old, magicked blood. And Aiden was flying on the vampire venom, his skin more than just tingling as another kiss was given to his wrist.

He watched as the vampire tried to come up with words for... something. Aiden didn't know what. The unicorn sighed in contentment as Sebastian nuzzled his thigh, sending shocks of pleasure to his groin. No this wasn't so bad at all. Aiden could get used to this...

 

Sebastian smiled when the unicorn sighed and seemed...good with this. Happy? He nuzzled his thigh and pressed a few other kisses to his wrist. He wanted more...wanted to touch the unicorn more. He wanted more blood but he...was going to be better.

He sat back, bringing himself up a little higher on his knees before he nuzzled his jawline next. He let out a noise that could have been a purr before he murmured, "You should...I should put you into bed. You should rest."

Sebastian didn't know what kind of drugs his mother pumped into the unicorn but he imagined that it would be best to put him into bed before they started to wear off. His lips brushed along the unicorn's jaw and he said, "Tomorrow you can tell me your name."

 

Aiden licked his lips and leaned closer towards Sebastian at the nuzzle. He even let his head fall to the side as his neck was treated to the same attention.

He only nodded in agreement. Not that Aiden wanted to rest. He wanted more, more touch, more soft kisses against his skin. More of everything, which surprised the unicorn. He truly hadn't thought it'd feel so good. Another shiver of delight ran through him as those soft lips brushed his jaw.

Yes, bed would be best right then. And later he would tell Sebastian his name.

 

Sebastian watched the unicorn lick his lips and let his head fall to the side...Sebastian let out a little noise of want. That cemented things. He had to get him into his own room and into bed. 

He stood up. Ignored the way standing up made it a little...more apparent how much he had enjoyed his blood. He made sure the blanket was secure about his gift's shoulders before he helped him to his feet. He had servants that he could foist him off on to get prepared for bed but he took him to what would be his pet's room himself.

He looked at all of the jewelry, all of the extra that he didn't need to sleep in and sat him down. He considered it, his voice was a little rougher, but his touch still gentle, "Do you want a servant to help you get ready for bed? Or me?"

He realized belatedly that it might be hard for him to answer. He exhaled and grabbed his hand. "Squeeze once if you want a servant, or twice if you want my help."

Though, did Sebastian really trust himself to strip anything off of the unicorn?

 

The unicorn was mindless of how he was affecting Sebastian with his movements. The blood he understood, but not the submissive lolling of his neck or licking his lips. Although it was very apparent to Aiden how much the vampire enjoyed the feeding.

Aiden blinked in recognition of the apparent arousal, but was helped to his feet before he could think of if he should help. Later he could shudder at the thought, but currently the venom was still strong in his veins. And the vampire wasn't so bad, he gave him a warm blanket and was showing him to his room.

The short unicorn looked up at Sebastian, mind slow on the uptake of the question. But he gave one very firm squeeze. The boy was in no shape for more temptation. And Aiden might be drugged and euphoric, but he wasn't going to have his luck pushed. He was lucky the boy had been good so far, and hadn't ravaged his wrist in a feeding frenzy.

 

Sebastian blinked at the very firm squeeze but he nodded. He loosened the unicorn's grip and said, "I'll send someone in."

He was good to his word. He left the room and called in a servant to help put the unicorn to rights and get him into bed. Sebastian wasn't a bad person. He would take care of his unicorn, treat him well and respect him. He could have some freedoms if he behaved. He wanted this to start off right because unicorns could live forever...and he didn't want to end up with a pet that hated him.

He went to his own rooms, his personal valet coming to attend him. There were only a few doors separating him from his new gift...and it was tempting, so very tempting to go back there. But he wasn't not /that/ kind of person. This had not been a bad birthday...in fact, it had been amazing.

He touched his lips...tomorrow, tomorrow he'd learn more about the unicorn.

 

Aiden watched mutely as Sebastian left, good to his word. Once the vampire was gone, he looked around his new room. It was nicely appointed, rich in color and finery as only a vampire could design.

He meandered the room, gazing out the windows to see what he probably would never touch again: a garden below full of flowers and bushes, trees that looked strong and healthy. Aiden longed to be there with them, to have grass between his toes. Not the lacquered and stone floors with carpet and rugs to deaden sound and provide warmth. Sun-warmed soil was all Aiden wanted.

He gently touched everything, the sill, the bed, dresser, a large closet. Everything a pet could ever need, and yet nothing of what he wanted.

A servant eventually came, equally quiet but quick in divulging Aiden of his new attire and jewelry. They were put aside and Aiden's hair was undone, only to be rebraided in one thick braid to keep the fine hair from knotting too much. Toiletries were taken care of and the unicorn was shown his new soft bed, lights were taken care of, and the servant, below a pet, bowed out before returning to Sebastian.

A quiet knock on the door of Sebastian's rooms. "Your pet has been put into bed, master," came the soft statement from the willow-y servant.

 

Sebastian looked to the servant and nodded, "Good. Thank you, Valerie. You are dismissed for the evening."

He had put his false teeth back in; it was considered polite after all and it hid his lisp. Which was unattractive so he was rarely without his false teeth. He gestured to his valet, "You are also dismissed, Gustav."

"Of course, Lord De L'Court, I will return in the morning," he said, and bowed low before he exited the room. He exhaled and started down to the servant floor and said, "Come along Valerie. Our lord is done with us for now."

Sebastian went to bed, a little too aroused to sleep comfortably, but he ignored it and just...slept as best he could. Even after brushing his teeth, he could imagine the flavor of the unicorn's blood on his tongue. The last thought he had before falling asleep was that he couldn't wait to taste him again...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning dawned. Not early by any means, but early enough that Sebastian buried his face into his pillows. But he wasn't a child or a teenager—he couldn't just stay in bed. And he had his unicorn now. He needed to make sure that he was fed and properly dressed.

Unless his mother had taken care to create a full wardrobe, his unicorn probably only had what he wore the other night. And he had said he had been cold...He got out of bed and rather than summon Gustav, he just rolled out of bed. He worse satin sleeping pants and moved around his apartments barefoot. One of the servants was in the kitchen and he stepped in, "Make sure there is something vegan for my unicorn. I...recall they do not eat any meats or animals..."

He didn't wait for a response.

He headed towards his unicorn's room and knocked. It was only polite. He would make sure that his room was his...his own personal sanctuary. However, Sebastian didn't wait for a response. He stepped in and leaned against the doorway to see if his unicorn was awake.

 

Aiden slept well enough, the capture, the drugs, the feeding. He was asleep almost as soon as the servant left and would have continued to sleep, if he could.

But he was naturally an early riser and that coupled with the knock and a gaze watching him... An unfamiliar bed, Aiden blearily woke up. The venom was still coursing in his system, faint but there. The drugs left him groggy and cotton-mouthed. But his limbs were his own and his thick tongue was his.

Slowly he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes to get a proper, clear, look at his master. Niceties said he should greet the vampire, but Aiden was little more than a servant. A pet. And he was naked with a stranger watching him.

 

Sebastian looked him over...he looked different without all of the jewelry and the finery. He was still beautiful but he looked...more tired. At least he was less drugged looking. He remained at the door for a moment before he walked into the room. He sat down on the bed, a little way from the unicorn giving him some space. 

"Good morning," he was soft spoken. His blonde hair was mussed from sleep, and he still had an impression from his blankets and pillows on his skin. He looked...rumpled, looked a little younger and without the strict fashions of the court and without the courtly dress...he looked like a man all of 24. 

He considered it before he said, "You weren't able to tell me your name last night..." He tilted his head to the side and said, with a faint smile, "I'm Sebastian De L'Court. In this suite, you may call me Sebastian...outside you will call me Lord De L'Court....or master if you wish."

The last one made him look awkward.

 

Aiden was still struggling to fully wake-up. There were no songbirds or the warm sun. Just the polite knock and barging in of his room.

"Good morning," Aiden returned quietly, as per vampire manners went. He would have to obey them, or risk getting another bite. His mind recoiled at the thought, but his body still thrummed with the pleasure of it.

The vampire looked almost human in his sleep-rumpled state. So very young.

Aiden watched with a slightly wary gaze as his master came to sit on his bed. "My name is Aiden...." he said in a whisper. He felt as much on display now as he had before, naked for all but the blankets pooling at his lap, braid still tightly in place at least. A quick brush would do the trick, maybe some conditioner on the ends to keep his long hair immaculate.

He prided himself in his outer appearance, and even more so now that was all he was going to be known for. "Yes... Sebastian," Aiden forced himself to say. Keep the boy pleased.

 

"Aiden," Sebastian repeated. Perhaps it was childish but he had almost expected a more fantastical name from him. To him, it would have made sense if Aiden had a name that was pure fantasy instead of something that was grounded in reality. He did nod though; his mother Mya have been inclined to change his name if she didn't like it but it was his name. And yes, Aiden was his but that didn't mean he wasn't his own person still.

At least, he could have his own thoughts, have his own rooms (which he needed a designer to come in today and assist with), and be allowed his small entertainments. He would be well kept, Sebastian had already decided. Aiden was a prize and he was to be well cared for and shown off.

And...he liked the way his name sounded when Aiden said it. He ran his fingers through his hair and asked, "Are you hungry, Aiden?"

 

The unicorn nodded as Sebastian repeated his name. Just... Aiden. Nothing fancy or outlandish, although he'd used some in the past. Aiden suited him better though, a plain name for a plain white unicorn. His son, on the other hand, he'd given a fantastical name to, and he only hoped Dracen was safe right now.

Aiden picked at the blankets around him, delicate fingers tracing the edges. "Yes, I am," he returned softly. His mouth still felt thick from the drugs, but he knew it would feel better eventually. Or as good as one could be in a vampire's home as a pet.

He tried not to react to Sebastian touching his hair, instead just looking at some point not really on Sebastian's face. Just off to the side. Gods he didn't want to be here, but he longed for another bite. It was as if his mind and body were at war, and he knew his mind would slowly lose the battle.

 

Sebastian nodded. He pulled his hand back and said, "There should be food shortly."

He looked at Aiden for a moment before he said, "Do you need a robe? You said you were cold last night..."

Sebastian figured there at least was a robe in this room. If not, he could get one from his room to keep his unicorn warm. His clothes, what he had worn the night before, were laid out with care on the settee underneath the large window. The blinds were closed currently, but the rest of the apartment beyond the door was bright and full of sunshine. The windows were specially treated to dilute UV light into something that didn't harm him or any other vampire.

He got to his feet and tilted his side to the side. "It's going to be a busier day than I think most of your days. I don't think mother thought to give you more clothes."

He ticked off what Aiden would need mentally: personal servant/valet, clothes, an interior decorator—was it too much to have a bathroom added into this room so he could have a miniature suite? 

 

"Thank you," Aiden murmured, risking a glance at his master. "I... yes. A robe would be nice." What he wanted was a large coat to cover himself up with to be less exposed, covered from head to toe. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, he was meant for display. The boy's... mother was it? Had probably paid a pretty pound of money for his capture.

Yes, it was mother as Sebastian thought aloud. Of course he wasn't given more clothes, he was meant to be kept up this suite of rooms for Sebastian's pleasure. How long were pets usually kept from prying eyes? Would it be different with this noble? He seemed genuinely kind... or was that the venom making him think more nicely of his master?

It was confusing, and revolting. "I... I would like some plants. If I can't have the sun..."

 

Sebastian blinked. "The curtains are closed in here. All of our windows are UV protected—you can leave your curtains open at all times if you like."

He said nothing about the plants. He...he had heard stories. If Aiden was always this agreeable, he could have some. It was for everyone's safety if he didn't...especially for Aiden's safety.

He poked around the room curiously for a robe but didn't find one. He frowned before he said, "I'll be right back Aiden."

He really should have summoned a servant. It was below him to fetch a robe from his room but at the same time, he wanted Aiden to feel welcome. He returned with a robe, it was thicker than the normal ones he preferred but it would be warmer for the unicorn...even if it was oversized on him. "Here. We can have breakfast once it's on."

 

It wasn't the same, but... it would probably be as good as he could get. Aiden just nodded, watching with resignation as Sebastian tried to find him something a little more suitable to wear than bedsheets. 

He wasn't cold, but something would be better than just having a bedsheet around him—even if it was very plush. Finely made, the best money could buy. And yet it seemed garish to Aiden who just wanted something natural. Plants to grow and an animal to talk to.

He was entertaining the idea of perhaps asking for a cat later. That would make things a little easier to have someone to talk to. Aiden looked up though, once Sebastian had returned with the thick robe. It was obviously meant for the taller vampire and Aiden would be swimming in the extra material. But it was better than nothing.

"Thank you," he said. Welcome, was not a word Aiden would use to describe his entry into the vampire world. Sebastian had been kind enough, but how long would it last? The unicorn quietly stood, a little wobbly considering the day and night he'd been put through. But he stood, nude in all of his glory which Aiden would normally be comfortable with, but he knew what vampires liked more than just blood. And Aiden didn't want that, not now, not ever if he could help it.

So he cautiously took the robe and covered himself, but probably not before Sebastian got a good peek at another reason why unicorns were coveted.

 

Sebastian nodded. "You're welcome."

He did watch as Aiden got up. He had seen most of him when he he was presented...at least, most things from the top. But now he got a sight of everything else Aiden had to offer and his eyes widened. He brought his gaze right back up and felt...very inadequate. He wouldn't have expected to see /that/ but...well, he regained his composure and didn't comment on it. Maybe later he would but for right now, he wanted Aiden to be comfortable in his new home.

And it would be his home.

He knew there were vampires who made it prisons for their pets...but he didn't want to be one of /those/ vampires.

He waited until Aiden was covered by the robe before he reached out for him to grab his wrist in a very loose grip, "I'll take you to the dining room. The rest of the suite can be explored later—I'll assign you a servant, they can answer your questions and get you everything you want...within reason."

He pulled Aiden out of the bedroom and into the sunlit beauty of his apartments. Rich, thick rungs covered most of the floor and where there wasn't carpet, it was hardwood floors and marble. He walked them through the informal sitting room, where he had taken Aiden the night before and into the dining room. It was the smallest room of his apartments, one of the most intimate. It was similar to the dining room he had grown up with in his mother's apartments, when it had just been them and his nanny Marnie. Formal dining rooms were reserved for guests, their personal dining rooms were reserved for close friends and family. And now, for Aiden.

Already there was food laid out. Honey sweetened porridge for Aiden, an assortment of fruits, toast and jams, nuts and oddly enough, a small salad. There was a note on Sebastian's end of the table that outlined that they would have to purchase more foods better suited for the unicorn palate. There was an apology added regarding the salad.

"Mm, the servants are sorry about the...limited selection for you, it will be fixed before lunch," He said. "If you want something specific...you can ask for it."

 

Aiden wrapped himself up in the cozy robe, burrowing into the warmth as much as he could—which was easy considering there was so much material to spare. Sebastian was easily a good foot taller than him, and the robe just pooled at his feet making himself look even shorter.

Gently once more, he was led back through the suite and to a dining room. It was small compared to the rest, almost claustrophobic. But the decor kept it from feeling too close. His toes had dug into each plush surface, testing them out. It wasn't the same.

But the smell of food perked Aiden up a bit. Fruits, nuts, bread. He sat and grabbed what he could to fill his plate and ate with abandon. It was only then he realized.... once he'd been captured he hadn't been fed or give anything to drink. His lethargy was also probably related to dehydration.

Slowly his energy seemed to return as he ate more of the natural sugars and carbs. The tastes burst on his tongue and was almost as sweet as the euphoria he'd experienced last night. He reached for the tea, wanting the hot drink. It wouldn't be his tea, but it would work for short notice.

Brought back to life by food, Aiden seemed to sit a little straighter and more aware of his surroundings. No longer lethargic, he looked over at Sebastian with an arched brow. "Fresh tea leaves? Or a tea garden would be nice," he answered between bites. Not very good manners, but he hadn't realized how starving he was.

 

Sebastian's breakfast was a little different than Aiden's—soft boiled eggs, cold cuts and cheeses. He had toast and jam as well, but more meats than the unicorn probably appreciated by a long shot. But none of it was hot. Breakfast meals were rarely warm in the De L'Court home. Unless there were kippers; those were always warmed. 

He paused when Aiden spoke, his tone sharper and he was much more animated.

"A garden is out of the question for the moment," Sebastian said. He considered it and said, "I can get you loose leaf tea but fresh? We are not in China, Aiden."

Admittedly, the last bit was said almost...apologetically? As if Sebastian didn't enjoy denying him twice in a single sentence. But he watched Aiden with the kind of interest that one watched prey...or watched someone bring in a cake that they had been anticipating all day. But he remained on his side of the table. The sunlight in the glass enclosed room made it warm, the kind of warm that could lead to sun-bathed naps and lazy afternoons. The large windows had been added later when he decided the room was /too/ intimate. 

"You sound more aware, that's good."

 

Aiden felt better with some food and drink in him. His cottonmouth was going away, he became a bit more animated. The food was good for a non-unicorn family. The tastes weren't quite as bursting as Aiden was used to, but he had a feeling this was what he was going to have to get used to. For now.

The unicorn huffed at the denied requests. "I thought America was supposed to be better than China. Hm," he commented, sipping at his very dead-leaf tea. "Fresh loose leaf would be acceptable, thank you Sebastian," he said. Not quite curtly, but in thought. No plants, no gardens. This was turning out to be rather awful.

"That's what happens when I'm not drugged up to my horn," he said with a bit of testiness as he picked up the fruit my hand, silverware mostly left alone.

 

Sebastian sipped his tea and arched an eyebrow at Aiden when he started to get testy. He had treated him with respect and had tried to make sure he was comfortable and he was...testy? He frowned slightly. Was that why his mother had him so very drugged? He set his tea down and said, "You’re welcome. Do take care to remember that while I want you to feel free to express your opinion, Aiden, I expect you to respect me. Mind you tone."

He didn't want to hurt Aiden. He was precious—rare! And he was a gift that could never be duplicated.

Sebastian picked up his tea and sipped it. He said dryly, "I doubt you would get such freedoms in the Chinese courts."

 

"My apologies, I'm not suited for court. Never have been," Aiden replied daintily as he nibbled on his toast and jam. "And I don't know, they seem to like the rare oddities as you vampires do. Perhaps I'd have been treated as a god. Although that language... very challenging," he said with a wave of his toast.

"But please tell me, what is your agenda for me today?" he asked demurely, looking at Sebastian with a steady gaze as he continued to eat.

 

Sebastian gave a razor tooth kind of smile, "Oh, I didn't mean to imply the human courts, Aiden, I'm sure there would be a Chinese coven or two that would enjoy having you in their court."

It was cruel, he knew to remind Aiden of his place, but it was the truth. 

He sipped his tea before he said, "Clothing obviously, you said you were cold last night in what my mother had made for you; we'll make adjustments to your clothes. An interior designer to make your rooms more comfortable for you...I don't want you to be unhappy here, Aiden. I want you to know I will take good care of you."

 

Aiden raise a brow. "Oh, I didn't realize they were tolerated over there. Hmm, I suppose it makes sense though. What other creature would believe a wall to keep out invaders," he smirked. It was almost... playful? But yes, Aiden knew he'd be a prize to any coven, and not always treated as well as Sebastian was at least trying to do for him.

Said unicorn had to bite back his first snarky response to being taken care of. He didn't want to be a pet in his tower, kept away from what he loved and craved. Not when his son was all alone in the world now. He hoped Dracen would get to the werewolves, maybe try and contact their old unicorn friends that were scattered across the vast continent of what used to be known as North America.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Aiden instead said, hoping it came across as sincere enough. "Perhaps... I should have court lessons? I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of the peerage of the realm." He honestly didn't know how court manners worked in its intricacies, only surface level.

"Thank you, warmer clothes would be nice. But I presume they won't be my only, or public, attire?"

 

"You should," Sebastian agreed with him; etiquette lessons would save the unicorn a world of hurt. His mother wouldn't public hurt his pet, but that didn't mean she wouldn't expect Sebastian to make sure that Aiden knew how poorly his behavior was tolerated. He cocked his head to the side at the thought of being embarrassed. "The peerage?"

He laughed softly. "The only one whose opinion truly matters is my mothers. But...it wouldn't be in your favor to be willful in public."

Did the unicorn not know who he was? He was all but prince of the eastern seaboard and if his mother bored of being in charge of it all, he would step up to the throne.

"No, they wouldn't be. There are expectations on how you should look in public and I don't want to do a disservice to your beauty or to my family by letting you look...anything but perfect."

 

Truly, Aiden didn't know much about vampire court politics or etiquette. All he knew was old and generally not useful in the modern day. Such as calling all the vampire nobility the peerage.

"So... you're fairly high up in the upper echelons of society?" Aiden asked trying to piece it together. It would make sense. And if Sebastian's mother was trying to get in someone's good graces once more, an old unicorn as a pet would make a statement or two.

So he was just a pawn.

Aiden sipped at his tea. "Mm, of course. The more skin the better," he said sardonically. At least his skin was flawless and he purposefully, whisked back some loose hair. "I'm always perfect, Sebastian. Which reminds me, I will need some natural conditioners, hair products, and laundry detergent. I'm allergic to most standard personal hygiene products." He could still get rashes and burns, which hurt like hell. They just never lasted very long.

 

Sebastian looked at Aiden for a long moment and laughed softly. "Aiden, my mother and I /are/ the upper echelon. I am Sebastian De L'Court, of the De L'Court Coven, Lord of the Eastern Seaboard and first son of Lord Tepes the 4th, current Prince of all vampire covens."

It was a mouthful of a title but it was who he was, what he was. He had grown up in the lap of luxury, had grown up with his whims catered to and people offering their respects. He had not had many friends, most people were too keen on using him to raise their own social status. He let that sink in for a moment before he spoke again.

"Natural hair products, soaps and detergent. I will let the servants know what must be adjusted."

He didn't get Aiden's bitterness on fashions—they were impractical for a reason. Vampire pets /didn't/ have to work, they didn't have to leave their master's side or care. They were cared for, every need taken care /of, and were shown off. A pet wasn't expected to be outside for very long or in some cases, outside at all depending on the master. They were status symbols—rather than be gaudy in their own fashion, they could demonstrate their wealth on their pets. And some of it was designed to cover up feeding marks if someone was overzealous.

"Anything else you can think of at the moment, Aiden?"

 

The unicorn blinked. "Oh," he said. Well then. He really was going to be living in the lap of luxury. How... nice.

Huh, that was an odd feeling. He sipped at his tea, ruminating on that piece of information. That explained a few more things.

Aiden finished his plate, full. He'd probably need more later, but if there were going to be servants, he'd ask them later. For now, he just wanted the weak tea. It wasn't strong in the least bit, nor as invigorating as he'd have liked.

He paused at the question, wondering how far he could go. "I'd like a cat. Just a housecat for company. Preferably not declawed although I would understand if you wanted the poor animal in pain for the rest of their lives," Aiden said. Why not ask for a cat. At least a cat would give him something to talk to and have a proper philosophical discussion with.

 

Sebastian, admittedly, was disappointed that Aiden didn't say anything more than 'oh'. He had hoped for a better reaction—after all, how many people could say that they could be provided the level of luxury that he would give Aiden? But then again...perhaps it would just take a few days for Aiden to settle into his new rooms and role. Once he had his clothes and his toiletries and after he had had a chance to speak with the interior decorator to make his room more home-y, he was sure that Aiden would be happy.

"A...cat?" Sebastian asked. He had not expected that one at all.

He moved fast and in the blink of an eye, he had Aiden's chin between his fingers and he said, "Aiden, manners. I had no intention of declawing the cat but you will remember your tongue if you want something. Am I clear?"

 

Aiden hissed as his chin was firmly held. He scowled at his new master. "I said it in case you didn't understand what it meant to declaw a cat, which I assume your kind would do seeing as a cat is a threat. And if I recall, cats don't like vampires," Aiden said.

He set his tea back down and held a challenging gaze at Sebastian. "What then, am I to do with my tongue? Hold it and be mute? I thought you preferred me more animated."

 

He tightened his grip on Aiden's chin and leaned closer, "I expect you to ask for things in a way that actually makes me want to give them to you."

Sebastian clenched his teeth as Aiden met his eyes in the most challenging fashion. He wanted to be kind—he wanted to take care of Aiden but he didn't want to be disrespected either. This was his home, his domain, and Aiden was his. He might be a person but he still belonged to him. He said coolly, "I want to be kind to you, Aiden, I want to feel comfortable here—but I will not have you speak to me like that. Unless you prefer I treat you differently?"

He rested his other hand on Aiden's shoulder and pushed his head up a little higher. He held Aiden there for a moment before he let go and stepped back, "You will get your cat. I was going to give it freely, but now...now I think I want something from you."

Sebastian sat down in his chair and stared at Aiden with all of the ego of a young lord.

 

Aiden felt like his chin was in a vice-grip, there was no give. He was stuck staring at Sebastian until the vampire decided he was done with him.

He didn't back his gaze as his head was forced to tilt up higher, and then Sebastian sat, still higher than Aiden. You'd think the unicorn was used to it by then, but he wasn't. His neck was on display, in nothing but a robe that wasn't even his own.

His bravado wavered as his pulse jumped in fear. Sooner or later he would probably get used to this, but for the time being, he didn't want it. And he couldn't help but panic a bit, as his breathing became quicker. It would be painless, he knew that, but he also knew each bite brought him closer to addiction.

 

"What do you think I'm going to ask for Aiden," Sebastian asked even if they both knew the answer to that question. He tugged down the neckline of the robe slightly, to expose his bared neck a little more. He still had his false teeth in but that didn't stop him from leaning forward and pressing his lips over Aiden's pulse, feeling it quicken underneath his lips.

He didn't tell him to ask to be bit, he wasn't cruel. He exhaled before he pulled back and instead said, "I'll give you a cat, I'll even let you pick out the breed and if you want a kitten."

Sebastian took out his false teeth, and watched Aiden for a moment. The way he was panicking—it did make him uncomfortable. It wasn't as if the bite hurt! He took even greater care to make sure it didn't hurt but here Aiden was acting like he ordered him to eat meat. He brought his lips to Aiden's throat again, nuzzling and he felt his fangs slide into place. It was always awkward, especially since venom dripped from the tips in anticipation.

 

Aiden swallowed thickly, his teeth clenched for a moment as the robe was pulled down to further expose his very pale, very vulnerable neck.

"For me to be polite and respectful to my master. To be a good pet and feed my lord," Aiden said quietly. It hurt him to say that, but he didn't want to lose out on what might be his only chance for something to keep him company. Something he didn't have to pretend to.

He took a sharp intake of breath as Sebastian nuzzled his neck, lips brushing against the thin skin over his pulse. It wasn't going to hurt, but it didn't have to be for Aiden to panic like he was. Each bite was a step closer to addiction, to being a slave to this young vampire.

 

Sebastian froze at the latter part to Aiden's sentence and said against his skin, "I'm just asking for politeness and respect, Aiden..."

He didn't like the sound of the word 'master' from his lips. It didn't fill him with enjoyment or pride. He brushed his fangs gently against his skin, venom left in his wake and he said, softly against his throat, "Don't call me master again."

The word sounded...dirty to him. He didn't like it, didn't like hearing it from Aiden and he wasn't sure why when he accepted it from his other servants if they wished to call him that. He didn't wait longer to bite Aiden though, he dragged the unicorn half into his lap and buried his fangs into the side of his throat. He moaned softly at the taste of Aiden's blood—so sweet and delicious, and he pulled him closer and held him there, one hand going to his braid and the other possessively on his hip. 

 

Aiden felt the venom against his skin, which made him shiver in its wake. "Y-yes Sebastian," he stuttered out, before he was pulled into the vampire's lap and fed upon.

The unicorn gasped at the bite, the possessiveness of hands on his body. He was pliant though, so as not to get himself hurt. But the rush of endorphins and that venom back in his system hazed his mind in a different way than the drugs. The light seemed brighter, the floating dust in the rays like mini-suns wafting on the breeze.

And Aiden slowly finding himself a willing pet to this young vampire. His too-large robe slipped off his leg, opening to show off skin as his outfit the previous night had.

 

Sebastian tightened his grip on Aiden. His eyes fell closed as he drank from the unicorn. He preferred the sound of his name from Aiden rather than master. Good, he thought as he groaned softly in delight. Aiden's blood almost...sparkled on his tongue. It was a heady experience and he could easily become addicted to this taste. He tugged Aiden's hair gently, adjusting him so he could have better access to his neck.

He felt the robe slip and he rested a hand on Aiden's thigh, stroking absently as he drank.

It was ambrosia almost. Everything was heightened when he drank from Aiden. He was delicious, dangerously decadent.

 

Aiden groaned as he was fed upon, finding he had to reach up and hold onto Sebastian to stay put in his lap. He didn't clutch, just held more for balance than anything else as his neck was otherwise occupied.

He shivered at the absent touch to his naked thigh, knowing he should be more appalled by it all. But he didn't care at the moment as a rush of elation went through him. It was all from the venom he knew, but it was still a heady feeling. And he could very easily get used to it, lips against his neck, groaning in pleasure and held so possessively. If Aiden didn't know better, he'd believe they were lovers of the most innocent kind, necking in a secluded corner.

 

Sebastian tried to remember himself as he drank deeply. Gods, he was like the finest wines, the sweet fruity ones that lingered on the tongue. Fresh honey...it was everything. He moaned a little louder as he pulled Aiden as close as he could, his hand stroking along Aiden's thigh, pushing the robe open a little more before he seemed, briefly to remember himself. He stilled his hand, his fingers digging into the meat of Aiden's thigh instead.

He took a few more swallows of Aiden's intoxicating blood before he pulled back. His fangs retracted, sliding back into the natural pockets in the roof of his mouth. He laved his tongue against the marks he left behind on Aiden's skin, almost needly. He sighed contentedly, lapping at the skin, his tongue feeling the pulse of Aiden's heartbeat.

His eyes were still closed and he made a noise that was equal parts want and soothing. He had thought...that last night had been a one-off, that Aiden wouldn't taste so good the next day and that his blood wouldn’t have the same effect. But he tasted just as good and he wanted to touch Aiden thoroughly. He groaned softly.

Fuck, he didn't get hard when he fed. It was food. It wasn't...it shouldn't be sexual but…

 

Aiden was drifting on the gleeful experience, making small noises of pleasure as Sebastian drank from his neck. It was such an intimate experience, and when it ended... the unicorn blinked in surprise to feel a tongue gently laving at his neck.

It healed quickly enough, and Aiden was no longer panicking. Instead he was feeling quite high on endorphins and he just sat placidly in Sebastian's lap, letting the vampire get a hold of himself. "Now you see why my kind are such rare treats?"

From what Aiden had been able to gather, his kind didn't always last very long, simply because the vampires enjoyed their blood so much and became just as addicted as blood drones did to their master's venom. It was a vicious cycle and only the unicorns with masters of great restraint lasted.

 

Sebastian acted rather like a cat for a few moments more, laving his tongue across Aiden's skin, tasting more than just his blood. He finally opened his eyes as Aiden spoke and he murmured, "I'm never going to let you go."

It was a promise. He would keep Aiden safe and he would keep him forever. He nuzzled Aiden's throat and said, "You are...are amazing."

And Aiden wasn't panicking that was better. He stroked Aiden's thigh, and loosened his grip on Aiden's hair. His other hand slid down to his waist to becoming more steadying. He kept Aiden upright and against him as he basked in the warmth of the unicorn, the weight of him on his lap and the lingering taste of heaven on his tongue. He ignored, as best he could, his own personal ache. It didn't help that Aiden /was/ on his lap in that case but he wasn't about to let him go.

He would definitely get him his cat. Any cat he wanted. A colony of cats if that was what he wanted.

 

Aiden was... inwardly disturbed by the murmured statement. But he continued to just lean in towards Sebastian. He never would be able to leave, not if Sebastian WAS the upper echelon of nobility. He was trapped.

The unicorn just hummed, thinking. Did vampires take on other pets or just one? Could he befriend some of the servants? Or would Sebastian keep him so high on venom he wouldn't be able to do more than follow in a haze of bliss? Because right about then, that's all Aiden was.

His mind still worked, but he was more focused on the pleasure even if the back part of his brain was still trying to work. Aiden did bite back what he wanted to say, of course he was amazing, why else would his mother steal him from his home?

Instead he just sat obediently in Sebastian's lap, aware of his own skin and the sensitivity of the robe against his body. Of the hand on his waist and in his long hair.

Eventually Aiden found words that would hopefully not be taken poorly. He would have to watch himself. "If we are to be meeting others... I had better be presentable. My hair takes awhile," he murmured quietly. Which was true. He prided himself in his long hair as any unicorn did, and it took work.

 

Sebastian finally started to come down just a little bit, it did help that Aiden pointed out the reality that they did have things that had to happen today. Aiden needed clothes, needed to see the interior decorator and...and Sebastian needed to go find him a cat. He was mildly bemused by that but he had gotten what he wanted from Aiden. He let Aiden go and said, "You should be..."

He remained in his seat though. He would definitely need to take some time to himself before he could bring anyone up to his suite at all to take care of any of the things he needed. He closed his eyes and said, "I'll send someone in with toiletries if you would like to shower...I'm sure they can find something quickly that will work for your skin."

He could send Valerie, she was good at finding things quickly. Perhaps, he should just make her Aiden's personal servant? It might be good...she was demure, meek and very good at her job. Yes, that made perfect sense to him. He said, "I'll send Valerie, she will be your personal servant going forward. She was the one who assisted you last night."

 

Aiden waited patiently as Sebastian seemed to try and gather himself. If what Aiden felt by his thigh meant anything, the vampire was going to be a bit preoccupied for the time being.

He acquiesced to the servant Sebastian was to send. Honestly, Aiden didn't remember much of the previous night. He'd been high on venom and too tired to notice much after Sebastian's first taste.

"Of course, Sebastian. Thank you," the unicorn murmured. Delicately, Aiden detached himself from his master's lap, moving slowly so as not to seem too eager to leave it.

 

Sebastian didn't hold Aiden back as he got up. He remained seated while he waited for some parts of it to calm back down. It wasn't exactly as easy as wishing but he was able to eventually be comfortable enough to get up and get the appointments going.

He summoned Valerie, informed her of her new role, and sent her scurrying off for Aiden's organic toiletries. And then he got the tailor and seamstress scheduled for mid afternoon, and the interior decorator set for earlier in the day. He didn't schedule anything beyond 6PM. By then, he thought the kitchens would have figured out better meals for Aiden.

And then there was the final task--finding Aiden a cat.


	3. Chapter 3

One week passed, and frankly Sebastian thought it had been going well? Aiden had his new clothes, his room had been set closer to what he seemed to have liked and while he couldn't have live flowers, his room had a fantastical assortment of fake ones.

Sebastian, quite literally, had his hands full at the moment. It had taken him a little bit of time but he had finally found a cat. Well, he had found two kittens and he hadn't been able to decide between them. One was white and the other was white with tabby splotches. They were both Maine coon kittens, he had learned someone else's pet loved cats and for a little political clout, the vampire in charge had agreed for Sebastian to take the kittens.

By Sebastian bartering, he meant that he told the vampire what he wanted and he was given them in the hopes that it would make Sebastian think more fondly of him and his. He balanced the squirming kittens in one arm, one clawed his way up onto his shoulder and mewled loudly in his ear. He knocked on Aiden's door and entered.

"I brought you gifts," he announced, quite pleased with himself even as one of the kittens kneaded his forearm with sharp baby claws.

 

Aiden made his way back to his room, meeting with his servant, Valerie. She had some toiletries that should work for him, assuring if they didn't she would find some later.

She was quiet and good at her job as she helped him wash and dressed without seeming to judge. She gave him as much privacy as she could and he appreciated it. 

His appointments went about as well as he expected, and over the following week his rooms were made more... Homey. The colors were brightened and warmed, fake plays littered the rooms. It meant hell for the maids who had to dust them all, but it was a little bit of comfort for Aiden.

His clothes were... Something to get used to. His closet now had clothes for most occasions. All tighter than he'd prefer, but his everyday clothes were indeed warmer. The unicorn disliked his harem-esque clothes for when he was expected to make public appearances with Sebastian. The light clothes left nothing to the imagination, which was apparently the point. His dignity was still intact though, as Aiden knew how good he looked despite his short stature.

Currently Aiden was working on his hair with Valerie's help. Her lithe fingers easily reached the places he had trouble with. Brushing and combing out the daily tangles, to be braided in something pretty but practical in keeping it from tangling too much.

That was how Sebastian found his pet, sitting primly on his backless chair, not quite a stool, having his hair cared for.

But Aiden was quick to lose his usual expression of nonchalance when he saw, and heard, what Sebastian had brought. Aiden thought gifts would meant new jewelry to bedazzle himself with.

"I thought you'd forgotten," Aiden said in quiet awe, as he deftly plucked the little fluffy kitten trying to climb into Sebastian's shoulder.

Aiden cooed at them, completely enraptured as he nuzzled their furry, squirmy little bodies. 

 

Sebastian though that Aiden was settling in better now that everything was more too his liking in his rooms and his clothes were warmer. But obviously, the kittens were better. He completely ignored that Valerie was working on his hair to come over for the kittens.

He looked...awed? Happier. Much happier.

He did frown though when Aiden suggested he had forgotten. "I didn't...I wanted to find something I thought you would like. I wasn't going to just pick up some random cat..."

Besides these ones were fluffy and supposed to grow quite large. He thought Aiden would appreciate that more than some slinky, prissy designer cat. That was honestly the harder part. Most vampires preferred that, but he had found something that wasn't designer for Aiden.

"I promised you I'd give you a cat, Aiden, I wouldn't lie to you," Sebastian said softly as Aiden picked up the kittens and nuzzled them. He looked better with animals around.

Sebastian exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. He was dressed richly as was expected and unlike Aiden, he wasn't wearing a casual version of his rich style. He had been dressed to go out which involved a suit. It wasn't as stuffy as his full evening wear but it was definitely crisp and neat.

And currently, covered in cat hair.

But seeing Aiden's happiness did make it worth it. He brushed his fingers lightly against the free side of Aiden's face and said, "I prefer it when you smile."

 

Aiden hadn't quite caught on to the fact that Sebastian wanted him to be happy. But... The idea was becoming more clear with gestures like this.

He was much happier with a kitten in his arms, and a second one as well because if one was good, two were better so they wouldn't be so lonely when Aiden was required elsewhere.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I... I didn't give you enough credit," Aiden said, feeling ashamed. But still happy as he had two curious and feeling kittens. "And you went even further with two," he murmured, kissing the little furballs as he relished their... Liveliness. Vampires and their servants weren't exactly what he'd consider lovely. Not with all the court rules to abide by, and the fact servants were not supposed to be seen or heard from unless asked.

The unicorn found himself leaning against the fingers against his face. "Thank you, Sebastian. Truly," he said with all honesty. And now he was going to have to find names for his new little companions.

 

Sebastian looked faintly awkward and admitted, "I...read that cats are social and enjoy having a litter mate around. I was lucky enough to find two."

But the honesty in which Aiden thanked him and the way he actually leaned into his touch rather than stiffly accept it made Sebastian relax. He smiled, watching him with the kittens. He stroked Aiden's cheek gently, relishing the fact that Aiden didn't seem ready to pull away at a moment's notice.

Of course, he was going to have to break the news that there was something Aiden was required for this evening. But he could wait to tell Aiden. He wanted to let him be happy, content for a few minutes more. He slid his hand down and away before he gently let one of the kittens. 

"I'm sure they will get into everything," he said. But it wasn't said in a way that said it was exactly a problem. "Valerie, you will relay to all of the rest of the staff about the new additions to the household and that they are to be mindful of the kittens while they work and to watch the doors. I do not wish to see them hurt or lost."

 

"You read correctly. And I appreciate it," Aiden said with a soft smile as he let the kittens talk and investigate him and his sparkly jewelry. 

The unicorn chuckled. "They will, but it's just their nature." And it would probably drive the servants up the walls, but Aiden didn't care. He now had two fluffy friends to interact with, and for the maids and Valerie to remove fur from all his clothes daily.

Of whom, gave a quick curtsy to Sebastian and a soft, "Yes Lord de L'Court." She was tidying up his hair products, making sure they were ready for whenever the next use would be.

While he hadn't been here long, he had a feeling these kittens would be safe enough. The servants were good at their job, and Aiden was expected to do the same. Which reminded him...

He gently set the kittens down to explore their new home, and they scampered off to do just that. Aiden stood, fruitlessly dusting off his clothes. "I assume you also came to retrieve me for... Business?" He asked. Sebastian could have come to merely bring his two gifts, but there was a routine he felt had been broken on his arrival. And now that his rooms were properly appointed, it was business as usual.

"Or am I to have additional etiquette lessons...?" He thought he'd been doing well. His knowledge wasn't bad on vampire manners and etiquette, just out of date.

 

Sebastian watched the kittens tumble and bounce their way around Aiden's room. They were cute. Squeaky and cute with their little tails up in the air as they started to explore and play with the silliest of things. Like the tassels on the pillows.

"Yes, business," Sebastian said. "I have a meeting with the Lady Tarabotti. She is...politically useful. It is likely she will bring her pet to the meeting...you will have a chance to meet. I don't expect that you'll find the conversation on annexing territories and how to deal with the wolves and insurgents very thrilling."

Besides that, Sebastian thought, Lady Tarabotti's pet was considered to be one of the more beautiful and rare finds with her dark feather wings and magical nature. Though he was assured, as was the rest of the court, that she had been 'tamed' and could not to use her magic. He wasn't sure on the details on that one, perhaps it was similar to the jewelry that kept Aiden's horn visible on his human form?

"It will in a few hours. Mother refers to these as tea time meetings," he said. He looked at Aiden and added, "I have faith that you've learned enough through your lessons so far that you can meet with someone who won't take offense immediately if you slip up."

He couldn't remember the pet's name, just that she was always shown off in the finest of clothes. He hoped it would help Aiden realize that he matched other pets in their styling and the amount of care that was put into their looks in public. "I believe it will be an easy meeting. It will be here on the formal sitting room. Tea and finger foods will be provided."

He was trying to make the very first time he had to sit through a meeting as comfortable as possible. Others would not take place in his home, but the Lady Tarabotti was a close friend of his mother's.

 

Aiden was pleased to watch his new little charges bounding about finding fun in everything. Those tassels weren't long for the world.

"Mm how droll. But I assume most meetings are," Aiden said with a hint of a smirk. He nodded at the time, it would be enough to play with his kittens a bit more before having to be de-furred and dressed with his hair done up. And even more jewelry added to his person.

"Lady Tarabotti and her pet. Well, I suppose a close meeting is better than throwing me to the wolves at a party, so the saying goes," Aiden said thoughtfully. He gave Sebastian a smile. "Thank you. I appreciate your gifts and that you... You care enough to keep your word to me." Not all masters did, from what Aiden recalled. Ah if only he were as physically imposing as some of his brethren or werewolf friends.

Perhaps if he could ever make friends around here, he could get information out to the wolves to save them some heartache and loss of family.

Aiden refused to be completely useless.

 

"Not all, and I could still change my mind and toss you into a party," Sebastian pointed out. But it was pointed out without any real heat or threat behind it. Aiden was happy and that was enough to let some of what could be considered insolent tone, be forgiven. The kittens were rambunctious; if they were what it took to keep him happy that was what he would give him.

"I won't promise you something I can't provide to you, Aiden," Sebastian said softly. "I said it to you before, I want you to be happy here. I can give you want you want within reason as long as you are good."

He started towards the door and said, "Enjoy the kittens, Valerie will dress you with the help of the other servants when needed. I expect you to not argue about what you are wearing. Am I clear?"

He was half way out of the door though, intending to read through reports so he was well abreast of what was happening. Wolves and insurgents, he thought with disgust, it would for the better if they all just died in one fell swoop. The initial wars with the humans hadn't wiped them out like it had been planned apparently, so now they dealt with the wolves in the edges of society. It wasn't often a vampire got caught and harmed by wolves but it happened often enough that they were considered a threat.

Vermin really, he thought as he retreated to his study where he would remain until it was time to greet Lady Tarabotti.

 

Aiden gave a pout look at the idea of him being dragged to a party. He was not looking forward to another one of those. 

"Yes, very clear. I'll be dressed appropriately," Aiden reassured Sebastian. As soon as the vampire was gone, he was on the floor with the kittens, just enjoying them to the fullest extent while Valerie sighed I hardly to go warn her fellow servants before picking Aiden's attire.

 

Aiden was dressed appropriately, as promised. He was in one of his new outfits of lavender and light grey, still accented with gold and pearls, winking as he turned. For the first time Aiden got to see himself as he fidgeted while Valerie completed his hair and makeup. She had somehow gotten some of his hair to be wrapped up in a bun with some fancy hair accessories and had it cascading doesn't his back in small curls and braids.

It really did look fantastic, although he didn't like the extra gilding. His horn was nestled between strands of pearls and amethysts.

The kittens had been sectioned off so they wouldn't ruin the delicate clothes. And any hints if cat hair had been removed from himself. 

"Should I be worried about this Lady Tarabotti?" He asked Valerie who was finishing his eye makeup.

"She... Is fond of Lord de L'Court. But strict otherwise and does not take to flights of fancy. Please remember your lessons," she said, perhaps too earnestly. It was hard not to like Aiden. He was proud, and he was kind. She hoped he would come to find being in Lord de L'Court's home wasn't the worst it could be.

The unicorn sighed, blinking as Valerie finished. Now his eyelids we're also gilded in gold with a dark plum smokey eye. He looked a dream, and he felt like a bird on display. Joy.

 

Sebastian adjusted the cuffs of his shift as he waited in the "lobby" of his suite. He eyed the clock and motioned to Gustav, "Tell Aiden, I expect him out here in a few moments. Lady Tarabotti will be here soon."

"Of course, my Lord," Gustav said and bowed deeply. Though he had been Sebastian Valet for years, he had never loosened his tongue or dropped his standards of etiquette with him. He acted as always, impeccably. He could ask for no better valet.

He matched Aiden...somewhat. He wore a lavender shirt and a slate grey suit. His jewelry was conservative but still opulent. The real show of wealth and prestige was on Aiden. It was easier to point out how well they could care for a pet as to their wealth.

He cut an attractive figure in his suit. Trim and lean, perfect tailored and dressed to impress. He didn't need to impress her, but it was always didn't hurt. She was a older vampire which always meant he had to be on his best.

Just a few minutes more.

He glanced over his shoulder, waiting now a little impatiently for Aiden to arrive. Gustav returned, "A moment more, my Lord. Valerie is finishing his make-up. Her Ladyship has yet to enter the building."

"She'll be here soon enough, the last thing I want is for Aiden to make a poor impression on her," he said. He had never known /her/ pet to be late so he expected the same from his own. 

"Of course, my Lord, I will make sure the greeting staff send word ahead so we can make sure Aiden is prepared."

He nodded, "And the tea and snacks are prepared?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian nodded. "Good, good. Thank you, Gustav."

"It is my pleasure." Gustav said, punctuated by another one of his perfectly executed bows. The man could teach that to all of the staff and he would still be the best at it.

There came a knock at the door, a uniformed servant was let in. He bowed deeply, "My Lord, the Lady Tarabotti has arrived with her Cassiopeia."

 

Sebastian's valet came and was shooed away by Valerie quickly enough. She was done, and Aiden could go. But he was both admiring himself in the mirror and loathing what he saw. His beauty was overpowered by... Well, everything else.

"Come, Aiden. You mustn't keep the master or his guest waiting. It's impolite," she urged him in her soft and calming voice. Aiden vaguely wondered if she ever spoke above a conversational tone. 

"Yes, alright. Thank you, Valerie," Aiden huffed, leading the way to wherever Gustav had disappeared to. Aiden apparently made it just in time as another servant arrive announcing the Lady Tarabotti and... Cassiopeia? Her pet? He'd find out soon enough.

"Shall we go greet them, My Lord de L'Court?" Aiden asked lightly as he drifted to just behind Sebastian on his right-hand side. He felt ridiculous and completely on display, especially compared to Sebastian in his crisp and tailored suit. He felt even more like a peacock now.

 

"No, they will be brought up to us, Aiden," Sebastian said. He looked over Aiden with appreciation. He looked beautiful, all pale grey's and lavenders with the gold. He was perfect. Sebastian couldn't be more proud of how his pet looked.

The servant who announced the arrival looked at Aiden in awe; he was human, comely but nothing to write home about. And to him, Aiden looked beautiful. Almost out of this world; he was everything a human might want to be, the pampered pet of a vampire. It was a much wanted position—to be cared for and never want for anything?

He dropped his gaze and said, "They will arrive in a moment, my Lord. Lady Tarabotti has chosen to use the elevator."

Sebastian nodded. That was a slight surprise, but it was no matter. He waved a hand, "Dismissed. Leave the door open, they will be here in just a moment."

 

"Oh they're brought up? Okay," Aiden said, confused. But he supposed that made sense. They were hosting, so it was more a power stance to be waiting on them, instead of vice versa.

Sooner or later he would get it. He would understand all the little nuances and maybe not feel quite so exposed in all of his glitter.

Probably not. Vain he may be, but he wasn't a peacock. 

The unicorn caught the uniformed servant's gaze, and couldn't help but feel sorry for the mortal. He liked how Aiden looked. Dressed in such finery, draped in gold and gems. It looked nice, but it was far from what Aiden wanted for himself. He wanted simple, to be back home with his son.

Aiden had to wrestle his thoughts away from Dracen. He had a part to play, and maybe an ally to make.

 

"Remember my dear, make friends with Lord de L'Court's pet, hm? The more ties we have with his family, the better," Lady Alicia Tarabotti purred to her own pet as they took the elevator. It was a more private way to arrive, and she was able to remind Cassiopeia of what her job was. Besides looking delectable in her outfit that matched her mistress'.

Lady Tarabotti was an imposing figure on her best days, statuesque and full-figured, with cascading dark locks that framed her pale skin. She looked the part of a vampiress, sharp gaze and a full, dangerous mouth. She liked to play at politics, and know everything she could. Her servants were her little birds, and Cassiopeia was the shining dark jewel.

 

"Yes, it makes no sense for us to go down and then return, when they can be brought to us," Sebastian explained. And it was more comfortable for Aiden, though he didn't voice that second part. His unicorn seemed uncomfortable in his finery which...confused Aiden a little bit.

But he'd get used to it. He'd get used to everything, it would just take time. He hoped the kittens helped. He wanted Aiden to understand that this was his home too after all.

"Yes, my Lady," Cassie said. Her eyes were dilated from a recent feeding. She felt...floaty. she always felt floaty after being feed from, both from the venom and the blood loss. She was cold too but that was the usual when she was out in public. Her feet were bare, multiple anklets were wrapped around her ankles, some with little bells that tinkled as she moved. Her skirt was full, a rich red with gold accents. It was thicker than the gauzy top she wore that teased at everything and hid almost nothing. She had the vague memory of being embarrassed once to be so on display. But that was...that was some time ago. Or was it sooner?

She...couldn't remember to be honest. Her wings fluttered in response to her thoughts and the gold chains and rubies that dripped from them shifted. She was covered in gold and rubies, her mistress's favored colors on her aside from the rich cobalts she sometimes wore or the violets to match her eyes.

Gold dust was applied liberally to her high cheekbones and her exposed shoulders. She was, as always, her mistress's crown jewel. She longed to wrap her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to get warm but Lady Tarabotti frowned in that.

Why bring her out at all, if not to display her? At least her skirt covered more than usual, and was layered in segments that went from red to a gold lace that peeked between the slits of her skirt.

"Does my Lady wish anything else of me?"

Cassiopeia knew to behave and how to behave. It only took threats of retaliation against her mother and sisters. Were... were they even alive anymore?

 

"Perfect," Alicia purred, eying her pet in a possessive manner. Lord de L'Court may have a unicorn for a pet, but he was still young yet. And accidents happened. Cassiopeia was still the belle of the ball, petite and beautiful in her reds and gold.

Lady Tarabotti reached out to pet Cassie's hair and tuck some back behind her ear. "Just be pretty and make friends my dear. Perhaps later you'll get a treat for doing well," she said almost lovingly before the elevator gave a quiet ding and it slowed.

After that, the vampiress was all work and led the way to meet with Lord de L'Court and his new, rare, pet. Quaint.

 

Aiden nodded, committing it to memory. He would recall it next time. That much he was sure.

He was uncomfortable in his outfit, it wasn't what he was used to, even after a week of being there. The silks were so smooth he was always afraid they'd catch on a setting from his numerous dangled jewels. And the cool floor beneath his bare feet, which were also decorated in strung gems. He was a walking treasury and he hated it. Comfort was what he wanted, big warm sweaters, bundled up with his son and whatever animals chose to visit that day.

Instead, he was here to greet strangers. He heard the elevator down the hall and then no-nonsense clicking of heels accompanied by the tinkling of... bells?

The unicorn blinked but schooled his expression to one of nonchalance as a statuesque dark-haired woman arrived, finely attired in red with gold and cream accents. Of course to match her shorter pet.

Dark skin dusted with gold and dark violet wings, draped in gold to keep from them from fully extending and essentially trapping her from flight. Her outfit was..... extreme to Aiden's eyes. If she weren't so dark, he might have seen something extreme. Nudity didn't usually bother him, but the dichotomy of their near nakedness to the vampires' fully clothed, in an almost Victorian fashion.

"Ah, Lord de L'Court, a pleasure as always," Lady Tarabotti greeted Sebastian, a curtsey as required. "May I give my formal congratulations on coming of age and the fine gift you have received. A unicorn is nothing less than what you deserve," she said with a bowed head before rising to her full stature.

 

Cassie didn't know if she should look forward to a 'treat' or if she should be terrified. Alicia never outright hurt her, she didn't want to leave bruises but that didn't mean her idea of a 'treat' could be uncomfortable for Cassie. She didn't flinch though when Alicia touched her, which was good. She never liked it when Cassie flinched or tried to pull back.

"Yes, my Lady," she said quietly, shivering slightly at the ghost of her touch against her ear. She followed her mistress out of the elevator, falling in step behind her as was expected. She looked up as they entered the room and saw the unicorn. He was beautiful. Where she was dark, he was light. And he...seemed to be more covered than she was? Possibly? Maybe their bottoms were of similar thickness. She couldn't tell but he was covered in as much jewelry as she was. Lord De L'Court appreciated him then, that was good. She had seen pets that weren't...appreciated as much. 

She considered herself lucky. 

She followed Alicia and curtsied. Her curtsy, of course, was deeper out of respect for their stations. She remained that way for a breath longer than Alicia did before she brought herself up to her full petite height. At least, it was a little warmer within Lord De L'Court's suite than it had been in the hallway and outside. At least, she hadn't had to walk outside. She had been carried, as was usual for her, from the carriage to the lobby. The impracticalities of their clothes were highlighted that way—a pet didn't have to walk or be outside. Their clothes didn't have to be covering or have to wear shoes, their trains didn't have to be reasonable in length because there was very little chance they would get dirtied.

Sebastian waited until Lady Tarabotti rose before he went and took her hand to bow over and press a fleeting kiss against the back of it. "Lady Tarabotti, I appreciate you coming here. I realize it is out of your way and our normal routine, but I thought it would be pleasant to host you and your lovely Cassiopeia."

Now that he remembered her name, he could use it.

He rose, and swept his arm in Aiden's direction, "Thank you, Lady Tarabotti. Aiden is quite lovely isn't he? My mother was far too kind." He looked to Aiden and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to bow. "We have tea prepared in the sitting room, I imagine you are thirsty from your trip?"

 

Aiden watched with an indifferent gaze, but studied each detail of both the mistress and her pet. His heart went out for the little thing. She wasn't much in height, about his own if he had to guess. Dark where he was light, and richly appointed in every aspect.

He took Sebastian's cue to give a smooth bow towards the lady and her pet. "It is an honor to meet you Lady Alicia Tarabotti of the De L'Court Coven, by way of the Vicenzi coven, mistress of the Fourth Corridor. I thank you for your kind words," he said quietly as he straightened. She towered over him, and the critical look she gave him seemed to freeze his bones.

But she smiled nonetheless, her attention back on her lord. "Anything for you, Lord de L'Court. I am at your service and I must admit I was curious to see your pet. He is fitting in nicely, you've done well," she said. "Aiden, you said? Mmm... Yes, tea would be lovely. Come along my dear," she said to Cassie, despite the fact the small winged woman hadn't moved away from her presence.

Aiden saw it all, and he disliked it greatly. His protective side wanted to hug Cassiopeia, and keep her safe from the imposing vampiress that easily led and took to Sebastian's side as old colleagues.

 

Sebastian's eyes widened when Aiden went above and beyond what he had asked for. He tucked away the surprise and instead look at his unicorn with pride. That was a stunning way to introduce himself to Lady Tarabotti. She wouldn't be able to say that his Aiden didn't know how to properly behave at court. 

"Yes, he has settled in lovely, hasn't he?" Sebastian agreed. He offered Lady Tarabotti his arm to escort her into the sitting room, expecting Aiden and Cassiopeia to fall in step behind them. He knew that Alicia's little bird would--she followed everything Alicia said. But given Alicia's...temperament that was a wise choice. "I heard of the troubles on the outskirts, I hope the vermin haven't troubled you too much of late? I know Mother worries about you and your household but she does not doubt your abilities."

Cassiopeia waited a moment before she followed, she lifted her chin a little higher and looked over to Aiden, the little bells in her hair chiming merrily. She might not have the ability to sing but Alicia made her sound like a little bird anyway. She stepped beside Aiden, her mistress's words in her ears—she needed to make friends with Lord De L'Court's pet unicorn. She could do that. She hesitated before she said softly, "A pleasure to meet you, Aiden."

Her skirts trailed behind her in a way that Alicia's did not. 

They entered the sitting room and Sebastian gestured for them to sit. A little away from them, in a small collection of chairs with an over the top number of pillows. It was set up comfortably, more comfortably perhaps than the section where Sebastian and Alicia would sit. Clearly, it was made for those who had no say in matters but were still expected to make an appearance. A smaller tea service was there as well. 

The servants in the room, moved to server Lady Tarabotti once she sat down.

Sebastian sat down after her and said, "Would you prefer your Cassiopeia closer to you, Lady Tarabotti, or is it acceptable for her and Aiden to remain where they are?"

 

This was not Aiden's first time in court, but his knowledge was rusty. Despite it, he knew what was expected, what would impress, and what would make his master look good. A small thank you for the kittens he would have to earn to keep, gift or not.

"Indeed," Lady Tarabotti hummed as she took Sebastian's arm and was escorted to the sitting room. Her heels clicked with each step, accompanied by Cassiopeia's soft bells, just as Alicia liked it. "Ah, the mutts are always the same. They bark and bite, but ultimately only pick off the weak. Your mother has nothing to worry about, I assure you," she said.

Aiden smiled over at Cassiopeia as she spoke to him. "And you, Cassiopeia," he said, following after the vampires beside her. He was thankful he had nothing dragging behind him, a constant worry on getting caught or stepped on.

The sitting room was comfortable, at least where the two of them intended to sit. Away from the important talks, again for show and nothing more. Aiden would have sighed in discontentment if he thought he could get away with it. He hated being bored. Being the trophy was not his thing.

"The pets may play over there, I'm sure your dear Aiden will keep her company while we go over these droll reports," Lady Tarabotti replied. "Let them be." It would give Cassiopeia the veil of privacy to get to know the beautiful unicorn. Ah the picture the two made, opposite in coloring, but same of stature. Both with long hair. What a fine pair they'd make.

 

Cassiopeia chanced a small smile, it didn't quite reach her eyes. There was an airiness about her, a sort of not-there quality from the recent feeding but she wasn't too far gone that she couldn't hold conversation and be what her mistress wanted her to be. Pleasant, friendly and a good conversationalist. Her wings fluttered a little bit as she settled down on the couch, she arranged her skirts and train around herself with an ease of someone who did it often. 

Cassiopeia was allowed more covering clothing at home but she was very much used to what she wore. After all, why would Alicia have her if not to show her off at any chance she got? She glanced at the servants but they were focused on the vampire nobles. She leaned forward, her hand trembled as she reached for the tea and she paused. Oh, had Alicia drank that deeply?

She leaned back and looked at Aiden, "My lady said you've only recently joined Lord De L'Court's household?"

Sebastian nodded, "I'm glad to hear that they have not evolved passed howling at the moon." He glanced at Aiden and Cassiopeia—they made such a good picture, didn't they? Two creatures of beauty representing air and earth. He did hope....that the pair would get along and Aiden could gain a friend. It certainly would make parties easier on him, he would allow him to mingle and visit with her if he so wished. He took his tea with two sugars and a squeeze of lemon, and waited for Alicia to sip her tea.

"I did read something alarming, however," Sebastian said, conversationally, "That there were rumors of a proper pack forming? Not just loose groupings of mongrels."

 

Aiden followed suit with Cassiopeia, a little disturbed by her lack of warmth. Was this how she always was? Or was it something else?

He noticed the tremble in her slight hands, and Aiden frowned minutely. "Yes, just a week ago," he answered politely as was expected of him. "Have you been in Lady Tarabotti's household long?" He returned, hoping to gain some insight. Anything by which he could gauge his limited experience on and for future information he could share. Perhaps he should start a journal...? Or would that be too easy to decipher?

 

Lady Tarabotti sat at the table and turned her attention to her lord. Cassiopeia had her mission, and she would do it well, of that the lady had no doubts. Otherwise her family would suffer.

The vampiress took her tea with just a hint if lemon, but otherwise added nothing else to it. "Is that so? I assure you it is not uncommon for them to attempt to band together. It has happened time and again," she said with a small sip.

"They forget their history and try again, only to find they lose more in numbers. And they can't afford that." She brought out her briefcase with written reports, maps, overlays, inventory, everything a good strategist had. Her human spies we're good, with a promise of blood drone status, most were willing to help. The income was usually desperately needed, even if the human didn't last long.

 

Cassiopeia went quiet for a moment as she figured out the exact number of years she had been with Lady Tarabotti. She frowned slightly before she said, "...I think, 100 years?"

That sounded right. She hadn't been young when Alicia had seen her and decided that she /must/ have her. Her family hadn't been any Other of means but they had still fought against her. They didn't win obviously; Alicia had cornered her and made her point very clear, punctuated with a bite and a threat against her family. She smiled faintly, "Maybe a little less?"

It became blurry. She spent the first few years almost entirely high on venom or sedated when she raged. Alicia never hurt her, she only implied it and threatened her family. Though...was her mother like her? Her sisters? They...they had to be if her mistress was still threatening them. She pushed the thought away. "Are you settling in comfortably? It's...an adjustment."

 

"Ah," Sebastian said. His eyes turned slightly sharper before he said, "Then I'll tell Mother that it is nothing to concern ourselves with, you have it well in hand."

If, for some reason, this was different and the wolves were able to band together to do something, the blame would be squarely at Lady Tarabotti's feet. He did look over the reports, maps and everything that she had brought. It was more than the single report on her desk. "Your humans have been busy."

 

Aiden blinked. That... Was a long time. And he was surprised that she was immortal, but he shouldn't be. That just added to her value in the eyes of the vampires, forever young.

He sipped at his tea quietly, mulling it over. She seemed so... Broken. "I am. Lord de L'Court has taken very good care of me," Aiden replied. He couldn't trust her. If she'd been with that horrible woman for so long, she'd long been broken of her spirit most likely. 

Cassiopeia seemed so small and delicate. Maybe it was her accessories that made her seem so young. "Do you often accompany Lady Tarabotti to these briefings?" 

 

"Thank you, I will ensure these... Uprisers won't last," Alicia reassured Sebastian. She had plans to keep the mongrels in their place if they decided to create a real pack. Which would be a miracle.

"They do their jobs well, as I expect them to. The wolves are a soft-hearted bunch for being overgrown furballs once a month," she sneered. "Especially this group to the east," she pointed to a sprawling set of colored dots. "What is left of the Ull clan from when this territory used to be called New York City. They love to take in their orphans."

 

Cassiopeia's smile was a little more there this time when she heard that Aiden was settling in. She said, "Lord de L'Court has always seemed very kind."

He never made her uncomfortable. He acknowledged her presence but then ignored her. Some chose to leer at her, Alicia's choice in her attire made it easy but Lord de L'Court treated her as if she were...there but not there. A piece of lovely artwork to be briefly admired and then ignored. She didn't think her mistress liked that.

Her hands trembled less when she reached for her cup of tea a second time. "Yes, Lady Tarabotti does not like leaving me at home."

She had tried to run before. Now, she wasn't left alone with just the servants, human or Other. She...stopped trying to escape some time ago. Alicia didn't hurt her when she got out, she hurt the servants who attended her. They...didn't care as well. Cassiopeia, after all, was too pretty to risk marking her beyond the bite marks that often adorned her neck, her wrists and occasionally her inner thighs. 

She sipped her tea and eyed the little sandwiches that had been set up along with the little pastries. The haze from the venom was beginning to fade and there was a mix of relief and horror—she didn't want to come down from the euphoric feeling. 

 

Sebastian looked at the marker. "They have survived this long? Impressive."

Wolves were like cockroaches, they never knew when to roll over and die. "How foolish. I imagine that will make it easy for your humans to get into their graces."

If they were provided with a poison laced with silver, they could be done with. At least, he assumed they could. He had never actually dealt with wolves at all. They were discussed, and he had learned to despise them. His mother was especially vocal.

"As long as you keep them from banding together," he murmured. "If they were to pair with the insurgents, I believe we could have a true problem on our hands."

 

The unicorn nodded. Sebastian did seem... honest and a good person. It was strange to think that, especially as Aiden kept waiting for that other shoe to drop. Vampires weren't kind beings; they took what they wanted and damn the rest of sentient life.

But Aiden did give Cassie a critical look at her comment. "I see. You must be lucky to... Have a devoted mistress." That was appropriate, right? But that meant she was never alone. No privacy. He shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"Would you like a sandwich, Cassiopeia?" He reached for the platter to bring closer if she wanted some. There was a pesto sandwich he was eying, but it was rather pungent and he figured it wouldn't be very good manners to have rank breath.

Oh how he missed his home where he didn't have to worry about looks and manners so much.

 

"Sadly. They tend to go underground whenever we get close. I'm hoping the human spies will find where they go so we may properly dispose of the infestation," Lady Tarabotti said. "So far they were accepted without question. They're a small group of three right now, posing as a ragtag family. Similar groups have been dispersed in the surrounding areas of other werewolf groups." She pointed to the areas on the map.

"The plan is to lie low within them for a month or so, get into their Grace's and relay pertinent information at various drop sites my men are patrolling daily to look like we are spreading our border further outward."

Once they had enough information, she could come up with a more solid plan. They had months to wait though, and she was patient. A good predator always was.

"Do you have any further questions, my lord?" Alicia sat back in her chair, peering at Sebastian. "I realize there isn't much to tell, but I hope you see my vision, as rudimentary as it is for the time being."

 

Cassiopeia was quiet for a moment as she weighed the way to answer that question. She looked over at her mistress and seeing that she was deep in conversation with Lord de L'Court. She said slowly, "Lady Tarabotti has said she finds herself lonely without me."

And hungrier.

Cassie didn't say no, saying no did little in the wake of a hungry vampire. It was just easier to agree to what she wanted. A bite could hurt...it took some work but it could and Cassiopeia preferred to avoid pain.

She blinked herself out of her thoughts before she looked at the offered sandwiches. She found herself nodding, "Thank you Aiden."

She delicately picked up one of the cucumber and soft cheese sandwiches. There were more, a wide variety and it looked like there were many vegan options, more than she had seen in the past. She nibbled on her sandwich and asked, her tone becoming a little less stiff, "I don't like pesto...if you'd like to take that one you should."

 

Sebastian nodded. Lady Tarabotti's plan was solid and seemed well thought out. It wasn't a risk using humans. Their lives were expendable. They were useful as servants, the ones you didn't need for very long. Blood drones was a good occupation for most humans though he didn't last long at all. 

"I see the merits of your plan," Sebastian said. "If it works we may be able to eradicate the largest of our wolf problems and reclaim the territory and its peoples."

He sat back in his chair and considered what else he could ask in regards to work. He couldn't think of much so he went into social events. "Will you be attending Lord and Lady Noblen's evening party in the coming week?"

He glanced at Aiden and Cassiopeia for a moment, but his eyes lingered on Aiden. Perhaps he would be ready to be seen in public by then. 

 

Aiden nodded, feeling even more cold at the thought. Cassiopeia had no privacy, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to take that. He appreciated his down time, not having to play pretend to bring okay with his current situation.

The more he talked with her, the more he found she was slowly warming up. Her stupor was fading and he felt he was seeing more of the true Cassiopeia.

"You're welcome," he murmured, still eying the pesto. At her suggestion, he smiled. "Ah but would you continue to sit with me if my breath smelled that bad? Then who else would I converse with?" He asked with a chuckle. It was very tempting, but the tea was safe at least.

 

"That is my hope," Lady Tarabotti agreed, carefully watching her Lord's face as he thought. She wanted them gone in a year's time, but that was her personal deadline. It all depended on what information her spies we're able to find and return.

"Hm? But of course. I may only stay for a time, but I should enjoy an evening away from thoughts of our furry problem," Alicia said with a slow smile.

"Will you be gracing the party with your presence? And perhaps your new pet? He will certainly outshine every other one there. Your mother has done you a great service in finding him." What she wouldn't give to have a unicorn, and one as old as he.

She noted his long single horn, tightly spiraled and seemingly of no weight to him. Paler than moonlight and more radiant than the sun, all the other vampires would want him. Her Cassiopeia was no longer the brightest pet, but still exotic. Alicia would take her comforts where she could.

 

Aiden the gaze of the Masters on them, and snuck a glance under pale lashes. He'd been speaking quietly with Cassie, both of them curled elegantly on the pillows. They looked to be at leisure without a care in the world, which was the point. And one he thought both of them despised.

 

"Yes, I do intend to go," Sebastian said. He looked at Alicia and gave her a faint smile, a very polite faint smile. "Even you Cassiopeia? Those are words I would have never expected from you."

It was well known that Lady Tarabotti was possessive of her pet and thought her a well kept prize. It did help that up until this point, she had been one of the few immortal pets around. He sipped his tea before he asked, "Might I have the company of your pleasure that evening? I find that our let's make a pretty picture and you of course, are as lovely as ever."

He could order her to go with him, it was easy enough but it would look good for her politically if she attended on his arm. Even if he was still very young by their standards, he was an adult by their reckoning. It would do her good to be considered favored, especially given the...tastelessness of her work as vanguard against the wolves. She was a little too sharp and a little too wolfish in some respects to be considered a totally upstanding vampire in some opinions.

 

Cassie laughed softly, knowing that they were being watched. They were always watched, would always be watched. If he wasn't used to it yet, he would be. She said, "I think enjoying good food is more important."

Without the venom clouding her judgement she had more personality but there was an exhaustion to her. It was miserable to admit but she'd bare her throat to her mistress again to fall into the euphoria of the bite. She could forget so many things...even if she was so cold after losing blood.

She hazard a small glance over to Lady Tarabotti, half to make sure she was pleased and half to make sure she didn't hear their conversation.

 

"I know beauty when I see it, my lord. And I do adore my Cassiopeia, but a unicorn is the pinnacle of a pet. And nothing less than what you deserve," Alicia purred. Cassiopeia was a catch, but a unicorn... divine. Simply divine and so utterly rare that nothing else could compete.

Lady Tarabotti smiled pleasantly at the request. "My Lord de L'Court, I am honored and flattered by your invitation. I would love that," she responded. His station helped her, as did his favor. She knew the other nobles disliked her greatly, but she was also what kept the territory safe from certain moon-called mongrels that would otherwise be terrorizing their streets and causing a stench.

"I suppose then that our pets should match. They're fetching enough as is, they could be our little jewels."

 

"Do you? Well if you insist, then I shall," Aiden replied, feeling slightly more comfortable. He picked one of the little sandwiches to nibble on, quite pleased by the taste. This was almost... nice. Except he was also trying to key into the masters' conversation, but he'd been distracted with worry over Cassiopeia.

And of course the conversation at the table had ended, and he was no more knowledgeable about what they knew of the wolves than he. Aiden hadn't interacted with them much, beyond making small tributes and healing those wounded beyond their own repair. They had heart, those wolves. It seemed the more difficult the times, the more open they were to housing people away from the vampires.

He hoped they were safe, that they were keeping Dracen safe and away from vampires.

"What do you like to do, Cassiopeia?" Aiden inquired, wanting to keep the conversation going in hopes of letting Cassie warm up more and stay. He loathed the idea of her leaving him alone again... Kittens were cute and a nice distraction, but they were conversations. Not yet at least. And they'd have their own worries once they were full grown. But Aiden wanted news, wanted help. To temporarily forget he was in a vampire lord's home and without his plants, the sun's rays, or anything of HIS home.

 

Cassiopeia's hopes of approval were shot down when she heard Lady Tarabotti's comment. She wasn't... good enough? Her expression fell. But it wasn't entirely sorrow, it was fear. If her mistress didn't find her pleasing any more than what would she do with her? To her? Or worse, to her family.

She didn't dare bite her lip. Her lipstick would smear and her mistress would be even less pleased with her. Her fists bunched up in the material of her skirt. Her cheeks reddened before she schooled her expression. She...she didn't want to be this way. Didn't want to think like that but she didn't have a choice.

Worse, what if she chose not to bite her again?

She looked at Aiden, unseeing for a moment, before she understood his question. She tried to smile again but it trembled at the edges. Alicia thought he was so much better than she was. She said, "I like to read."

And sleep, she thought, where she could be buried under blankets and usually left alone, away from Alicia's demands. But... but always. She didn't want to blame Aiden, couldn't blame him. It wasn't as if he could control how Alicia thought of him and by extension, Cassiopeia.

Sebastian just inclined his head. She was right after all. Aiden was a catch, a exquisite find that may not ever be duplicated. Which was something people said of her Cassiopeia's, didn't they? No matter. He chuckled, "Wonderful. I look forward to our evening then. We should meet again to decide what they should wear if they are too match. I imagine it is harder for you to have close created for your pet, so please tell me when you've decided her outfit and I will work on a similar style for Aiden."

This was turning out to be a very productive meeting. He motioned for a servant to refill his tea. "Unless of course you already had something planned for her to wear?"

 

Aiden was watching Cassiopeia carefully, trying to glean any information he could from her, or her responses. And instead, between the lull of their conversation, they could quite easily hear Lady Tarabotti and Sebastian's words. And... she was brutal.

He was truly a better prize than Cassiopeia? But, she was equally beautiful, just different. Aiden was unable to keep the confused frown off of his face as he watched poor Cassiopeia's face fall, and quickly hide between a trembly smile. Oh no.... oh the poor dear.

"What do you like to read? Any suggestions? It's been awhile since I read for pleasure," Aiden gently urged. Anything to keep her interested in their conversation, instead of the masters'.

 

Lady Tarabotti smiled, perhaps a bit too sharp at the slight from Sebastian, purposeful or not. She was by no means poor, but no, she didn't have his type of wealth. But she had plenty to shower her pet in gold and beauty.

"I do as well my lord. And I shall ensure you are informed of our clothing choices. I'm sure whatever is chosen, our pets will be the belles of the ball," she chuckled, sipping at her tea.

"I have some thoughts... but now that I shall be going with you, I may have to change my mind." Nothing but the best would do if she were to be on Sebastian's arm. Usually he went without a date, but now that he was considered a fully matured vampire, these things mattered even more now.

 

Cassiopeia tried to ignore the words but it was hard. Her life, her everything was dependent on Lady Tarabotti. It wasn't unheard of for pets to be traded off or given as a gift to another if they grew bored. She was lucky with her mistress. Alicia wasn't bad to her...she mistreated or made to do things other masters might order her to do. She was lucky and she wanted to keep her happy. 

If she kept her happy, maybe she'd get to see her mother and sisters again.

Her lips were dry and her throat tight. "Books? Oh, I...prefer fantasy or myths. Sometimes romance novels."

Escapism at its finest. She wouldn't get to know love like that would she? Probably not but Alicia loved her...? Maybe...

"I don't...I'm not sure what books Lord de L'Court has in his library but I'm certain he has as good a selection as Lady Tarabotti," Cassiopeia said encouraged.

 

Sebastian nodded. It seemed that their pets were getting along well. Good. It wasn't unusual to encourage friendships among them, and he hoped that Aiden found companionship with Lady Tarabotti's Cassiopeia, after all she was a common fixture and colleague that would grace his home. Ample opportunity for Aiden and her to converse.

He relaxed and said, "I am certain your stylings will be as impeccable as always. Your pet has always turned eyes no matter the gathering."

The meeting ended soon thereafter, and Aiden was properly informed of this party they were to attend, with the Lady Tarabotti and Cassiopeia. He was both excited and afraid. Lady Tarabotti may have been charmed by him, he wasn’t quite sure, she was a tough woman to read, but he didn’t like her in the least, while he felt an immense sorrow that Cassiopeia was unable to be free. She seemed so distant and sad, he wanted to see her spread those wings and fly away.

But instead, he just had the party to look forward to. And a new outfit, oh joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-abrupt end to this chapter due to length of this section of the RP. SORRY NOT SORRY lol

Aiden was sorry to see Cassiopeia leave with Lady Tarabotti, but he was nothing but perfect with her. And he waited anxiously to see what in the world he was supposed to wear. Valerie was conferring with Sebastian a lot, and unable to tell him anything until the night of.

Nervous, he waited to see the final outfit, which was being made to his measurements already on file. He had to wait the whole day to see it after she announced she'd be fetching it, he kept trying to ask her about it. Mostly Aiden was worried about how much of himself would be revealed. He'd seen Cassiopeia's clothing; apparently Lady Tarabotti wanted nothing left to the imagination. It was daring, to say the least.

Aiden didn't want that. He wanted to be covered, and the whole time while he was bathed and his hair brushed, he quizzed Valerie who was being stubborn. But she was warming up to him, smiling a bit more and conversing rather than just stating if she was leaving or coming.

Eventually she couldn't hold it back any longer and revealed the outfit. It was... on par with what he'd first worn, mostly a loose skirt with high slits on both sides, a train of indigo with silver designs swirling to provide a gradient.

All the jewelry to go with it was silver as well, drops of topaz and more pearls. It was stunning and Aiden could only gape as she helped him into it. His hair was pulled back and up into the fanciest updo he'd ever seen, and all of his skin was on display.

"Wow..." he said, seeing the final look as Valerie dusted him with silver, lining his eyes in such a dark indigo it was almost black. He looked... exotic.

"Um, this is... wow." He wondered how Sebastian would react. Well? Why did Aiden even care? It was strange; he felt as if Sebastian did worry and care about Aiden, but the unicorn was still just a pet. A sentient being, but just a thing to admire and touch once in awhile. It was the strangest thing.

 

Sebastian had seen sketches of the proposed clothes that Lady Tarabotti was going to dress her Cassiopeia in and it was...Well, it was surprising to say the last. But he decided that for Aiden's sake, he would give him a little more in the way of substance. It was both for Aiden's sake and Sebastian's. It wasn't that he didn't want to show off Aiden, he just wanted him to be comfortable. It would unfortunate if Aiden was seen in public and he seemed miserable. It would say so many things about Sebastian's care. 

Still, he thought that there would be enough finery on Aiden to demonstrate his care and attention on his unicorn. He rubbed his chin as Gustav fussed about him. There was a sort of frustration in his valet's movements that had Sebastian pausing. He asked, "Is there a problem Gustav?"

"No, my lord," Gustav said, knee-jerk and instantly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. His valet didn't meet his eyes before he said, "I...do not think it wise, my lord, to attend events with the Lady Tarabotti. She has...aspirations."

"Gustav," Sebastian said, a reprimand in his tone.

"My apologies, my lord," Gustav said. His attention returned to Sebastian's suit. It wasn't austere to say the least, but it was more reserved than anything Aiden would ever get to wear outside of their home. Gustav brushed away the imaginary bits of hair and dirt from his shoulders. 

He nodded and made himself clear, "The Lady Tarabotti must feel important. She isn't part of the coven by age or marriage. She could, if she were inclined, betray us from the inside. Do not forget your place, Gustav, you don't know all of the pieces in play."

"Of course, my lord," he said, and bowed deeply. Sebastian adjusted his gloves and stepped out of his rooms. He hoped Aiden looked...as good as he thought he would in the outfit that had been crafted to match Cassiopeia's as close as possible without sacrificing too much of his pet's dignity. "I shall see if Valerie has finished dressing Aiden. The carriage will be called around and waiting, my lord."

"Good," Sebastian said and headed to the foray. 

Gustav, true to his word, went to Aiden's rooms and knocked. "Valerie, is Aiden quite ready? They still need to trav-" Gustav paused to look at Aiden and said, "You look beautiful, Aiden, no one will be able to say our lord doesn't care for you deeply."

 

Aiden fretted over the outfit. His own set of "wings" attached to the rings he wore on each hand, to mimic Cassiopeia's. It was stunning, as well as the new jewelry to go with it.

And still, he felt like a peacock. It was meant to be a show of wealth and care, but all he could think about was how silly it all was.

So when Gustav came in and was stunned into stopping mid-sentence, the unicorn winced. "If you say so," he mumbled, picking at the rings. He also had little bells to match Cassiopeia, which Aiden knew were going to be annoying before the night was done. But he did have to admit, he looked fantastic.

"Let's get this over with then, lead on," he said, making a careless shooing gesture so he could follow Gustav. Meanwhile Valerie was making sure his hair and hair baubles were secure, his horn once again highlighted and visible. The only time it wasn't as when he was alone in his rooms.

He was going to miss playing with his kittens. They were rambunctious and perfect.

 

Gustav did, in fact, lead on. Sebastian had his back to them, a servant having come up to deliver a letter from his mother. He frowned as he read the contents...a delegation from Europe? In 6 months and she wanted to make sure that the wolf problem was well in hand. Why she sent him the letter and didn't send it directly to Lady Tarabotti confused him but whatever his mother wanted. He would make note that it was something to discuss with her. Now there was a time-table. Frustrating in all ways, especially on an evening where he was to attend a party.

Perhaps he was nervous—Aiden had his etiquette lessons. He had faith in what he had shown when Lady Tarabotti was there.

He turned when he heard the chimes of bells. His eyes widened as he looked over Aiden from head to foot. He looked delightful, a vision, he looked like moonlight in the night-sky, dripping with gems and pearls. Valerie never did things by halves and for this, he was thankful. She knew how to style him and do his makeup. He exhaled and said, "You look divine, Aiden. Positively delicious."

He smiled. He wasn't hungry, he had fed earlier but there was a little hunger in his eyes. However, he didn't make a move on it. That appetite was...different than the need for sustenance. He walked over to his beautiful unicorn and brushed his fingers along his cheek and said, "No one will be able take their eyes off of you tonight."

 

Aiden followed after Gustav, Valerie behind him. Each step made noise with his little bells, meaning his every movement was going to be broadcasted. Joy.

When Sebastian turned to look at him, Aiden resisted the urge to fidget and go straight back into his rooms. "Thank you," he said politely enough, if a little mumbled.

He turned his gaze up to Sebastian at the brush along his cheek. "I thought that was the point," he replied wryly, shrugging. "Is there any business to be mixed into tonight? Or so I not to worry my pretty little head about such serious things?" Aiden asked, knowing he was probably stepping over that line. But he was curious. The young vampire hadn't seemed happy by whatever it was he read. 

 

Sebastian's expression turned sour at Aiden's flippancy. "Manners, Aiden. There is no business tonight if it can be helped. Tomorrow is another story entirely."

He would need to set up an appointment with Lady Tarabotti...again. About the same thing, only to provide her with information that would probably let make her as pleasant as a wet cat. He stepped back from Aiden and looked him over again...he was pleased he had not allowed Alicia's full vision to adorn Aiden.

He looked better with some covering, more comfortable at the very least and frankly...He didn't want to share all of Aiden with the world. He looked at Aiden's bare feet and said, "I or one of the servants will carry you to the carriage when we get downstairs."

After all, they didn't want him to dirty his feet.

He started towards the door and said, more of a reminder than anything, "Do not let your tongue get the better if you, Aiden. I expect obedience, there will be consequences if you aren't."

He didn't want to have to punish Aiden, but Aiden needed to know that he would. 

 

Aiden huffed. "We're not even outside of the rooms yet," he mumbled, but ultimately hushed. He hated this. Hated being dressed up like a doll to be paraded for all to see, to ooh and ah over. He hated being useless, and not doing something. But what could he do in this world of finery where he was outnumbered?

"Yes, Sebastian," Aiden answered dutifully, although it was difficult not to sound sarcastic or petulant as he followed after his master. Carried. Like some bride over the fucking ground. A little dirt never hurt anyone, and Aiden was actually pretty sure no dirt hurt a person worse.

But he was supposed to behave whenever in the presence of vampires, master included. And Aiden chafed at the servitude of it all. He was like a show dog, pranced around a ring all fluffed up and decorated. It was a waste of time and money when he could be making use of himself. He could be gardening food for the humans in the near villages, healing the wounded and sick. Helping the animals survive harsh winters.

 

Sebastian exhaled when Aiden mumbled his displeasure. This was why he was reminding him. He was prone to opening his mouth and saying whatever came to mind. He should, he thought in retrospect, have bitten him. Venom made him so much more relaxed and less...uppity. "A reminder, Aiden. This is not Lady Tarabotti was already besotted by the idea of you."

Not to mention, he thought, coveted Aiden more than the unicorn probably understood.

They made their way down to the ground floor, using the elevator rather than the stairs, and exited through the grand entryway. The reception area of the de L'Court stronghold was plush and servants dressed in pressed and ironed uniforms played their part and match the decor.

Sebastian ordered a servant to carry Aiden across the pavement and into the carriage. He might have thought it silly or distasteful but it was just how it was done. He didn't know when exactly the trend had happened regarding bare feet but he imagined it had something to do with pets running away? Why they'd run away, he didn't know. Well, unless someone was horribly abusive to them...

He settled into the carriage, across from Aiden for right now. He knocked on the roof and the carriage lurched forward. He heard that there was talk of a motorized carriage? Apparently, some vampire was letting their humans meddle with industry again and innovation. He didn't think to would really take off but to each their own. He watched Aiden for a moment before he said, "You do not need to speak with anyone of rank aside from me if you do not wish. Cassiopeia and all other pets you may speak with at your leisure if you wish."

But otherwise, he was quiet on the carriage ride to Lady Tarabotti's estate. It was on the way to the Noblen household. The ride itself too almost half an hour and that was with people moving out of their way as the stately carriage ambled down the streets.

 

Aiden disliked his status in the vampire world. So very fucking much. But he knew he had to be the picture of a perfect pet, which he planned to try and be. Once they stepped outside of the mansion. Before then, Sebastian would get to know that his pet was not pleased by all these new rules he had to abide by.

The vampire rules were so... ridiculous. He didn't want to be around Lady Tarabotti who looked at him as if he were some piece of cake to be devoured. And while Sebastian was nice enough, the unicorn did not like all this unnecessary pampering and... really he couldn't just walk out to the carriage?

He was stiff as he was picked up by the servant, and sat uncomfortably in the carriage. "Yes Sebastian," Aiden replied, looking out the windows as they passed through the territory towards Lady Tarabotti's estate. Aiden wanted to ask what the party was about but... he figured he probably didn't want to know. And knowing vampires, there probably wasn't a reason. They just held balls and parties because they could. There was nothing else better to do and no better way to show off one another's pets and well-being than rubbing it in each other's face.

It was a stupid one-up showmanship that Aiden despised. Humans did it too, but not to this degree that Aiden had seen for a long time. And now he was in the middle of it.

 

He hadn't expected Aiden to carry on any kind of conversation but he hadn't expected him to be completely silent. Aiden's quietness didn't actually bode well in his opinion. If he had been asking questions that was one thing but his silence? Sullen and frustrated? Less helpful. He wondered if he had been wrong in not feeding from him earlier in the day...

At least Aiden would have been more relaxed, more pleasant.

Hopefully, the party would be a welcome distraction. It, in Sebastian's opinion, would be a smaller affair. There was no reason /for/ it other than for the Noblen's to try to subtly show off some new item in their household that ultimately everyone would ignore. But they were known for good parties, for the types of people that attended them, and while their tastes were...eclectic, they were not seen in any poor light.

The carriage rolled to a slow stop, and he glanced out the window. Ah, Lady Tarabotti's front gates...She had an estate like a fortress which made sense given her place in the contested territories and the fact everyone know what her role in the city was. His driver spoke on their behalf, there was a longer than usual pause before the gates rolled open.

He looked to Aiden, "It is expected that we enter. However..."

How much more leeway could he give Aiden before he became even more sullen? He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "However, if you feign joy at seeing Lady Tarabotti, I will allow you to remain in the carriage while I go and greet them."

 

Aiden was distracted, saddened by what he saw outside the carriage. Why would anyone want to be this? Perhaps the poorest of the poor, he could see why. But this wasn't what he was meant to be or do. And when he was without the venom coursing in his body, it was harder to fake being happy about his new lot in life.

Sooner than Aiden would have liked, they stopped at an... imposing set of gates that could only belong to Lady Tarabotti. It was as hard and unfriendly looking as the lady herself.

The unicorn glanced at Sebastian as he spoke. He sighed, before putting on a more publicly friendly face. "If it is expected we both enter, than I shall do as you wish Lord de L'Court," Aiden said with all the sincerity he could muster, which may have been just enough. If perhaps Sebastian didn't know his moods.

Because that's what a good pet did, obey their master. Ah but Sebastian disliked that title, didn't he? Which was strange considering the servants called him master. So what was the difference?

 

Alicia straightened her cuffs and took another look in the mirror. "Cassiopeia, darling. Lord de L'Court is here, are you finished primping yet?" she called, knowing the servants who were helping her pet had better hurry. It wouldn't be right to keep their lord waiting.

Plus, Alicia wanted to see how spectacular Cassiopeia looked in this outfit. It was one that had been reworked, a few extra baubles and Alicia couldn't be more pleased. And if Lord de L'Court's unicorn was dressed similarly... my what a pair they would make. Was it too soon to bring up the idea? Perhaps, another time. Let the two pets become more friendly.

 

Sebastian paused with his hand on to the door. "I expected you to take the out."

It was the only thing he said. but there was little pride in the fact that Aiden would leave the carriage and be polite enough to greet both Lady Tarabotti and her Cassiopeia. Though he did realize that he hadn't stipulated that he still had to feign joy, since he knew that Aiden would not honestly be happy to see her Ladyship. Her Cassiopeia on the other hand...

One of Lady Tarabotti's staff opened the door to the carriage before he could. He stepped out onto the gravel and looked at Aiden before he made a gesture for him to join him. There was, of course, a servant waiting to receive Aiden. A strapping lad who was probably more used to carrying Lady Tarabotti's pet than someone of Aiden's heavier weight. Ah well, Sebastian thought.

 

Cassiopeia wasn't sure what to make of what she was wearing. It was...she wanted to cross her arms over herself as much as she could. She could be naked and probably would have felt less exposed. It didn't help that...that Lady Tarabotti hadn't fed from her. There was no venom coursing through her veins to dully her experience of the world. Instead, she was in front of the mirror and she stared at herself. Her top was sheer, a thin indigo top that had no coverage. It tucked into a braided band of silver fabric with silver stars and moons dangling over the thicker fabric that covered her front.

Barely covered her front. The slits of her skirt went all the way up to the band of her top. The fabric fell in just the right way that it covered her most intimate places. But one wrong move and she would have everything on display. Another layer of the fine indigo veil streamed out from underneath the "skirt" of her outfit. It ghosted along the ground beautifully. The skirt was darkest at the bottom and faded to match the sheer indigo fabric at the top. The motif embroidered into the skirt was that of the night sky, full of constellations made out of pearls and diamonds. Her hair was twisted up in such a way that half of it did fall down her back but not enough to cover herself up at all.

Heavy jewelry dangled from her wings, more of the star and moon motif. Diamonds and silver caught the light and she glittered. Her hair was done up with bells, the same small bells that dangled around her ankles. Her eyes were framed in dark kohl making the violet color even brighter. She wore a thin crown of silver, dripping with more pearls. She shivered as a servant brushed their hand against her wings. They didn't speak to her, not while they were getting her ready.

She almost choked on her words and she said, "Y-yes, my lady."

The servants let her go and she left her dressing room. She had to be so careful when she walked, her outfit hid nothing and she had enough sense to have red cheeks. Oh, why hadn't her mistress bitten her? It would take...she didn't like knowing how she looked, how she would be perceived. Her chin was almost to her collarbone--she wanted to go back to her rooms and hide under the thickets of her blankets.

 

Aiden shrugged delicately. "I suppose it's my pleasure to not do what you expect," he said quietly before the carriage door was opened and a servant was there. For Aiden. To carry him. The unicorn stuffed his long suffering sigh deep inside and hoped this boy didn't drop him.

Or if he did, Aiden could make a break for it. But he'd leave Cassiopeia behind when she obviously needed a friend. The woes of making friends.

The unicorn allowed himself to be picked up though, trying not to see too ungrateful.

 

Alicia was continuing to straighten her own outfit and make sure her usually unmanageable curls we're mostly tamed back. A few escaped their prison to bounce beside her face. She liked to think it gave her a wild look.

But she was waiting impatiently for her beloved pet to arrive. The Lord would not appreciate being kept waiting and Alicia was determined to keep I'm his good graces. Her frustrations all evaporated away once she saw her little bird.

"Ah, there's my pretty jewel," Lady Tarabotti purred, stepping closer to her petite pet. "I think this is my best choice yet," she admired, walking around Cassie in a predatory manner. 

The vampiress had purposefully not bitten Cassiopeia, a reminder for her to behave and befriend the Lord's unicorn. Aiden was their way to raising status, she just knew it.

She cupped Cassie's face with her pale hands, forcing the winged pet to look at her. "Remember your mission, my darling. If I'm pleased, I'll make you forget your modesty, hm? Chin up, and don't disappoint me." The words were said calmly enough, but she got a sharp look in her gaze.

"Let's go greet Lord de L'Court and his pet. Come," she said and stood back to lead the way, assuming Cassie would follow.

 

Sebastian didn't scold him that time. He was pleasantly surprised by Aiden's agreement to go into Lady Tarabotti's home. He would allow some leeway, as long as he didn't make another comment like that /in/ her presence. He kept an eagle close eye on Aiden and the servant, less because he was worried Aiden would do anything and more that he was worried about Aiden being dropped.

The man looked strong enough to carry Aiden from the carriage into the stately Manor but looks could be deceiving. After all, his mother looked downright pleasant most of the time. He walked beside the servant, prepared to catch Aiden should there be a slip but it was an almost uneventful walk into Lady Tarabotti's home, even when the servant almost slipped.

The footman set Aiden down delicately and looked a little bit winded. He politely ignored that and waited, his hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed Lady Tarabotti's domain. It was more old world than his own home, more flare and, in his mind, gaudy in some regards. Perhaps it was a European style? His mother's suites were similar in taste...

He said in a quiet aside to Aiden, "I don't believe she has yet given up Rococo in its entirety."

 

Cassie stood still as her mistress circled her and seemed so delighted by how little she made her wear. She couldn't help the small flinch when she cupped her face and forced her head up. It was so much easier to hide her discomforts from her when she was soaked in venom. She could happily be Alicia's little doll, paraded around by an invisible leash, and begging for her approval.

But she still desperately wanted her approval again. She wanted to scream at her mistress to just bite her, let her be free right now of her discomfort. Cassiopeia knew she had to have done something wrong...but what? 

She lowered her eyes and said softly, "Yes, mistress. I will do my best to please you."

And she would. She didn't want to disappoint her even more by not being good enough, by not being pretty enough any more in her mistress's eyes. She trembled faintly as she followed Lady Tarabotti. She forced herself to keep her arms relaxed and lowered as they started down the stairs, the gauzy train of her dress flowing behind her. 

She just wished she would bite her and be done with it. But instead...was this a punishment? Alicia had withheld the bite before until Cassiopeia begged desperately and without shame as she started to go through withdrawals. She would do that again? Would she?

 

Aiden was quiet as he was carried, although worried about being dropped. He may be short, but he had muscles. More than what this poor servant was most likely used to. Nonetheless the servant did his job well and Aiden was delivered safely. 

Only then did Aiden take a good look around, interested in the fascinating gaudiness of it all. Did most vampires decorate like this? Or just the ostentatious ones? 

The unicorn only hummed in response. Sebastian probably wouldn't want to hear his true thoughts. Nor would it be good for the servants to overhear. And he did promise to be on good behavior.

 

Lady Tarabotti smirked as she noticed all the little tell-tale signs her Cassiopeia was uncomfortable. She took great pleasure in making sure her pet knew exactly what her position in life was.

As much as the vampire wanted to taste her little pet, this was a reminder to her. Please her mistress or be conscience of the how others were perceiving her. And quite possibly lusting. 

The Lady Tarabotti went to greet her lordship as he was already awaiting them. "My apologies Lord de L'Court. I had to make sure my dear Cassiopeia was absolutely perfect," she apologized. She made a sweeping curtsy to Sebastian and Aiden. He looked stunning as before. Although she was a little disappointed he wasn't as... displayed as her Cassiopeia.

 

Sebastian smiled at Lady Tarabotti, and bowed partially to her, "No, need to apologize, Lady Tarabotti. I completely understan--"

He went quiet when he saw exactly what she meant by making sure her pet was perfect. He blinked. Well, that was even more over the top than he had anticipated. She did look beautiful. But even he could see the way she averted her gaze and stumbled over the best way to show her respects. It was almost heartbreaking in a way but Lady Tarabotti's pet was well groomed and had been a staple at court functions, she would manage.

Cassiopeia couldn't quite meet anyone's eyes. There was no dignified way to curtsey or bow, either way she was...She wore too little for this. A fact that she was sure her mistress knew. This was a punishment then... Cassiopeia thought with a pang. This and not being fed from. Her mistress /was/ punishing her but she didn't know why. She had done her best and been friendly with Aiden, hadn't she?

She swallowed down as much of her shame as possible and bowed low, resting both hands against her thighs to keep the front from exposing everything. She didn't speak. She didn't look up from the ground for a solid minute as she fought back her dread. 

When she finally straightened, Lord de L'Court was watching her. For the first time he didn't instantly dismiss her, his eyes lingered and she looked over to lady Tarabotti for...any kind of trace of kindness from her mistress.

Sebastian exhaled and shook his head, "My apologies, Lady Tarabotti, your Cassiopeia looks ravishing tonight. You've truly outdone yourself."

He offered Alicia his arm and said, "I'm afraid last minute alterations had to be made to my Aiden's attire. If I had realized, I would have gone with your initial vision."

A lie. A pretty lie and they both knew it but politeness dictated he say /something/. "Are you ready? Travel to the Noblen Manor shouldn’t be terribly Long. I hope you will find the carriage suitably comfortable."

 

Aiden's eyes grew wide when Cassie was revealed behind Alicia Tarabotti. He felt positively clothed in comparison to her. That... Was just cruel. And apparently even Sebastian had noticed when he stopped mid-word.

And Aiden felt all the more uncomfortable as he saw the internal struggle of Cassiopeia, to figure out how to curtsy without flashing anyone. She may not be very well endowed, but that didn't mean her outfit was modest by any means.

And the unicorn caught a quick glint of disapproval from the vampiress as Cassie bowed and kept her front from gaping. Oh no.

Aiden felt all the more helpless as Sebastian played nice with the bitch of a vampire. As soon as he thought it safe, as lady Tarabotti turned her full attention to her lord, Aiden stepped beside Cassiopeia. "I'll stick by you the whole time, okay? You're not alone," he murmured to her quietly.

They barely knew one another, but Aiden felt a kinship. Maybe because they both obviously found discomfort in being a pet. Neither wanted this lifestyle. Her wings were made to fly and his hands to heal. Here, they could do neither.

 

Alicia Tarabotti was greatly disappointed her pet decided to not play properly. Hmph. That would have to be fixed later. After she'd been thoroughly humiliated by her lack of coverage for the party.

But Alicia played it off well enough with the eyes of her lord on her. "Ah well. Perhaps another time then," she replied airly, taking his arm gently as decorum stated.

"Indeed I am, thank you again for your invitation. I'm sure your carriage is more than I deserve," she simpered, easily letting Sebastian lead them. And more servants to carry the pets to the awaiting carriage.

Lady Tarabotti did notice how close Aiden stood next to her pet. Oh well then. Perhaps Cassiopeia had made more of an impact originally than she'd thought. Excellent. 

 

Cassiopeia looked up at Aiden and hesitated before she nodded. Her hands were clenched at her side before she remembered to relax. She didn't...she could risk more of her mistress's anger. Anger she didn't think she had earned. But at least her cruelty was aimed at her and not anyone else...not her family. She'd do anything to keep them safe.

She swallowed and said, "Thank you, Aiden. She...has my best in mind."

She tried to chance a smile but it was shaky at best. But she knew that Alicia was doing this to be cruel.

She glanced over to the doorman that normally carried her and he looked at her clothes. There was concern in his look and she knew why, how did he pick her up and carry her without touching her inappropriately. He murmured, "Miss Cassiopeia, I’m sorry."

She didn't acknowledge his words. If she did, Alicia might notice and he could be without a job. Or dead. Kindness was not allowed when she was in a mood. He followed them to the door and carefully picked up Cassiopeia, his hands trying to keep the thicker fabric between him and her skin. It didn't work but he tried.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at Aiden and Cassiopeia. But his eyes lingered on her. The dress, or rather the fabric with a passing resemblance to a dress, was dating. Bordering on cruel. She would get attention this evening, perhaps even more than Aiden. And then it was clear. It dawned on him...she wanted her Cassiopeia to be the talk of the party, didn't she?

He chuckled, "Do give yourself more credit, Lady Tarabotti, you are quite deserving."

He helped her into the carriage and watched as her Cassiopeia was carried after her and helped into the carriage on the other side. He could see her through the door as she settled into her seat next to Lady Tarabotti. He waited on Aiden and looked at his unicorn with a bit of...not concern, not disappointment but it was a thoughtful look. As if he were weighing the option of next time having him dress the exact same if he risked another event at the side of Lady Tarabotti. If nothing else it would provide Lady Tarabotti's pet with some solidarity.

 

Aiden offered Cassiopeia a soft, reassuring smile. "Of course," he murmured. It was too dangerous to say anything else, unfortunately.

He was pleased to note that at least the other servants cared enough about her to worry about her state of dress. So it was just Lady Tarabotti.

He allowed himself to be picked up once more, swallowing his pride.

 

Lady Tarabotti laughed lightly at Sebastian's words. "You're too kind, my lord. Far too kind," she said, easing into the carriage.

She watched her pet under hooded lashes, and how the unicorn seemed keen to protect her. Interesting. And very good. She could use that.

"Do you know who else might be there, Lord de L'Court? I feel as if I haven't mingled in forever."

 

Cassiopeia didn't look to Lady Tarabotti when she got into the carriage. She sat still, putting just enough space between them so it would not overly apparent that she was trying to avoid touching her mistress. She didn't want to risk seeing anything negative in her gaze. She crossed her hands on her lap, and did her best to subtly arrange her clothes to cover enough of her. The front of the dress naturally tried to fall between her legs, leaving her sides and legs complete bare.

There was just enough fabric to where she could try to cover herself up but fail each time. 

But at least her mistress's attention on was Lord de L'Court. She glanced up as Aiden was assisted into the carriage. She would have preferred to sit next to him but that...that was probably too much to ask for. 

Sebastian got into the carriage and settled into the cushioned seat next to Aiden. He rested a hand on Aiden's thigh, and kept it there, just above the knee. Not moving, just...a touch. 

"Ah, knowing Lord and Lady Noblen? There will be some of the up and coming money. Unfortunate, but I suppose when you do not have /all/ the right ties to the proper families, you make do with the social circle you can gather. I believe I heard the Farrigers would be there, including their youngest. Should mean the...most eccentric of the Noblen's typical entertainment will be kept to the back parlor."

Cassiopeia tensed. She had...forgotten the Noblen's typical entertainments. She glanced at Aiden and realized he...might not know what that meant. Maybe he wouldn't have to ever know, if the Noblens would keep it to the back parlor and out of sight?

"Ah, I believe I also heard rumor that they were hosting family. From the "old country"."

 

Aiden almost jumped as he felt Sebastian's hand on his thigh. Almost. But he was able to resist the reaction and instead just... focused on Cassiopeia. She desperately looked like she needed a friend right then.

Her skirt kept trying to reveal more skin as she tried to arrange it so it wouldn't. The unicorn wanted to help, but he couldn't. Not while he sat next to Sebastian, and Cassiopeia with her mistress. He hoped as soon as they arrived at the party, he could shelter her from the worst of the looks she would inevitably get.

 

"Oh dear. Well... I suppose we know what to expect now," Alicia tutted. There was a reason they were in America, and yet the crazy ones still followed. Pity.

"Family from the old country?" she repeated, frowning slightly. "I can't imagine who that would be. But I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Lady Tarabotti shook her head slightly in disappointment. So the festivities would be slightly dampened by that. And they would have to avoid the back parlor for the most part if they wanted to keep things civil.

 

Sebastian squeezed Aiden's knee, just enough to make it clear that he was...he was to remain exactly where he was. He agreed, "At least somewhat. I didn't realize they had family from the "old country". It would seem they fell upon hard times when they moved to the Americas..."

His family had not, even if they were...technically banished. Or at least, his mother was...He was not, to the best of his knowledge, he was still his father's child and that carried weight and the ability to return to Europe if he so chose. Not that he would. He had been...what? 10 or so when his mother had to leave. It was no home to him.

"Hopefully, they will have adjusted the entertainment in the main lobbies to suit..." It would have to be classier, yes? Not that he particularly had anything against the Noblens' hosting style; no one left bored or...ill-sated from any of their inclinations. 

 

Cassiopeia gave up with her skirt and just bunched her hands together on her lap and looked out the window. Each little bump in the road caused all of the bells to chime oh so cheerfully. Her gaze turned to the sky and she wished she could fly away. She remembered it, it was a hazy memory but she remembered the wind beneath her wings, the strength it took to fly up and catch the warm currents so she could drift high above the city. But she couldn't now...her primary feathers were cut and trimmed so she couldn't fly.

She tore her eyes away from the sky and looked over to Aiden. He was so new...he didn't know anything yet. Didn't know what kind of parties were hosted. She'd...she'd have to protect him somehow. He was nice. Or at least, he seemed nice. He had offered her a sandwich when she could barely hold up a glass because of how much blood Alicia had taken that day. And Alicia said she wanted her to befriend him. It could be easy, if he was that nice in reality. She didn't want him to see...see what vampires could be like with their pets. 

Not when she was sure that Lord de L'Court wouldn't be a master like that to him.

 

Aiden didn't like the fact he was unable to comfort Cassiopeia, but he was literally stuck. All he could do was feign interest as she was, and wait until they arrived at this party and hope they'd be left to their own devices.

Truly he wasn't sure what was going on since he'd never attended. Pretty sure Sebastian's coming of age party didn't count since he was so drugged up he couldn't remember a lot of details. So instead Aiden imitated Cassie, looking out of the carriage and letting his mind wander. 

He wanted to outside of the carriage though, pretending not to listen to what the masters were discussing.

 

"Mm... I hadn't either. But I suppose we will have to scope out the entertainment, such as it is," Lady Tarabotti mused. She was interested in seeing these "old country" vampires and what they had to offer.

She'd heard of how... uncultured they could seem. They tended to not adhere to the same rules that the American vampires did. It would be... interesting.

"And the back parlors are easy enough to avoid. The Noblens' tend to keep the better entertainment near the front, to wow us all and keep from looking too hard."

 

"I suppose we will," Sebastian murmured. Well, as long as the evening went smooth enough and Aiden behaved that was all he could ask for. He could bow out at any time, a privilege that rank provided him, and if Lady Tarabotti was inclined to argue...He could leave her behind or order her to follow.

He knew either option would be of equal embarrassment to her. It would reflect poorly on him if he did leave her behind but again, rank had it's privileges and it could be brushed aside in a way that her breach of conduct never could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not in this chapter, but beginnings of non-con soon to come. You've been forewarned!

Aiden was quiet for the rest of the trip to the Noblens. They were a small nobler family on the lower rungs and outskirts of their society but they /did/ host good parties. As the carriage rolled to a stop and the carriage doors were opened by footman, Sebastian stepped out and offered Alicia a hand down.

"Lady Tarabotti?"

The Noblen home was 2 stories, with large windows framed with thick curtains that were wide open currently. They were not rich enough to afford the specialized glass that would allow them to leave their curtains open during the day, but at night...The house was illuminated. Carriages were being directed and parked and they were hardly the last people to arrive or the first.

Alicia was quick on the uptake and let the conversation die as she patiently waited for them to arrive at the Noblens' abode.

She looked forward to this party, truth be told. It was an excuse to show off her pet which she enjoyed. And especially now as she had done well to befriend the unicorn. If all went well, Alicia planned to approach her lord about possibly breeding the two. They would look lovely together, and make lovely little children. And the genetics would be so very interesting to see! Was the unicorn gene stronger? Would they even be compatible?

Perhaps she could approach another family interested in genetics. Now there was a thought.

As they approached the house, Lady Tarabotti smiled at the offered hand. "Thank you, Lord de L'Court," she said demurely and took the offer.

 

Aiden peered at the house, grand with all the lights on and the hustle and bustle of carriages being guided where to park with other vampires getting out.

Suddenly he wanted to stay in the carriage and not leave. He may be a vain creature, but he didn't like the attention of vampires. They all got this... hungry look in their eyes. And he was never quite sure if they were craving blood or something more primal.

Aiden glanced at Cassiopeia, wondering who was going to be carried out first... Had his teachings touched on this?

But his question was answered as a pair of servants arrived, ready to pick them up. The stronger of the pair stepped up first, looking expectantly at Aiden.

Sebastian tucked Lady Tarabotti's hand into the crook of his elbow as they entered the Noblen's home. He, of course, chose to wait in the greeting lobby until his Aiden would be right behind him. He did not trust his peers well enough to leave his pet alone. Aiden was a prize—a rarity—and Sebastian couldn't say with one hundred percent certainty that his unicorn wouldn't be poached by some fool that wouldn't survive his attempt.

Not only was it gauche to poach someone's pet, it was a sure way to find themselves at the wrong end of a dueling pistol or sword.

 

Cassiopeia gave Aiden a gesture that he was supposed to go first. It was a matter of order of prestige. And if she were honest...she would have insisted he go first even if it might draw her mistress's ire. She was just trying to remain hidden as long as possible. She didn't want to go out into the party...not like this, not when she was completely aware.

"Aiden, you have higher rank, Lord de L'Court and Lady Tarabotti are waiting." There was a hint of desperation in her tone, all but begging him not to make Lady Tarabotti wait too long.

The second servant waited patiently, his expression dull as he stood--She blinked. He wasn't a human. He was...Other. Nothing fanciful, but his eyes were completely black, no light and no whites. His skin had an almost cracked appearance to it and he had...small tusks jutting up from between his lips. She didn't know what he was, but...had the Noblens come into money?

To have an Other servant that was....they certainly didn't have any at the last party they attended.

He met her eyes and then looked at her from head to toe and looked...less disinterested.

 

Alicia stood proud beside Sebastian as they went into the home. Despite the Noblen not having a whole lot of clout, they did throw one hell of a party.

As they waited for their pets, she smiled and let the other vampire guests take good note that she was on Sebastian's arm that evening. She was important and well-thought of. Her general status wouldn't usually get her an invitation, but the fact that she was directly working with the de L'Courts and protecting their territories... well that was important work. And the best way to get in with the de L'Courts was to make friends with their friends.

Ah vampire politics at their finest.

Aiden bit back a scathing comment and didn't argue with what was apparently protocol once more. He gave a nod at her explanation and gave the servant a critical look, before allowing himself to be picked up.

He hated this. It was ridiculous in a way that hurt his pride. How many times had he been knee-deep in dirt and blood before? Now he couldn't even get the bottom of his feet dirty. Only vampires would come up with such an outdated social norm.

Sebastian received the bows from the incoming nobility and businessmen with a nod of acknowledgement. But he didn't remember faces unless it was someone he had personal worked with in the past or had his mothers favor, past or present. Lady Tarabotti of course, was soaking up the attention. 

But they were waiting on their pets, which was...annoying. Had Aiden's etiquette lessons covered this? Who was to precede whom when exiting a carriage and how to behave? He would have to make sure Gustav had covered that so these kind of slow-downs did not happen again. But finally his unicorn was out of the carriage and being carried to them like the treasure he was.

 

Cassiopeia watched as Aiden left the carriage before she eyed the servant who was staring at her. Staring at her with far too much interest. She didn't fidget but she did avert her eyes. Her didn't have to wiggle across the seats to get to the door of the carriage but she still struggled to keep as covered as possible.

The Other's hands were impossibly rough on her skin but he had managed to scoop the back of her dress up underneath her so she wasn't bared to the world. Unfortunately, he did clip her wings against the side of the carriage and she whimpered.

He nearly dropped. 

She looked at him wide-eyed.

He didn't look at her, just had the good graces to hurry along and set her down. But when she looked away, she felt his gaze on her again. She had best get used to it, she thought uncomfortably, as she was brought into the Noblen abode. Vampires were not known for keeping their eyes to themselves.

Or hands, if her mistress permitted it.

 

Lady Tarabotti indeed was soaking up the attention, pleased to be noticed on her lord's arm for the evening. It showed her ties with his family, and how high regard she was kept.

She did keep an eye out for their pets to join them, Aiden first as he touched ground against so elegantly. Even in his clothing that wasn't what she was hoping for, he was a vision in indigo, hair piled high and artfully arranged.

He seemed to wait for her Cassiopeia to arrive, patiently watching as she was set down by a brutish looking servant. The Noblens' did entertain such.... interesting people on their staff.

As soon as Cassiopeia was back on the ground, Aiden stepped close to her. Not touching, but an obvious stalwart companion as he waited for her to readjust herself mentally now that they were in full view of those at the party. At least in this area.

"Best not keep them waiting," he murmured gently to her, giving a small nod towards their masters. "Are you alright?"

 

Cassiopeia looked to Aiden and gave him a small nod. Her wing smarted a little bit but it was nothing. The Other had been just as startled and if she made a fuss about it, he would be punished. Lady Tarabotti would demand it. But he had, despite his obviously attention, had been polite. She would take that if it meant taking a bump to her wing.

"Best not to keep them waiting," she agreed. She started to walk to Lady Tarabotti, keeping her head as high as was socially acceptable for a pet, and tried to keep her dress...skirts covering her front. She clasped her hands in front of her. The bells in her hair and around her ankles chimed as she walked to stand behind her mistress. As always, the twinkling of the bells turned eyes towards her.

 

Sebastian looked over to Aiden and pretended that the fact that he hadn't come straight to him was acceptable. It wasn't. But he could play it off as his Aiden's kind nature and affection for his new friend. It was a weak defense but...Gustav would have to work on his etiquette lessons.

"It's so sweet isn't it, Lady Tarabotti? How fond my dear Aiden is of your Cassiopeia already."

 

Aiden hadn't noticed his breach of etiquette, although if he'd been given time to think about it, he may have realized. But his main concern for the moment was Cassiopeia's well-being and feeling somewhat comfortable. He knew it'd be nigh impossible to be completely comfortable in her outfit. But he'd offer what he could, where he could.  
He nodded as Cassie moved towards their masters, he at her side. The little bells were, as Aiden had predicted, annoying, as they glided across the room towards Sebastian and Lady Tarabotti.

The latter of whom had a smile on her face that he took not to bode well. Had they done something? The unicorn sidled up to Sebastian, at his proper place with the vampire lord.

"Mmm, indeed. It's very quaint," Lady Tarabotti commented, pleased that the unicorn seemed easy to befriend. That was good for her cause, and bad for her lord. This may prove easier than she had thought.

But it was still very early in the game to tell. "She is easy to become fond of," she added, reaching out to Cassiopeia as she approached, gently pushing back a strand of hair on her pet.

"Shall we, my lord?"

 

Sebastian nodded; Lady Tarabotti's smile was never a pretty thing, not when it was obviously it was something that spawned a plan. He didn't know what her game was--truly, he would never understand /her/ or the way she decided to plan her attacks. She was a tactician through and through and that was the reason she was in charge of the Fourth Corridor. 

"Of course, now that our pets are where they are supposed to be," Sebastian said, he looked at Aiden briefly but he schooled his expression. It wouldn't do for anyone to think that he was displeased with Aiden, not when he was trying to pretend that this social slight had been a matter of heart.

Cassiopeia closed her eyes at the touch rather than flinch and murmured softly, "Thank you, my Lady."

Sebastian began to walk into the Noblen house proper, Lady Tarabotti on his arm and the twinkling bells signaling their pets falling in step behind them. Well, the bells would surely but slowly drive him insane. How did Lady Tarabotti handle it? Her Cassiopeia always wore bells...

"Ah, there are the Noblens...and hmm, did their guests miss the message that this was not a masquerade?"

 

"Indeed," Lady Tarabotti hummed, pleased to have her Cassiopeia by her side again. She cupped her cheek briefly before she lead the way after Sebastian into the Noblen abode.

With her pet on her heels, Alicia Tarabotti felt practically regal, joined by her Lord de L'Court and his pet. She wouldn't forget this favor he did her.

She did arch a brow at the guests Sebastian pointed out. How odd. "Perhaps that is how they dress for parties from the old country," she mused.

Aiden felt he hadn't done anything wrong or bad as he joined Sebastian and the Lady Tarabotti. But he didn't like the expression she gave them both, or the hard to read expression on Sebastian's face. Oh well, Aiden figured he'd be told about it later in private. Add it to his list of things he did poorly.

Like he'd told his master, the vampire courts were not for him. But dutifully he followed, each step noted by the tinkling of bells.

The unicorn noted the odd guests that stood out from everyone else. They did indeed wear masquerade masks, some were the full face, others were various half ones. All colorful and detailed from what he could tell. And for some reason they made him very uncomfortable. They were the only ones dressed as such, and were generally given a wide berth except for the few that were talking to them.

One in particular seemed to notice their entrance. It was hard to read his expression, his mask covering the upper half of his face. But he had a smirk as he nudged his companion beside him. His gaze was on Cassiopeia, ignorant of her mistress. That was the gaze of a predator and Aiden couldn't help but take a step closer to Sebastian.  
His own master was a predator, as every vampire was, but at least he could trust Sebastian not to act so conspicuously.

 

"Perhaps," Sebastian agreed. It was odd to see people in what he could only call Venetian masks. Some covered just their eyes, others half of their faces going into elaborate headdresses, and some were full face. It was a little distressing. They stood out in the crowd of vampires, servants and pets, but the Noblens seemed to have no problem with them. In fact, they seemed to be enjoying their conversation greatly.

He surveyed the ballroom, looking for familiar faces and marking what areas he would not take Aiden into. Servants, dressed in light colors to match the bright drapery of the room, flitted about with flutes of champagne. His gaze kept going back to the odd group of six...no, seven vampires. There was something off-putting about them. It was a rare moment that he wished his mother was there. She would have explained it all.

Sebastian sighed, "Well, I suppose we shall find out in a moment. We do need to say our hellos..."

Ah, the perils of polite company. He reached over to Aiden when he stepped closer to him, and brushed his hand affectionately over his cheek. It was an almost absent gesture, something meant to be calming.

Cassiopeia pretended as best she could that she noticed nothing. She wasn't very good at it, she normally wasn't aware for parties and that was easier. But she was awake in all the senses of the word. Her feathers ruffled slightly as she heard a few whispers, she got Lady Tarabotti's name mentioned but there were eyes on her. She glanced up from her study of Lady Tarabotti's hairstyle when she felt...felt someone watching her much more intently than others. She wasn't a predator, in the grand scheme of the world, Cassiopeia would be considered a prey animal.

She was delicate in all senses of the word. Her bones lighter to accommodate flight and her frame small. Without her gifts...she was very aware of how decidedly unsafe she was. She looked over to the group of masked vampires and didn't quite freeze, but wanted to.

 

Aiden wasn't sure what he was hoping to accomplish, edging closer to Sebastian. The masked vampires weren't even looking at him, per say, and he was intimidated enough to try and find some sort of protection in Sebastian.

So when his master touched him so softly, he felt... better. Not calm, but solid in knowing that Sebastian would keep him away from the strangers' as much as possible. Hadn't Sebastian said he would never let Aiden go? So he followed, anxious to get away, but knowing that manners said to do otherwise.

Lady Tarabotti gave a haughty sniff. "Keep your friends close..." she said softly, letting the latter half of the quote stay unsaid. Indeed they would have to make proper introductions.

They weren't given much time to wait though, as one from that group weaved his way over, grand in his mask and matching attire. It was over the top, with rich colors and designs. A bemused smirk on his face as he approached and gave almost a flippant bow to the group.

"Ciao, it is a pleasure to meet you! I am Lord Marchese Massimo Constantini of the formerly Medici. And you are...?" He looked expectantly at Lady Tarabotti and Lord de L'Court, before eying up Aiden and more closely, Cassiopeia. It was obvious where his interest lied.

 

That was certainly...brazen, Sebastian thought. Very much out of the normal way of things; they should have said their greetings to the Noblens and the Noblens would have introduced them. Still, Sebastian had the manners that Lord Constantini seemed to lack. He gave a small bow, curt, before he said, "Lord Sebastian de L'Court, pleasure to meet you. I...imagine you are with the contingent of old world vampires?"

Sebastian made sure that Aiden remained just behind him where it was clear that Sebastian was the one to speak to but still showing off his pet to the public. Of course, it wasn't Aiden that had captured Constantini's attention at all. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or vaguely relieved because when the man spoke...he had his fully extended and he spoke without the tell-tale lisp of a vampire prior to feeding. 

Cassiopeia shifted a little closer to Lady Tarabotti as the vampire, Lord Marchese Constantini looked at her again. He was the one who had stared at her from across the room. She tightened her hands in the front of her skirt and tried to remain as relaxed as possible. Her mistress had never let anyone near her before but there was just...something, something about a vampire who hid most of their face that made her want to find a place to hide and wrap up in actual clothing.

But she didn't respond to him, he hadn't been speaking to her and even if he had, she wouldn't have. Not without Lady Tarabotti's explicit permission.

 

Marchese Costantini waited expectantly for them to respond, giving a bow to Sebastian. "Yes we are! The Noblens were very kind to invite us and we were eager to see how our American brethren faired in this large country. It seems you are doing very well for yourselves."

"Indeed we are," Lady Tarabotti answered, giving a short curtsy by way of Sebastian's own bow. "I am Lady Alicia Tarabotti of the de L'Court Coven," she said, only giving what was necessary of her own title and ties with Lord. de L'Court.

"A pleasure," the marchese responded. "Please, let me escort you to our esteemed host," he insisted. "I would love to know more of your territories here." He avoided the conversation about pets, although his gaze tended to roam towards both, more often than not it was Cassiopeia who held his attention.

Aiden was not pleased when this strange vampire introduced himself, and less so as he seemed to eye Cassiopeia up. He was a lecherous one.

And how was it they were all there anyway? Were the Noblens' have those kinds of ties? From the way Sebastian had spoken of them, they were a lesser family. And yet here was a good sized group of old country vampires that were enough to make the unicorn freeze up. They were dangerous behind those smiles.

 

"It was very kind of Lord and Lady Noblen to extend such an offer," Sebastian said. It should have been his mother who did that but oh well...he'd find out why and how the Noblens had garnered such guests and why they had yet to introduce themselves to his mother. Especially if they were /titled/ like this Lord Constantini...

He allowed the man to escort them to the larger throng of old world vampires and the Noblens. The Noblens had the same look about them. They were almost too close in looks for people not to consider them siblings at first, which was far off the mark. But both had rather mediocre looks, just handsome enough in their own ways not to be considered ugly or unfortunate. But they were not attractive my any means with their weak chins, watery blue eyes and all too sharp cheeks and jaws. 

However Lady Noblen did have a fine smile which she turned onto them, "Lord de L'Court and Lady Tarabotti, how lovely you both could attend. I see Massimo--I mean, Lord Constantini found you! He is such a delight, isn't he?"

Her look was indulgent.

Sebastian looked at the other vampires, watching their mouths and where their eyes lingered--on Aiden and Cassiopeia--before he responded, "Yes. A delight. Such a fine assembly you have Lady Noblen..."

"Ah, Lord Noblen recently learned of familiar connections to our guests and well, we couldn't just ignore family! It would be so terribly rude, so we--"

"Ah, Felicity, dear, you needn't explain overmuch," one of the vampires said. Her face was completely hidden behind a porcelain mask, rimmed with raven feathers and a dark veil that covered her hair. She looked at Sebastian, green eyes stared from the eye-holes. "I am Comtesse Genevieve of Venice, by way of the Nice coven. Lord de L'Court...related to the Duchess Colette de L'Court. It has been some time since our dear Colette has been with us."

He inclined his head--his mother was connect to them. "Yes, she is my mother."

He could hear the smile, "How delightful! And look, you have a unicorn. What a handsome pet..."

Cassiopeia looked over to Lord Constantini, it was hard not to when he kept looking at her. He had that look in his eye that she would prefer to not court in any way. But she had her mistress there to stand between her and this...this vampire. At least, he kept his hands to himself. There was a concerned, small voice in the back of her mind that added 'for now.' The number of these vampires were higher than their own little party, and they all appeared to be titled and...and the ones she could see their mouths, they all had their fangs out.

That was...that was terribly rude and not allowed at all in polite society!  
"Yes it was. We are so delighted to meet our brethren here in the America's. You're all quite... Daring," Massimo commented as he glanced back at Cassiopeia. Her lack of covered clothing seemed to be garnering his interest, unsurprisingly.

As Lord de L'Court spoke to the comtesse, Massimo edged closer towards Lady Tarabotti's pet. He smiled at her, all fangs. It was quite obvious he wished to speak to her, but Lady Tarabotti caught his wayward eyes and after giving a proper curtsy to the hosts, she rounded upon him.

"Lord Costantini. I'm not sure how you conduct yourselves back in Italy, but someone else's pet is never to be engaged with without their master's consent," she bristled, although she didn't seem terribly put out by the attention her little bird was getting. It seemed at least one in this little delegation preferred Cassiopeia over her Lord's unicorn. That was always good in her book.

Lord Costantini swept into another bow. "My apologies Lady Tarabotti. Your pet is just simply beautiful that I can't look away for long. You have my deepest apologies for any offense," he apologized beautifully.

Lady Tarabotti sniffed in deliberation, but ultimately conceded. "No harm done in looking, my lord."

 

Aiden was rather uncomfortable with the group as well. All of the masked vampires seemed much more keen on himself and Cassie than their master's. It was disconcerting.

He felt exposed with such little clothing on. And never before had he wished his horn couldn't be seen. It was hard to tell with the masks, but he believed some we're noting the tight spirals. They knew he was old, and how fine his blood would be.

He resisted the urge to shudder or flinch as he was brought up by the Lady Genevieve. She seemed the most dangerous out of them all.  
Genevieve glanced between Massimo and Lady Tarabotti when she reprimanded him. She brought a fan up to her masked chin and tapped it in a thoughtful way. "Mm, pets are meant to be enjoyed are they not? Massimo is quite taken. It's not often one finds a little bird...or a unicorn."

She turned hungry eyes to Aiden, her fangs poked her bottom lip. He was a meal to her, a delicious and rare treat that she simply wanted to devour. It was such a shame that he belonged to a child. Such an old creature and he was in America of all places. She wasn't the only one eying the scrumptious treat. It was split on who wanted the unicorn and who wanted the little bird. In the end it didn't matter.

Sebastian didn't like the looks. He enjoyed showing Aiden off of course but he didn't like the implied threat of sharing his unicorn because he was in public. He didn't know what rules these foreigners played by but sharing ones pet? That was not a given thing if you brought them into public.

"Comtesse Genevieve...perhaps you should consider restraint? Here--"

"She looks delectable," someone said, their tone amused. He couldn't pinpoint the vampire exactly but the muffled voice implied one of the full masked ones. "But how did you come across a unicorn? Here?"

"Ah, of that I am also curious," Genevieve said, her green eyes lingered on Aiden's throat. "Such an old one too."

Sebastian stepped in front of Aiden and said, "A gift. A fine one at that."

"Very fine," she agreed. Her tone implied that she thought the unicorn was wasted on him.

Cassie didn't quite flinch at the danger smile but she didn't take her eyes off of his bared fangs. His attention, his interest in her chilled her to the bone. She didn't want him to look at her like that. It made her feel even more naked under his gaze.

And her mistress's chastisement seemed...mild. She didn't have a problem with the staring, she was pleased by it. Why else have her dress like this but to invoke the lust and attention of others in the room. 

At least, Lady Tarabotti was loath to share her.

 

"Pets are to be enjoyed my their master or mistress. Shown off to everyone else, but ultimately only for the master to cover," Lady Tarabotti answered swiftly, but not cruel. "Lord Costantini is welcome to look, but nothing more."

Although Alicia was not opposed to being convinced otherwise... And she was greatly intrigued by these vampires.

 

Aiden was torn between looking at the ground or not breaking eye contact. He was petrified and when this comtesse turned her gaze fully to him. He felt a utterly terrified in their presence. He wanted to flee, but was stuck at this party. At this exact place, because he had to follow Sebastian's lead. It was ridiculous and he loathed being in a confined space with these vampires. 

And he knew she wasn't the only one eying him up. Even as Sebastian stepped in front of him, to shield him from prying eyes, he felt their gaze eying his neck, his tender points. Like he was meat in a window on display.

 

Massimo gave a toothy grin. "I mean no harm, Lady Tarabotti. It is just a rare gift to come across two fine specimens of pets. And in the America's no less! Such gifts are a treat." And he was practically salivating to take a bite of Cassiopeia.

 

Genevieve smiled underneath her mask, it wasn’t the most pleasant of smiles but no one could see it. "Ah, Alicia, you've changed. Such an American now. So greedy."

She tapped her can against her chin, listening to the mother of pearl inlay clink cheerfully. She hummed softly, "Such a shame to show off such beauty but not share it."

And then in a blink, she was in front for Aiden. Her fan was underneath his chin, tipping his head back a little. "Such a shame..."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he, without any decorum, flung out his arm and moved her away. "Comtesse, keep you hands to your hands to yourself. My pet is not to be shared."

Genevieve scoffed softly, "You may be a lo--"

Lord Noblen interrupted with a cough, "Comtesse, this is the Lord de L'Court, son of Prince Tepes IV."

Genevieve went quiet, "Is that so..."

"If you wish to entertain the thought of playing, do speak with Lady Tarabotti... I have no desire to share /my/ unicorn."

His expression was thunderous and possessive. Thoroughly possessive. He had told Aiden that he had no intention of letting him go ever. Likewise, he had no intention to share him. Not when he tasted so decadent and addicting.

Cassiopeia looked to her mistress, thankful to hear that she didn't intend to share. Not tonight and not with these...vampires. They had no manners and the Comtesse was far too familiar with everyone. Lord Constantini was still looking at her. She hesitation all across her arms more over her abdomen. She knew she couldn't cross her arms over her chest but she tried to cover a little more of herself.

She would do her best to behave if her mistress didn't let any of the vampires near her. She took a small step closer to Lady Tarabotti and it was clear that she was hiding behind her and Lady Tarabotti's more voluminous skirts.

She glanced over to Aiden to see how he was faring...and it wasn't much better.

 

Aiden wasn't sure what he was expecting from these vampires who showed off their fangs. They were different and terrifying.

Moreso as Aiden suddenly found himself looking directly at Comtesse Genevieve, up close and personal. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips, and then there was Sebastian who tried to ward the lady off.

Aiden couldn't see Sebastian's expression, but the unicorn suddenly didn't feel he would have to feign feeling ill should he want to leave.

Unfortunately unicorns didn't get sick. He found he'd adopted a slight tremble, his nerves set on high alert.

 

Lord Costantini had glanced at Lord de L'Court as his full title was given. Hm. Interesting.

He smirked and stepped closer to Lady Tarabotti. "It would be a great honor to me if you would allow me some time with your pet. She is simply marvelous," he purred.

Lady Tarabotti gave the Lord a sharp look. "Perhaps we may speak later, my lord. Once tensions relax," she murmured discreetly. 

She noticed how Cassiopeia attempted to cover herself a little more, trying to be inconspicuous. But Alicia noticed, and she wasn't pleased. 

She had an idea.

Turning on her smile, she gave Lord Constantine a couple look. "Yes, we should speak of it more soon. We may be able to come to an arrangement." 

He looked pleased by the change of heart.  
Lady Genevieve removed her offending fan and eyed Sebastian with a new kind of interest. The interest of someone who debated if his title was enough to protect his property. He was terribly young after all. But did she want to cause the kind of political fallout if she pressed her position and went to steal his unicorn out from underneath him?

Not at the moment.

"Shame, it's been so long since I tasted a unicorn," she said with a sigh. She opened her fan and waved it even if the small breeze it created could not be felt. Genevieve looked at her collection of vampires and over to the Noblens, "So many surprises for us here in the Americas. The tales we will tell when we return home."

One of the other vampires sighed though his lips quirked up when things seemed to turn in Massimo's favor. His accent was thicker than Massimo's and he purred, "Is my dear friend the only one you are open to discussing your pretty pet with? If the unicorn isn't...available."

He gestured to Cassiopeia. She stared at Lady Tarabotti with wide eyes. Very wide eyes when she changed her mind from possibly to a definite discussion.

"Mistress," she whispered, oh so painfully soft. A hint of a tremor in her voice as she looked over to Lord Constantini and back to her mistress.

Sebastian watched Genevieve walk back. He wasn't impressed with these vampires. Obviously, this was why his mother had never invited them into her territory as /her/ guests.

He looked over to Aiden and brushed his fingers against his jaw and said, "Do not look like that, Aiden."

His expression still held the back rage at the fall of someone touching Aiden without his explicit permission. Aiden's as his and his alone unless he seemed otherwise. His fingertips brushed down to rest on his throat. He heard Lady Tarabotti speaking with the vampires, and it sounded like she was going to barter her pet for play.

Fine, she could do what she wished. It seemed that if Aiden was not available to play with, they were now aided by the idea of playing with Lady Tarabotti's petite little pet.

He exhaled, to calm himself, before he said, "I believe I should make my rounds. Aiden, follow."

 

Aiden's trembling was hopefully not noticeable as he tried to call himself by taking slow breaths through his nose. It didn't help. He could still smell these vampires and their perfume to try and disguise what they were.

What he wouldn't give to flee. He didn't want anyone feeding from him, least of all this woman. She practically made Lady Tarabotti seem genial.

The unicorn wasn't quite sure what Sebastian meant, how did he look? He swallowed thickly and nodded. Aiden was more than happy to oblige in following Sebastian away from the unnerving group.

The sound of bells followed their departure, and Aiden couldn't help but look back to Cassie, so small and frightened looking.

 

Lady Tarabotti smiled indulgently. She turned to look at Cassie, cupping her small round face. "My dear, do remember your place. Don't you want to make some new, powerful friends?" Her smiled turned rather sharp. "They pay us a compliment by wanting your company. Remember that," she said patting Cassiopeia's cheek not unlike one would with a child.

The lady turned back to the old country delegation. "I'm sure we could come to a fitting compromise. My dear Cassiopeia is quite a catch. What would you all propose?" She looked to them all, wanting them to set a price. Lord Costantini was sure to have something high in mind. His intense look at Cassie was rather telling. Perfect.

 

Sebastian didn't quite stalk away but his gait was one of barely controlled anger. His expression was cool, closed off and didn't let that slip through. But he cast one look back at the vampire delegation with disgust. The gaze he turned on Aiden was kinder. There was concern there, concern for his fear, the fine way in which he trembled. 

And Aiden followed obediently behind him. Good. He didn't try to remain in some sort of misplaced solidarity with Lady Tarabotti's pet. He had, after all, done so earlier hadn't he.

Sebastian exhaled and muttered, "Old world vampires? Blights."

But he kept the rest of his thoughts to himself as he walked for the far corner of the room. To a more shadowed area with fewer people. He needed to properly calm himself. He said to Aiden, "You're shaking. Stop looking terrified. I told you I would keep you safe."

Cassie's eyes widened when Lady Tarabotti didn't show any mercy. Her smile was sharp as viper's fangs and there was no give there. She had done something to anger her, hadn't she? Cassie glanced at the two vampires, Massimo and his unnamed friend, and trembled.

She wanted to say 'no'. She couldn't bring herself to nod like a good pet, the kind of pet that Lady Tarabotti wouldn't do this to. She whispered so quietly, "Mistress...please..."

She ducked her head, her wings drawing together against her back. Nothing she would say would sway her mistress now...but she didn't want this. She looked at the second vampire. His grin was wide, fangs readily apparent, as he looked her up and down as if she were a fine piece of meat.

He spoke first, "My family boosts one of the finest vineyards in all of Italy, my good lady. Signore Stefano Carabaldi at your service. And for the companionship of your sweet Cassiopeia, I offer a year of our most fine wines. And, of course, no small sum of gold bars."

His eyes were a dark, dark brown. "Or perhaps her Ladyship has better ideas for a night with her pet?"

 

Aiden quickly followed after Sebastian, relieved he seemed to be aiming for a quieter corner far, far away from the foreign delegation. He didn't bother to respond to the young vampire's comment, he was in public after all and had to be on his best behavior.

"I know," he murmured, twiddling some of his hair that wasn't up. "I just... forget. How very different you and the Lady Tarabotti are...." Aiden said in what he hoped what somewhat diplomatic. He didn't say anything negative against either master. But it was true, Lady Tarabotti seemed willing to terrify Cassiopeia for her own gain, and humiliate her. None of the other pets that Aiden had seen, which weren't very many, seemed to be dressed similarly as the winged Other.

"I... I appreciate your protection." And possessiveness. Aiden never thought he'd think that, but truly Sebastian had saved him from what might have otherwise been a terrifying night.

 

Lady Tarabotti hummed as Signore Carabaldi made an offer. "Intriguing. It has been too long since I've had wine from Italy," she mused, looking back at Cassie. She was a pretty thing, and well worth the price set.

"I would love to buy her off of you, Lady Tarabotti. She is exquisite. I have ties with the fashion industry, I would be delighted to import you bolts of the finest fabrics, and custom designs for you for every season," Marchese Constantini offered, his gaze sharp and hungry on the little winged pet. He wanted her, badly.

Alicia pretended to think for a moment, before she leaned down to give Cassie a sweet kiss on the cheek. But instead she whispered in her ear. "Beg me one more time and you will find yourself with a new master not nearly as kind as I," she said coldly. "Lord Constantini seems eager to have you... perhaps one night won't be enough..."

Then she did kiss Cassie's cheek with surprising gentleness.

"Lords, I simply could not part with my Cassiopeia. But for a night? You are more than generous. My Lord Carabaldi, your offer is accepted. And my Lord Constantini, perhaps... 10 bolts of fabric and one outfit will suffice for a night? You both do me an honor to show such an interest in her." Alicia put a gentle hand on Cassie's shoulders, keeping her beside her rather than behind.

"If the rest of your companions would like to join... I am willing to entertain offers, I'm not above haggling with good friends," she smiled, sharper than that of the foreign vampires with their fangs out and visible.

 

Sebastian nodded. That was the best way to phrase it he imagined. "She is Lady Tarabotti's and whatever her mistress wants is what Cassiopeia will do. Do not forget that."

But that didn't mean to say, he couldn't do exactly what she was doing to Cassiopeia to Aiden. He could. And he couldn't say he never would. He was sure that Cassiopeia had spent many years untouched...or perhaps she hadn't. He knew when she came to court. He had been roughly 50 years old, and she had been quiet then. But there had been some fire that Alicia had snuffed until she became a quiet little doll.

He rested a hand against Aiden's cheek and said, "You are /mine/, Aiden. I've never shared well."

Sebastian gave him what could almost be called a boyish grin. A little lightness returned to his eyes, the dark anger receding as his pet started to calm down a little bit. He was realizing, Sebastian knew, that he meant what he said. As long as Aiden behaved, he would treat him as gently as he wanted.

 

Stefano grinned and bowed again, this time with a wide swoop of his arm. He beamed up at her before he straightened. She would be his for the night, his and Massimo's. He didn't mind sharing with his very good friend and with such a pretty little pet...they'd have a grand time. Grander than this tedious little soiree. It was lovely, he supposed, in a quaint little town way. Nothing like the galas they hosted in Rome, stealing the coliseum for themselves and the debauchery...Ah, how he missed those parties.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened at Lady Tarabotti's threat. She...she wouldn't! But one look at her mistress, even with the gentle kiss, sealed the fact that she would. She looked over at Constantini. She wouldn't want him as a master. She knew where she would end up in his household. At least, with Alicia she had her own rooms, some privacy. She whispered softly, "I...yes, mistress. I'm sorry, mistress."

She almost resisted being pulled from behind Lady Tarabotti but moved meekly instead. Her arms were still crossed over her abdomen, her hands clenching each other until her knuckles were almost white. She looked up at Lady Tarabotti, a protest on her lips when she suggested...suggested that she spend her night with more than two of these old vampires. She swallowed hard and hoped that no one would say anything.

For a moment, she thought there would be some small mercy and then Genevieve spoke.

"I believe, Alicia, dear, I would also like your pet's company...but not tonight. Massimo and Stefano, well, they are men of great appetites and I would so hate to hurt your darling Cassiopeia. Tomorrow night...I will make it so you have the option of returning to Italy, dear. With full titles, if you wish. Of course, my own pets will also be playing with your little bird. I hope that won't be too off-putting--they didn't feel...how do you say, up to coming to tonight's festivities."

 

The unicorn nodded. He... he realized that now. Sebastian and Lady Tarabotti were two very different masters and yet, it could easily be the reverse. Sebastian could change his mind if he thought Aiden was anything but perfect. It was a scary thought, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to focus on it.

This world of vampires and politics were so much more complicated than Aiden had thought, and he desperately wanted to be away from it all. Back with Dracen in their home hidden away in the forest, a perfect opposite of what he was currently residing in.

Aiden looked up to Sebastian as a hand touched his cheek. "I think... I understand that now," he said quietly, unable to make a small smile in return. If he couldn't be happy at least he'd be safe. Relatively. "Thank you."

Lady Tarabotti returned the smiles from both men, pleased by their response. "I am pleased, that you're pleased, my lords," she said with an incline of her head. "I do hope my little bird won't disappoint you. She does not often partake of such entertainments," Alicia cautioned, her only kindness for Cassiopeia.

Lord Constantini's smile was wide and toothy. "Excellent! I agree to your terms, my lady," he said, following Stefano's lead in an exaggerated bow. The two friends would have an excellent time with this little bird. She was going to be in for the night of her life, although she may not remember it by the time they were done with her.

Lady Tarabotti blinked at Comtesse Genevieve and gave a deep curtsy. "You are most generous my lady. I am most comfortable here in America for the time being, but options are always good to have. I would be honored if you and your pets would entertain Cassiopeia tomorrow night. We may discuss the details tonight, while my lords get to know her better."

And with that, Alicia Tarabotti stepped back to let Cassie stand alone before the masked vampires. The vampiress stood behind and whispered into Cassie's hair, "Do not disappoint me, do as they ask or I will give you to Lord Constantini. He seems to be a man of the insatiable sort." She kissed her winged pet's dark locks.

"I expect to have her back before I leave this evening with Lord de L'Court. That shouldn't be for a few more hours yet though."

 

Sebastian wouldn't say he was glad that Aiden understood it but the fact that he finally understood it at all, meant quite a bit to him. He brushed his thumb against the bottom of Aiden's lip gently before he dropped his hand back to his side. "You are welcome. Now that you are calmer, let us continue to greet people."

He started to walk before he paused and said, softly, "Aiden, do not interfere with Lady Tarabotti and her treatment of Cassiopeia. Am I clear?"

There was a hard edge to his voice. A clear reminder that while he might find what Lady Tarabotti was doing perhaps a little extreme, it was Lady Tarabotti's prerogative to use Cassiopeia as she wished. Did he think it might be cruel to dress her as she did /and/ sell her out for the evening? Yes, yes he did. But that was not his call to make.

 

Cassiopeia trembled, her wings pressed as tightly to her back as they could, as deals were finalized and she was sold of for the next few hours. It would be a small mercy if they passed quickly. She didn't know if it was kind or not that her mistress made it clear this was...an unusual practice for her. 

Stefano gave a small clap, "Delightful." He looked at Cassie and purred, "Now, come along little bird, we wish to hear your sing for us."

Cassiopeia bowed her head at Alicia vow. She didn't want to be given away. She didn't want to be sold. She didn't...she didn't want any of this. Why was her mistress doing this to her now? What had she done to draw so much cruelty from her? Yes, her mistress was cruel but never cruel enough to sell her like this, like she was a whore on the market. But here she was...doing just that.

She said softly, "Yes...my lady." She looked over to the two men who owned her for the next few hours and she didn't want to move from her spot. But Stefano beckoned.

His expression was not warm, it was hungry. "Come now, little bird. Let's go back to the other parlor to play."

Cassiopeia took a faltering step forward as Lady Tarabotti agreed to her going to the Comtesse the next evening. She looked over her shoulder and if she were the crying sort, she would be crying. Stefano hooked his fingers beneath her chin and said, sharply, "She is not your mistress right now, dear Cassiopeia, Massimo and I are your masters and you'll be a good girl for us, won't you?"

"Y-yes."

 

Aiden nodded, mind racing at what Sebastian was telling (and showing) him. He really was a pet, serving his master's whims like a good puppy.

There was a part of Aiden that burned at the thought of being a plaything for a vampire. He was old and strong, he could fight his way out... except for the fact he was greatly outnumbered and most likely wouldn't be able to return home anyway. He may accidentally lead them to his son. And Aiden shuddered at the thought of what they'd groom Dracen into. He was a kind boy, he'd break so easily.

So Aiden followed demurely behind his master. "Yes, my lord," he answered. Cassiopeia wasn't his responsibility... and it felt wrong to agree.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 100% NON-CON/ RAPE. Please skip this chapter if you don't want to read it. You'll still get the gist next chapter I promise.
> 
> 2\. We are not Italian, we have not studied Italian. So please forgive our usage of Google Translate.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!

Lady Tarabotti gave a wane smile as Cassiopeia had to be practically dragged to the back parlor by Stefano and Massimo. She'd have to remember to tell Cassie this was simply a reminder that her life was Alicia's to do with as she willed. And tomorrow evening would be her punishment for being stubborn in the first place.

Massimo hadn't lost his toothy grin as he practically skipped beside his old friend. "Such a good piccolo uccello. We will have to see what notes you can sing for us."

He was very eager to play with their temporary pet, for her kind were rare. They were aptly nicknamed angeli, although they were more commonly known as peris. Massimo preferred the former, so many connotations to play with.

 

Cassiopeia followed between the two vampires as they walked to the back parlor. She never wanted to go to the back parlor of any party. Even if masters were allowed to play with their pets in public...the front parlor was always safe. It was only slightly invasive and embarrassing. But the back parlors, or any space designated to be outside of the purview of polite society was no place she wanted to be. Bad things happened to pets there. They were played with to whatever extreme their master or mistress wanted to play with them.

The back parlor at the Noblen's was out of the grand hall and down a smaller hall. She could already hear the whimpers, moans, and cries of the people in the back parlor. She closed her eyes tightly. Lady Tarabotti didn't take her to the back parlors often. She preferred to take her pleasures privately if she were inclined to have Cassiopeia do that.

Stefano's hand brushed along her waist, before sliding between her feathers. She arched her back, trying to escape the touch and he cooed, "Such a sweet little angelo, aren't you? Ah, the fun we will have with you. Do you think, Massimo, these Americans equip their rooms as well as ours?"

He looked over Cassie, his eyes lingering on her sheer top and the high slits of her skirt, "Or perhaps better?"

Cassiopeia didn't answer. Couldn't answer as they went into the back parlor. The moaning, screaming and whimpering was louder. Pets were in various states of pleasure, or pain, between people's legs or beneath people. The lights were kept low, keeping people in shadow except for where some masters or mistresses decided they wanted their pet to be the star of the show under some spotlight. The smell of blood was thick and there were toys, whips and chains, posts to tie pets to or others if they were so inclined. Back parlors were not just for pets to be taken after all. There were vampires who were happy to give and receive pain to their own kind as needed. But what was always present was the debauchery. The knowledge that one was expected to play.

This was where feeding happened, where she would be given no choice in what she was to do...not if she wanted to remain with Lady Tarabotti. A man to the right of her moaned loudly, a male vampire between his legs, fangs buried in his thigh as he stroked his pet's hard length.

Stefano chuckled, "Ah, much the same." He looked at Cassiopeia and teased, "How should we play with you, little bird? Feed from you first? Have you beg for us with your sweet little mouth?"

Cassiopeia didn't know if she was actually supposed to answer. She didn't think so, it sounded like the musings of someone who didn't care. The way he stared at her made her think otherwise and she said, weakly, "However you wish..."

His eyes narrowed. Her throat tightened, "Master Stefano."

Stefano smiled and he brushed his fingers along her collarbone, "Lady Tarabotti dressed you so well for such play didn't she? We needn't even have you remove a single thing. Massimo, my good friend, shall we find a little more privacy? I do so thoroughly wish to enjoy her since Lady Tarabotti wouldn't part with her permanently."

 

Massimo thoroughly enjoyed the atmosphere in the back parlor. These American vampires were so uptight and greedy. And drab. But the back was far more entertaining and he was excited to see just what their little angelo could do.

The mixed sounds of pain and pleasure surrounded them, making the marquese even more excited for what fun they were to have.

"Oh I believe they will. They are not that uptight," he hummed peering about towards the vampires and pets playing with one another. "But never better. They don't know quality when they see it. Except in their pets." He eyes Cassie lustfully, gently stroking her dark cheek with a pale hand, olive in undertone, but still pale against her skin. "An angelo and unicorn, they are either lucky or cunning."

He watched as Stefano ensured their shared pet knew her place. She may have once been willful, as most angeli were, but she'd been broken well. Not perfectly, for he'd seen and heard her trembled pleas.

Stefano barely had to ask before Massimo went in search for their own little alcove. Most were occupied, but he found one with a plush curved fainting couch that would easily fit the three of them in various positions. Where their extended family had found these was unknown, but greatly appreciated.

He pulled the thin curtains back, barely enough to hide the fact someone would be in there. It was more of a heightened experience for any people with voyeuristic tendencies and the illusion of privacy more than anything else.

"Here we are, my friend. A perfect place to get a taste of our little angelo."

 

Cassiopeia flinched slightly at their touches, gentle as they were. She did not want them touching her. If she thought Stefano would have been put out by it, she was wrong. He looked delighted that she didn't want to be touched. He chuckled, "Ah, there is some fight in you still, yes? A little of that angelo spirit."

He moved behind her, his hands on her shoulders and he said, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, "Good. Wouldn't be nearly as fun if you were thoroughly broken in."

He pushed her forward, forcing her to remain between him and Massimo. She couldn't run away, wouldn't be able to get very far if she honestly tried, but it was always good to make sure someone knew how trapped they were.

The little "room" was perfect. Stefano nodded, "Quite perfect! Isn't this perfect, Cassiopeia?"

He played with the ends of her hair, disturbing the bells and musing the careful artistry of it all. Her Lady Tarabotti hadn't said anything about returning her in pristine condition after all. His grin was a flash of white in the dimness.

Cassiopeia stared at the fainting couch in terror. This was very real, this wasn't a nightmare. Her mistress had really sold her like this for their enjoyment. She steeled her resolve as much as she could before she stepped into the little alcove and sat down on the fainting couch. Her posture perfect and she didn't look at either of them. Her hands were clasped together and rested on her legs. She didn't try to adjust the skirt. It didn't matter.

Stefano sighed dramatically, "Little angelo, bella, does your lady like you so quiet?"

Cassie didn't speak. Lady Tarabotti asked rhetorical questions of her often and did not need her input. She would just...she would do what they wanted. She'd be the doll they wanted and when they were done, she'd return to Lady Tarabotti. It would be okay. His cold fingers teased along the gold choker (collar really) and with a careful undoing of the clasp, the heavy gold and diamond necklace fell into her lap. No one moved to set it aside.

"Massimo, I do not think our angelo likes us very much. Or perhaps she doesn't like me?" He flipped on the fainting couch elegantly and looked at Cassie critically. "Perhaps it is just shyness?"

 

Massimo's gaze narrowed slightly as he noted their pet's reaction to them. Ooh this was certainly going to be a delightful night.

"She will learn, won't you angelo? You'll sing nice and loud," he purred, stroking down the revealed flesh from her outfit. It couldn't even be called a dress at this point. And he didn't mind at all.

The marquese could almost taste her fear, and loved it. As Stefano played with her hair, he left his hands wandered over her legs and sides, up her arms.

"Her lady must like them quiet. Pity." He continued to stand before Cassiopeia, watching her as she ignored them. Now that wouldn't do at all.

"You are somewhat of an acquired taste, signore. Perhaps she prefers something more my style..."

With an unnatural speed only a vampire could do, he was on Cassiopeia's exposed neck, no longer hindered by her choker. He bit her without warning or gentleness. And as any old country vampire, he had his fangs out constantly which meant they no longer had venom to numb the pain. So their prey, for that's all they were, had nothing to make them feel good.

He moaned obscenely as the blood flowed freely. How rich an angelo’s blood.

 

Cassiopeia did her best to stare blankly ahead. She still shied away from the touches, trying not to be obvious about it. Her hands tightened, bunching up some of the meager fabric she wore as she just tried to ignore it.

They talked about her like any vampires talked about pets, as if they had no personality if their own or wills. And right now...Cassiopeia didn't. She wanted to bury herself in indifference until she didn't remember this.

Stefano tugged at Cassiopeia's Hair, enjoying the way she constantly pulled back from them. The way she trembled, how wide her eyes were...it was delicious. Nothing like having something so pretty at their disposal like this, unable to say no to anything they proposed.

Cassiopeia cried out, practically screamed. Her eyes widened and her hands were off her lap and one went to Massimo's shoulder, clawing as she balled up her diet and tried to hit him. Bites never...even Alicia's worst bites never hurt like this. This was agony. She struggled, her wings tried to expand to fend him off. Tears were in her eyes and she cried out, "S-stop."

"Ah, and now the angelo sings," Stefano said. He watched her fight Massimo for a moment, watched the way she stopped caring about what her clothing covered or didn't. He licked his lips at Massimo's obscene moan.

It had been so long since he last tasted any angeli...but she was too small for him to join his companions at her throat. His grin deepened when he looked at her legs, she kicked out with one and he grabbed her foot.

"Tsk, tsk, bella," Stefano said, "You don't want me to think you don't like us."

He moved her, awkwardly given that Massimo was at her neck, so he did not have to be completely on his knees between her legs. He nipped at the skin just above her knee, his tongue tracing along to where the main artery was before he sank his fangs into her upper inner thigh.

Oh, oh, he thought, this was sinful. She tasted divine. And she screamed louder for them. Her struggles didn't decline but in fact, she tried a little harder to fight back. Fear made for a wonderful motivator and she tasted so much sweeter for it.

 

  
The angelo’s cry of pain was sweeter than honey to Massimo. And her struggles were almost cute as he drank from her. He didn't waste a drop even as she hit him and screamed in his ear. It just added to the richness coating his tongue, groaning in pleasure. Already she was turning him on.

Massimo continued to drink from her slim neck as he felt his friend find his own place to feed from. The marquese held Cassiopeia's head so she didn't try and detach him that way, hurting herself more than they wanted. The only marks she were allowed to have were the ones they left on her delicate, dark skin.

The hand holding Cassie's head aloft pressed against her neck, finding the pulse on the opposite side to press against. His tongue laved over the wound, just enough to have it seal up, but would open again if she continued to thrash around.

"Stefano, signore please," he murmured. "Let's not all be uncomfortable." Easily, Massimo slid behind Cassie on the couch, pressing up behind her so she could feel the bulge of his growing erection. He loomed at her back, one arm encircling her own arms and wings, keeping her from trying to beat at either of them. The other slid down her slim leg to spread her open wider for his friend.

The masked marquese nuzzled at the pet's neck again, pressing his fangs against her skin, but not puncturing. "You're ours tonight, bel angelo. Please keep screaming, you're making me hard," he purred, feeding as much from her fear as he had from her blood.

 

It hurt. And there was no escaping what was happening. She didn't realize how kind venom was until then, until she was being fed from without it. Her neck ached and she tried to push Stefano's head away from her thigh. She whimpered, "Please...stop."

Stefano looked up at her from his rather precarious position. He held one leg captive and reached out with his other to push her hands away...at least, he did until Massimo repositioned her so she was delightfully trapped. He pulled back, sucking hard on the marks he left behind, and let them sluggishly bleed. He looked up at Cassiopeia and purred, "Oh, you look so much more comfortable like that now, bella."

Cassiopeia struggled; she wouldn't say she was more alarmed by the feel of his erection against her back but it just drove the point home that this...She tried to flap her wings, tried to break Massimo's hold. She couldn't, and the press of fangs against the side of her neck made that oh so very clear. Still, she twisted her arms up and clawed at Massimo's clothed arm. She tried to close her legs but between the two of them, she couldn't.

Stefano looked amused. He licked the trail of blood up her thigh and said, "Is that all you can say, angelo? Perhaps we can teach you some new words--ah, how about don't stop?" His fingers traced patterns along her inner thighs as he dipped back down to take another bite from her. His eyes closed as he moaned decadently, he drank from her as if she the last bottle of some obscure prized vintage. Her fear, the taste of her blood, and having Massimo's delightful company already had him straining. But it wouldn't do to just dive right in, no...they have her fear to savor, to see her begging more, her sweet little face scrunched up in agony...or pleasure. He wasn't against that.

No, it almost made it better if she did end up enjoying herself. Nothing was sweeter than debauching an angelo.

 

"Please? Oh silly angelo. You don't really want us to stop," Massimo purred once more, his fingers digging into the meat of Cassie's leg as she tried to break away and rake her fingers on his arm. His clothes were both beautiful and hardy, so her attempts didn't bother him at all.

"Tut tut," he chided, admiring his view from where he was at. It was perfect for seeing the front of her outfit, what little there was of it. "Do behave, angelo. I'd hate to return you unable to speak entirely. Your mistress may like that, but we prefer... more vocal pets."

The marquese hummed as he bit Cassiopeia again, in a new spot. The bright iron taste on his tongue was better than wine when paired with their new pet's fear. Now if only they could add something else into that taste to make it even more complex.

As Stefano seemed to have control over her legs, Massimo brought his hand up to her chest, ghosting up under her sheer dress to grope at a breast. Humiliation was always a fine addition.

 

Cassiopeia kept trying to claw her way through his coat and shirt. Her wings flexed but under the weight of the jewelry and the fact that she rarely got to use them for anything other than decoration...they were weak. She tried not to squirm, not wanting to give them anymore enjoyment of her pain and helplessness than they already got.

Stefano swallowed down another mouthful of blood before he licked the new bite marks clean.

Cassiopeia's nails scored into his jacket sleeve when Massimo bit her again. Her teeth felt like they would crack with how hard she clenched her jaw, trying to stay quiet. She couldn't keep her whimpering down and she couldn't pull her head away, couldn't move at all and when he started to grope her. She clenched her eyes closed.

Stefano watched Massimo with their little pet. It was a shame they'd have to return her in a few hours. They'd only get her to truly sing for them by then and then they'd have to give her back. Such a shame...He leaned up and ended up nose to nose with her. He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and said, "Bella, open your eyes."

His fingers trailed up her inner thigh, inching higher until he brushed against lips of her sex. "Open your eyes, I want to see you enjoy yourself."

Cassiopeia whimpered and said, around the pain, "No...I'm...please."

Please, she thought, don't make her be an active part in this. They wouldn't let her just find a happy mental space and disappear while they had their way with her.

His eyes narrowed and he said, coolly, "Tsk, tsk, Cassiopeia, is that how you talk to your masters?"

 

Massimo was easily able to keep a hold on Cassie despite her attempts to claw or beat him. She wasn't strong enough against his supernatural strength. His fangs were more than decoration, unlike her wings.

He relished her whimpers as he repeatedly bit her neck, just barely letting them heal, but still no venom. His groans of appreciation made a symphony with her quiet whimpers as he ground against her from behind.

Massimo paused only enough to watch with heavy lidded eyes as Stefano leaned up to her cute round face. She was still so willful, the Lady Tarabotti hadn't quite broken her completely yet. Good. It was no fun if it weren't a challenge.

"Please us and we could make it more enjoyable for you," he told her gently, his accent thick with lust as he flicked his fingers over her breast, the thin material of her dress of no consequence to him.

"We want to see those pretty violet eyes, bel angelo."

 

Cassiopeia bit her bottom lip. She started to shake her head and Stefano let out a noise that was very, very close to a growl.

"Pet, if you tell us 'no' one more time, I will take you back to your Lady and demand what is mine back," he said, his lips dangerously close to her. "How embarrassing for your ladyship, yes?"

Cassiopeia's heart jumped into her throat. If she didn't make them happy, Lady Tarabotti said that she'd belong to Lord Constantini. She didn't want that. If this was a taste of what her life would be...she didn't want this. She swallowed, ignoring the way her throat ached from the multiple sharp pangs of bites. Her lips brushed against Stefano's and she said, "Yes, master..."

"Open up your eyes," Stefano demanded.

She did, but wouldn't meet his gaze. He chuckled, "Oh, such beautiful eyes you have. You will be a good girl for us, si?"

"Yes," she said again, her throat tightening around the world.

"Bene!" Stefano said and moved a little bit away to watch Massimo with their temporary little pet. Such a lovely little creature, even prettier with the fang marks on her throat, the hint of blood, and the way her breath quickened in both fear and a little something akin to horror every time Massimo's fingers returned to her breasts. "Should we do something to make her feel good, my friend?"

He pressed his fingers between her lips and ghosted them along her clit.

 

Massimo felt the sudden uptick in her heartbeat and smiled. She didn't want to disappoint her mistress, very good to know.

He gave her breast a good squeeze before he let his hand slip down the open sides to trace over her slim figure. "I believe we should, signore. Show her we can be accommodating." His fingers held sight to her hip, hard enough that there would be bruises. "Would you like the honors? I know how partial you are with angeli." Really they all had a keen interest in the progeny of fallen angels. There was just something so fulfilling about breaking a proud creature such as angeli.

"I am content with waiting for a bit longer..." He kissed her abused neck as his hands hiked up the front of her dress for Stefano, leaving Cassie bared for his friend.

 

Cassiopeia flushed red in shame at the way they touched her. She hated that she did arch slightly into Stefano's touch even if it repulsed her. She tried to shift away from the right grip on her hips as Stefano's fingers went from ghost-like softness to harder, precise strokes against her clit. He wasn't gentle.

Stefano pressed a kiss just below her belly button, letting his fangs graze her soft skin. She jumped. Ah, so fearful and responsive. All it took was threatening to return her unsatisfied; if he had known that, he would have used that threat already and had her on her knees.

"Such a fine friend," Stefano said. He smirked up at Massimo, "But so lazy not to wish to work her open."

Cassiopeia's flinched at the kisses, the way the pressure made the bite marks sting and remind her of her current place.

Stefano hummed before he decided that he wanted to hear her beg for relief. He buried his face between her thighs, his tongue replacing his fingers as he licked at her clit. She tried to close her legs and he paused and said, his voice a little muffled, "Keep your legs spread wide, or I'll make it so you can't move."

 

Marquese Constantini smirked at the color that bloomed on Cassiopeia's cheeks, heated and shameful as she arched into his friend's touch. She was coiled tight, ready to flee if given the chance. Too bad there were two of them and she wouldn't escape until they were plenty done with her.

He hummed as he nipped her earlobe. "Mi dispiace amico mio," he murmured. "But she is very distracting." Not that he had to tell Stefano as they were both quite enraptured with her. Her dark skin was a lovely contrast to their own paler complexions.

With each of her flinches, Massimo grew bolder. He cupped the back of her head, fingers working their way into her piled hair. "Do as he says, piccolo angelo. Unless you want us both inside you at the same time..." he purred. The thought made him groan, but she wouldn't enjoy it at all. And it was tempting. But Stefano was first, and he'd get to finish debauching her afterwards.

"Tell him 'yes master,' " he instructed, lust-filled eyes glancing at his friend between her legs.

 

Stefano found her delightful in all the ways. The fear in her eyes, the knowledge that she couldn't get away and that was starting to sink in...and that they knew now how to get her to behave. They didn't need to use pain with her, oh no, they just needed to use the threat of her actual mistress. She whimpered as Massimo's fingers worked their way into her hair, it tugged painfully and her hair-style wasn't meant to be touched. It would unravel and look terrible.

She was just supposed to be pretty, to be stared at, not touched.

Her eyes widened at his threat and she turned her head just enough to look at him. She didn't want that at all. She didn't even think they...they could both fit. She ducked her head and whispered, "Y-yes, Master."

Her legs trembled as she kept them spread and Stefano looked up at her pleased. He nipped lightly at her inner thigh before his tongue and fingers were back at her clit. She wasn't wet...a shame that he'd have to work harder for his right to bury his cock in her tight cunt--and he could only imagine how tight she would be around him. Still, that didn't stop him from slowly working a finger into her, listening to her breath hitch and little whines erupt from her throat.

 

He didn't care if he messed up her hair, it would just make her look even more thoroughly debauched which was the entire point. The strings of bells tangled between his fingers as he wrenched her head to wherever he so desired.

"Good girl," Massimo praised as she answered properly. Between himself and Stefano, they would thoroughly wreck her and make sure she was covered in bites and bruises.

He nipped here and there over her neck and shoulder as his hand around her body, keeping her arms and wings from attacking, gently stroked at her soft middle.

"Continue to be good, and we'll make sure you enjoy it, si?" Massimo murmured against her soft skin.

 

Cassiopeia whimpered as Massimo freely nipped at her skin, yanking her head around as he wished to give him the best vantage. Her skin felt a little raw in some places where his fangs left scratches behind and then he went over the area again. And then there was Stefano between her legs, his tongue methodical and fingers insistent.

She didn't want this but her body, aside from the fear moved slightly of its own accord, her hips arching slightly into Stefano's lapping, trying to get the right spot.

Stefano groaned in delight as he felt the little angelo move underneath him but not away. He got a full finger into her and wiggled it experimentally. She whined, not in delight, but that was fine. She was slightly wetter. Not enough to make it easy to fuck her. Though...he imagined there was some kind of lubricate in this little den of pleasure and pain. He could be buried in her tight heat already.

But she was trying to be a good little girl for them.

He pulled his finger out of her and moved it back in. A little faster than before as he started to feel her wetten for him. He moaned and paused to look up at her, "That's such a sweet girl, getting wet for us. So tight...doesn't your mistress fuck you? You've needed this, haven't you?"

Cassiopeia whimpered. She didn't want to answer but with the threat still fresh in her mind, she whispered, "Not of--ah--often, master."

 

"Pity," Massimo purred. "Your mistress is missing out on what she could be fucking." But her loss was their gain, and he knew they would be taking full advantage of this.

He watched his friend work with half-lidded eyes as the marquese slowly, and almost absent-mindedly stroked Cassie's side, and moved back to massage and stroke at her breast. They fit in his hand as he tweaked and flicked at her nipple.

"What did she fuck you with, angelo? Her hands? A toy? Another servant?" He wanted to taste her humiliation as he nipped the corner of her slim shoulder. She was so tiny, even compared to them. So delicate, it was hard to imagine she'd had much fire.

 

Cassiopeia's cheeks grew hot as Massimo wanted the details of what her mistress did with her. She shook her head slightly, not wanting to answer because that was less...her business and more her mistress's and what her mistress wanted to do with her. She whined as Massimo played with her sensitive nipple.

Stefano felt her tense under him and chuckled against her.

He spoke, his lips brushing against her clit as he still fucked her with a finger. "Answer him. Now."

Stefano took his pleasure in dominating her, in forcing her to reveal all, and in this case, enjoyed especially the way her body began to react to him. How her hips still moved almost plaintively to his lips as he lapped and, with surprising care, nipped at her clit.

Cassie closed her eyes tightly and her nails dug into the palms of her hands. "Her hands. And a toy."

 

The masked lord smirked against her skin. He could practically feel the heat of shame emanating from her face.

He tutted in disappointment as she refused to answer. A painful squeeze to her breast as Stefano prompted her to answer. Cassiopeia seemed to respond to his pain more, unless she was just more sensitive down there. Hm. He had his work cut out for him from his current position.

"What kind of toy? Something.... big?" he asked seductively, his voice low and thick from his accent. "Don't spare us any details." Massimo pressed close from behind, his trousers would have to be opened soon from the strain. And maybe see if Cassiopeia could take two at once.

Massimo just hummed as Stefano informed Cassiopeia of what he needed to get. He smirked and nipped at her ear. "You want to continue playing with us, don't you angelo? We're fun... and I think you're starting to like this..."

The hand in her hair kneaded her scalp in an almost calming manner. Which was juxtaposed to his other hand which was replacing where Stefano had left. He wasn't kind or gentle as he probed for her clit to stimulate. "We'll take turns fucking you, paint your ass and legs white to go with your finely made dress. I think you'd look great in white and nothing else..."

 

Cassiopeia didn't answer him. He had to know the answer without her saying a damned thing. She didn't want them...or this. She didn't think he wanted her to actually answer him. She'd rather be the recipient of her mistress's tender cruelties.

She grabbed Lord Constantini's wrist as he started to roughly probe and stroke at her clit. She squirmed, trying to get him to stop. She didn't like /either/ of them, but she'd much rather have the other lord between her legs. She tried, her best to not fight, not given the threats so she used her words.

"Please...master, that...that hurts," she whispered.  
It hurt.

There was really nothing else she could say than that it hurt when he all but shoved two fingers into her. She wasn't wet enough for that and she closed her legs. Trying both to stop him and protect herself. She whimpered. Was this what he was like?

Suddenly, her mistress's threat of giving her to him was even more terrifying.

"Tsk, tsk, Massimo," Stefano said as he pushed back the curtain and entered with a small glass bottle of something that didn't move like water, something more viscous. "I leave for a moment and find you like so?"

 

Massimo paused long enough to glance over at Stefano returning, a lazy grin on the marquese's masked face. "Si, I just wanted to see how she was doing..." he said, eying the bottle he'd found.

"I think she doesn't like us very much." Of course that was part of the fun for him. he wanted to see how far they could push her before she broke completely. If only Lady Tarabotti would just sell Cassiopeia to him.

"Did you get what you need my friend?"

 

"It can take a woman's heart time to warm up," Stefano said with a teasing lilt to his voice. But he didn't look terribly amused to see Cassiopeia's legs shut and her hands around Massimo's wrist, trying to stop him from having his fun.

He held up the bottle and shook it. "I did. Now we can have our fun."

Cassiopeia whimpered softly. Still trying to pull Massimo's hand and fingers away from her. Stefano tsked. "Angelo, what did I say about closing those legs of yours? You and your tight little cunt belong to us and I will tell you when you can close your legs. Now, spread nice and wide again."

Cassiopeia bit her bottom lip, not caring about her lipstick at all.

"Ah, Massimo, did I forget to speak in English?"

 

The marquese tutted once more as Cassiopeia seemed to ignore their instructions. It would be a pity, if it weren't so much fun to make her obey. And that whimper? It sent a pleased thrill through Massimo.

"No, you did. I think she is being stubborn. Perhaps we should request her mistress to let us tame her properly," he cooed before biting at her neck once more. He did it to be cruel, not just for his own pleasure.

He was stronger than little Cassiopeia, and he used both hands to force her legs wide apart. If some of her hair had gotten caught on his rings... well she should have thought of that before she disobeyed them.

Her blood ran freely into his mouth that he greedily drank. Her neck was going to be a bruised mess by the time they were done with her.

 

Cassiopeia cried out as Massimo's rings tore at her hair and she knew that she lost some. But it was the bite that hurt the worst and she felt colder. Her body a little heavier as he forced open her legs. They were drinking so much blood, she thought weakly.

Stefano chuckled as Massimo resolved the issue and held her legs wide apart. He uncorked the small bottle with his teeth and spit it off to the side. With one hand, he undid his trousers, letting out a soft hiss as the cooler air brushed along his cock.

But he wasn't so cruel as to just dump the lubricate over his cock and slam into her tight heat. No, he knelt back between her legs, poured it over his fingers and slid them into her. It was easier to finger fuck her with the new slickness and he worked his fingers in and out of her roughly.

Cassiopeia whimpered and cried out. It wasn't as bad, not with the lubricate but he still pushed in two fingers, scissoring her wider as he cooed at her. His thumb pressed against her clit, grinding roughly. He said, "Tell me you want this, angelo, that you want my cock and I'll make you feel good."

Cassiopeia's throat was tight and her voice weak when she said, "I want ng...you, m-master. P-please fuck me."

  
Slowly, Massimo cleaned up his most current bite, letting it heal enough that she wouldn't ruin her pretty outfit. It was very finely made. The sheer material was difficult to work with, but whoever had assembled it knew how to make the fabric lie just so. And it only accentuated Cassiopeia's beauty.

The marquese smirked as he watched his friend with a pleased look as Stefano got his fingers nice and slick before he continued with finger-fucking their little angel. And he only grinned more as his friend got her to say what he wanted.

Ah that was music to his ears. He was even kind enough to not hold her thighs so tight in what had been a bruising grip. "Very good, angelo. You sound so sexy when you ask nicely..."

 

Stefano cooed when Cassiopeia said what he wanted. He pressed a kiss just below her belly button and said, "That's a good, girl. And do you know what good girls get from their masters?"

He didn't wait for a response, "Rewards, sweet angelo."

A good chunk of the fight had left Cassiopeia. She was...tired. Blood loss did that. And now she just wanted to...to just coast through this. If that meant saying what they wanted, she'd do it. The sooner this was over, the better and she could go back to her mistress. Her hands were at her sides, clenched but she didn't struggle against Massimo's grip, not anymore.

Stefano rubbed his thumb against her clit in time with the thrusts of his fingers and she couldn't help the slight squirming and little gasps of embarrassed pleasure as he got the touch just right and crooked his fingers inside her, scraping against all the right places.

 

Massimo relaxed his grip on her thighs, instead just stroking them absentmindedly as he watched Stefano work. His gaze was heated through his mask, and while his friend encouraged sweet little noises from her throat, Massimo was slowly grinding against her from behind.

He rolled his hips back against her, enjoying the friction he was creating with the movement and his trousers. "That's a good piccolo angelo... it's so much easier if you just cooperate with us." They could enjoy her and she'd get a good fuck out of it, or two if they had their way.

 

Stefano worked Cassiopeia open over the next few minutes, listening the way her breath hitched and her hips would roll up to meet his touches. Such a delightful surprise, and all she had to do was listen to him and he'd let her feel pleasure. He wasn't as cruel as his dear friend was. He finger fucked her thoroughly, adding a third finger into her and feeling her tense around him. Her breath came faster and faster, those little mewling noises all that much sweeter.

Soon it wasn't just the lube that had her wet, almost dripping, and she came around his fingers, squeezing him tightly.

He continued to stroke her clit, forcing her to ride out her orgasm for longer as she trembled and struggled to him her legs open for him. "Sweet, sweet angelo, see what happens when you are good?"

Her eyes were tightly closed and she nodded, "Y-yes master."

He pulled his fingers out of her, and stroked his cock a few times, a little warm-up as he grabbed the lubricant again and poured a fair amount over his cock. She'd be wet enough for him, he was sure, but it didn't hurt. She wasn't /theirs/ to break after all. He gripped his cock and started to push into her with a heated groan.

"Oh fuck, angelo, so tight."

Cassiopeia mewled, and did struggle a little bit but he gripped his hips. "Shh, angelo, didn't you say you wanted me to fuck you? Say it again."

"Please master, fuck me," she parroted.

 

Massimo was usually an impatient sort of vampire, he liked his instant gratification and hated to wait. But Stefano was worth waiting for, to see him ply Cassiopeia with soft touches and the right amount of praise as he brought her to completion and wrung her out.

He smiled against her skin, wide and sly as he watched his friend enter her. He groaned with Stefano, pressed flush against their little angel's back. Massimo stroked down her arms, kneading her shoulders as she said what they wanted to hear.

Ah, perfection. With heavy lidded eyes, Massimo glanced up at Stefano, a lusty look in his gaze as he stretched up and reached out with a hand to kiss him. And not in a friendly way.

 

While Stefano basked in how tight Cassiopeia was, she was a little uncomfortable. He had, true to his word, been kinder to her and stretched her out but it was still an uncomfortable affair. He remained buried in her for another moment before he started to fuck her.

A hard pace.

Hard enough she was jolted each time he re-entered her.

But at least...at least her playing along with them meant she wasn't getting hurt. She opened her eyes in time to see Massimo pull Stefano in for a kiss.

Stefano moaned into the kiss, one of his hands tangling up in Massimo's hair as he took pleasure from his sometimes-lover and mostly friend, and their little "stolen" prize.

 

Massimo's moan mingled with Stefano as they kissed, heated and heavy as Cassiopeia was stuck between them.

He could only imagine how tight she still was. A few fingers only helped so much and she'd been tight around his. Massimo shuddered in delight at the thought, liking to dole out the pain a little more than his friend.

Massimo playfully nipped at Stefano's lower lip, eyes bright behind the mask. "Get her nice and messy for me, mio amico. Her thighs will be beautiful in white." He was still pressed behind Cassiopeia, his cock straining against his pants and desperate for attention, relief, anything.

 

Stefano groaned at the nip and smirked, "My friend, how dare you suggest I won't?"

He fucked Cassiopeia at a pace that was enjoyable for him. He had given her pleasure, he had let her get off and how delightful she looked with her face scrunched up in pleasure, but this was about him. He had been oh-so-patient for her and this was his due. He gripped her hip tightly with one hand knowing that she was going to carry his bruises.

He grunted as he thrust into her and she gasped, occasionally, though he doubted it was from pleasure but more from just the force in which he fucked her. He had waited far too long to be inside of her and he was riding dangerously close to cumming inside her and leaving her the mess that Massimo so desired.

 

"Just reminding you," Massimo teased back, stealing another kiss. He and Stefano had good times together, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with other people. They were very open vampires, all things considered.

The marquese huffed softly as he tried to get a little more friction between himself and Cassiopeia's back, to no avail. He loved watching Stefano be so close, but he loved it even more when they were doing it together. Although his friend was probably right, she wouldn't be able to handle them both.

Still, he could fantasize.

"Cum for me, Stefano," he demanded, reaching around to grab at the meat of his friend's ass to bring him even closer as he fucked the living daylights out of their temporary pet.

 

Stefano kept closer after the kiss, keeping Cassiopeia pinned completely between them unable to move. He didn't quite care that their sizes were so different that he might be almost suffocating her with his weight. All that mattered was fucking her. He did wish he drew more noise from her, little moans or soft cries...but all he got were little gasps.

Shame.

Massimo would probably have better luck with that. He /always/ managed to get their toys to be so delightfully vocal.

He moaned as Massimo made his demands on him. He leaned up, his hips pistoning back and forth. "You mi amico, do not control me like one of your pets." But damn it, it felt so good to have his friend's hands on him but he was a spiteful thing, and decided to hold out just a little longer.

 

Massimo grinned wide, honestly delighted. "Can you blame me for trying?" he asked with a soft chuckle. His hand moved to cup Stefano's cheek, thumb brushing against his jaw. "I do like it when you actually listen." And he also liked it just as much when Stefano didn't. But that was a given.

Perhaps another bite would suffice for Stefano... although it seemed Cassiopeia was going to stop truly participating in the fun. She was far too quiet for his liking, but they had been drinking deeply from her. Him the most. He couldn't help it when her blood was so rich with that full-mouth feel that coated his tongue so wonderfully. It was finer than the best wine. He would have loved to compare her blood to the unicorn's. But between the two, he was always happy with an angelo.

"You know I hate to wait," he hummed, leaning up so they could be close enough to share the same air, but not quite kiss.

 

"Then, Massimo, you should have gone first," Stefano said, his lips brushed against his friend's. He had no shame, especially not when the could feel their little angel's eyes on them. Her wide, dilated, blown eyes that seemed to see everything but nothing. Poor thing, he thought without any sympathy, Massimo had had a little too much from her.

Well, as long as they were able to return her alive and mostly walking, he didn't think they would face censure from her mistress.

But he had made his point to Massimo and with three more sharp, hard thrusts into Cassiopeia's pliant body, he came hard. He buried himself deeply in her and groaned into her neck as he pulled her closer to him. He groaned against her neck, "Fuck, angelo..."

Cassiopeia felt him cum in her. And it was...unpleasant to her. She knew it would be a sticky mess and it was something she didn't have much experience with. Her mistress wasn't one that normally sold her out like this and her mistress certainly did not have the...required dick for something like this. She whimpered and for the first time since the last bite, she tried to push Stefano away, wanting him out of her.

 

Yes perhaps Massimo should have gone first, but he did so enjoy watching Stefano at work. Especially when he got to watch his face in pure ecstasy with his orgasm. It was truly a sight to see.

Sadly he wasn't able to enjoy it for as long as he'd have liked, since their little angelo decided to try and fight back again in a not pleasing manner. Massimo tutted at her again as she tried to push Stefano away. Quick to the punch, the marquese grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her so she had no leverage.

"Ah! Not acceptable, angelo. You should enjoy the gift of your master's attention and cum. It's deliciously thick, I promise," he told her. "And then I'll add my own for a potent mix," he purred, nuzzling into her dark hair.

Cassiopeia struggled thought it was weak, against Massimo's grip. She sagged against him as her strength became spent. She turned her head away and just...whispered quietly, "Yes...master."

Stefano waited until the last of his cum left him before he slowly pulled out from her. There was a sinful wet noise of him pulling out of her and he glanced down to watch some of his cum drip out of her. He smirked faintly before he said, "Oh, angelo, you look delicious like this."

He leaned up to nip lightly at her neck, only scratching her but not biting. It was a shame that Massimo had been such a glutton. He nuzzled her neck and looked at Massimo, "She is all yours my friend."

 

"Better, angelo," Massimo said, pleased. His look only grew more excited as he waited for Stefano to admire his handiwork, so to speak, before giving him the go ahead.

"Perfezionare. Just how I like my pets, meek and messy," he said, kissing Stefano's cheek. With as much cum that was leaking out of her, Massimo didn't bother to try and find the lubrication that had been brought. He simply opened his pants and groaned deeply as he worked his erection out.

There was a definite damp spot on his trousers, all from the amount of pre-cum that wetted the top of his cock. Still holding Cassiopeia's hands back with one hand, he maneuvered her to sit in his lap more steadily. Which didn't move her too terribly much, so Stefano didn't have to move.

And speaking of his friend... He looked to Lord Carabaldi. "Your turn to keep her in line, mio amico." He wanted both of his hands to wring more beautiful cries from her slim body.

 

Stefano watched as Massimo arranged her more to his liking. He had almost expected his dear friend to flip her over and pin her to the fainting couch and fuck her from behind. But if he wanted to have her ride him that was his own choice. But he would help keep her nice and tame for him.

"But of course," Stefano said lightly. He looked at her, how she wouldn't look at either of them and thought that she would behave. But she did seem to find her spine at the oddest of moments. He brushed his fingers along her cheek and purred, "You'll be a good girl for him, won't you? My dear Massimo is...less willing to put up with your little bouts of stubbornness."

She kept her eyes on a spot away from them and she nodded.

He gestured to Massimo, "Her wrists, please? Or did you want to see if she'll behave? She was doing so well."

 

"Grazie," Massimo said, nuzzling at Cassiopeia's hair once again, marveling at it's softness despite all the pins and products that were probably hiding to keep it all atop her head. Well, the parts he hadn't ruined of course.

He was about to give her hands to Stefano, before he had a thought. "Mmm... Perhaps there's a better way to do this. And perhaps you could have a round two," he said aloud. Massimo released Cassiopeia's hands, but rather than hand them off to his friend, he moved her a better position. One where her arms would be otherwise occupied with keeping her from falling onto the fainting couch.

He had her kneeling over the fainting couch, much like Stefano had originally thought the marquese would do. That and now Massimo could better admire her pretty little ass and the fact she was a beautiful creampie at the moment. "Cunt for me, mouth for you?" he offered, before lifting up Cassiopeia's skirt to lay over her back and be out of the way.

Unlike Stefano, Massimo was not slow and was not kind. He didn't care for her pleasure or comfort, simply his own. He trailed his fingers up the back of her thighs, catching some of the semen leaking from her orifice to taste with a moan. Delightfully dirty. He didn't bother with the lube, instead he just got up behind her and with his cock in hand, he eased in the head just enough to snap his hips forward into her.

Fuck she was tight, and while Stefano found it mildly uncomfortable, he enjoyed it. He liked breaking his pets and blood drones in every way possible.

 

Cassiopeia wobbled a little bit in her new position until she got her hands underneath her comfortably. At least this way, she thought, she didn't have to look at either of them. She could handle that better. She could just close her eyes and pretend that this was a completely different affair than what was going on. Her eyes widened though at the suggestion that...

Stefano watched Massimo rearrange her before he paused. He was halfway into stuffing his cock back into his pants and settling in to watch when Massimo suggested something completely different. He looked at the picture she made, on her knees and half on her arms as she supported her upper body.

"Ah, but you spoil me. A second round while you only get one, mio amico?" He shook his head but still walked around to Cassiopeia's front. She was at just about the right height...

His fingers tangled up in her hair as Massimo got a taste of how tight she was.

Cassiopeia whimpered. Their sizes were not that different but this angle...the way he entered her was different enough that it was again, uncomfortable. It felt like he was going deeper than Lord Carabaldi had. She tightened her grip on the cushions and tried to ignore how close Lord Carabaldi's groin, his cock still half out, was to her face.

 

Massimo didn't stop until he was flush against Cassiopeia, his hips resting against her ass, relishing how tight she was. Not to mention the lewd squelching sound of his cock entering her cum-filled cunt.

He smirked over at his friend who had moved to stand before them. "Because I am a good friend. And I know you like more than watching." A cruel hand wrenched Cassie's head up by her hair, like reins on a horse.

"Her little mouth would look good around your cock. She'll behave, won't you angelo?" he cooed, experimentally backing his hips up enough to thrust into her, moaning unreservedly.

"Mmmm Stefano, please. She is our little cock slut, tell him, angelo."

 

Cassiopeia yelped when he yanked her head back. Her throat strained as she tried to remain comfortable but she couldn't. Not when him holding her head back and fucking her hard.

Stefano watched her, his eyes heavy as he considered her red lips and how they parted so prettily. His cock gave a twitch. Coupled with the little whimpers she made and the sound of skin slapping skin; Massimo's pleased moans and grunts.

Cassiopeia whimpered at the order. She didn't want to say that. She wouldn't say that. But if she didn't say something, they'd be angry and she didn't want to know how Lord Constantini would act when he wasn't holding her down. She worked the words out of her mouth, "I'm...yours, master, to...to do with as you please."

Stefano raised an eyebrow, not what Massimo told her to say but he'd take it. He pressed his thumb against her bottom lip, smearing her lipstick as he said, "He is right, your mouth will look so much better filled."

 

Delighted as he was with finally fucking their little angel, he wasn't so forgone to have noticed she hadn't said exactly what he wanted her to.

But Massimo also didn't particularly care so long as she respected them and didn't try to fight back too much. He did warn her though by a sharp tug to her hair, fingers tightening around her long locks. "Careful, angelo... You might make me upset enough to truly hurt you."

He made his point by gripping her hips tightly and shoving her to him as he thrust forward, making the meeting of skin louder and more painful for her. For him... he enjoyed it. And he looked forward with sharing her. Being able to cum in her just barely willing body, kissing his friend while he fucked her mouth. It was an excellent evening.

Their trip to the Americas hadn't been such a bust after all.

 

Cassiopeia yelped as he did make it a little more painful than before. She whispered, "I'm sorry, master."

Stefano tsked lightly, "Massimo, remember she isn't yours." A gentle reminder that he couldn't hurt her as willy-nilly as he wished. He could hurt her but they weren't allowed to bring her back /hurt/ from what he could gather. Bruised, a little bloody, and limping? Yes, but harmed beyond that?

Still, her mouth was delightfully open and his cock was just hard enough again. He gripped the base of his cock and guided it to her mouth.

"Bite me and your mistress will hear of nothing else," Stefano warned. He watched the fear return to her eyes and she nodded. "Good girl. Open wider for me, that's a good pet."

He doubted she'd be able to take the entire length of his cock, if she only had her mistress as a lover...it wouldn't be like she had much chance to practice sucking cock and swallowing it down like Massimo had trained his pets and blood whores. She listened to him and opened her mouth and he slid his cock in as far as he could before he heard her gag.

 

Massimo looked a bit put out by the chiding he'd been given. He loosened his grip on Cassiopeia's hair, letting her relax a little. But his hard thrusts didn't relent, a constant stream of skin slapping together, and the squelching that slipped past his pistoning cock.

"She won't bite... if she knows what is good for her," the marquese grunted, using his vantage to find the best angle in which to fuck said pet by. She had yet to scream how he liked, not since the first few nibbles he'd had. Was she truly weakening that much? It would be a pity.

 

With her mouth full, Stefano thought she looked delightful. Her eyes were watering at the sides as he remained pressed deeper in her mouth than she could currently take. He pulled back and started to shallowly thrust into her mouth. His fingers twisted in her hair and groaned softly, "Am I the first person to fuck your sweet mouth, Cassiopeia? Does your mistress make you suck off your toys?"

He watched the way her cheeks turned redder, the shame brighter in her eyes. He didn't know if that was a yes but he could just imagine it. Fuck, that was a delightful picture.

Cassiopeia was not at all used to her mouth being kept open so wide for so long, and with how Lord Constantini was pounding into her, she gasped and though it was muffled, there were little whimpers that escaped her as he truly fucked her hard.

Stefano had one hand in her hair, and his other stroking the parts of his cock where her lips and tongue couldn't reach. He growled, "Suck, angelo, make me cum."

 

Massimo left it to Stefano to keep Cassiopeia occupied, filling her mouth as he wrung those sweet little whimpers from her. The two vampire lords were quite the pair, and rather infamous in their own circles back in Italy.

Now they could add this sweet little angel to their stories.

"Isn't it sweeter that he isn't? You're her first, Stefano," Massimo cooed, leaning over her slight back to whisper into her ear.

"Do as he says, angelo. At this rate, you'll be heavy with mine or his child from tonight. She'd be delighted with you. A broodmare of a pet," he said viciously. "Another reason for her to give you to me. Then I could fuck you like this whenever I wanted. Wherever I wanted." In front of the court if he so wished, although it was most definitely frowned upon.

 

Cassiopeia did as Stefano told her to and sucked at his cock as he thrust in and out of her mouth. He groaned, "Good girl. Just like that, mio angelo. Just like that."

He stroked his cock in time to the way she sucked, and the little vibrations from the noise she made as Massimo fucked her hard. It seemed like he finally found out what the right angle was to get her to make noise.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened at Massimo's words. Pregnant? She couldn't fight back, couldn't really scream, not in this position and not without getting in trouble for biting. But she whimpered and tried, a little bit to shake her head. No, no, no! That couldn't happen. That wouldn't happen. It wasn't that easy and her mistress would never make her...make her keep a pregnancy.

Her mistress didn't want to breed her. Tears, nonetheless, pricked at the corners of her eyes and her heart hammered faster.

 

Massimo grinned, pleased by Cassiopeia's obvious distress at the idea. She might not have liked the thought, but he certainly did. "Ah, I see I found a nerve. Good," he hummed, kissing along her bruised shoulder as his hands gripped her hips to continue fucking her.

This angle was good, she was making the most delightful sounds. And really, he liked the thought of her heavy with one of their children, even if the pregnancy wouldn't be kept most likely. It was a nice fantasy.

"Is she cooperative for you, Stefano?" he inquired calmly, as if he asked about the weather. The marquese didn't expect he'd last very long, personally. He'd been waiting and too eager. And there was still a little time yet for them to play with their angelo before they had to return her...

 

Cassiopeia couldn't bear the thought of being pregnant, especially not with either of their children. It was...wrong. Completely wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone knew that. She didn't think that was too far different in Europe as it was here--you simply did not get your pet or another's pet pregnant.

She wanted to get away and she tried, pressing back to escape the way Stefano was fucking her mouth so she could scream for help. Someone would have to help, right? She didn't belong to them, someone would stop them. Stefano groaned, and tightened his grip on her hair, "Nng, no, no, angelo, you aren't going anywhere. Keep sucking."

Whatever Massimo had said was quite terrifying for her and her eyes were tearing up. How pretty she looked...He moaned as she kept sucking, though it was half-hearted. He exhaled, "...she was doing so well until just a moment ago, Massimo. Such a shame."

 

"Did I ruin your good time? I'm so sorry," Massimo said with a pout. "Let me make it up to you."

He leaned out over Cassiopeia's back once more, but time to try and snag Stefano's lips again in a heated kiss. Messy and hot as neither seemed willing to still their hips as they used the little angel for their own carnal needs.

His moans were just as needy as he nipped his friend and sometimes lover. "I thought I was helping but I suppose not...." he mused, one hand moving to find Cassiopeia's throat to hold her head up at a better angle for Stefano, getting to feel her mouth and throat work at pleasing the other vampire.

 

Stefano moaned into the kiss, leaning forward to enjoy it. His hips didn't stop moving and if he thrust a little too deep and she gagged, he thought it was all the better. She certainly didn't stop sucking after that. Good girl. He groaned as Massimo held her throat and head up to a better angle so he could truly fuck her mouth.

"Ah, fuck yes," he moaned. He looked down at her, seeing the tears that spilled and dripped slowly down her cheeks. Oh, yes, that was the look he wanted to see on an angel. It would be better if she were screaming their names for more but he would take broken tears. The familiar tightening in his abdomen said that he was thoroughly enjoying it.

He rolled his hips in and out. "Mmm, much better mio amico. And her cunt? Wet enough for you?"

 

Massimo relished the feeling of Cassiopeia desperately trying to keep up, while crying. His hand was slowly becoming more wet with her tears as they fell from her cheeks to his hand.

"Perfezionare, Stefano. I couldn't ask for better," he replied. He did love it when they shared like this, although it was more fun when he could inflict more physical pain. The cries of their additional partners was always so invigorating for him. But as it were, he was thoroughly enjoying himself and the tightness that was welling in his lower abdomen.

"Make her swallow it all, so she'll remember how good you taste," he purred, biting his lower lip as his thrusting became more erratic and forceful. She would be red by the time he was done with her.

 

Stefano groaned at the thought of her swallowing down every drop of his cum. He said, perhaps on the growly side, "You heard him, yes? Swallow it all down little whore."

He didn't know if she could but he would be thrilled either way. If she didn't...well, a little spanking wouldn't be too horrible would it? Or perhaps he'd make her walk back out into the public's eye with cum dripping down her chin still. The thought had him thrusting into her mouth a little faster and a little deeper.

Each time he went a little deeper and she made the sweetest, muffled little noise of distress. Coupled with how Massimo's thrusts rocketed her forward...it wouldn't be long until he blew his load in her sweet mouth.

Cassiopeia was damned sure that this was hell. Whatever she did, she'd beg her mistress's forgiveness. She didn't know what she did but she'd grovel, she'd do whatever she wanted without questions, without any hesitation as long as she didn't ever have to do something like this again. Her throat burned, her jaw ached and her body was sore. So sore and she knew it would only get worse. It didn't feel good...at least her mistress...sometimes made her feel good.

She whimpered as Stefano tightened his grip on her hair. He groaned, "Use your tongue, angelo, make me cum. You want to taste me, yes?"

 

Massimo smirked as he watched Stefano close up, groaning and making commands to their temporary little pet. It was a wonderful sight to behold, and even better to feel it.

As Stefano worked her mouth, his cock seeming to go further, Massimo moaned and tightened his grip on her throat and hips. "Do it, angelo." He let his hand that cupped her throat squeeze a little more, cutting off her hair more than just having a cock would have. He didn't do it for long, just long enough to warn her.

All the while Massimo was jackhammering into her tight cunt, squeezing out the rest of Stefano's cum as he seemed ready to fill it with his own. "Oohh fuck. Stefano, she is beautiful," he groaned deeply, feeling his tightness unwind in a sudden moment, making him moan loudly as he climaxed inside Cassiopeia, hard and fast.

 

Cassiopeia wasn't...sure what he meant by using her tongue but she tried. He hadn't been wrong when he suggested that this was her first time giving someone a fallatio. It was harder than she thought. She whimpered, and let out mewling little cries of distress, louder when Lord Constantini's hand tightened around her throat. Her eyes widened to saucer size at that, her fingers tightened their grip on the cushion before he let go. Just the sudden fear caused her to tense all over.

Stefano was quite pleased with her fear. The way she doubled her efforts when Massimo threatened to choke her. Ah, she would look so good with his hand around her throat longer. If only she knew the highs she could enjoy. There was so many things he wished to do to her with Massimo. He had fantasy after fantasy. He would have to ask what Massimo had said to her the first time she panicked, it was have been delightful.

Cassiopeia whined when Massimo came in her, it was still a disquieting feeling, a full feeling as he buried himself in her and came. But more terrifying was the thought of getting...pregnant by his seed. She wanted it out of her.

Stefano tightened his grip on her hair and fucked her sweet mouth faster, as he watched Massimo climax. He looked so beautiful, his friend in the throes of passion. It didn't take much more for him to cum, shooting his seed into her mouth and throat. "Swallow, angelo whore."

Cassiopeia gagged at first, some of it dripped out of her mouth but she tried to swallow it down. There just seemed to be so, so much of it.

 

As he came, Massimo pressed deeply into Cassiopeia, his hips jerking slightly as made sure nothing leaked out. Yet, anyway.

He licked his lips as he watched Stefano cum. They both enjoyed that part, the ecstasy on each other's faces as they seemed to find heaven for a brief moment. When nothing else mattered except relishing the feeling.

"Our little angelo whore," Massimo cooed, stroking at her throat in an almost kind manner, feeling her attempt to swallow it all down. It made his cock twitch excitedly inside her tight cunt.

Too soon, he was done, but he didn't bother to move just yet. He wanted to make sure his friend was done too. And then they would have to return their little angelo back to her mistress. Pity.


	7. Chapter 7

Aiden fidgeted as he watched from the corner of his eye to Cassie. She... didn't look good. She'd returned to Lady Tarabotti limping, hair disheveled, her outfit rumpled but not ruined. And she looked as if she were staring off to space. It was frightening to him, and he both wanted and didn't want to know what had happened to her.

He also noticed a distinct scent of sex and how she seemed to have a trail down the inside of her legs. He had barely suppressed a shudder when he first noticed.

But perhaps the worst part was watching Lady Tarabotti fawn over Cassie like a proper concerned mistress would be. She had swept Cassie into a gentle hug, cooing and tsking at how she'd been treated. Then she had somehow convinced Sebastian to whisk them all away into his carriage where they were now, returning to her home.

The worst part? Lady Tarabotti giving no heed to her own lord as she bit her pet when Cassiopeia was already ashy and lethargic.

Aiden wanted to say something, to stop her, but he knew he'd already done poorly in Sebastian's eyes already. He couldn't risk doing it again. But with horror he watched as the vampiress drank from Cassie.

Indeed the Lady Tarabotti was doting on her little pet, reassuring her they would get her squared away when they got back home. She was delightfully abused it seemed, and who better to take her pain away than her mistress?

So with a loving bite where she drank, she let her venom spread and make her little jewel forget the pain and humiliation she'd endured the past few hours.

"Its okay my little pet. I'll take good care of you, a bath, some food," she murmured to Cassie as she laved the newest bite closed.  
She pet Cassie's messed up hair, comforting her and holding her close.

"My Lord de L'Court. I know unicorns have the gift of healing. Perhaps I may be so bold as to request yours and his presence tomorrow for my dear Cassiopeia?" she asked Sebastian, looking at him imploringly.

Sebastian allowed Lady Tarrabotti her hysterics and agreed to take her and her pet home. He would like to say that she was honestly worried but he doubted it but the way she cooed and fawned over her pet was enough for most to assume so. He had no doubt that Alicia loved her Cassiopeia in a certain way, if only for what Cassiopeia could do for her. But he frowned, "Lady Tarrabotti, you shoul--"

He stopped when she bit her pet. It didn't take a man with much intelligence to note when someone had had too much blood taken from them. And her Cassiopeia was pale and looked clammy from the short distance he sat from her. She also smelled heavily of sex and the bruises that littered her skin and the distinct hand shaped bruises on her hips told enough of a story. 

Sebastian expected Aiden to say something but when he didn't, he exhaled. He rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezed briefly but didn't say anything. This would...obviously have to be discussed. Obviously. This was not how he intended Aiden's first taste of court to be...He had thought taking Lady Tarabotti and her Cassiopeia would have ensured a quiet night showing him that pets could be well-treated.

 

Cassiopeia was very doll-like, humiliated and sore. She barely wanted to meet anyone's eyes and she curled up into her mistress's touches. She didn't say anything, just let her mistress hold her and take her home. The bite...the bite was almost pure relief though she whimpered. Her skin was so sore and abused around her neck but then the venom spread through her.

She started to sob quietly and all but curled up into her mistress, trying to hide against her completely and seeking the comfort and protection she was sure Lady Tarabotti would provide her. She buried her face into Lady Tarabotti's neck and whispered softly, over and over again, "I'm sorry mistress. I'll be better. I promise, please mistress. Don't...don't give me away. I'm sorry."

Sebastian watched the affair, his expression carefully blank, but he heard the whispers, the broken way her Cassiopeia spoke. He considered it before he looked at Aiden and said, "Aiden, you have the gift, yes? Then yes...I believe we shall. The Italian vampires she...spent the evening with do not seem to care about the proper care of a pet. It is a shame that they...mistreated your Cassiopeia so. I'm sure that is not at all what you intended when you loaned her to them."

There was censure in his tone. He couldn't outright say he found her behavior deplorable but he could imply it.

Aiden was completely horrified but hoped it didn’t show much. He didn’t like seeing Cassie like that and… it reminded him of just how helpless he was to Sebastian’s whims. If he changed his mind and wanted to whore him out like Lady Tarabotti did... he could. And no one would stop him. His life was literally in the hands of this barely adult vampire boy.

His hands were clenched in his lap, and then Lady Tarabotti bit Cassie when she shouldn't have been. Cassie looked so pale, as if she was about to fall over and pass out. Yet the vampiress did it anyway, and allowed Cassie to curl up in her lap and start sobbing.

It broke Aiden's heart to see his tentative friend like that. She could have been so much more than this weeping thing, addicted to vampire venom and nothing more than a plaything. He almost jumped in surprise as Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder. But he instantly relaxed as he recognized the gesture: one of comfort.

Although it wasn't much comfort as Aiden's mind went into overdrive of just how little control he had of his own life anymore.

"Mm... I assure you, Cassiopeia will be fine. She just needs some healing and I will admit, I'm also curious how it works," Lady Tarabotti admitted, glancing at the stiff-looking unicorn. His face was turned towards the window, but had jerked back around to his master briefly.

The pale pet nodded and spoke softly, a little trembly. "Yes. I will heal her whenever you please," Aiden said. Ah good, Lady Tarabotti saw a flash of something stronger in those stunning blue eyes. Seemed he wasn't broken; good.

To Sebastian, she gave him a sad nod. "I certainly didn't think she would come back in this condition. I was hoping she'd be better taken care of," she sighed, arms around her Cassiopeia, petting her hair as she shushed her softly.

"I know, little angel. You are safe now," she reassured her pet.

The carriage arrived at her home quickly, and she whisked Cassie away herself, somehow managing a proper curtsy despite her full arms.

"I will give a call when we are ready for you, my lord. Thank you for this evening; I wish it could have gone better," she said with feigned sadness.

Personally for her, it had been a terrific night. Lady Genevieve was very interested in Cassie, and with Aiden's help, Cassie would be back in shape by tomorrow with no problem.

Then Cassie could see what happened when she truly angered her mistress by speaking out of turn and going so far as to beg in public. A shame, really.

"Then perhaps you should be more explicit when you share your little angel," Sebastian said coolly. Seeing Cassiopeia like this was distressing to Aiden. The entire way Alicia had chosen to treat Cassiopeia had been distressing this evening, as if she were trying to make Aiden as uncomfortable as possible. He had had such high hopes. His Aiden and her Cassiopeia had seemed to be friendly and it had, in his mind, been perfect for the pair to be able to spend the evening quietly following them and speaking.

But there was little else he could say. He nodded when Aiden said he would heal her. He thought he would...it would be better than seeing her...like this.

Cassiopeia kept herself tucked up in her mistress's lap, her arms around her shoulders and her face buried in her neck. Her wings were tightly pressed against her back and she continued to whisper softly, "I'm sorry." It was weaker by the second and once they were out of the carriage, her arms were so much weaker. She just pressed closer to her mistress. The venom took away some of the hurts but intensified the wooziness.

She wasn't completely awake or aware, not right now and she was so happy for that. She knew she wanted to be clean, she wanted it all...all of it out of her. Her voice was breathy and weak, "Mistress..."

Lady Tarabotti bowed her head in agreement with her lord. Yes, she should have been, but this was a reminder for Cassie who she belonged to, and what would happen if she displeased her mistress.

Which she conveniently had that evening, and thus would have to endure an evening with Lady Genevieve, and everyone else that Lady Tarabotti had agreed to. But Cassie would learn about that later.

She waited until Sebastian left and then carried Cassie back inside. "It's alright, my little bird. We will get you all fixed up. I'll hold you tonight, hm? That will be nice, in my bed even so you won't have to be alone." Alicia could pretend to be so nice.

As soon as they got home, Aiden seemed to close in on himself, he hadn't liked seeing Cassiopeia like that, nor how Lady Tarabotti treated her like some.... thing. Was that normal? Did all vampires do that with their pets, despite what Sebastian seemed to try and tell him?

It was frightening, and instincts told Aiden to make a run for it, even if he rationally knew he wouldn't get far. And Sebastian hadn't looked pleased at all that evening, even less so once Alicia and Cassie were dropped off.

"Sebastian...?" he asked, very timid, afraid of how the vampire would respond.

Sebastian waited until they were back in his apartments before he exhaled sharply. He didn't look at Aiden for a long moment, instead, he stared at a particular spot on one of the marble pillars. He hated that pillar. With quick precise steps, he slammed his fist hard into the marble, feeling it crack. He rested his head against it briefly, hearing rather than seeing his servants leave the room.

He exhaled and carefully, gently spoke to Aiden, "Yes, Aiden?"

He ground his fingers into the jagged edges of the marble before he opened his eyes and turned to look at him. His expression was guarded, angry but not precisely at Aiden any more. He reached into his waist coat and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood from his knuckles. He said, "That was...a more eventful night than I intended."

Sebastian ran his other hand through his hair before he said, "...before we discuss anything, change Aiden. I'd prefer you comfortable if we are to talk at the moment."

Aiden did jump at the sudden fist to the marble pillar. He was at least able to keep a squeak or gasp of surprise to himself, but it was still something he hadn't expected to happen. Was... Sebastian upset at him?

The unicorn fidgeted briefly before he stepped closer to the vampire, holding out his hand and looking pointedly at the bleeding one Sebastian was currently sporting.

"I will. In a minute. May I...?" Aiden asked, slowly reaching for Sebastian's bleeding hand. Vampires might heal faster than a human, but very few things healed faster than a unicorn's gift. It was innate for unicorns, they could heal themselves without thinking, and unlike werewolves, they healed without scars. The same could be applied to others who needed it, but it generally was more taxing that way.

But Aiden had been itching to do as he wanted since he'd been kidnapped. Not using his healing powers, or working with plants and animals, made him antsy. He worried he would lose it. And even though it was terrible reason to use it, he wanted to show Sebastian that he could do it.

Why did he want to prove such a thing to Sebastian? Aiden wasn't sure. To show he was worthy of his protection? His emotions were all jumbled, shaken by Cassie's treatment.

Sebastian blinked at Aiden when he reached for his hand, the bleeding one. For a brief moment he was struck dumb by the offer. He certainly hadn't expected it. His mother would have told him to nurse it himself and all of the servants would have chosen to ignore it, to ignore his loss of temper and childish display. He rested his hand lightly in Aiden's and said, "If...you wish."

He exhaled and closed his eyes. 

He should have a better hold on his temper. But between the presumptuous nature of the visiting vampires, Alicia's insistence on treating her pet in the worst possible way, and Aiden's minor but mounting public infractions...

Sebastian said, "Thank you."

Aiden took the vampire's hand and looked up at the tall vampire. "I do. And you're welcome." Without much thought or any real flourish, he just held Sebastian's hand in his own, and hovered his other hand near the wound.

There was no flash or glow. The bleeding simply stopped, the skin repairing itself before their eyes until it was all back in one piece. No scar was left behind. It just simply... was.

Aiden patted his hand gently, before returning it to Sebastian and hurried off to his rooms to change. Valerie was awaiting him and had out something comfortable and covering. Long pants, neatly pressed, and a button-up shirt that was mysteriously missing the top couple of buttons when it had first arrived.

She helped him change, reverently putting his flashy outfit on the settee to be put away later by her. Once he was properly comfortable, she picked up the kittens who were sleeping. They squeaked at the sudden movement, but settled back down once Aiden had a hold of them both.

Their little purrs were comforting to him, and they seemed content to just stay in his arms and chest as he returned to Sebastian.

"Thank you, Valerie," he murmured as he moved past her, nuzzling the little white kitten who mewled loudly and returned the kiss with a rough lick to his nose.

Sebastian stared quietly at his repaired hand. Whatever he expected, it hadn't been it. There was no flourish or flare. It just happened. It had felt odd, the speed at which his skin had restitched itself together but aside from that it had been simple. He watched Aiden while he walked away towards his rooms to change. 

He exhaled. 

"My lord," Gustav said, there was a hint of reproach. "The marble was imported sir, from Italy."

"I realize," Sebastian said, his anger turning towards himself now. "I'll notify my mother."

"Thank you, my lord," Gustav said. He remained at the edges of Sebastian's sight-line. Sebastian waited. "Sir, the evening appears not to have gone...well."

Sebastian gave a faint snort of laughter, "No, Gustav, it did not. Help me change."

"Of course, my lord," Gustav said and walked in front of Sebastian to open the doors as needed. Once they returned to Sebastian's room, it was a simple matter of changing out his clothes. It was oddly similar to what Aiden wore, except his shirt was looser and the sleeves seemed to billow slightly.

He went to the breakfast nook. It was the best place for conversations and someone had already set out tea and some small snacks. There was even juice for Aiden, three kinds from what he could tell. His tea, from what he could smell, was spiked with a strong whiskey. He would have to remember to see that his kitchen staff were well paid. He looked up when Aiden joined him. With the kittens.

He blinked. He hadn't expected that. But he was already drinking his tea. He said, "Sit, Aiden."

Aiden approached the breakfast nook, arms full of kittens. He bit back a snarky response and instead just quietly sat at the table.

He finagled the kittens, one to his shoulder, the other to his lap, so he could reach for the juice with at least one hand. He needed something to occupy his mind with.

"What.... did you want to talk about?" the unicorn asked as he poured himself some orange juice. It was cheerful in color, completely at odds with how he felt, and the feeling in the room. But it tasted tart and divine, rejuvenating him briefly.

Sebastian remained quiet for a moment, watching Aiden with the kittens. They were adorable little balls of fur, weren't they? Curious. He had never thought to have cats anywhere near him. They had already left fur everywhere and more than once he found them underfoot...not that he minded.

"Your behavior tonight," Sebastian said finally. "Did your etiquette classes not cover how you were supposed to act after leaving the carriage?"

His tone was as mild as he could keep it. "Waiting for Lady Tarabotti's pet? You should have been at my side immediately, Aiden. You are lucky that I can play that off as fondness for her."

"They... did," Aiden answered slowly, bringing his glass of juice closer to him. He swallowed thickly. Sebastian was unhappy. Was he going to punish him like Lady Tarabotti had done?

Was he going to force Aiden to do something he didn't want?

Just the thought sent Aiden into a tizzy, his heartbeat quickening in fear. He swallowed again, his mouth suddenly felt dry. He took a sip of orange juice to try and combat it.

"I... I'm sorry. I was worried. She looked uncomfortable in that ge... outfit." The unicorn quickly changed his words. He didn't want to piss Sebastian off.

"Her comfort is not your concern," Sebastian said bluntly. He looked away from Aiden while he considered what to say. "Your behavior puts yourself at jeopardy, Aiden, I'm not sure you understand that. Or perhaps, you understand that better after tonight?"

He sipped his tea before he looked at Aiden, seeing the way he seemed to get even more uncomfortable and he exhaled. "If I wanted to punish you, Aiden, I would have done so by now. But I think, in this case, you seeing Lady Tarabotti's treatment of her pet was enough for you."

He reached for a biscuit and nibbled on it.

Sebastian was...exhausted as much as he was angry. He didn't approve of Lady Tarabotti's actions but he couldn't tell her not to. She had done nothing /wrong/ just...made Aiden uncomfortable. He rubbed his healed hand across his face and said quietly, "Calm yourself, Aiden. Or I can bite you and calm you down, it is your preference. But conversation after that would be....moot."

Aiden couldn't help but flinch as Sebastian reminded him, bluntly, that Cassie wasn't his concern. But it was for normal people. People who didn't live by vampire society rules that were as screwball as their etiquette. At least the werewolves were more lenient. And friendly.

Quickly, Aiden shook his head. "N-no! I'll be fine. I will. I just... I'm not used to so many rules. I've never been good in high society, it's why I came to America." To stay hidden away as much as possible. But then the vampires came over as well and won.

He gently pet the sleeping kittens, taking comfort in their soft, warm little bodies. If only he could live such an easy life with no worries. But wasn't that what he was supposed to be doing as a vampire's pet?

"I'll do better." He would, he had to. Aiden couldn't risk them getting angry at him and going to look for another unicorn. Dracen had to be safe.

He just had to be.

Sebastian exhaled and said, "Aiden, I understand you aren't used to this, but this is your life now. I am who I am, and your behavior needs to be above reproach."

He chuckled, "And then we revolutionized the world, hm? And your safe Americas became just as rigid."

Sebastian reached for another little tartlet of something and ate it. He hadn't had appetite at the Noblen's, not with every thing going on and Aiden's anxiety. He looked at the kittens, watching Aiden's fingers as the gently pet them and they remained sleeping and happy. He nodded, "You will, I don't doubt that. I am trying to be lenient, Aiden, as much as I can. But you need to realize my leniency will extend only so far."

He reached out and tucked some of Aiden's hair behind his ear, a tired sort of affection. He said quietly, "Next time, I will bite you before we go to an event. You...will be more comfortable."

Sebastian thought he understood, but he didn't. How could someone who grew up in this lifestyle ever understand what it meant to be taken away from everything you knew to suddenly be told you can't do that anymore. There were new rules to live by, and his life wasn't his own anymore.

It was cruel. And thoughtless. And Sebastian was benefiting from it while pets like himself and Cassiopeia were suffering. And would continue to suffer because unlike mortal pets, they wouldn't die unless by some tragic accident or pointed attack.

The unicorn nodded slowly. "I... I will be better. I just. I will." No excuses, he had to be. He would have to live by their rules to keep his son safe.

Aiden glanced up as Sebastian reached out to push some hair back behind his ear. "I... I would prefer if you didn't. But I understand," Aiden said quietly. It wasn't his choice. Nothing was his choice anymore.

"May... I ask something?"

Sebastian blinked. "You...don't want to be?"

He cocked his head to the side. Wasn't that kind of him? Aiden could ride through the parties on venom and it wouldn't matter. He could be scene, smile and just vaguely note everything. He wouldn't let anyone touch him...he'd keep him safe. Wasn't it kinder than making him be aware and forcing him through something like this? He didn't know if Lady Tarabotti would continue with her behavior but she wouldn't be the only one who treated her pet the same way.

He let his hand fall back and he said. "Of course?"

Sebastian finished his tea, poured himself another cup, and found the bottle of whiskey nearby. He poured himself another serving and started to sip it.

Aiden shook his head. "How am I going to learn to cope if I don't deal with it head on?" he asked with a wry smile. Plus, he didn't want to become addicted. Every bite was a step closer to being a venom addicted junkie and he didn't want that. That much, he could try and control.

"Why.... do vampires collect pets?" That part hadn't been explained to him. Ever. All of his lessons were strictly based on etiquette. And he couldn't recall anyone from before telling him why vampires collected people as pets to create this sort of strange menagerie.

Honestly it was kind of creepy.

"Some don't want to cope," Sebastian said, but he could...understand that. Aiden would be a part of the court for a long time. He supposed he didn't have to bite Aiden before taking him out to soirees, events, and meetings. It didn't mean he wouldn't bite him at all but he could try to do that for Aiden. Granted, if he chose to be bullish...that was another story altogether and Sebastian would fix it, in public if need be. "I...suppose I could see if that is your preference..."

Aiden's question brought him up short.

He mulled it over. Sipping his tea before he said, "Mother said that it was a way to show wealth. We can say we are wealthy as we want but to dress properly and to dress your pet as richly? More so, rather...it shows that you have the wealth and station to protect what is yours." He exhaled and said, "It's known that I am rich, both in station and wealth, but it is gaudy for me to parade around like that. Treating your servants well? That is another way to demonstrate your wealth...Pets are...if you can keep a pet, keep them in luxury and comfort, in beautiful things..."

He had never had to explain it before and he knew it showed.

He frowned, but it wasn't an angry one, just a thoughtful one. "I...imagine some like the company? Your loyalties are to me and only me, there is no chance that you belong to another coven and would spill my weaknesses as another vampire might. It is...complicated." He looked at Aiden and asked quietly, "Is it not so different from the kittens you have in your lap right now? I've heard rumor that unicorns can understand animals...if you understand them and they are your pets...is that not the same thing?"

Aiden could understand that. He certainly didn't want to cope but... he would be alive for a very long time. And he was too cowardly to take his own life. It went against everything he ever thought of, everything he did for those he healed. No he couldn't heal old age permanently. But he could ward it off, at the cost of helping others and working against nature.

But taking a life simply because it was too hard or he was suffering, wasn't a reason. It was an easy out and maybe the more enticing answer, but he couldn't do it. Wouldn't.

Aiden once again nodded at the explanation. He didn't like it. It sounded more like an excuse to kidnap people and dress them prettily for the vampires' own entertainment. But what did he know.

The unicorn did give Sebastian a frown at his question. "No... I don't think it is. Yes I asked for these kittens. But before... I didn't keep pets. I took care of any animals that came to me. If they stuck around, that was fine. I'd continue to care for them. But I never forcefully kept an animal."

He skirted the fact he could understand animals. And speak to them. He had no idea how it sounded to anyone else when he spoke to an animal, was it in the language of the animal? Or was it a human language?

"I didn't ki-" Aiden stopped himself there, swallowing thickly once more before he backtracked. "I didn't make an animal stay if they didn't want to. It's not in my nature to do that."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and wondered what he had wanted to say the first time around. He considered Aiden and the kittens and said, "So, if they wanted to leave at this age and wander out into the halls and out into the streets, you'd let them? With no care to what happens to them when they leave?"

Was he missing something?

"How do you think most pets would fare if their master let them go after years of being cared for? Do you think they'd survive." He asked, his tone wasn't accusatory...it was still thoughtful. He wasn't going to stop this conversation or cut it short. This was...the most he and Aiden had probably talked and it was mostly pleasant conversation? Philosophy had never been his forte but it was still...he still enjoyed talking to Aiden. He looked at Aiden and asked softly, "What of the ones who were born into this life? Into the pampered life of a pet?"

Aiden gave a bit of a pout at Sebastian, suggesting he'd let an animal walk into danger like that. "They're young, they need to be taught. Part of taking care of them is protecting. But... an adult cat? I can't really do much there.

"And I'm not sure comparing an animal pet to a human or Other pet is the same," he pointed out.

He shook his head. "I didn't know some were born into the life of being a vampire pet, Sebastian. I don't know a whole lot because most don't exactly es-leave." Aiden caught his slip. Barely. "So not really much is known except for what can be seen by any dumb enough to get close." And while it wasn't necessarily horrifying to see, most could tell if the person looked miserable or sad. Which he knew he felt most of the time. There weren't many truly happy times he could recall.

The kittens being an exception.

Sebastian was quiet as he mulled it over. Yes, perhaps it was a little simple to boil it down that way but both were cared for, yes? Both were loved, yes? He said, "No, you don't know...but now you do. You are allowed children, did you know that?"

He didn't know if that was covered. He didn't seem to inclined to go deeper into that subject however. He sipped this tea, enjoying the warmth and burn of the added liquor. It wasn't as good as other things he could be drinking but...he eyed Aiden's throat before he looked away.

"It's complicated," Sebastian murmured. "Just know that not everyone comes from a position where they would survive, much like your kittens, outside. Do you really think someone who has spent centuries a pet would be able to adjust again?"

Aiden jerked his head up to look at Sebastian with a look of... horror? Fright? Sebastian didn't know, did he? Gods, Aiden hoped not. Dracen had to be safe; it would make all of this worth it.

Shakily, Aiden sipped at his own cup, his other hand simply lying on top of the kitten in his lap. He was scared Sebastian knew, that Dracen would be found. His boy was so sweet, he didn't know how to properly protect himself besides running. And running would only get you so far.

"I suppose not..." Aiden murmured as a response. "Are you... speaking of Cassiopeia?" It was also pretty obvious the poor girl was horribly addicted to her mistress' venom. And she most likely wasn't the worst one could be.

Sebastian was not prepared for the sudden look of horror. He said slowly, "Aiden, I don't plan on you having children..."

There were so many complications with that one and he'd have to barter for the mother and then they'd have to have negotiations on who would keep the child. He had seen his mother breed one of her pets with another's and it had been an /affair/ to say the least. It wasn't something he was terribly interested in undertaking. Generally, from what he understood, the owner of the woman kept the first child and should there be a second one, the father of the pair received it.

He nodded. "She's one of the ones that come to mind, yes. If she were to survive venom withdrawal, what kind of life might she have? You saw first hand the interest she aroused. The interest /you/ aroused by simply existing. Would she be able to hide? Perhaps Lady Tarabotti is cruel to her but it is obvious that she isn't as cruel as some may be if they caught her. If they caught /you/."

Aiden didn't want more children. He had a grown child, and he was enough, not hat Aiden could tell Sebastian that. But the unicorn certainly didn't want more, and especially not living in the vampires' world as a pet.

Shakily, he nodded and took another sip of his juice. The kitten by his ear, on his shoulder, meowed sleepily, feeling Aiden's nervousness. The little ball of fluff purred as loudly as it could, trying to comfort Aiden.

Said unicorn just pet his little friend as a silent thank you. And to Sebastian, he simply nodded. It was a fair point. Which also brought up how the hell did anyone find them? The werewolves wouldn't tell, they loathed vampires. And he didn't really interact with many other people except for the human towns that tried to survive without vampire rule.

All the other questions he had, Aiden knew would be stepping out of line, and he didn't want to risk angering the one person who kept all of the horrors away.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. But I will need my sleep for tomorrow." That much healing would be a lot of work, emotionally and to his powers. Though not as much as he was trying to make Sebastian think. If he could down play his gifts, maybe he'd be that less desirable. Maybe.

Sebastian reached out and lightly stroked one of the kittens. It was almost a tentative gesture as if he were worried he would harm them or wake the tiny balls of fur. He nodded when Aiden said he should sleep, however he did say, "Eat one of the tarts at least, before you go to bed. You scarcely ate all day. Lady Tarabotti will not expect us too early so you should be able to sleep in."

He looked at Aiden critically before he said, "You may wear a modest public outfit tomorrow, I do not plan on taking you anywhere else."

It was a small concession given that it did sound like healing would take a lot out of him. He didn't know what kind of injuries Alicia's pet had but obviously it was enough that she thought it prudent to ask for a healer. Then again, he had heard...rather overheard some vampires talk about how Lady Tarabotti sold more of her pet's time. He didn't know what that entailed but he didn't think Aiden had overheard.

Rather he hoped that he didn't.

It obviously bothered him greatly.

Sebastian sighed, his thoughts turning inward as he pushed some if the fruit and vegetables tarts towards Aiden. He said absently, "Sleep well, Aiden."

Tomorrow, he'd deal with all of the ramifications of Aiden's behavior and the possible fall out.  
The kitten Sebastian lightly pet gave a little sleepy squeak before arching up into the touch, eyes still closed. Seemed they were used to vampires.

Aiden pouted at being told to eat, but he did take a tart and nibbled on it. He really hadn't been hungry all day, nervous about the party, and now heartsick for Cassiopeia. But it wasn't a request, and Aiden knew better than to not obey.

"Thank you," he murmured at the concession Sebastian gave him. He stayed to finish eating, proving to Sebastian he could obey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nightmares turn violent.

That night, and all of the upcoming nights, we're of restless sleep, or pure insomnia. Every time Aiden tried to close his eyes and almost drift off to sleep, he saw Cassiopeia's bruised and vampire bitten body. Seeing Cassie the next day only made his insomnia worse. He had horrible nightmares of being abused at vampire hands and fangs, and sometimes, progressively more as the weeks went on, she would become his son.

The less sleep he got, the more irritated he'd get, and on more than one occasion Sebastian had to bite him to calm him down enough to be in public. It was embarrassing his lack of control over his emotions. But he was truly terrified Sebastian would do that to him, or Dracen had been found and captured by someone else. He saw it at the hands of Lady Genevieve, cruel Lord Constantini.

Ashamedly, as Aiden's mental state started to decline, and makeup couldn't quite cover-up the dark circles under his eyes, he began to have night terrors. Usually he could wake up, but one night it was pure agony. He felt as if he could feel teeth ravaging his throat and wrists. He was whimpering and crying out.

"No! No please, stop! Stop! I don't... No let me go!" He thrashed in bed, upsetting the growing kittens who meowed unhappily and scurries off the bed.

Valerie was awoken by loud sobbing. It'd been getting progressively worse, and it worried her. It only took one glance to see she'd need help. Aiden was shorter than average, but strong.

She went to get Gustav, hoping he would help. "He's going to wake the whole floor if we don't wake him up."

They'd tried sleeping draughts, but they didn't seem to last long in his system.

 

As the weeks got longer and Aiden's temper shorter, Sebastian had resorted to biting him more. It seemed to be the only effective way at calming Aiden down enough to listen to eat, listen to reason, and otherwise be obedient. He couldn't risk his attitude making enemies of his allies or embarrassing him in public.

Sebastian would like to say that Aiden's nightmares didn't affect him but they did. In subtler ways, he too was tired and the more he bit Aiden...the more he wanted to bite him and touch him. But that wasn't what Sebastian wanted...he prides himself on his control. He would be better than that.

He didn't think it helped matters that the next time Lady Tarabotti came for briefings, when he didn't have the energy to leave his suites after a bad night, Cassiopeia had been suspiciously absent. It was well known that Alicia didn't go anywhere without her pet unless her pet was ill. Weeks were a long time for her little bird to be ill.

Gustav blearily woke up as Valerie shook him awake. Ah, he thought, Aiden again. He nodded, straightened his night clothes and said, "He is...Lord Sebastian worries enough about him without being woken up again."

And the young lord did care. He had changed his schedule to accommodate Aiden more and he had, to Gustav's horror, decline invitations to soirees and parlors. The fact that he had to deliver those messages had caused him no little shame. It would be best to nip Aiden's nightmares in the bud but nothing they did seemed to help.

It didn't reflect well on Sebastian at all that his pet looked so miserable and tired.

He briskly walked with Valerie back to Aiden's room. The kittens had left the bed and were somewhere but not, he hoped underfoot. He went to Aiden's side immediately and rested a hand against his shoulder, "Aiden, Aiden you must wake up."

He tested a hand against his forehead, glad that Sebastian let the poor man hide his horn to sleep and checked for a fever. Perhaps it was illness that made him sleep so poorly and have such vicious nightmares.

"Aiden," Gustav said again, implored him to wake up.

 

Aiden didn't hear them at first, he was too lost in the night terrors, stuck somewhere dark, yet he could feel hands on him, sticky wetness on his skin.

And worse, he hear Dracen. "Please..."

"Please... Aiden. Wake up," Valerie said on the opposite side of the bed. She was mostly focusing on Aiden tossing in the bed, his eyes moving rapidly under his lids. Her soft voice, in his sleep-addled brain, sounded like his son's soft tone.

"No! Get off of him!" Aiden yelled, now angry. Dracen wasn't supposed to be there, he was supposed to be safe!

As Gustav's touches continued, the unicorn took them as threats. He felt them as hands trying to grab at him and hold him back from Dracen.

With a sound more equine than human, a stallion's scream, he launched out of bed and hit Gustav without holding back. He didn't stop, he pinned the servant to the nearest wall, his face one of fear and determination.

Valerie screamed at the violent reaction, hearing a sickening snap as Aiden made contact tact with Gustav. His arm? She couldn't tell. But her scream didn't help, it only made Aiden more desperate as if fighting Gustav would keep Dracen safe.

"Aiden! Wake up you're hurting him!"

 

The air left Gustav's lungs as he took the hit full in his chest. He heard and felt his ribs crack and break beneath the force of Aiden's first strike. He couldn't get a full lungful of air after that. As Aiden continued to hit him, Gustav let out a strangled cry. He tried to protect his face as best he could. He wasn't able to get his arms up high, especially not when Aiden broke his arm in addition to his ribs.

His vision dimmed as Aiden hit him again and again with a desperate animalistic fear. He felt liquid bubbling up, and a blood foam started to spill out from between his lips.

Sebastian woke up, startled by screams, why would someone be screaming in his suites? And it was a playful scream, it was a terrified sound. He didn't want time getting out of bed, stumbling as his feet twisted in his silk sheets. He ran to the source of the screaming. Aiden's room?

His panicked increased. Did someone attack his unicorn? The thought made him angry. A white hot burning rage but that didn't prepare him for what he saw when he entered. Aiden had Gustav against the wall, pinned as he wailed on him, and his valet was limp. Bleeding and bruised. He couldn't tell from here if he was alive or dead. He snarled.

His fangs snapped down and he lunged at Aiden. With little care, he flung his pet across the room. He heard him hit the wall and he pointed sharply at Valerie, "Get a doctor. NOW."

He got Gustav back to the floor, carefully laid him out. His chest was still feebly moving but the rattling sound did not inspire much hope in him. Sebastian turned a dark look over his shoulder at Aiden. How. Dare. He.

This was beyond unacceptable.

He bared his fangs in his direction, crouched next to his servant...protective.

 

Aiden was stuck in his nightmare, until he was suddenly crashing into a wall himself. The force of it woke him up proper. And he awoke to chaos.

He blinked, trying to catch his breath as he witnessed Sebastian kneeling over someone and Valerie fleeing faster than he'd ever seen her move. What... happened?

The unicorn groggily blinked back to Sebastian, confused. He tried to get back to his feet, until he saw the dark look on the young vampire lord's face. Oh no.

"What... what happened?" he asked, feeling jittery now that he was awake and oh gods, had he done something? Aiden didn't think he'd ever sleepwalked before. Or hurt anyone. But he hadn't been sleeping, a lot of things could have happened and he wouldn't realize it.

"Sebastian...?"

 

Sebastian had trouble speaking around his fangs. He rarely did it and it made his anger worse. He had a lisp. All vampires did with their fangs out. He snarled at Aiden, "You attacked Gustav."

His valet was breathing still but the breaths we're getting shallower each second. Valerie was fast but he doubted she would be fast enough. Not to save Gustav...the man was a good man, loyal and had been his retainer for years. If he died...if he died...

His expression darkened further. There was no warmth in his gaze when he looked at Aiden, no fond amusement, nothing but a flaming rage. After all of the leniency, after all the ways he tried to make Aiden more comfortable--this was how he was repaid? This?!

 

Aiden immediately paled at the news. He... had attacked Gustav? "No... oh no. Sebastian, please!" He scrambled to his knees, heedless of the fact it was difficult to get up even that far. He was shaking too much.

"I didn't...! Let me heal him!" He couldn't tell how bad it was, but for Sebastian to look so dark, it had to be serious. Gustav was kind, in his own way. He had never treated Aiden poorly. But whatever nightmare Aiden had been stuck in, Gustav had become a focus.

"I can save him, please! Sebastian, my lord!" Aiden begged, seeing the blood on the wall where he must have pinned Gustav. That wasn't good. That was never good.

 

Sebastian stared at Aiden, an almost serpent cold gaze before he moved slightly out of his protective stance. "Then save him."

His tone was chilly, glacier even.

He stepped to the side, his fangs did not retract back into their relaxed state. In that moment, Sebastian did not feign human mannerisms. He did not move like a human would, his movements were almost serpent like in their fluidity and grace.

He rose to his feet, his hands clenched at his side as he watched Aiden move to Gustav. "If he dies, you will regret it for the time I expected him to remain alive."

10-20 years of misery, at minimum.

 

Usually, Sebastian's movements would worry Aiden. It was unnatural and frightening. But he had other things to worry over, to focus on. And that was a patient he'd caused pain and damage to.

Aiden scurried over to Gustav's side, whining softly as he saw the damage he'd done. He hadn't even bothered to stand, just crawled over, he was so afraid of what he'd find. And it was worse than he thought.

"Oh... oh Gustav I'm so sorry," he whispered, letting his hands do as they automatically would. He started at the chest, where it was the worst. Aiden did healing so often in his life, he didn't have to put much thought behind it, he could multitask as he healed. And he just kept apologizing over and over to the valet.

"I didn't... I never would have done this. I didn't know it was you..." Aiden didn't know if the valet was even conscious enough to hear him, or if Sebastian was listening. It didn't matter, he just had to heal the poor man.

And slowly he did. There was a lot of broken bone, bleeding. Lungs were always tricky, but he healed them. The bleeding stopped, and skin knit back together, enough to keep things right. Aiden moved to other places Gustav was hurt, assessing the damage and healing what he could.

He wasn't sure how much time Sebastian would give him, but he could heal Gustav completely if given time. But he first go was just to stop the bleeding, take care of the most egregious wounds, and never stopping his flow of apologies, tears down his face. This was a good man he'd hurt.

Valerie eventually returned with the doctor, who was in a barely tied on set of robes and a heavy bag of equipment. Valerie had more in her arms, but they stopped at the entrance of the room, seeing their lord looking down murderously at Aiden working on Gustav.

 

Gustav, slowly but surely, was mending through Aiden's application if healing energies. Sebastian could hear his breathing get better, the wet rattle fading from his breathing. Aiden sealed up the bleeding wounds and started on his broken bones. Sebastian didn't stop him. He wouldn't until Gustav was completely healed. And then he would deal with Aiden. He was not in a mood to be trifled with now.

If this got out...if anyone else learned what happened tonight, Sebastian wouldn't live it down. His pet, his supposedly tamed pet, attacked his valet and nearly killed him. Obviously, he had been too kind or too lenient. He would have to fix that. He had just wanted Aiden happy, he had wanted a happy, healthy pet who enjoyed his life with him.

Now he'd just settled for obedient.

The minutes ticked by and he noticed when Valerie returned with the doctor. He attempted to turn his tone more pleasant but he didn't think he managed. "It is fine. You both will remain and assist Gustav to his room when Aiden is finished."

The constant stream of apologies didn't improve his mood. Aiden was apologetic? It didn't change the fact that he nearly killed Gustav. He tapped his fingers against his own arks in time with Gustav's heartbeat which was getting stronger.

 

Aiden focused in healing the valet, his apologies softening the more it seemed like Gustav was mending.

And when it seemed Sebastian wasn't going to stop him, he continued until everything was like new. Bones were back together as they should, lungs were clear, muscles as they were. Finally Aiden sat back on his heels, once he found nothing else to fix. Gustav was as good as new, although Aiden couldn't speak for his mental or emotional state.

Valerie and the doctor both nodded at Sebastian's orders. The doctor, in particular, was fascinated to watch the unicorn at work, and slightly jealous. But it was good the valet was getting magical attention. His wounds had looked deadly.

Valerie, on the other hand, was trying stalwartly to not cower behind the doctor. Aiden's fury had scared her. And Sebastian's was spectacular. She hadn't seen it for a long time and had no desire for it to be turned on her.

Aiden said quietly from his place on the floor. "He is completely healed."

 

Once Aiden leaned back and said that Gustav was healed, Sebastian gestured for the doctor and Valerie to collect Gustav. He said to the doctor, "Sedate him. He will rest until I decide otherwise. Valerie, you will make it clear to him his duties are suspended for now."

He turned his gaze to Aiden and quick as lightning, he had his hand around his throat and pinned against the wall. His face was within inches of Aiden's and he said, sharply, to the doctor and Valerie, "Shut the door behind you."

His grip, unknowingly, tightened around Aiden's throat. Not enough to truly impede his breathing but enough to make it clear that he could. His asked Aiden, the lisp making his words almost sibilant as he spoke, "This is what you do when I provide you leniency, provide you the comforts you asked for? You harm my people."

He leaned closer and asked, "I've been too kind to you, pet. I've not bitten you as often as I want and could, I've allowed you freedom to speak within these walls. I was remiss it seems."

Perhaps Alicia had the right of it? Her Cassiopeia was thoroughly humiliated and listened to her every word and command. She had begged forgiveness when it was obvious that her treatment with the Italian vampires had been at the devising of her mistress. And she had been grateful for the attention her mistress lavished in her afterwards.

 

Valerie nodded and murmured a quick, "Yes my lord." She and the doctor quickly got Gustav and helped him out of the room.

She only looked back once as Aiden was put in a chokehold against the wall. She wasn't quite sure how they would manage Aiden, he was too headstrong. And while she didn't think this was his fault... He still scared her.

Aiden gasped as he suddenly found himself up against the wall, gasping at the tight hold around his throat. He was panicking internally, but forced himself to be limp. Sebastian was past upset. He was furious.

And Aiden had a feeling his life was truly going to be a living hell. Wide, frightened blue eyes stared back at Sebastian's face, too close. The unicorn swallowed thickly, but said nothing. What else could he say, except he was sorry and hadn't meant it? Gustav had been gravely injured, and it was Aiden's fault. Nightmares or not, it'd been at his hands.

 

Sebastian felt a little vindicated in Aiden's fear. He had hurt Gustav, he had terrified Valerie and had forced him to find a doctor. There would be no way that this would be kept quiet. And that was the embarrassing part of this entire affair.

This was good gossip and he couldn't say all of his servants would keep their mouths shut. He had to resolve this.

"Perhaps Lady Tarabotti has a point with her Cassiopeia," he said tightly. He slammed his fist into the wall to the left of Aiden's head and said, cruelly, "Perhaps I should give you to her for a night and day so you can learn to behave."

He heard the soft mewls and meows of the kittens in the background. There was a brief spiteful moment where he thought to take them away from Aiden. Give them away or return them to their original owner. He wouldn't harm them, not even in a roundabout way such as putting them on the street. But it was a thought and he could do it and Aiden would break.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself, /pet/?"

 

Aiden gasped at the fist slamming so close to his face. He started to tremble slightly. No, no he didn't want that! He hadn't meant to hurt anyone.

And there was a second where he thought Sebastian would find the kittens and hurt them. Or take them away. The unicorn felt himself truly begin to panic at that thought. And it only worsened when Sebastian threatened to give him to Lady Tarabotti. The vampiress was a cruel person, he would suffer more at her hands than whatever Sebastian doled out.

"I-im sorry, Sebastian!" Aiden said, a choked sob. "I didn't realize where I was, or who he was. I... I haven't.. I'm so sorry!" His lack of sleep was obviously catching up to him. He was emotional and he felt like he was having a panic attack. The tears fell from his eyes and he couldn't quite catch his breath.

"I'll do better! Whatever you want, I promise!"

 

"Sorry?" Sebastian snapped. He flexed his fingers, feeling the way Aiden's heartbeat skyrocketed. So Lady Tarabotti was someone he feared but up until this moment, he didn't think Aiden feared /him/. Well, it was high time to correct that wasn't it?

"Better?" He scoffed. He tilted his head to the side and said coolly, "You've promised me that in the past weeks haven't you? Yet you persist in being sullen, augmentative and now, violent."

He watched Aiden for a long moment and seethed. "Do you grasp the extent of your actions? No. You stupid unicorn. You don't."

He hissed, serpent like and it was clear that vampires were still quite reptilian in their nature. His nose was almost against Aiden's as he waited for an answer.

 

Aiden knew he wouldn't be able to find the right words. Nothing was going to make this better in Sebastian's eyes. It was a horrible breach of conduct.

And all he could do was listen and hope against hope that Sebastian would show him some show of mercy.

He shook his head, ever so slightly at the question. No, he didn't know. He had an inkling due to his lessons but that was it. "N-no," he admitted.

"I-I'll do whatever... Whatever you want, Sebastian."

 

Sebastian was not exactly appeased by Aiden's answer. He wanted to hear him specify what he would do. Sebastian finally said, "You will act as if you are in public at all times. You will address me as My Lord or Lord Sebastian. Your wardrobe will be replaced with more... suitable wear for a pet at leisure. You will wear those until I say otherwise."

He squeezed Aiden neck briefly before he let go, "I will not remove the kittens from you this time."

He didn't step back, just crowded Aiden still and said, "And I will drink from you as often as I like. You no longer deserve my consideration to your wishes. Do you understand me, Aiden? Or I swear, I will give you to Lady Tarabotti for an evening and you can see exactly how I have bent over backwards to accommodate you and make you /comfortable/."

He spit out the last word.

 

Aiden just helplessly nodded to Sebastian's demands. It... Was going to be hard. No lying about it.

"Yes, yes my lord," Aiden stammered out. He stumbled a bit when he was released. His throat felt raw from more than just the hand that had been around it.

But Aiden was to be a good pet now. A perfect pet. And he was going to have to be if he were to survive.

"Yes my lord. I understand," he said weakly. It pained Aiden to say it. He was naturally a proud creature, but not as of late. Not since he'd been whisked away into vampire society.

But Aiden did not want to be in Lady Tarabotti's care for any amount of time.

 

Sebastian watched Aiden for a long moment before he said, "I'm glad you understand."

He started for the door before he paused, his hand on the door knob, "Get your rest, pet. You have a busy day tomorrow. You will be accompanying me to every meeting from now on and every event."

He left the room and once the door was shut behind him. He finally managed to force his fangs back into their resting state. It was almost agony when he was so angry. He leaned against the door for a moment and headed towards his room. He stopped in the hallway, turned abruptly, and went to the kitchens. No one, thankfully, was in there at this hour so he was able to find a bottle of whiskey. It was half empty but it would be enough, he hoped for a bit of a buzz.

Something stop him from going back to Aiden's room, pinning him to the bed and feeding from him until he passed out. The unicorn hated being bitten, it would be a fitting punishment, wouldn't it? Sebastian had been careful not to get Aiden addicted to a vampire's venom but now...now he was going to see him addicted, see him addicted and cut him off to watch him beg.

Some of his rage would wane by morning, but not enough for him to change his stance on Aiden's punishments.

 

"Yes my lord," Aiden answered, faster this time. He even gave a properly angled bow to Sebastian's retreating back.

Once the door was closed, Aiden let out a soft whine, feeling his panic attack return and the tears burning his eyes. He stared at the blood on the floor and wall. Gustav... Oh gods what had he done?

Sluggishly, the unicorn made his way to the bathroom to find a towel. He got it damp and went to clean up. A servant should do it but... He assumed none would be doing it anytime soon.

Mechanically he cleaned up and set the towels in the bathroom to be taken care of later. The whole time he cried, knowing his life was about to become much worse.

Aiden climbed back into bed, emotionally exhausted and drained. Sleep took awhile to find him, but it did eventually. Tomorrow would be his first true day in hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian was up early. Not at dawn, after the eventual night, he wouldn't be able to do that. He was up early enough that he startled the kitchen staff out of their quiet whispers. he didn't need to listen longer than a moment to know what they were talking about. It was times like this, he wished that his servants were isolated to this building but that wouldn't make any sense. But his presence meant that they didn't discuss what happened to Gustav, that they quickly brought out his breakfast, all of the fixings for both him and Aiden.

His fingers clenched around his cutlery in a brief, sharp resurgence of rage at his pet. He buried it deep. Aiden already knew he was livid, that was enough, and he had all of the ways to show it.

"Someone make sure Aiden wakes up, is fed, and find Valerie. Get him dressed for a full day."

"Ah, yes, m'lord," one of them said with a curtsey, before heading to do what he asked. Her expression said it all, she couldn't believe that he wasn't going to eat with Aiden. It had become something of a routine for them. But if what they heard last night was true...Valerie had been so distraught! 

Sebastian left the table and had to actually select his outfit, and dress himself. He could have called for another servant but it was...it wouldn't be Gustav as sullen as that sounded. He would look less pressed than usual, but he was still well dressed. He retreated to his study and began to prepare for the day, pulling notes as needed on trade and market prices, not to mention Lady Tarabotti's most recent reports of werewolf activity at their border. There was one social call, tea with someone his mother referred to as a "cousin" though there was no familial resemblance in the slightest.

He sighed, he'd need to figure out a time to make sure Aiden ate…

 

Aiden's sleep, despite being so exhausted, didn't provide much rest. When morning came and he was very tentatively woken up by Valerie's and a stranger, he still felt tired.

But he didn't argue, seeing g the look of fear in Valerie everytime he looked at her directly. So he had scared her, damn. 

She dressed him in an airy outfit, green this time. The stranger was close by, never taking his eyes off of him. A guard then. Because he was dangerous.

Aiden didn't argue with anything. He allowed Valerie to dress him and make him presentable. Her hands were still soft and kind, but he noticed how she tried not to let her touch linger. It was a pity, he thought he'd made a friend.

Eventually he was done and taken to the breakfast nook to eat. It all tasted bland, but he ate enough to be acceptable.

Valerie and the guard stayed nearby the whole time, not speaking. When Aiden pushed his half empty plate away, he looked towards Valerie and sighed. "I'm sorry for frightening you, Valerie. I hope... That Gustav will make a full recovery." Physically, Aiden had made sure the valet would. But the rest... Was out of his control.

Valerie just nodded and backed away. "Thank you," she said promptly before hurrying towards Sebastian's room.

She knocked. "My lord, Aiden is ready."

 

Sebastian looked up as Valerie knocked on the open study door. He nodded, "Good. Thank you, Valerie. Please remove all of Aiden's leisure clothes from his wardrobe. A seamstress will be by while we are gone. They are to provide clothes that are more suitable to Aiden's position while at home. Not quite to his outing clothing, but more formal--you have a good eye, I will trust you to to guide them accordingly."

He set his paperwork into a briefcase and started to prepare his day.

He asked, "And Gustav? He is resting still, I presume."

Sebastian looked up at her as he finished getting everything together. He walked towards the door and he rested a hand on her shoulder. He said finally, "If you would like to take the rest of the day after the seamstress, you are welcome to. I will just need you to attend Aiden when we return. It will be close to 9 or 10 tonight."

 

Valerie offered a gentle smile to her lord. "I will, my lord, thank you," she answered, giving a curtsy. She was flattered by the compliment, she did her best with Aiden. But it was also very easy to make the unicorn look nice.

She was about to leave when he approached and asked about his valet. "He is still resting, my lord. The doctor said he would like to keep him abed for another day or so before checking him again." And maybe, maybe say he can return to some of his lighter responsibilities such as dressing Sebastian and other simple tasks.

"That is very kind of you sir. But I need to help where I can while Gustav is on rest. We can't let things appear to be less than perfect," she said, touched by his show of affection. He was a very caring lord, despite what Aiden seemed to think.

"I appreciate your concern, I will be fine, my lord. Let me fetch Aiden."

 

Aiden, who had finished his little breakfast waited to be shown to Sebastian. He fiddled with his hair that fell beside his face. Today, he had to suck it up and be prepared. Knowing Sebastian, it would be a full schedule of meetings in which he would have to be silent, pretty, and otherwise just be a piece of the background while looking only somewhat engaged.

It sounded easy enough, but he had to remember to not just stand around looking at the rooms. He had to greet the other vampires most likely, and follow Sebastian perfectly. It was going to be a very tiring time.

 

Sebastian nodded, relieved to hear that he was still resting. That was good. He gave her a faint smile when she insisted that she would work through the day, even if she could take off. He inclined his head, "Thank you, Valerie, I appreciate your diligence."

He let his hand drop and he headed towards the foyer. He glanced at himself in the mirror, sighed, and set about fixing his cravat. It was still angled slightly to the left which was a minor detail that would annoy him throughout the day. But he could handle it. He looked to the clock, it was almost 8:30AM, he had more than enough time to make it to the meeting even if Aiden decided to try to push his luck.

Sebastian's patience was low, and would be low throughout the day. He barely intended to acknowledge Aiden if he was completely honest. Pets were meant to be seen after all...they didn't have to really be paid attention to by their masters unless a point was being made. Now he was going to make it clear that he had put a lot of care into making sure there was distance between every vampire Aiden had met to this point and how that was different.

He looked over Aiden when he was presented to him. His eyes was critical before he said, "Valerie did a wonderful job dressing you. At least you'll be pleasing to the eye for the rest of the day. Lunch will be provided at 1PM, you may break to a side-room then. We will meet with my "cousin" for tea, you may should they speak to you, engage in small talk. You are to have something to drink and eat during tea. There will be another meeting after that and we should arrive back home close to 9 or 10. And you, Aiden, will be on your best behavior, won't you? And look nice and pretty for me."

 

Valerie felt more determined to do a good job with Sebastian's praise making her feel light. She would make sure he had nothing else to worry about, although a small part of her did hope Aiden would quickly learn to behave. He was so rare and beautiful. But was he too much of a wild creature?

Aiden quietly was presented to Sebastian. He took the instructions in stride, bowing. "As you wish, my lord." He would be good, on his best behavior. He had to be if he wanted to be safe. No more back talking, or comments. Just obedience in the most mindless way possible.

And today was just the beginning of a long road of blind obedience.

 

Sebastian's tone no longer held the warmth it once did, the warmth he had started out in his relationship with his pet. He watched Aiden bow, agreeing with him immediately. Good, he was actually keeping his word and going to follow direction and remain on his best behavior. 

He started out the door and said, "Follow Aiden, we're not going to be late."

The carriage was, of course, prepared and waiting for them. The horses nickered brightly, the noise echoing down the quiet street. He strode out of the de L'Court manor and into the carriage. Aiden would be carried and placed in the carriage and he would keep his mouth shut about it for once, he imagined. Which was good, the only unfortunate thing about this entire affair was that the carriage rides would be absolutely quiet. He had, on the rare occasions he took Aiden with him for a full day, enjoyed talking with Aiden. 

That wasn't to be anymore.

 

Aiden was determined to follow Sebastian's orders and prove he could change. He didn't want to, but it was a necessity. He couldn't jeopardize all that he had given up to throw it away now.

Thus Aiden was quiet and not say a word unless spoken to. He obediently followed Sebastian, looking wistfully at the horses for a brief moment as he was carried and placed inside the carriage.

Once inside he took up a straight backed posture and looked out the window, not really seeing as they began to move. It just gave him something else to do than stare petulantly at the vampire.

 

Sebastian was not displeased with how the day went. Aiden was quiet, well-behaved and did what he was told. He had wanted Aiden to be happier, to want to be his pet, and enjoy the liberties he had been given but after the episode... News had, unfortunately, spread quickly. Servants, he thought with a glower. It was mostly his "cousin" who had chosen to comment on it. The rest being too low rank to consider it..but he had less inclined to stop people from getting closer to Aiden. He let one person touch his hair before he reprimanded them.

He had wanted to see Aiden's reaction and if he would keep still. It had been a long day and he had been happy to return home. True to her word, Valerie had not left her post and his home was in order. Perhaps not quite to the standard of Gustav but it was not disappointing or was his household in disarray. He didn't have to check Aiden's new at-home clothes...just based on the appearance of his home, the orderliness of it and the fact that there was a warm meal waiting for both him and Aiden inspired his confidence in her.

Perhaps he needed to give her some more responsibility within the household affairs? Gustav often muttered that there were too many moving parts and just one of him. More than once, it had been implied there should be a Lady of the House. But Sebastian was not inclined to marry or take a lover for that purpose alone. After a "pleasant" dinner in which there was no conversation, something that Sebastian again, missed, he watched Aiden closely.

He hadn't been allowed to change yet. He was still dressed for public consumption and envy. His eyes lingered on Aiden's neck and he said, "Aiden, take off your necklaces."

 

Overall the day had been very boring for Aiden. The conversations we're droll. And most people seemed content with a want smile from him and nothing more. There was only one person who had startled the unicorn with a touch to his hair. Aiden just hoped his increased heart rate wasn't obvious at that moment. A freakout in public was the last thing he needed.

Thankfully that was the only thing. And they returned to the de L'Court home late. Later than usual, but Aiden was going to have to get used to a new norm.

Dinner was quiet, but good. The food wasn't his own, but it was acceptable, which was all he could really hope for.

Aiden glanced over at Sebastian at the command. He carefully set down his glass and moved to obey. He was too tired to think about trying to skirt out of it. And he knew it wouldn't work anyway. So he unclasped the necklaced and placed then with care in the table. No arguments, no verbal response.

He did pause though, as he placed the last one on the table, glancing at Sebastian once more. No, he wasn't going to cower, he'd promised to do this. He settled his hands into his lap and sat perfect in his chair, eyes forward not looking at anything in particular.

 

Sebastian had expected, anticipated Aiden to attempt his way out of it. But he didn't. He did exactly as he was told and took off the necklaces and than sat there, unmoving. It was a stark contrast to his normal fidgeting alarm at what would happen next.

He rose from his chair and walked closer to Aiden. He tipped Aiden's head up and to the side. His fingers were surprisingly gentle for all of his current anger at his pet. He stroked his neck lightly before tangling his fingers in Aiden's hair.

He pulled the false canines out of his mouth and set them on the table before he leaned down to drag his fangs lightly against Aiden's skin, just over where he could feel the beat of his heart. He knew it was cruel, taking so long but he wanted Aiden to be afraid, to feel the fear he imagined Gustav felt.

After a moment, he sank his fangs into Aiden's neck. Unlike his usual feeding where he only applied a little venom, he didn't stop pumping the venom into Aiden. It meant that he had to wait to really enjoy Aiden's blood but he wanted Aiden to get a true taste of what it meant to be fed from.

For him to realize how much he held back each time--he had respected Aiden's desire to remain in control of his facilities but not now. Not for a while would be something he concerned himself with.

But he pumped Aiden full of venom until he was sure the glans were milked dry. And then he fed from Aiden, with a low moan of pure pleasure as he did so. His fingers tightened in Aiden's hair and positioned his neck at a more comfortable angle as Sebastian drank from him.

 

Aiden did have a fine tremble to him as Sebastian approached. But the unicorn kept still, because that's what a good pet was supposed to do. His master wanted to feed from him? Then he wasn't supposed to fight it.

Aiden but back any sound of distress as Sebastian took his time admiring his neck and tipping his head just so. The worst part was the vampire seemingly 'playing' with his food Aiden's heart raced at the feel if fangs against his neck, his hands clenched in his lap as he tried not to make any noise. Why did he have to be forced into this? Had vampires never heard if nightmares? Or did they just believe a pet would never have one?

His circular thoughts consumed his mind until he felt the sharp point of fangs sink into his neck. It should have hurt, but it didn't, a revelation that surprised Aiden every time.

It was bliss, and he couldn't hold back the sigh of pleasure as the venom was pumped into his bloodstream. Aiden was helpless to it, and why would he fight if it felt so good? It meant he didn't have to worry or feel stressed about anything. He simply just enjoyed Sebastian moaning into his neck, moving him into any position that suited.

The unicorn's worries didn't disappear, necessarily. They just seemed less important. 

 

Sebastian was never into hurting his donors, and he certainly wasn't inclined to harm Aiden while feeding. Not when he tasted like the finest of wines, fruity fresh after notes that reminded him for sunlight, he tasted amazing. Simply decadent and divine in all senses of the word.

He tasted the way Sebastian thought heaven might taste. He pressed closer to Aiden, his knee musing Aiden's legs open to rest between his thighs as he continue to drink from him. He normally would have stopped by this point but he had a point to make and Aiden's nightmares were a problem.

So he drank, and drank. Moaning deeply as he got his fill. And he wanted Aiden to enjoy it too, that was the real punishment. To make him enjoy and want something he had hated. That was the crowning cruelty and punishment. He wanted to have Aiden ask to be bitten, beg even.

 

Aiden was definitely not caring about the fact he'd been injected with more venom in one go then probably his entire time with Sebastian.

And he didn't even mind as his vampire master pressed closer, his knee between Aiden's 's legs. The unicorn was starting to feel rather floaty the longer it went on, much longer than previously. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was being forced to become addicted. He didn't like that idea, but what could he do? And it didn't feel so bad.

He just sighed softly as Sebastian drank, vaguely noting how much Sebastian seemed to enjoy the taste of his blood. Did blood have a taste different than what Aiden smelled? Strong in iron? Must be.

 

Sebastian rather liked how pliable Aiden was at that moment. He wasn't resisting...really, why would he? Scores of blood drones said it was pleasurable, that this felt good and they loved it enough they became addicted to the high. Aiden would be too.

He took a few more swallows, keeping track of Aiden's pulse. He didn't want to take too much blood after all but he wanted to take enough. Just enough to put Aiden at risk of passing out.

He finally stopped drinking and started to licked across the wound. It would heal up fast enough with Aiden's natural healing but it was a habit. And...he took to long doing it and perhaps he pressed a little closer than needed to Aiden.

What was it about unicorn's blood? It felt him so very needy but there were lines he didn't want to cross. He pulled back slowly and purred, almost half dazed himself, "Isn't that much better Aiden?"

He stroked Aiden's cheek affectionately. "So much better when you're good..."

 

Aiden wasn't resisting, but he wasn't actively begging for more either. He simply... Was there. His eyes had slowly unfocused, at least until Sebastian started to lick at the puncture site. It would heal quick enough on its own. But Aiden was feeling awfully light at the moment.

Did Sebastian stay close to make sure he was alright? No, he was still mad at Aiden. Even if it wasn't exactly Aiden's fault. He couldn't control his nightmares or night terrors.

"Yes, better," Aiden hummed, feeling tingly as Sebastian stroked his cheek. It was a familiar touch, one Sebastian had been avoiding making lately. And.... It did feel nice.

 

Sebastian wasn't...he wasn't a cruel person by nature. There was always affection after drinking blood, especially Aiden's blood. It was intoxicating and he always wanted more.

It would be so painfully easy to keep drinking Aiden down. He stroked Aiden's cheek, still so very gentle before he said, "Good."

He nuzzled his neck and pressed a kiss over his pulse. He couldn't help it but that was as far as he could go. He murmured, "You're mine, Aiden. Never forget that."

He wanted to say more but he should probably put Aiden to bed. The unicorn would need it. He hummed softly as he played with Aiden's hair. "You will sleep tonight, Aiden. Even if that means I have to bite you again..."

He teased gently, "But you like it, don't you? The feeling, the high, the pleasure..."

 

The unicorn was definitely feeling the full effects of the venom and having so much of his blood taken in one sitting. His light feeling also applied to his mind, like it might float out of his skull.

Aiden didn't even react much to the nuzzling and kiss to his pulse. Vampires were weird. Like blood-drinking cats. Was that why they tended to not like one another?

"Yes... I think I will," he murmured in response. It was difficult to keep his eyes open, when he just wanted to slump where he sat and just... Enjoy the feeling of almost nothingness. Except more tingly.

"It's nice... Almost as good as running through the trees..." Aiden said softly, thinking of racing his son to the lake. Or the creek. Or tag teaming the deer when it was spring.

 

Sebastian smirked. A small thing as Aiden said it was nice. Good. It was supposed to be a nice feeling. He said, "Then let's get you to bed."

Sebastian picked up him, princess style and set about carrying him back to Aiden's room. He could have had someone else do it but this was a reward as much as a punishment in some ways for Aiden. He sat so patiently while he got bit and didn't try to shy away, so now he got to be carried back to his room. Sebastian didn't look over to the wall where Gustav had been attacked.

The evidence had been cleaned up but there was always the lingering hint of iron left behind. He set Aiden on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair back from his face, "Then tomorrow, we will do this again."

He'd make Aiden sleep through the goddamn night or at the very least, leave him so lethargic and high that he'd be unable to attack anyone. He stood up and said, "Valerie will assist in getting you ready for bed. Tomorrow we will begin the day at 10 o'clock with our first meeting. You may, as much as time allows, sleep in."

 

Aiden didn't argue with being picked up, yet again. Sooner or later he'd have to get used to it. And right about then, it was awfully nice. He gently played with the edge of Sebastian's shirt, admiring the fine work with his venom-induced airy mind. 

"Mm hm," Aiden answered, nodding slightly as he blinked up at the vampire. "I think I might actually sleep tonight..." Which would be a blessing. He was tired if the nightmares, and worrying over things he had no control over. Dracen was on his own. And unless Aiden somehow found a way to contact him or the wolves, he might as well be in India.

With his hazy mind, Aiden just nodded. Sleep sounded very nice.

 

Valerie was waiting nearby with her guard, setting out Aiden's things for his hair and what had all become routine. She herself was tired after having picked up Gustav's duties as much as possible. Perhaps she'd need to get help, even if they weren't as good as the valet. The doctor said he needed more rest, so that's exactly what he would get.

 

Though Aiden's mannerisms were so outside how he normally acted, Sebastian thought it was...nice. it was nice that Aiden wasn't flinching away from him, it was nice that he was so amenable to everything, and it was certainly very nice to know that Aiden thought he would get a full night's sleep.

If he woke up screaming again, Sebastian would have to make sure that everyone knew to get him. Immediately. No one else since it seemed the unicorn could be violent. The amount of venom he used and the amount if blood he took from Aiden should assure neither happened but...

Sebastian smoothed his hands over Aiden's shoulders before he turned to Valerie, "Try to get him into bed as soon as you are able to. I don't believe he will be up right much longer."

He looked at her seriously, and then the guard, "Should he have night terrors again, you will get me immediately and I will handle it."

 

Once Aiden had his mind de-fuzzed, he'd be horrified he'd been so easy going after being fed from so deeply. But he didn’t care at the moment.

He sat up as Sebastian smoothed his hands over his shoulders. He was pliant when Valerie got to him, who nodded at her lord's instructions.

"We will, my lord. I... I don't think I'll forget that," she said quietly, looking at the rather dazed unicorn before them. He didn't look very strong or scary at the moment. And he was so short! But magic was weird, and his horn was very long... And sharp. He must have learned a few things in his time.

"He... Was worried about something, I think. Someone..." Valerie murmured, watching as Aiden tried to sit up straight and still, but kept trying to bonelessly slouch. He'd remember a second later Sebastian was still there and struggle to sit up proper again.

 

Sebastian watched as Aiden continued to slump and then straighten back up. He sighed before he walked back over and braced a knee on the bed and pressed his hand against Aiden's back to keep him upright. He inclined his head towards Valerie, reminding her to begin taking care of Aiden unless she wanted to handle a venom-high exhausted unicorn on her own.

After all, he had never given the guard permission to touch Aiden...not unless it was in order to protect the other staff. 

"I imagine you will not," he murmured quietly. He was amused by Aiden's inability to stay up straight. It was almost adorable. He brushed his fingers along his spine gently. He paused at Valerie's suggestion that he had been worried for someone...or about something. Sebastian nuzzled Aiden, still perhaps more than a little drunk himself on Aiden's blood. He asked Aiden softly, his words slurring slightly without his false teeth in, "Did you leave someone behind, pet?"

 

Aiden hummed in response to being helped to sit up straight. He was a little woozy, whether it was from the blood loss or the venom, he wasn't quite sure. But it was a very light and floaty feeling he wasn't used to. This was much more intense than any of the tastes Sebastian had before.

But as Sebastian helped to sit him up, he did better and Valerie was able to start taking his hair down and setting the pieces aside so he could braid it in something more simple.

The unicorn gave an affirmative sound. "Someone I love very much..." he admitted. Not a lie, he wouldn't name them. Not his son. No one could know about Dracen.

Aiden fiddled with the edge of one of his many shiny pieces of jewelry. "Did you think I was alone?"

 

Sebastian blinked at the answer and then Aiden's subsequent question. He...hadn't thought about that. Something small and bitter roiled up in him, something altogether like jealousy but he wasn't sure why aside from the general possessive nature of vampires. Of course, Aiden had had a life and such things...he was old and he was beautiful. It made sense but Sebastian didn't like it. 

It made Aiden miserable obviously and had to be the reason why he was so defiant and stubborn. He said slowly, "I hadn't given it much thought. You're in my home now."

He watched Valerie unravel the almost unbelievably complex hair style as he mulled over his own urge to find this person and make it rather clear Aiden was his and would never return. But that was, of course, childish.

He moved his hand up to massage the back of Aiden's neck. He was angry still at him, angry at himself as well, for what happened. It had only been a day but he couldn't exactly curb his desire to touch Aiden in a gentle way for the most part. Once Aiden's hair was unraveled and more simply braided he planned on taking his leave.

He had...things to consider.

 

Aiden wasn't quite as focused as he'd like, his thoughts wandered and he was easily distracted due to the venom high. Playing with the jewelry helped. 

"True," the uniform said. But he didn't plan to be there forever. Sebastian might be okay, but head complicit in the vampire rule over the everyone else when they truly were no better. The werewolves had the numbers, technically. They bred with multiples in a litter more often than not. But they also died at the hands if the well-defended vampires strongholds.

Valerie's worked swiftly, so she could continue to get Aiden ready for bed and so Sebastian may retire. The servant glanced at her lord, wondering if she should say anything. She wasn't a valet, but it wasn't right her lord shouldn't have someone to attend to him.

"My lord..." She said quietly, tying off Aiden's long, fine hair. "Would you like me to find someone to help you retire for the evening? Or at least for the morning?"  
"The morning would be helpful," Sebastian said to Valerie. "I managed well enough this morning but..."

His cravat hadn't been centered, his clothes not as pressed, and he was fairly sure that the cufflinks he wore were not precisely day time. He thought he had done well enough but he was used to a valet. He could, however, undress himself without a problem. That was simple enough to do.

Sebastian rubbed the back of Aiden's neck one more time before he got back to his feet. He started for the door and added, "In the morning, provide me with an update on Gustav's condition and any particulars the doctor has said needs to be done.

He was half way out the door when another thought struck him. "And Valerie, as you seem to be stepping up in Gustav's place, please notify me of anything else you may need."

 

Valerie gave her lord and honest smile. "I would be pleased to do so, my lord," she returned. She had noted his cravat had left something to be desired. She would have to find a suitable, temporary, replacement. She knew Gustav was anxious to be up and moving again, but the doctor wanted to be sure. Aiden had managed a lot of damage for one so slight. But he had also healed the valet better than the doctor could have, which was remarkable.

Aiden made a soft noise of disappointment as Sebastian stepped away, leaving him to bear the brunt of sitting straight alone. He managed though, only wavering slightly now and again.

Valerie gave a curtsy, "Yes my lord." She was very pleased at having done well enough to earn his praise. He truly was a good master. Maybe one day the unicorn would see that.

And speaking of him, Valerie returned to disposing of his finery, setting them down. Her guard was keeping a steely eye on the unassuming Aiden, who barely took note if either of them.

Soon enough Valerie had him undressed and made sure he was comfortable before putting away his clothes and jewelry.

Aiden slept soundly enough that the kittens happily curled up with him, providing warm, furry comfort as he slept dreamlessly. Blessedly dreamless.

 

Sebastian, on the other hand, did not sleep soundly. He wasn't plagued by nightmares but an anxiety that kept him barely asleep. He kept expecting to hear another ghastly scream and find another servant bloody and half dead. He should have been able to protect his own. He should be a better master to Aiden, it was obvious he needed a former approach and hand than he had been given.

And that was on Sebastian.

But at least, he had a solid staff who knew what they were doing. Perhaps Gustav could train Valerie in the art of managing a household? He rose the next morning a little haggard, his tanned skin a pale pallor that looked almost sickly on him. But he was up and mobile.

His clothes from the previous night had been strewn across the end of his bed and, somehow, managed to remain there through his tossing and turning. Sebastian went immediately for the tea pot when he entered the breakfast nook. At least, he woke up "on time" or at least on schedule for the kitchens.

"My lord?" 

He set down his kippers on toast. "Yes?"

"Well, sir, begging your pardon my Lord but it seems that we may be running low on some food stuffs. Especially for Aiden. Gustav normally handles it but I don't..."

He sighed, "Is there enough for him to have a morning meal?"

"Oh! Yes, my lord and perhaps a small lunch if you and he were to remain in. But beyond that my lord..."

Sebastian nodded, "I see. Notify Valerie, she is assuming several of Gustav's responsibilities. If she is unable to, inform me and I will provide a stipend. You may buy the groceries as needed until Gustav can resume his duties in full."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes: This is a dub-con chapter. 
> 
> There is also anal sex. 
> 
> Please be aware that it is not, at all, true to life and is not at all considered safe sex at all. Always wear a condom, friends! And always discuss the status of your cleanliness with yer partner. And again, always wear condoms when having anal sex--friend PSA.
> 
> If you don't like male/male sex...probably skip to the next chapter!

Chapter 10

For the first time in two weeks, Sebastian had left Aiden home while he went about his day. It was easier on some ways and he was able to get much more done. Including touring one of Lady Tarabotti's watch Garrison's to determine if they were well equipped or if she was asking for more material and money for no reason aside to further her own coffers. He didn't want to take Aiden around too many lowbrow vampires and Other after all, and it had been a solid two weeks since he had let the unicorn far from his side.    
  
He didn't slump when he entered his suites, well born vampires did not slump but there was a distinct slant to his shoulders. It was both a relief and frustrating that he did not take Aiden. Yes, his unicorn was reticent now but it was still nice having someone in the carriage with him...even if he now has to order that person to speak. Sebastian had been, as usual, out of his home for most of the day. Earlier than he liked but it had been a ride out to the garrison, and he had watched the men drill for an hour and then it was back into the city proper...   
  
He handed off his briefcase, jacket and gloves to the doorman who took things where they needed to go. He almost stumbled into the informal sitting room off the breakfast nook and elegantly collapsed onto the love seat.    
  
Was it an inelegant position to be found in? An arm over his eyes, one leg half on the loveseat and the other pressed firmly on the floor? Perhaps, but if he had any callers coming at 8:45PM...they could and would be turned away. They could make an appointment for his time like any civilized person.   
  
Ugh, he thought, like Baron Heiferyung. The man was, in theory, in charge of agriculture and food production for the city and territories. Sebastian had to question, more than once, where the food was in the markets given the surpluses he said they were producing.   
  
Sebastian thought the man resembled a weasel crossed with a boat and had the mannerisms of a diseased rat. A diseased rat with a questionable skin condition who propositioned him in passing once.   
  
He should, he realized, go check on Aiden but for right now...he chose to remain exactly where he was. It was comfortable. He could find his unicorn shortly.

  
  


Aiden hadn't been left alone like this in... A very long time. It felt weird and uncomfortable. Not that he relished being fawned over and eyed like a piece of ass everyone wanted to partake of.   
  
But since he woke up and was dressed by Valerie, Aiden had found himself antsy and jittery. He'd tried to read, but couldn't focus long enough to read more than a few pages. Playing with the kittens seemed to work best, but they eventually wanted to go nap and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Nor was he allowed out of the rooms unescorted, by which meant Sebastian. So he'd taken to pacing and pausing just long enough to stare out the window, curtains drawn wide, wishing he could run. What a rush that'd be.   
  
But he couldn't and he'd resume pacing once more, making Valerie nervous whenever she peeked in. Even after Gustav had returned to his duties, she'd taken over some of the things he'd done. It wasn't much, but she was glad to help.   
  
Aiden was restless all day, getting progressively crankier and barely eating when it was mealtime. Something was off, something wrong. But what?   
  
  
It wasn't until he heard Sebastian return and he felt an immediate need to see the vampire boy, that Aiden knew. Oh gods, he'd become addicted! It shouldn't have been a surprise with how much Sebastian had been feeding from him, and giving him plenty of venom. It helped him sleep, sadly enough. His mind didn't become so hyperfocused on the terrible what-ifs, but rather let him drift happily.   
  
The unicorn hovered at his door, fighting himself. He wanted to go beg Sebastian to bite him, to feel that weightlessness and carefree again. But his logical side knew that getting addicted was bad and he shouldn't go to the vampire. He had to stop and detox.   
  
But his desires won out and he entered the shared rooms where he'd heard Sebastian. It seemed he hadn't moved, since he had taken to the couch without even undoing his tight collar.   
  
"Welcome back," Aiden said quietly, still fighting himself to say what he wanted, but he shouldn't. He had to be strong, and admitting he wanted to be bitten was weak.

  
  


Sebastian barely moved. He shifted his arm from over his eyes to hair forehead to look up at Aiden. His eyes were bleary and he looked a note on the tired side but he did give Aiden a small smile. He had been slowly warming back up to Aiden. Gustav's return to his position of valet had made it easier.   
  
There was still a darkness in his gaze but the constant feedings and the way Aiden became more relaxed...yes, it was a punishment. But it would really be one until he told Aiden no, or made him wait for a bite. He still had yet to see Aiden beg, he didn't know if it was Aiden's will power or pride. Or perhaps, the need never arose because Sebastian enjoyed feeding from him as much as he enjoyed giving Aiden the high. He rested better. He seemed better.   
  
More adjusted at least. Sebastian had yet to forget that he had someone he loved. He wanted Aiden to only think fondly of home here and not of the past. This was now and he would never see that person again.   
  
"Aiden," Sebastian murmured. He blinked slowly, much like a cat thinking of staying awake. He looked over him and asked, "You...don't normally seek me out."

  
  


Aiden fidgeted as he waited for a response from Sebastian. He looked at the vampire who didn't move from the couch. Gods, he was going to make Aiden come to him, wasn't he?   
  
He inched closer, still mentally fighting with himself. Sebastian had been... Kind enough. But the constant feedings always reminded Aiden that he couldn't completely trust Sebastian. Even if their conversations had been interesting. But since the vampire had laid into him, Aiden was closing off. The venom made him feel nice, but otherwise he felt unhappy.   
  
He stopped fighting and arguing though, pointing out how dumb something was, or asking why like a toddler. Instead he just let his frustrations stew, weighing on his mind and heart when the venom-induced numbness faded.   
  
Just like it had earlier.   
  
Almost a full day without a bite, and here Aiden suddenly found he'd moved to stand by Sebastian at the couch. He folded down to sit on his calves and just stared at Sebastian.   
  
"I..." He paused, trying to figure out heat he wanted. "I thought... You might be hungry..."

  
  


Sebastian's eyes widened. Of all if the things, that was not at all what he had been expecting to hear from Aiden's lips. Yes, Sebastian was hungry but I'd the unicorn was offering. He stopped being as lazy as he could be and reached out to brush his fingers along Aiden's cheek with his outstretched hand. His touch was gentle, the violence he had used that night had not returned since.   
  
Violence was reserved for situations that warranted it. Even if Aiden couldn't carry bruises, it didn't matter. Other master's might have a different opinion on how pets might look or be treated but he wasn't one to physically abuse. He tried to be good and kind. Yes, currently, he was punishing Aiden but even the punishments weren't bad.   
  
He brushed his fingers down Aiden's jawline to ghost along his neck. Sebastian sat up a little bit and gestured for Aiden to join him on the couch or perhaps, for Aiden to move back a little bit so Sebastian could get to his level.   
  
"I am," Sebastian said quietly. "Are you offering yourself, Aiden?"

  
  


Aiden found himself unintentionally leaning into Sebastian's touch, very much like a cat. It was soft, with none of the violence he'd shown weeks ago.    
  
But Aiden didn't care. His body practically thrummed at the promise of being bitten. It made Aiden feel sick to his stomach, yet his heart thumped all the more in his chest.   
  
He lifted his head to look up at Sebastian, feeling submissive by the gesture. Aiden go back up and joined the vampire on the couch, fiddling with his blasted clothes. He did so wish for his more comfortable attire. He'd even accept a vampire's choice of comfortable at that moment.   
  
Unable to make himself answer verbally, Aiden nodded. He felt a blush of shame, and desire, heat his face and ears. He didn't want it but... Everything else screamed for it.

  
  


Sebastian watched as Aiden blushed and it was pretty. He watched him fiddle with his clothes and wondered if perhaps he should grant Aiden's clemency with his clothing? He had been so good so far after all...he shifted again, and pulled Aiden closer to him, on in his lap which put his face at Aiden's neck level. Easier that way, no awkward bending or tilting needed. He murmured, "I'd like to hear you say it."   
  
It wasn't an order. Not this time.   
  
But he pulled out his false fangs before he nuzzled Aiden's neck. It wasn't really needed..and really, he probably shouldn't be as familiar as he was with Aiden when it was like this but...   
  
His fangs sprang forward and he could already feel a drop of venom on the tip of one fang. He scraped his fangs lightly over Aiden's pulse point before he bit him. He moaned softly, always a delight.   
  
His hands went to hold Aiden in place, rather, hold him closer and keep him from moving away as he started to feed. He was still liberal with the venom now, he would be for a long time. Yes, he knew Aiden coming to him meant that the venom was working the way it was supposed to. He was becoming addicted...   
  
His fingers flexed, digging in lightly at Aiden's hip.

  
  


Aiden didn't put up a fight as he was shifted closer to Sebastian. Then into his lap. Well that was a new location for him. He really hadn't sat there since... Well, since he'd been brought into the vampire society.   
  
His blush only gree worse as Sebastian said he wanted to hear it. No, that he'd like to hear it. Not a command, but a statement. A request? Aiden frowned and tried to say it without quavering too much.   
  
"I'd... Like to be bitten, my lord." It sounded too much like a question for Aiden, who felt shame as soon as the words were uttered. But he was quickly distracted by the feeling of fangs against his neck, just... There. And then REALLY there, with venom beading and ready. He shivered and let out a soft keen if desire.   
  
The bite didn't scare him anymore. Aiden looked forward to it as bliss was injected into his blood, and he gave a soft sigh if contentment. He clung gently onto the vampire, hands on his shoulders to just... Steady himself. Or that's what Aiden told himself anyway.

  
  


It may have sounded more like a question, but it was still nice to hear. His heart beat a little faster when Aiden said it and there was something suspiciously like happiness building up at the thought. And then there was the soft keen of want...   
  
Coupled with the blood, Sebastian knew he was going to be in the same predicament that he faced every time he drank Aiden's blood--hard and wanting. But he had death with it before...   
  
And this was the reason he had no desire to share Aiden, less scrupulous vampires would have Aiden begging for more than a bite or taking more than just blood. Sebastian was many things but that was just something he wouldn't do. He didn't want Aiden to fear him like that. He'd hate that more than anything.   
  
As Aiden braced himself, Sebastian shifted slightly, pulling him closer and moaning into his neck as he drank. He'd be ruined for life. Regular blood would never be the same, never carry the delicious notes that Aiden did.   
  
With in hand on Aiden's hip and the other digging into Aiden's spine, he was able to keep him close. He kept his own body as still as possible. He had forgotten the danger of having Aiden in his lap. He should have thought better of this than all but having him straddle him. Oh well, he'd just have to remain still.

  
  


Aiden was soon pressed flush against Sebastian, which was too intimate to be comfortable for the unicorn. It also meant he could feel the effects of his blood on the vampire's body. Not only did it taste divine, but it was like an aphrodisiac.   
  
He had no hope of escaping, even if he wanted to. But it felt too damn good to try and break away. Rather, Aiden just leaned into it, sighing every so often as he felt that buzz take over. His skin felt tingly, and it felt nice to have Sebastian's hands on him, touching and digging in to keep him there.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere..." he mumbled, his own fingers slowly trailing over Sebastian's chest, tugging gently at his clothes that hadn't been undone yet. It was another power play, Sebastian dressed, he in his public clothes that were worse than pin-up. Some of them wouldn't even allow underwear and that was annoying.

  
  


Sebastian did his best to keep his hands in places that did not wander. He had gotten a little better at it than he had been the first two times he fed on Aiden but that didn't mean he didn't itch to touch him. He let out a soft noise of delight as Aiden spoke and promised him.   
  
He...good, he liked that. He didn't want Aiden to go anywhere--ever. He was his. And now Aiden understood that! He loosened his grip slightly, the hand on his back stroked along his spine as Aiden started to tug at his clothes. That was different. Aiden never touched him if he couldn't help it.   
  
He took a few more swallows of Aiden's blood and stopped for now. He eased his fangs out of Aiden's skin and lapped at the little blood at the pooled into the quickly healing bite marks. It was good Aiden healed so quick or he'd be covered in bite marks.

  
  


Aiden didn't truly believe he was there to stay. He wanted more in life than to be a vampire's pet. He wanted to help others. And being stuck in a mansion dressed up in pretty things was not helpful.   
  
But it apparently was what Sebastian wanted to hear as his hands loosened. Aiden did shiver though at the fingers that trailed down his bare back. The touch was so faint, but it felt amplified by the venom. His skin almost didn't feel like his own, and his clothes felt good too, soft.   
  
He didn't stop touching Sebastian, fingering his collar. Aiden even went so far as to play with the buttons, humming softly as he thought. He didn't give any notice to Sebastian finishing, although he did shift in the vampire's lap, which caused him to roll his hips ever so much.   
  
His pale fingers popped the first button of Sebastian's shirt. Aiden could feel his master's desire for more and... if Aiden was going to be stuck here, he might as well do something. He couldn't control anything else in his life anymore, not what he ate, what he wore, when he could sleep, even when he could speak. But he controlled his body, to some degree.   
  
And sex was such a great distraction for a time.

  
  


Sebastian gasped against Aiden's neck when he shifted, the probably unintentional motion providing him the friction he craved. He barely stopped himself from bucking him. No, he wasn't...that wasn't a line he was going to cross, not unless Aiden ever wanted that.   
  
It didn't mean Sebastian didn't fantasize about Aiden quite a bit. He had seen ever bit of his unicorn at some point or another and there were many fantasies he came up with. Not all of them in which he was the one giving but also receiving. Those fantasies had been intense. More intense than the ones that had gotten him through his "teen" years to say the least.   
  
He lapped at Aiden's skin, lavishing attention until he felt Aiden button the first button of his shirt. He paused and mumbled against his skin, "Aiden?"   
  
The question had no rebuke, no censure, but there was a hint of concern. He didn't want to...assume. He didn't want to do that, not...he /wouldn't/ do that. He swallowed, perhaps a little hard as he waited a breath. "I..."

  
  


Aiden felt some pleasure at Sebastian gasping at the movement. Guess he still had it in him. It'd been awhile since Aiden had sex, having to keep his son safe had taken priority, obviously. And becoming attached to others was such a risk in this vampire world. But he knew Sebastian wanted him in every way.   
  
So now Aiden was going to make his own goddamn decision. And he was going to go through with it.   
  
"Hm?" Aiden said, slim fingers working on the rest of the buttons, until he could slide his hand over Sebastian's chest. Tan for a vampire, but not all were pasty white like media used to portray them.

The unicorn heard Sebastian's hard swallow, gazing at the vampire through pale lashes. "Yes... my lord?"

 

Sebastian shivered at Aiden's touch, especially as he got a hand underneath his shirt and pressed against his chest. Aiden was so very warm and fuck, his was obviously one of his dreams. It had to be. He had to have fallen asleep in the sitting room and he would wake up undignified and probably a thorough embarrassment if his dream went to completion.   
  
Which they had before.   
  
He gripped Aiden's hip a little more firmly. unsure of what he should do. What...if it were not a dream? He said slowly, carefully and he loosened his grip on Aiden entirely, making it clear he would not restrain him. "Do not...do this if it's something you do not want. I won't...I will not ask that of you. Ever."

  
  


Aiden blinked at Sebastian's forthright words. Well, there was a heart of gold under all that vampire gilt and rules. He couldn't help but smile a little, tugging at the corners of his mouth.   
  
The unicorn leaned in to Sebastian completely, his lips close to that of his master's. Gods he was even thinking of him as his master, he was so addicted. "I want to take care of you, my lord. I want to do this," he said, lips hovering so close to Sebastian he could see each individual lash on the vampire's eyelids.   
  
Aiden knew just how good he looked, and figured he must taste good for the hard-on trapped between him and Sebastian that wasn't his own. The unicorn unbuttoned more, so he could have both hands on Sebastian's skin, light, but sure in their movement.   
  
"Unless you... don't want this?"

  
  


Sebastian's breath caught in his throat when Aiden was suddenly in his face and his lips were so tantalizingly close that he only had to move a little closer. He was beautiful, even more so up close. Pale and perfect and without the enchanted diadem, his horn was hidden and he had the faintest impression of what looked like a star on his skin.   
  
He kept his hands off Aiden still, his fingers flexed in the air as he tried to make sure that Aiden...wanted this. He didn't want to force him, that wasn't at all what he was okay with. But he was so close and he was touching him. His lips moved, brushing slightly against Aiden's, "I...Don't...don't call me my lord if you want this, Aiden."   
  
It was almost a plaintive plea and he hesitated in putting his hands back on Aiden. Just the lightest touch, easy to break and Sebastian wouldn't stop him. But god, did he want this. Had wanted this from probably the very first time he tasted Aiden. He was sure that first night he would have offered to take care /of/ Aiden if he had been aroused but...he hadn't been. He wasn't now.    
  
But he was smiling slightly.   
  
"I mean it, Aiden," he tried to keep the waver of need out of his voice. "Do not if you don't want this. I won't...I swear, I would never do that to you."   
  
But he had threatened to let it happen, didn't he? Threatened to give him to Lady Tarabotti…

  
  


Aiden was perhaps enjoying this too much, watching Sebastian struggle to get a hold of his emotions, his desires. Surprisingly it all seemed to play out on his face, and it amused the unicorn.   
  
"You're retracting your earlier demands?" Aiden asked, not accusatory, just trying to suss out this change. But he did like the feeling of Sebastian's lips ever so lightly brushing against his own. Bolts of pleasure that made his hooded eyes droop even more. It would be interesting to see how this went with venom in his veins.   
  
"My lord... Sebastian. I want to do this," he said,  even if he didn't believe that Sebastian wouldn't force him. He distinctly recalled the threat of giving him to Lady Tarabotti, and Aiden had no kind thoughts about that vampiress. She would use him for her own means, no matter the cost. And he rather hoped Sebastian wouldn't do that but... he was a vampire. And Aiden wasn't sure if he could be completely trusted.

  
  


Sebastian's cheeks reddened. It might not be accusatory but it was enough. He said quietly, "I don't..."   
  
How did he explain it?   
  
It felt then like anything Aiden did was something Sebastian had ordered, not something Aiden wanted to do. It was like being called "master". The thought made him uncomfortable. He said finally, "I don't want someone touching me like this calling me my lord."   
  
Perhaps it was naive a wish, but he worried then it was all about rank. And it was, when dealing with vampires, usually about rank but he didn't want to hear someone call him my lord if he was, say, going down on them. Or what have you. Sebastian hated to admit it, but he trembled slightly as he moved in and he pressed his lips against Aiden's a little more firmly. He pulled back and said, it sounded like it did hurt to say, "If...When you want to stop, stop."   
  
He didn't say 'if', of course it would be 'when'. Aiden wouldn't...he wouldn't actually go through with this, it was only the venom. Of course, it was only the venom. He glanced off to the side slightly, trying to pretend that thought didn't actually...hurt. But Aiden wanted this now, so he wanted him at least...at least a little? Sebastian's hips moved a little bit, grinding up against Aiden with a soft groan.   
  
But Aiden wasn't hard, not like he was.

  
  


Aiden quirked an eyebrow at Sebastian's rather naive way of thinking. He really was just a bit, wasn't he? It didn't matter what Aiden called him, Sebastian would always be 'his lord' or 'master.' As long as Aiden was a pet, captive, he'd be trapped and not able to give his feelings away freely.   
  
The feeling of lips pressed against his was nearly electrifying, and wonderful. Aiden found himself unconsciously leaning in for more as Sebastian said he had control. That was a laugh. But Aiden trained his look into something more... Enigmatic. Better to distract the vampire lord.   
  
By his own choice, his own volition, Aiden pressed a kiss against Sebastian's lips, firm and pliant as he rolled his lips against the taller lord.   
  
Aiden had no doubt his body would respond accordingly, once enough friction was applied. It had been awhile, after all.

  
  


Sebastian was tentative. He didn't want to push...it wasn't that he was a virgin by any means. He just...didn't have a lot of experience with people. He was very good with his hands and toys. Not that he would admit to that, he'd rather most believe that he was near celibate.   
  
Sebastian returned the kiss, his hands did tighten on Aiden's hips before he used one hand to stroke along Aiden's side and lightly over his abdomen. He tried to keep his touches "safe" for now. Sebastian moaned into the kiss as Aiden started to grind against him.   
  
It was still disconcerting to feel that Aiden wasn't hard. But even when he wasn't hard, he was quite large and Sebastian...could pretend perhaps? No, that was horrible. He just wanted Aiden to enjoy himself if this /was/ something he wanted. He rocked his hips back up against Aiden's, trying to find a rhythm.

  
  


Aiden kissed Sebastian harder, moaning softly as the vampire tried to Rick against him. Now they were getting somewhere.   
  
The unicorn finished unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt, and slid his hands inside to help shrug off the clothing. His kisses moved from Sebastian's lips, to his jaw as hands explored the planes of Sebastian. The boy seemed to be holding back, when it was quite obvious he wanted more. The hardness between them was white telling. And if they kept it up, Aiden would soon be joining him in such a predicament.   
  
"Sebastian..." He groaned, taking one of his master's hands, covering it with one of his pale own. "I'm not a scared maiden. You can do with me as you like," he said, nipping at Sebastian's ear.   
  
"I like it rough."

  
  


Sebastian didn't realize how sensitive certain parts if him were when another person touched him. It really hadn't been that long since he had an actual person in his bed, had it? Or...maybe it had. His hips rocked up sharply at the nip, his breath coming a little faster as he flushed a little bit.   
  
And then Aiden saying he liked it rough.   
  
He swallowed hard and, keeping his fangs retracted, before he bit lightly at Aiden's neck. It was still hesitant but he could be rough. He liked rough...he scraped his nails down Aiden's front, letting his fingernails catch over the nub of his nipple, curious to Aiden's reaction.   
  
He kept slowly moving his hips, moaning softly. Fuck, that felt better than his hand. This was so much better than his own touch. And he was so starved for touch…

  
  


Aiden moaned louder as Sebastian bit his neck. The additional rush of adrenaline was delightful, along with her scrape if nails down his exposed his front.   
  
He groaned beautifully, arching up into the touch, his cock beginning to show interest. That was better. And he wanted more.    
  
The unicorn squirmed in Sebastian's lap, his jewelry clinking softly at the movement. It'd been too long, and Sebastian wasn't all that bad... For a vampire.

  
  


The moaning was encouraging, the way Aiden arched beautifully into his touch was even more so and Sebastian felt a lot more sure in Aiden's words. And he felt Aiden's start to harden against him. That was better. So he just had to be a little rough with him, the unicorn liked that.   
  
He dug his nails a slightly harder into Aiden skin the next time he stroked down his chest.   
  
He bit at his neck again, sucked hard at the skin above his pulse. He didn't feed from him, half worried about getting him higher in venom. He slowed for a moment and murmured against his skin, "You...you can be rougher too, Aiden."   
  
He didn't admit it often or at all that he had his...darker fantasies that wouldn't be fed traditionally. Hell, fed at all because of his station. He could appear weak and some of his needs would...would make him weak and give someone too much power over him. So he made do in his own.

  
  


Aiden looked at Sebastian, still faintly flushed as he looked almost couldn't from under his lashes. "Good," he hummed, moaning wantonly at the nails dragged down his chest again.   
  
The attention to his neck was expected, but still amped Aiden more. It excited him as he ran his fingers about Sebastian's exposed skin, nails dragged periodically.   
  
He half-wondered if the bed would be more appropriate, but he could make this seating work too. Part of Aiden just wanted to get it done and other with but... At the same time, it was awfully nice to enjoy the touch of someone else.    
  
"Okay.... Got anything to help smooth things along?" He asked, unsure of where Sebastian would have lube. Or condoms. Or anything if the sort. And at the very least, Aiden was sure in the knowledge that Sebastian would have some proper lubrication.

  
  


Sebastian shivered at the touches. Aiden's moans were musical to him, the sound of someone enjoying themselves...he wouldn't have thought Aiden to be vocal but surprises such as that were great. He paused in nipping at Aiden's neck at the question.   
  
Did he mean? Oh! Oh, he hadn't thought that Aiden would want to go that far?   
  
He nuzzled Aiden's neck and said, "My bedroom. Did you...we can move there."   
  
Aiden had never actually been in his bedroom before. It wasn't that he was banned, Sebastian hadn't felt it needed for Aiden to be in there. He nipped lightly and murmured, "Or...your rooms if I get it."

  
  


Aiden was a very vocal person... Usually. But his time with the vampires and desperately trying to not fall into a depression or upset them enough to look for other unicorns... Was taking a toll on Aiden. And not having what he considered to be basic things, was difficult.   
  
A unicorn was made to heal, to be in nature. And here he was essentially locked away in a tower, away from the things and people he loved.   
  
But for the time being he could take some physical comfort in Sebastian. The boy was naive, but seemed good. He hadn't hurt Aiden, just... Threatened to.   
  
The unicorn thought for a moment, bringing his thoughts back to the present. Venom made it hard to focus, it seemed.   
  
"Wherever you want, Sebastian. I'm game," Aiden purred, rocking his hips against the vampire with a needy sound. "Or I can suck you off right now..."

  
  


The noise that Sebastian made was probably a cross between a strangled squeak and a moan. But it was an odd sound and he looked at Aiden with wide-wide eyes at the offer if getting sucked off.   
  
He wasn't naive, he knew what that meant. He had never had someone do that before...it had been offered once or twice by a vampire who was referring to their pet and their mouths. But...he swallowed and didn't stammered, "Bedroom."   
  
He was not going to continue this here. Not in the sitting room where anyone could walk in and see that happening. His next moan was breathy and wanting as Aiden ground against him so nerdily. He swallowed, debated for a second before he got to his feet, his hands going underneath, his fingers digging into the meat of his ass as he started to carry Aiden to his bedroom.   
  
It would be be easier this way and with Aiden pressed so close, Sebastian could still nip and his neck and kiss him as he managed, blindly to make it to his rooms without running into anything, tripping over someone or something and banging Aiden into a wall.   
  
Fuck, this was really happening wasn't it? He didn't drop Aiden into the bed but sat him down on the edge of it. He tried to ignore the way his cock ached, and he was sure there was the start of a wet spot against his slacks. He fumbled, briefly unsure before he went to his night stand and pulled out a small chest, probably about a foot tall, and a foot and a half long and and another 10 inches wide. There was a lock on it which he opened. His cheeks were red when it the contents were displayed.   
  
Sex toys, most custom ordered, a gag was even in there...for himself of course, it had taken work but he had found a few other things but he had a collection of dildos if varying sizes and shapes, most of them were glass. A fairly large bottle of a viscous fluid took up a corner of the small chest of carnal delights. There were other things but he grabbed out the lubricant and quickly closed the chest.   
  
His silence almost dared Aiden to say something. 

  
  


Aiden couldn't help but smirk faintly at the sound Sebastian made. Had... He never had a partner offer that? Aiden had thought the vampire lord would have people falling all over themselves for him. But that was an adorable look on Sebastian's face.   
  
Aiden, amused, nodded. Bedroom was a good idea. They'd ultimately be more comfortable. And have more space. While Aiden hadn't seen the bedroom, he figured it would look magnificent and worthy of a vampire lord.   
  
Aiden did let out a squeak of surprise by being so bodily picked up. He automatically wrapped his shapely legs around Sebastian's waist and held on a bit more firmly for balance.    
  
It was adorable, in an odd way. The unicorn just smiled and kissed his lord back. As he was placed gently on the bed, Aiden took a better look at the lord, pants straining, shirt undone and hanging off of him. A much better look than being strapped into tight formal clothes.   
  
The pale unicorn noted how fine the bed was... And everything else in the room. But what piqued his interest the most was the chest Sebastian pulled out. Aiden leaned over curiously as he peered at the contents.   
  
Well, well. Sebastian was a kinky little lord, wasn't he?   
  
Rather than look shocked, Aiden had a very lascivious smile, eyes hooded as he bit his lip.   
  
"I approve of your... Collection," Aiden commented, unable to help himself as he gave himself a firm stroke through his filmy clothes. 

 

Sebastian's cheeks turned redder, the tips of his ears turning pink. He didn't really know what to say about that. It wasn't something he advertised at all that he had. He was very discreet about it, or tried to be very discreet. It was easier now to buy things now that he had Aiden as a pet...everyone assumed they were for use on him, and not Sebastian's use on himself.   
  
He managed not to sound embarrassed at Aiden's observation, "Thank you."   
  
Sebastian watched Aiden with almost ravenous eyes. He shifted slightly adjusting himself with a hand before he reached out to stroke his hand over hands thighs. His hands pushing up the airy cloth easily and revealing pale skin, how could a person be that pale.    
  
But he had out the lube now and he was leaning between Aiden's legs. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Aiden's, his nails dragging teasingly along Aiden's inner thigh. Well, if they were going to do this...he wanted to touch Aiden. Had wanted to touch him for so long.   
  
And he seemed...almost cocky after seeing what was in that chest. His toys ranged in size from small, what the proprietor he bought them from, call anal plugs to the almost too large dildo. That one had been used a little more often now that Sebastian ended up fucking himself almost nightly free feeding from Aiden.

  
  


Aiden liked seeing Sebastian turn pink. It was... humanizing. He wasn't quite so lofty in the unicorn's eyes when he did that. Not to mention that collection looked rather decent.   
  
Aiden smirked, the corner of his lips quirking up as he stroked himself through his outfit, getting to where Sebastian was. More hands joined though, stroking over his thighs and revealing more skin. Aiden groaned into the kiss as nails bite into his smooth skin.   
  
Each touch seemed amplified by the venom, adding to the tingling sensation. Aiden buried one hand into his lord's hair, tugging at his scalp. He returned the kiss heatedly, wanting more. More hands, more kissing, just to make Aiden forget what he was doing and with who.   
  
"Sebastian..." he moaned, nipping at the blonde's lower lip. "Let me take care of your needs."

  
  


Sebastian felt Aiden's hardening length underneath one hand as he continued to stroke up his thigh, his nails still scraping along as he crept pushing the cloth up. Fuck, there were times like these where he appreciated Aiden's clothes...this made it so much easier. His own clothes on the other hand were so restrictive right now. He moaned softly into the kiss, tilting his head back as Aiden deepened it.   
  
This was better than any kind of fantasy he had.   
  
He nodded, perhaps a little dazed by the kiss. He said he'd let Aiden set this pace so it would be in his hands. He could stop if he didn't want to continue. Sebastian would keep his promise to stop if Aiden wanted that. He wasn't going to rape him...he didn't want that.   
  
He said, "Okay."   
  
He didn't exactly know what Aiden completely meant by that but he followed his lips and pressed another kiss as his other hand finally made it the trek all the way up Aiden's thigh to cup the understand of his length and balls as his other hand felt along Aiden's cock. Feeling the size and weight of him while he got his fill of Aiden's lips.

  
  


All this interest was definitely awakening Aiden's body. It was heated and... sweet at the same time. Sebastian seemed to be so naive and so young. Had he not had partners before?   
  
Not that it particularly mattered to the unicorn, he was still going to go through with this, and be satisfied at the end. And maybe earn some goodwill with Sebastian as well.   
  
Sebastian agreed to letting Aiden leading, but didn't quite know how to stop. It was almost cute.   
  
Aiden moaned, ground his hips into Sebastian's hand as he cupped Aiden's balls and felt up his length. "On the bed, lie back," he told the vampire, nipping sharply at his lip.   
  
"And pants off."

  
  


Sebastian gasped in surprise as Aiden nipped harder at his lip to get his attention. He almost sighed...yes, he wanted to finally have someone take care of him. Someone that didn't see him as a political pawn to empower their position or entrap him into a marriage or something. It had been a terribly long time since someone, anyone had been in his bed and the first time he had had a man in his bed. He gave Aiden another stroke before he stopped touching Aiden.   
  
Even if he liked the way his unicorn moaned and moved up against his hands.    
  
Still, he did...He did want to make this equal for Aiden. Wanted him to feel comfortable in saying stop or no. So Sebastian rose to his feet, a little stiff, in more ways than one. He shucked off his shirt as well, letting it and the vest fall to the side as he toed his socks off, before he worked the buttons off of his pants, easing them over his slim hips. His cock sprang up a little eagerly out of his pants as he pushed them over and stepped out of them. There was a moment of brief discomfort.    
  
Nudity was oh so revealing, and his skin was not perfect. He had a rather horrid looking scar across his left hip from an accident where he fell out a window and onto wrought iron fencing. He survived obviously, but the scar was almost a shock of white against his tanned skin. He got onto the bed, and fell back against his pillows so he could sit up slightly. and let his legs fall open naturally. That blush was still on his cheeks as he watched Aiden with a needy look.

  
  


Aiden watched Sebastian closely, biting his lip in a seductive manner as he was given one last stroke before Sebastian undressed.   
  
He was a very well-built young man, and Aiden couldn't help but stroke himself, through and under his clothing. Yes, Sebastian was the picture of what a young man should be, eager and willing. Pliable.   
  
The unicorn hummed thoughtfully as the tanned blonde laid back on the bed, pillows propping him up enough to be comfortable. As soon as he was laid out, Aiden crawled over the bed and leaned over his master. "I'll take good care of you, Sebastian..." he promised before kissing Sebastian heatedly once more, one hand scraping down his chest to grasp at his erection, heavy and already slick.   
  
Seemed Aiden hadn't lost the art of seduction after all. Or his blood was just that good. He'd take either at that point.   
  
He broke the kiss suddenly, before letting his mouth follow where his hands had been, nipping and kissing here and there, making sure to scrape his teeth over a flushed nipple.

  
  


Sebastian did feel a little less shy about his body--it was easy to forget his own hesitance on his vanity when Aiden watched him so closely and seemed to enjoy what he saw. That was good. That made Sebastian feel good. He moaned into the kiss, one of his hands tightening into the bedspread as the other went to Aiden's shoulder, his fingers tips digging into his bicep.    
  
He gasped, his hips bucked up into Aiden's hand as he gripped his cock. He groaned, his eyes briefly falling closed. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to have someone else touch him. He gasped out Aiden's name, a breathy groan, as his teeth scraped against his nipple.   
  
He arched into every touch, eager, wanting and needy. He hadn't been touched like this in years, not by another person and he had forgotten how much he wanted touch. Any kind of touch--maybe that was why he insisted on touching Aiden so much? He bit his bottom lip, trying to not sound as wanton as he thought he did.   
  
That and he didn't really want everyone to hear him…

  
  


Aiden was pleased by Sebastian's reactions, it was nice to be in charge for once. Even if it wouldn't last, it was still nice.   
  
He lifted his eyes to look at Sebastian, blue eyes from under pale lashes as he nipped and stroked at his hard length. It wasn't as impressive as his own that throbbed with need, but it didn't have to be. He left feather-light touches of his lips on the inside of Sebastian's thighs, teasing as he built up the courage to do what he had to do. What he'd promised.   
  
Steeling himself, Aiden turned his attentions back to the vampire's cock, admiring it for it's virility before he swirled his tongue around the head, testing the waters so to speak. If Sebastian had to be held down, Aiden would.

  
  


Sebastian's hips rocked up into Aiden's hand without any prompting from his brain, it was all instinct and it felt so good. He shivered, his breath coming faster, as Aiden's lips crept up his thighs. His eyes were wide, pupils so large that they almost eclipsed the brown of his iris. He bit his bottom lip, his breath caught in his throat as Aiden stared at his cock.   
  
That sense of vulnerability and perhaps almost inadequacy that sprang up from being much smaller than Aiden boiled back up slowly. But then Aiden's tongue was on him, his tongue swirling around his cock and Sebastian moaned. His hips stuttered up. Was he supposed to be still? Was that considered polite? The right way to go?   
  
Sebastian didn't know what was right when someone's mouth was going to be around his cock.

  
  


Aiden was working off of memory and what felt good. It'd been so long but, it was easy to fall back into it when Sebastian responded so well to everything.   
  
And Aiden knew he looked damn good. The clothes and jewelry were just extra things to add to it as he made eye contact as he swirled his tongue around the head of Sebastian's eager cock. The unicorn was experienced enough to not have to worry about Sebastian's hips jerking up into his mouth. But he did place a hand on Sebastian's waist to just calmly hold there, thumb rubbing circles over the scar that stood out against tanned skin.   
  
He moaned at the taste of the vampire, rich and clean. Nothing based in nature really, but of what the mansion was like. It suited Sebastian though, and Aiden didn't dislike it.

  
  


Sebastian had a red flush to his cheeks as he looked down at Aiden. It was...intense to have Aiden staring up at him. He looked, everything about him was beautiful and sensual and Sebastian almost whimpered. This was better than any fantasy--hell, he barely had any fantasy about someone doing this for him.    
  
He shivered at the gentle touch.   
  
He tried to keep still after that, but his hips arched up to meet Aiden's mouth, especially as he moaned. Was this...enjoyable for him too? One of his hands, hesitantly, went to Aiden's hair. He was careful to avoid the jewelry and he groaned, "Aiden..."   
  
His muscles were taut and tight. This was divine and he had an idea that this had barely started.

  
  


Aiden knew how to play up his beauty, and honestly... Sebastian seemed to like everything. He was so sensitive! And Aiden had a feeling that... this was Sebastian's first blowjob, with how he was reacting and the sound that Sebastian made when Aiden had offered...   
  
It had to be his first time. And Aiden surprisingly took great pleasure in taking that from Sebastian. It was such a small thing, but to many it was precious. And he got to take that from this vampire who took everything from him.   
  
The unicorn moaned again as fingers curled into his hair, careful of the jewels that dripped from his pale locks. He didn't stop, just slowly took more of Sebastian's cock into his mouth, gently sucking and pulling every trick he could to make Sebastian enjoy it even more.

  
  


Sebastian shuddered at the moan. He didn't know he would have felt that as Aiden took more of his length in and sucked gently.   
  
It was like nothing he had ever felt before. His fingers tightened in Aiden's hair briefly. He bit his bottom lip, watching Aiden suck on him. The feel of his tongue, his lips, the moaning. Sebastian's hips rolled up slowly, meeting Aiden's mouth.   
  
It felt wonderful. Just amazing.   
  
He moaned out Aiden's name. He squirmed slightly, wanting even more. Everything was building in him and he didn't want to embarrass himself by being too quick. But this was the culmination of so many fantasies, seeing Aiden like this...having Aiden touch him, and touching him back?

  
  


Aiden patiently worked at Sebastian's length, bobbing up and down accordingly. He moaned every so often because he was actually, enjoying himself. And because he knew it would make it that much more intense for the vampire.   
  
And from what Aiden could see, the biting of his lip, the rolling hips, moans, he was thoroughly enjoying the experience. And it made it that much sweeter to Aiden, that he was taking this from Sebastian. It was a small thing, but it was something.   
  
Never one to do anything by half, Aiden gave another look up to the vampire, making eye contact as he had moved back to just the head of Sebastian's cock. He gave himself a breather for a moment, kissing at the head and down the length as he lazily stroked. Once he'd felt he had made enough of a show, Aiden returned to Sebastian's cock and took it all in one fell swoop into his mouth, sucking hard and hollowing out his cheeks until it hit the back of his throat and his nose was touching the young lord's abdomen.

  
  


It was intense. Every little nerve sang as Aiden sucked him down. This was better than anything. He had to struggle to return to being still.   
  
The way Aiden looked up at him...and then his mouth was gone for a moment. He whined, "Aiden..."   
  
The kisses and the stroking. It was almost a tease. Watching Aiden's fingers  move over his slick cock. He tightened his other hand into the bed-spread. And then Aiden sucked him back down, the warm returning, and he moaned loud. He thought Aiden would stop but he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Aiden's throat and then a little deeper. The sudden hard sucking had him crying out. A little desperate.    
  
That building tension and tightness was even stronger and he felt his cock twitching in anticipation.

  
  


As soon as Aiden was sure he had Sebastian's undivided attention with that little stunt he pulled, the unicorn went another step further and swallowed around the cock in his mouth.   
  
Years of practice meant Aiden was good at this, and for as good as it felt to have sex again after awhile without it... it was also a nice bit of revenge. For all that Sebastian and the vampires had taken from him, this was one thing he could take as well.   
  
And Aiden relished that as he felt the twitch against his tongue, and he moaned in wanton need. With both hands free now, he held Sebastian down, and just continued to let his throat do all the work as he moaned around the cock, not caring how messy he was at that moment.

 

Sebastian's eyes fell closed as Aiden swallowed around his cock. That was...oh god, that was something beyond this world. He gripped Aiden's hair and he didn't know if he wanted to pull Aiden away to give himself a breather to pull him closer to keep going.   
  
He moaned, shocked at just how much better it was to be so deep in his mouth and then have him moan. He tried to roll his hips up to Aiden's mouth but he couldn't, not when Aiden holding him down. He cried out, "Aiden...fuck..."   
  
And it was just too much for him. He came, tried to buck into Aiden's mouth as he emptied himself in his mouth. HE didn't have the state of mind to be flustered that he came so quickly, at least, what felt like it was so quickly. That...that was a blow-job? That was the most amazing thing he had ever enjoyed.

  
  


Aiden was expecting it. He groaned heartily as he swallowed it all, making lewd, pleased sounds as he milked Sebastian. He continued to swallow around his cock, until there was nothing more. Only then did he let the length slip from his mouth and he licked his abused lips.   
  
"Thank you, Sebastian," he hummed, his voice a little hoarse, but in a good way. Not bad for not having done this in awhile, although Sebastian wouldn't know how long it'd been for him. Lazily, Aiden nuzzled at Sebastian's inner thigh, a pleased look on his pale face.

  
  


Sebastian was flying on a delightful high of sexual fulfillment. He sagged against the bed and closed his eyes. He took a few minutes to catch his breath and mumbled, "I...don't know why you're thanking me."   
  
It was said in almost some kind of small wonder.   
  
He loosened his grip on Aiden's hair and started to pet his hair instead. Softly, his fingers gently avoiding the jewelry and not snagging his hair on his finger tips. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at Aiden, that tone of voice matched the look in his eyes.   
  
There was a brief moment of clarity before he asked, "Did you...would you like me to take care of you?"

  
  


"Mmm... because that was as pleasurable for me as it was for you," Aiden purred, pleased to see the vampire looking happily stunned and in awe of what just happened. Good.   
  
The unicorn mulled over the question for a bit, before he smirked. "Well.... I was thinking I could take care of you still. Since you seem to college toys..." And he knew for a fact there were some awfully large toys in that chest Sebastian had brought out.

  
  


Sebastian shivered at the purr and the little smirk that followed. That was nice. That was a very nice look. Though his eyes widened when Aiden pointed out his collection of toys. He glanced away and said quietly, "Well...yes."   
  
He glanced at Aiden, down the length of his body, the way he was sprawled and between his legs. He still had that faintly awed look. He wasn't  going to leave Aiden to sit there with his own needs untended. Not when he could be as gracious.   
  
He wasn't cruel like that, at least, he wasn't in his limited experience. He brushed his fingers down Aiden's cheek and said, "Well, unless you climaxed too, it wasn't as pleasurable and it's only fair that I...do something." His thumb brushed against Aiden's bottom lip.

  
  


Aiden chuckled softly, his hand that still laid on Sebastian's hip making lazy designs against the tanned skin. "Mmm no... I didn't. But I have a feeling you'd like it if I fucked you good and hard. Isn't that right?"   
  
He asked, but he knew the answer. Most wanted that after seeing just how impressive a unicorn's dick was. The one thing that didn't seem to be proportional to their human disguise. Not that too many complained, although Aiden would because walking around in skirts like he had been as of late, was annoying without something to support his otherwise free-flowing junk.

  
  


Sebastian's opened his mouth to say, initially, no. But that would be a lie. He would rather like it. He'd like it a lot. Again, fantasies had gotten him through a lot of his life and Aiden had been headlining in several of his of late. He said, a little more quietly, "Yes...or I can fuck you?"   
  
Though that might take a little while, he thought with a faint bit of a frown.   
  
It would more likely be a hand-job. He ran his hand through his hair and said, as he had before, "It's...only if you'd want to."    
  
The young lord was content at the lazy touching. It was...nice. Affectionate. He liked it. This was better than most things had been when it came to sex. He swallowed hard and added, "Obviously, you saw that I'm...not unused to such things."

  
  


Aiden nodded as he listened to Sebastian. "I'm good with either," he said, unhelpfully. "But... I suspect it'll be easier if I do it." Next time, since Aiden was pretty damn sure there would be a next time, Sebastian could do the honors.   
  
The unicorn smirked at the obvious comment. "I did notice. Do you think you want to try me? Its whatever you want, Sebastian." Whatever the vampire lord wanted, that was Aiden's whole existence there anyway, wasn't it?   
  
He crawled back up to hover over Sebastian, the thin material of his skirt falling to be dragged over Sebastian's body. Aiden nipped at the vampire's earlobe, whispering into it, "I am curious though... to fuck you. I think you'd enjoy it."

  
  


Good with either didn't help, Sebastian thought, perhaps mulishly. Sebastian gave a breathy moan as Aiden hovered over him and nipped at his ear.   
  
The whisper had his breath catching in his throat. Oh, oh...well, if the blow job was anything to go off of. Aiden had experience, that much Sebastian had realized. And Sebastian knew he had a distinct lack of it. He could do what he needed to get Aiden to enjoy it. stretch him out so it didn't hurt and fuck him. But what would be better?   
  
Aiden wouldn't have the same kind of control...he could still say no. He chewed on his bottom lip, one of his hands sliding down Aiden's chest, dipping down to stroke at the skin just below his belly button as he tried to decide.

  
  


Aiden waited patiently, nipping at Sebastian's ear and nuzzling along his jaw. Seemed the vampire wasn't sure, but he was the lord after all, wasn't this what he did?   
  
Apparently not when it had to do with the bedroom. Interesting. Aiden was getting more and more the feeling that Sebastian wasn't that experienced. But at least he seemed to know what he liked, with all those toys in his chest of kinkiness.   
  
The unicorn groaned softly at the hands that slid down his body. He was done waiting. With an impatient huff, Aiden sat up and just... manhandled Sebastian. He flipped the vampire lord over, dragged his ass up into the air and trailed his fingers over the back of Sebastian's thighs.   
  
"Stay," he said, before he shimmied off of the bed to discard his skirt and grab the lube that had rolled off back towards the chest. Once the clothing was gone, Aiden picked out a dildo that was middling in size to help stretch Sebastian along.   
  
With his tools in hand, Aiden got back onto the bed and looked at the pretty picture of Sebastian face first into the bed, ass up. Quite the picture. With a purr of approval, the unicorn slicked his fingers up with the lube, warming it.    
  
"I wonder..." he murmured. "How often you've dreamed of this... someone fucking you into the bed. How often you must have gotten off to that."

  
  


Sebastian yelped when he was flipped over and manhandled into the position Aiden wanted him in. He braced himself up on his elbows to stop from getting smothered by his plush pillows. There was a moment where he almost rebelled against the idea of being told to stay, like some kind of...But his breath sped up in a way that wasn't exactly insulted.   
  
He didn't move.   
  
He was a little dumbfounded, but not surprised to the point where he was paralyzed. No, he was...willing to be in this position. To listen to that. He glanced over his shoulder as Aiden moved around behind him. He flushed at Aiden's words.   
  
How often had he? Far too often.    
  
He swallowed and murmured, "Ah...often...enough." He trembled in anticipation. He shouldn't really be letting this happen, he thought. Sebastian should have been the one where Aiden was, Sebastian shouldn't be the one in such a position…

  
  


Aiden was, as he'd shown before, stronger than he looked. So he was easily able to flip Sebastian over, and relish the pretty picture he made. Oh and that wonderful blush that appeared as Aiden thought aloud of the vampire's fantasies.   
  
"I thought so..." Aiden purred, moving to sit behind Sebastian, his coated fingers trailing over the offered backside. "Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm here, isn't it?"   
  
He let fingers slip to between Sebastian's cheeks, teasing the poor young lord. Aiden's slick fingers trailed from tailbone all the way to cup and knead at Sebastian's balls.    
  
"Anything in... Particular?"

  
  


Sebastian arched into the touch with a little gasp as Aiden traced his fingers across his skin, leaving a trail of cooling lube in his wake. It was a visceral reaction that had him pressing back against his fingers when he slid them between his cheeks.   
  
He groaned when Aiden continued downwards rather than start to stretch him open. Sebastian wasn’t always so big on the lead up when he played with himself and thoroughly (in his mind) fucked himself with his toys. He moaned at the slick feel of Aiden's hand against his balls.   
  
He whined slightly, a noise he had not intended to make, at the feel of being played with as such by another. He swallowed at the question, oh, he had had many different fantasies but he had never vocalized a single one.   
  
He didn't avert his gaze this time and murmured, "You."   
  
But he would have never suggested this really, or pursued it unless Aiden had started it. Which he had. And now it was happening.

  
  


Aiden smirked, seeing Sebastian's positive response to his touch. He liked this, quite a bit apparently. And even the unicorn couldn't stop the slight blush that colored his cheeks as Sebastian admitted to thinking about him. Well that was flattering.   
  
"Do you now? I wonder if you can handle the real deal," Aiden mused, trailing his fingers back up until he found the telltale pucker and circled with his fingers. "Unless you've been using those larger toys just in preparation for me... I'm flattered."   
  
Ever so slowly, he pressed one finger into the vampire, testing the resistance and to make sure that he had been practicing. Because otherwise it would be a very tight fit and probably painful for all of them involved. And sex shouldn't hurt unless both parties agreed. But he couldn't with Sebastian. They were separated by titles and class.

  
  


Sebastian had a feeling that the real deal was so much better. Far better than anything he could dream of. After all, his fantasy didn't usually talk like this or touch him like this. At least, not in the ways that Aiden was. He certainly didn't order him to stay.   
  
Most of his fantasies did involve Sebastian on top, riding his cock. Not with his face pressed into his forearms and his ass in the air in invitation.   
  
He shifted, spreading his knees a little wider as Aiden started to press a finger into him. There was always that slight burn of the first finger going in, the way his body wanted to naturally resist the intrusion. He relaxed though, pressing back against Aiden with a little moan. He didn't have to take it /that/ slowly.   
  
He swallowed and said, "Liked...the feel of the bigger ones for a long time."   
  
It hadn't been for Aiden...but it would certainly make it easier that he had them and he used them often. More often than he probably should. He didn't use the large ones nightly but at least every few days he would use it, feel the stretch and ache as he fucked himself and his mind kept going to Aiden.

  
  


Aiden smirked as Sebastian seemed eager for more. Too bad, he wasn't in control so it wasn't his call on how fast or slow this happened.    
  
"Really? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised... It's always the quiet and unassuming ones that are so kinky," the unicorn teased as he continually pressed and twisted his finger in deeper. Well if the little lord liked big cocks in his ass, he would be getting that from another person.   
  
He didn't seem completely inept or inexperienced, so he must have had sex before. Perhaps only women? That felt right, since he was essentially a prince after all.    
  
Such a pity. Rules like that weren't made to be followed. And hopefully he could show Sebastian what a person could do, versus a lifeless dildo.

  
  


Sebastian arched back against Aiden's finger, wanting more than just one and certainly a little faster than this. He swallowed hard, he could hear the smirk in Aiden's voice and even if it was teasing, he didn't consider himself to be too outside of the norm.   
  
He moaned softly as Aiden twisted his finger and he ground back, wanting more.   
  
"Not... I'm not, I just..." He stumbled over the words. He just liked how it felt, it was better than just his hand around his cock. A toy and his hand usually left him a quivering mess with cum over his abdomen and hands. It was just so much better.   
  
"It feels good, why ah, wouldn't I?" Sebastian asked, a little pout to his voice. He wiggled slightly, trying to get more, trying to entice more from the unicorn at his back. It was probably wrong that he let Aiden put him in his his exact position but he wanted more.   
  
"Aiden..."

  
  


Aiden chuckled softly, in spite of himself as Sebastian stumbled over his words. It always felt good, but some people had certain rules they abide by that were boring and unnecessarily restrictive.   
  
"Yes, Sebastian?" He answered, smiling as he let the rest of his finger slide deep into Sebastian's ass so the rest of his hand laid flush against his skin.

  
  


"Don't be a tease," he said. He tried to make it sound like an order but it came out as more of a whine. He wanted more. He wanted more than one finger in him.   
  
He bit his bottom lip as Aiden's palm was flush against his ass. He groaned softly. It just wasn't enough. He shifted, braced himself on one arm and wrapped his newly freezes hand loosely around his cock, stroking slowly. 

  
  


The unicorn only grinned more. It was adorable how Sebastian tried to take back the reins. But that wasn't going to happen; not when Aiden was planning to plough his ass in the best way possible.   
  
"But that's what I'm here for," Aiden purred, biting back the rest of what he'd want to say which was little too close to the truth. Instead he focused on fucking Sebastian with the single finger, adding a second to scissor him open. Probably when he got to three, would be a good time to introduce the dildo that laid next to Aiden.

  
  


Sebastian didn't really have a response to that one. It wasn't why Aiden was there. But it was definitely much more interesting with Aiden teasing him even if he wanted this to happen more quickly, to get more out of this from Aiden.   
  
He groaned as Aiden added a second finger.    
  
That was better. "Fuck..."   
  
He breathed out. Someone else's hands felt so much better. He stroked his cock slowly. He wasn't at the point where he could get it back up again but between Aiden's fingers and his own hand. "You'd feel better if you'd fuck me."

  
  


Aiden smiled as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of Sebastian, liking how the vampire was enjoying it. He was touching himself as well, which was fine. This was about pleasing him, after all.   
  
"Oh I will, Sebastian. Don't worry about that," he hummed. Since a second finger only got a groan, and the young lord seemed used to it enough, Aiden added a third.   
  
"I plan to fuck you so hard that you'll feel it tomorrow. Every movement you'll remember my cock in your ass, bringing you such pleasure," Aiden purred, trailing his free hand down the back of Sebastian's thighs.

  
  


Sebastian let out a little gasping moan at the third finger, almost close to a sound that could only be described as a mewl for more. It was a stretch. That ache was there and the way Aiden spoke.   
  
He shivered, his breath coming faster. Who talked like that? Aiden apparently, and it was doing things for Sebastian.   
  
"Ah-h, you...you sure about that, Aiden? Not making promises you can't keep?" Sebastian asked, though he realized it was goading. He wanted to see if that was something that was true. If Aiden could make him think about being fucked all the next day.

  
  


Aiden continued his slow and methodical way of prepping Sebastian. Although it'd be a lie to say he wasn't also affected by Sebastian's moans.   
  
It was cute that the vampire thought he could goad him into more sooner. Not yet. "I'm fairly certain. You strike me as the type that likes it hard and rough, which means you'll be aching all the more." And Aiden would relish watching Sebastian squirm the next day.

  
  


Sebastian other hand, the one not around his cock, gripped tightly at the bed spread. He squirmed a little bit more as Aiden kept slowly stretching him open. Why did it have to be so slow? It was maddening. He lifted up his ass a little higher with a throaty noise that he would not call a whine.   
  
His eyes widened.   
  
How did Aiden...No one knew he liked it that way. Or at least, fantasized about it that way. He hadn't had a chance...He wanted to explore that. Did that mean Aiden was going to give him a chance to enjoy that? He said, "Yes...fuck, yes."

  
  


The slower Aiden went, the more riled up Sebastian would be. And that would make the results all the sweeter. Even how he was silently begging by lifting his ass more, that's what Aiden wanted.   
  
"I knew it," Aiden chuckled, pleased as he twisted all three fingers in Sebastian's ass. Deciding that fingers weren't enough, he removed them and lubed up the dildo that had been sitting patiently beside him.    
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," he hummed, teasing Sebastian with just the slick tip against his ass. 

  
  


Sebastian moaned loud when Aiden twisted his fingers. That was...yes, that was what he was craving. Had been wanting. He wanted this kind of touch and others but this was good. Aiden's fingers, just the tips, as he twisted them, brushed against that spot that had him gasping in pure pleasure. But then his fingers were gone and Sebastian almost cried out.   
  
And Aiden was back to teasing him.   
  
Where Aiden's touch had been warm, the glass of the toy was still cool and he shivered. He groaned, "Aiden...just fuck me already."   
  
He wouldn't beg. That was beneath his station.

  
  


The unicorn was cruel and just continued to tease Sebastian. The tip if the class dildo warmed against the vampire's skin.   
  
"Not yet," Aiden purred, giving his own cock a stroke as he watched the vampire lord groan. "Not until you ask nicely. And tell me exactly what you want," he said with a nip to the small of Sebastian's back. Why? Because he wanted to see if Sebastian would actually do it. Would the vampire lord grovel?

  
  


Tell him exactly what he wanted? Sebastian didn't think he could put that in words. He wanted, craved more, he wanted more than fingers and a toy. Hell, he wanted something in him. He felt empty and just the teasing press of the tip of the toy against his ass.   
  
His hand stroked at his cock, his tongue felt almost like lead.   
  
Did he even know? The only real response he had was everything he had to offer. He wanted to be fucked. No strings, no political reasons or advancements, just pleasure and pleasure alone. He was tired of playing political games every single moment of his life.   
  
He twitched at the nip.   
  
"Aiden, I want you to fuck me," he said, there was need in his husky voice. 

  
  


Aiden tsked at Sebastian's attempt. It was.... Okay. The unicorn nipped again, chiding.   
  
"What do you want me to fuck you with, Sebastian? How hard? Tell me, or all you're going to get is this dildo," Aiden stated, pressing just hard enough to get the tip to enter, but nothing more.

  
  


Sebastian groaned as he was given just the tip. It was one of the larger toys, not the largest. Probably just a little wider than Aiden's three fingers. He shifted pressed back against the toy and just just a little more. But it wasn't enough.   
  
How demanding Aiden was, he thought. Surprisingly, so given how easily he fell into quiet subservience. Was this his natural personality? His cheeks were warm, his lips part and a little dry.   
  
He couldn’t exactly look at Aiden from this angle. He swallowed down his hesitation and clarified, "I want you to fuck me. I want /you/ in me. Fucking me hard."

  
  


The unicorn waited until Sebastian decided to cooperate. Better, but Aiden had a feeling he could do more.   
  
But as a reward, he pressed in more of the toy, making sure only as much as he wanted went into Sebastian. Which was difficult seeing as how the vampire wanted more.   
  
"Want me? My fingers again?" Aiden asked, purposefully obtuse as he slowly fucked the young lord with the glass toy. "I'm flattered, truly."

  
  


Sebastian moaned; that was better. It wasn't enough, but it was more what he wanted--what he needed. The toy was cold at first and started to warm up to his body temperature as Aiden fucked him ever so slowly with it.   
  
He never did give him all of the toy, keeping to shallow thrusts that had Sebastian wiggling, pressing back against Aiden's slow strokes in and out of him. If he'd only gonna little deeper and change the angle just a little. His cock was slowly hardening again, the teasing leaving him hot and needy.   
  
He almost snapped at Aiden when the unicorn was blissfully obtuse. He had to know what he meant. His words were muffled against his arm, "Fuck. Aiden, I want you to fuck me. With your cock."   
  
He still couldn't bring himself to quite plead with him.

  
  


Aiden was pleased to see he wasn't out of practice. Sebastian seemed to enjoy the foreplay, and the teasing words. But the unicorn was careful with how much to give the vampire lord. Not too much pleasure before the main event.   
  
"There we go," Aiden said, lust coloring his tone as he plunged the rest of the toy into Sebastian, still careful of the angle. "That is much better." He only spent a few more minutes slowly fucking the vampire with the toy, painfully slow.   
  
Once Aiden was sure Sebastian was properly stretched out did he leave the toy in place, sticking out lewdly, so he could lubricate his own impressive length and still tease Sebastian. He moaned at the task, his cock wet and ready. Some part of him was horrified at what he was about to do, but it was his choice. His choice to do this.   
  
With his cock ready and willing, Aiden removed the toy and sat up on his knees, spreading apart Sebastian's cheeks so he could just lay his lengthy cock against it.   
  
"Are you ready to feel what it's like to be fucked by a real cock?"

 

Sebastian squirmed and he made noises that could only be considered whines. He tried to arch in just the right way to get Aiden to press the toy where he wanted it to go, where it would give him the most pleasure but Aiden was so careful with how he thrust the toy into him.   
  
And he was so painfully slow. "Damn it, Aiden...fuck me."   
  
It was as close to begging as the prideful young lord would get to. He hoped it would do. But then Aiden stopped fucking him with the toy. He pressed it deeper into him and left it there. Sebastian had the small mind to be a little embarrassed, here he was ass in the air, toy buried in him, and Aiden right behind him slicking up his cock with lube. But it was also heady there was a sharp pang of pleasure that sang through him when he had the wayward thought if someone walking in on him like this.   
  
It shouldn't have made his cock harden like it did.   
  
He moaned at the exchange of the toy for the hot and heavy feel if Aiden's cock against his ass. He wiggled, his knees spreading apart a little more so he could lift his ass in invitation.   
  
"Fuck me," Sebastian said. He could feel Aiden, and he was thick and long and oh so very hot. Something his toys would never be. He wanted him in him. "Fuck me hard, Aiden."

  
  


Aiden groaned as he forced himself to stay still, to let Sebastian feel the full weight of his cock and to anticipate it all the more. It was a heady feeling, accompanied by the fact he was still rather tingly from his earlier bite... he could roll with it.   
  
The unicorn smirked, oh getting demanding now? Had this been a regular play session, Aiden might have punished Sebastian for it but... it wasn't. He was still the lord and Aiden just a pet.    
  
"As you wish," Aiden hummed. He grasped his cock and pressed the slick head where the glass dildo had been. And slowly, for himself as much as for Sebastian, he pressed forward, gasping. Oooh it had been far too long since he'd fucked anyone. And despite the prep he'd done, Sebastian was still fairly tight.

  
  


Sebastian moaned as Aiden finally did what he wanted and started to press into him. It was still a tight fit but he welcomed it. He was warm and thick and it was better than anything he could have imagined. And Aiden wasn't quiet either which made it better.    
  
He clenched the bedspread as Aiden slowly sank his cock into him, deeper. "Fuck...Aiden..."   
  
His words were breathy, a little dazed and still lusty as Aiden spread him wider than he had been before. The toys he had had nothing on the unicorn. Perhaps it was because it was with a real person. A person was touching him, a person who didn't want anything from him but this--but this intimacy.

  
  


Aiden took it slow, easing himself in despite the urge to thrust and sink into the blissful heat of Sebastian. But he knew better than to do that. He hissed when it got tight as the vampire clenched the bedspread, not wanting to cause him any pain.   
  
It was torturously slow. But eventually he was flush against Sebastian, his cock in the tight heat. "Ooooh... Sebastian," the unicorn moaned, hands on tan hips as he steadied himself. Fuck that felt good, better than it had any right to.   
  
Aiden took note of how breathy Sebastian's words were, how he seemed to be enjoying this. Good.

  
  


Sebastian had never been so full, He could feel every little bit of Aiden's cock buried in him and just sliding into him, he moaned in delight as Aiden pressed into his prostate. He clenched around him almost reflexively. It wasn't his brightest move, he'd admit it.   
  
That intensified the ache of fitting around Aiden's large cock. But he was pressed fully against him, buried all the way in and it was intense. He had stopped stroking his cock, instead focusing on the way this felt. The way Aiden felt pressed up against it. It was obviously different from his few other partners and this felt so good.    
  
He waited for his body to adjust around Aiden's cock, and focused on the filling of fullness. "God...yes."

  
  


When Sebastian clenched around him, Aiden groaned partly in pleasure, the other pain. The vampire had most definitely not had something as big as he before, which wasn't all that unusual. Unless of course there was a group of unicorns he didn't know about.   
  
He did smirk though, as the vampire lord moaned happily. Aiden stayed like that for a few moments more, relishing the tightness of Sebastian and letting him get used to the fullness, and most likely ache he felt. But then Aiden began to move, ever so slightly in shallow thrusts as he held onto tan hips. The tingling sensation from the venom only enhanced his own pleasure of the whole experience.

  
  


Sebastian made a soft keening noise as Aiden started to move. But it wasn't one of pain at all. Oh no, he was enjoying his even if the thrusts were shallow. The feeling of it all, the high from Aiden's blood, the way it felt to have him gripping his hips...it was so much more.   
  
And the noise Aiden had made when he clenched around him.   
  
He moaned softly, every shallow thrust hit just right. Given his size it would have been impossible for him not to and Sebastian's body sang with pleasure.

  
  


Aiden's movements were slow as he essentially rolled his hips to make shallow thrusts. They were just getting used to the sensation, how it felt to be fucking someone else.   
  
Aiden moaned in delight, it just felt so damn good. And as much as Aiden disliked his new station in life... This wasn't so terrible. He slowed his thrusts, and put a little more oomph behind it.

  
  


Sebastian let out a little grunt when Aiden put a little more power behind his thrusts. But he had slowed down--it was torturous. But god, did it sound amazing when Aiden moaned. Nothing quiet or even a little embarrassed by pleasure and how he felt.   
  
Sebastian felt good. He liked that Aiden was enjoying himself too. That Aiden had suggested this.    
  
He pushed back against Aiden with a quieter moan and said, "Don't be so slow..."   
  
Even though he complained, the slow in and out was doing everything. His cock was leaking precum again and it had hardened to the point it was trying to fight against gravity and rise towards his abdomen. He wanted this, needed this kind of full.   
  
He couldn't resist goading, "Didn't you say hard?" 

  
  


Aiden was never one for being quiet during sex. It just never occurred to him to be quiet. So he moaned loudly and appreciatively as he gently fucked Sebastian.   
  
But it seemed the young lord was intent to have it hard and fast. Well if he was sure...   
  
The unicorn snorted, leaning over Sebastian's body to nip at his shoulder blade. "Demanding, aren't you? I'll have to remember that..." He purred before straightening and repositioning his hands. With a better grip on Sebastian's smooth hips, one only vaguely marred by the white scar, did Aiden change his tempo to something much harder and faster.   
  
He also moaned deeply, at the change of pace, definitely preferring the brutal pace that set his mind to buzz numbly.

  
  


It never occurred to Sebastian to be anything but demanding. Though, he didn't think it a demand so much as a request? A want? He just thought that Aiden had said hard and he had teased him with slow and gentle with his fingers, toy, and now his cock.   
  
He shivered at the nip.   
  
And groaned as Aiden started to fuck him harder and faster. That was satisfying. A little on the painful side, he wasn't used to the size and not controlling the thrusts with a toy. This was something more than that and it was so good. The force of the thrusts did have him almost skipping forward a little bit, his knees sliding across the comforter. He let go of his cock completely to better brace himself against the bed. "Fu--yes.."   
  
That was what he needed, what he wanted as Aiden started to fuck him hard.

  
  


Each thrust seemed to rock them both further up the bed, which was annoying, but damn if it didn't feel godly. And unsurprisingly, Sebastian wasn't telling him it was too much.   
  
Aiden wasn't even just above average for humans, the one bit of biology that seemed to refuse to be even remotely normal. Along with his pale skin, and long hair.   
  
But at least the vampire was enjoying the rough treatment. If they'd been on friendlier terms, Aiden might have commented on it. But as it were, the unicorn could only moan and make grunting sounds with each thrust. God's, why hadn't he done this sooner?

  
  


Sebastian had an odd feeling that his knees might be raw from the slip and slide across his bed from the more powerful thrusts. The fine cotton was comfortable and grand but did not do a lot in the way of keeping them in place. But the possibility of raw knees was a problem for future him to handle, present him was preoccupied with pushed his face into his forearms and muffling the louder moans and, occasional, noise that sounded like someone whining for more.   
  
The roughness, the hard thrusts, it was all amazing.   
  
Every time Aiden moved, he could feel every inch of him. And he kept hitting just right. It was the spot that had his toes curling, his breath hitching, and had him clenching around Aiden a few times in absolute pleasure.   
  
Oh, he hoped this could be a thing that happened again. Just in general. He wanted this kind of intimacy and pleasure again.

  
  


So long as Aiden didn't think too much about just who he was fucking, it was a wonderful experience. The tall vampire, prone and facing away, letting him plow his ass was more than Aiden could have hoped for.   
  
And damn it felt good too.   
  
The unicorn didn't hold back much, he relentlessly fucked Sebastian, aiming for that delightful high that came with climax. But they weren't quite there yet, close.    
  
But Aiden knew something that could help. He eased his thrusts enough that he didn't bounce Sebastian forward as much. With the change, he reached around and resumed stroking the vampire where he had left off. 

  
  


Sebastian let out a strangled groan at Aiden's hand back around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. He wasn't pounding into his as hard but with his hand and his cock...Sebastian was so terribly close.   
  
He tightened his grip on his blanket and moaned out Aiden's name as the unicorn worked magic on his body. Fuck, he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Not with the way it felt.   
  
He whimpered under his breath as he struggled to last a little longer. But the next time Aiden slammed into him, his cock hitting home in the best possible way, his thumb flicking over the head of his cock, Sebastian tumbled over the ledge as the ball of tension in his lower abdomen collapsed.   
  
He came over Aiden's hand, over his bedspread, leaving a thick mess behind as his body spasmed around Aiden's cock, as he rode out his orgasm. 

  
  


It seemed Aiden's extra stimulus helped, stroking at Sebastian's cock and overloading his senses as he didn't miss a thrust. It was a little awkward but not completely unmanageable as he continued to fuck the vampire lord.   
  
And when it seemed to do the trick, as he felt sticky warmth coat his hand, he moaned loudly. Sebastian's ass had almost become a vice, but it also made it easier for Aiden to just... Cum. To let go of his inhibitions for one moment and strictly enjoy the physical joy if endorphins.   
  
Aiden rose out his orgasm with less rhythmic thrusts until he had nothing left to give. He stayed his hand and hips, breathing heavily as he tried to regain some semblance of sense. It was hard when his skin felt... Warm, like sitting out in the sun just a bit too long.   
Thoughts were difficult to process. And it wasn't until he brought his cum-covered hand to lick at and moan appreciatively for Sebastian's benefit, if he was paying attention, that Aiden did start to realize what he'd done.   
  
What, WHO, he had chosen to do. 

  
  


Sebastian had never experienced someone cumming inside of him, or being inside of him before and it was odd. Odd in a distinct way to have someone do that. He felt...full? Was that the right word.  He was dazed as Aiden finished, both with fucking him and with storming his over sensitive cock.   
  
He shudders as Aiden stilled completely. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his body ached and sang of pleasure in the best ways possible...and he was tired. Surprisingly so. He heard Aiden moaning and cleaned his neck in time to watch Aiden lick his hand.   
  
Sebastian's eyes widened and he said, stammered almost, "There's..."   
  
His voice broke off in a husky whisper, "There's a towel...you don't have...you don't have to do that."

  
  


It had felt nice. Nice to forget where he was, and why. Flying high on an orgasm was good at doing that.   
  
But then reality hit hard again, as Sebastian shuddered and looked back at him. "I thought you'd like this..." Aiden smirked, playing the part when in reality his mind was replaying exactly what he did. And his body seemed to be revolting the idea.   
  
Aiden glanced and didn't see any towel he had mentioned. Just their clothes. But it was a perfect excuse. "I'll find one," he murmured, slowly slipping his oversized dick out of Sebastian, missing the warmth. But Aiden had a need and it required him to be far away from Sebastian.   
  
So with as much grace as Aiden could feint, the unicorn slid off the bed. "Goodnight," he said softly, almost warmly as he gathered his flimsy clothes and left as quickly as was appropriate back towards his rooms.

  
  


Sebastian flushed, well, it sort of did but it was still. Aiden didn't have to do that. Not a second time, he had tasted his own cum before. It didn't think it was bad but he wouldn't be the first to be so willing to lick his hand clean as quickly as Aiden just did   
  
But the offer of a towel seemed to light a fire under Aiden's feet. He pulled out slowly, Sebastian bit his bottom lip as he suddenly left so very empty. He rolled into his back, a slight frown on his face when he realized he rolled right into the small puddle of cum on his bedspread and that didn't account for what he felt leaking out of him.   
  
"You--"   
  
He almost reached out to Aiden. Tried to say something but Aiden was gone. He didn't run...but it felt like he was. Sebastian said quietly, to the empty room. "You don't have leave just yet."   
  
But of course he did. It wasn't appropriate for Aiden to stay, was it? He sighed. Shit. That .. that happened. He had never thought Aiden would approach him like that. He wanted Aiden too. He hadn't lied that the unicorn had been the star of more than one I'd his fantasies of late but...he would have left it at that. But he let Aiden fuck him. That was...what would people say?   
  
He rubbed his hands over his face. And then Aiden ran out of the room. It seemed only one of them was remembering their stations. He rolled off the bed, feeling Aiden's cum sliding down his thighs and went to the bathroom to clean up.   
  
There was no denying what happened. He was sore, there were nips on his shoulders from Aiden's teeth. His knees were red and his room smelled strongly of sex. He didn't quite believe that had happened. Oh, what if something said something? It wasn't...he shouldn't have been the one being fucked but it had felt so good. He shoulder have just followed Aiden's orders like Aiden was the one in charge truly. But he had.   
  
Conflicted, Sebastian cleaned himself up and grabbed a towel to nope up the worst of the stain on his bed. He cleaned up the toys, locked them away and flopped back onto his bed. This time under the blankets. What had he been thinking...?

  
  


Only once Aiden was safely inside his suite, did he drop what was in his arms to dash to the bathroom. His stomach roiled unhappily and he barely made it to the toilet before he expelled the contents of his stomach.   
  
And it was there that the unicorn curled up, heaving and crying, shaking. Oh gods, he'd actually done that. He had CHOSEN to be bitten, to give Sebastian a blow job and... And to fuck him.    
  
Another whimper. He had made a choice, and now he regretted it. He didn't want Sebastian in that way. He just wanted to go home, or at the very least keep Dracen safe.    
  
And that was where Valerie found Aiden, stewing in self-loathing and naked except for his jewelry. She quietly took note of his state, and the fact he smelled of sex and Sebastian.   
  
She felt sorry for the pet, although she wasn't sure why he was looking so distraught. She turned to wave at the guard, that she was okay. She wasn't. Aiden still scared her but she didn't think he would try and harm her right then.   
  
Since the incident he'd been very good. Perhaps... It'd been a one time thing? Valerie wanted to like Aiden. He was nice when he wasn't moping.   
  
"Aiden... Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said softly, kneeling next to him. She carefully carded her fingers through his fine, pale hair.   
  
Aiden weakly nodded, although he was still, embarrassingly, crying. They weren't heaving sons, and his trembling had weakened slightly. But he still didn't look very good. Or happy. Sebastian wouldn't have forced the unicorn to do anything... But Aiden couldn't help but think what if?   
  
He was pliant though, as Valerie sat him on the closed toilet seat and washed his hands, removed his jewelry. At some point Aiden did help, cleaning off his cock so Valerie wouldn't have to. Not that Aiden was embarrassed by his nudity, it was second nature. But he also hadn't let her clean him there before when he'd been given baths.   
  
Valerie was kind and helped him with the nightly ritual, guiding Aiden to his bed were two sleepy kittens, that were looking more like proper cats with each passing week and month, curled up and waiting for him.   
  
"Thank you..." He murmured to Valerie. "And I... I'm sorry. About before." Aiden apologized, realizing he hadn't done that yet. Or to Gustav. Next time he would have to make a point to sincerely apologize to the valet for his behavior. He wouldn’t be able to explain but… the least he could do was apologize.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: There was a little mix-up with our chapters. We didn't post the true CH 10 originally!
> 
> Please go back and read the true "Chapter 10" everyone in Chapter 11 makes more sense once you read that once.
> 
> Thanks - Captivate

The next morning Sebastian was a little more sore. By a little, he meant that he did sit very gingerly and he walked with a slight limp. He was certainly different than just using a toy and certainly Aiden had stretched him to his limits. Not to mention some of the nips had gone from red marks to bruises. He had to hide those, thankfully nothing was too high on his neck that it couldn't be hidden. Still, he felt it was painfully obvious.

Not to mention every time he thought about it, his cheeks took on a faint dusky hue. He hadn’t exactly been able to look Aiden in the eye when he came out for breakfast. But he had looked at his clothes and said, almost abruptly, "You can have pants back. To wear under the rest at home."

He wouldn't give Aiden back all of his leisure clothes back, the ones he had provided when he first arrived but he could have pants back. Sebastian might even be inclined to find something he could wear under the flimsy skirt like clothes he wore. He sipped his tea, he didn't quite squirm to find a spot in his chair that didn't remind him if Aiden's cock buried in him to the hilt.

A lie. He did.

But he pretended he didn't. He rubbed his chin and murmured, "I plan on cancelling my meetings for the day...you may do what you wish, Aiden."

How was he to meet with people if he could sit without remembering what happened last night. 

 

Aiden was slow to wake up in the morning, emotionally drained from his realization of what he'd done. He had no romantic feelings for Sebastian, but it was obvious that the lord had some for Aiden. And ... Was it cruel for Aiden to play on those to keep Sebastian happy and away from his son? That he didn't seem to even know about?

It was all very confusing. And despite Aiden's attempts to detangle it all, he still felt like crap. But at least he'd gotten some sleep. His emotional exhaustion and the venom had helped him sleep.

The unicorn was waiting at the breakfast nook when he was officially awake, and in a short robe, since that's what good pets wear. Aiden did note the difference in Sebastian's demeanor as he sat gingerly. A knowing smile, and the fact he couldn't look at Aiden in the eye was very telling.

He still had it.

But Aiden hadn't been expecting the concession with his clothes. "Oh! Thank you, Sebastian," Aiden tried, seeing as how the vampire didn't like being called my lord anymore. 

And even more surprises. "Are you sure? Is that..." He struggled to find an appropriate word, "kosher?" He knew he'd caused some upset, and Sebastian's punishments had been mild, making him attend every function and meeting.

 

"My lord," Sebastian corrected but his tone wasn't...strict or biting. It was gentle. He just hadn't given him permission again to use his name. At least, not outside of what happened the other night in the bedroom. He sipped his tea to hide his discomfort before he looked out onto the enclosed garden that could be seen from the table in the breakfast nook. "You're welcome."

He chuckled under his breath.

"No. But I'm not feeling..." He paused. A carriage ride sounded like a particular kind of h that he wasn't willing to endure. He finished his sentence, "It has been a busy few ways and I would like to spend day to myself."

There would still be some that took his late cancelling as an insult but he couldn't. Not with his mind all wrapped up in the wrong things and the way his body wasn't letting him forget. He said quietly, "You may do what you wish...I'll have Valerie pull your pants out of storage and return them to you."

He nibbled on his toast. He glanced at Aiden, seemed about ready to say something but then stopped. He changed what he said, "I'm sure your cats will appreciate your company."

He wouldn't allude to the idea that he would also like his company but...he didn't want to make it...he sighed. He didn't want to make Aiden feel like what happened had to happen again or that he expected it to happen again. It was probably just the venom that did it. Yes, he thought ass lead weight settled in his stomach, it was just the venom and he would be foolish to think otherwise.

That what Aiden had implied, hadn't he? When he wanted to "take care" of him…

 

Aiden blinked at the gentle reprimand, frowning softly. Hadn't Sebastian...? Whatever. Aiden just decided he would never understand vampires. So he just shrugged it off and ate his fruit and toast with jam.

So, Sebastian was feeling it the next day, hm? Good. Aiden had... Partially reconciled what he'd done, but it didn't make it much easier to stomach. He hoped that kind if reaction wouldn't be a usual thing.

"Thank you... My lord," he replied quietly. Yes, his cats would be pleased to spend more time with them. They were still rambunctious and getting into everything.

"What will you be doing today?" He asked, sipping at the tea. It was better since they got loose leaf, a little stronger in flavor which was what he needed this morning.

 

Sebastian thought that Aiden would appreciate a reprieve. He certainly would as well. Pants and a day to himself...did Sebastian mean it as a reward for fucking him? It was so complicated and he didn't want to try to address his own reasoning for it. Part of him did think it was because if it but the other part, the more reasonable part decided that Aiden's behavior had been the model of what a pets behavior should be.

Gustav was on his feet and in good health. He hadn't killed him...

It was complicated.

He flushed when Aiden asked him what he would be doing. Honestly...he planned on going right back into bed. Or going into his study and pretending to work. Which would turn into his attempt to nap in the sunlight where it was warm and cozy. He was grateful more than ever for the windows in his suites.

"Ah, perhaps work in the study," Sebastian said. "Read."

Sleep off the thorough fucking he got the night before and hopefully get his head on straight. And his body was repair itself faster if he rested. He ran his fingers through his sleep rumpled hair before he reached for a meat pastry to eat. Breakfast was always the heaviest meal of the day for him. He often skipped over lunch and just had tea and a snack...before rolling into a middling dinner.

"Have you thought of what you wanted to do? Someone could be sent to the Grand Bibliotheque for books if you give them a genre." Sebastian paused, looked perhaps a little alarmed before he asked, almost tentatively, "You can read...yes?" 

 

Aiden did appreciate it, although he was confused as to the change of heart. Was it because of last night? That meant he'd have to do it more often then, keep Sebastian happy. A happy vampire lord meant a better time for himself. It made Aiden ill to think about it for long. He'd do it to survive, even it meant throwing up every time.

But the unicorn did watch Sebastian curiously. He blushed at the question. Interesting. Aiden just nodded at the answer. It sounded like a fine way to spend the day.

Aiden resisted rolling his eyes, he wasn't allowed to have opinions yet. ALLOWED. Hmph. "Yes, my lord. I can read. I was hoping for something light and fictional." 

Aiden played with his teacup for a moment, wondering if his question would overstep his strict, but slowly relaxed, rules. "Would.... It be too much to request a night stroll with you, my lord? After dinner through the garden?"

 

Sebastian gave Aiden a small but pleased smile when he said he could read. pleasure reading was something he didn't get to do often so it would be nice to know someone got to. "Light and fictional?"

He nodded. He supposed that would be more palatable than something serious or historical. It did mean a lot of the political intrigue fiction would be out of the question. He said, "Did you have any favorite books that someone could make educated decisions on what you would like?"

But Aiden's next question. He wanted to...go for a walk on the garden? With him? Sebastian stared at his tea cup for a long moment. There were so many problems inherent in that. There were plants that Aiden could use against him. He would probably want to walk rather than be carried...if it was at night...he didn't have any guests coming over but there was staff and they would gossip that he allowed Aiden to walk outside.

He mulled it over and said slowly, "I... You understand that is a difficult request, Aiden."

He didn't want to say no but there were so many variables. He looked at the window before he said quietly, "If you try to run or harm me, Aiden, you will never be allowed this privilege again. "

He glanced at Aiden, there was a silent plea in his gaze as if he didn't want to have to deny him that for forever, and added, "I would like to walk through the garden. I haven't had a chance too in a long time."

 

"Mm hm," Aiden responded with a nod. He liked to read although he hadn't exactly kept it up while there. And he figured light fiction would be good, something with adventure to take his mind away from... everything. That's what Cassiopeia did at least and it sounded like a good plan to Aiden.

"Mmm... not really. I haven't read a lot lately, I was always busy." He had favorites, but it had been awhile and he wasn't one to turn away a book without at least trying.

Aiden waited for Sebastian's response to his request, anxious. It was a lot to ask for, the more Sebastian mentioned it. He... had forgotten, quite honestly. He couldn't actually walk. And it would be difficult since... he could try to flee or hurt Sebastian. And yet, despite his physical response to what they'd done last night.... he didn't want to hurt Sebastian. Maybe Lady Tarabotti, yes. But not Sebastian.

He wilted a little, as the vampire pointed out the issues. Sad but understanding. "I promise. I won't try to escape or harm anyone. I just... I miss being around growing things. And I thought... well, maybe you could also use the change of pace." Which was true, perhaps Aiden could try and mend whatever he'd broken before when he'd attacked Gustav by accident.

Which reminded him...

"How... is Gustav...?"

 

Sebastian watched Aiden for a moment, not quite sure why he wilted. He had agreed to take him out to the garden. It was against his better judgement. He knew better than to do this...but he was still. He reached for the teapot and refilled his cup. He said, his tone quietly, "I will hold you to that promise, Aiden...please, don't disappoint me."

There was small bit of sadness there.

Aiden had, at times, been a disappointment. The embarrassment he caused at the Noblen's party, the way he had harmed Gustav and the smaller little things that built up into larger things. He wanted to show Aiden that he did care, but was he being stupid? Had he let what happened last night affect him?

He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. He sagged when he asked about Gustav. "He is...old and tired. He...needs to rest more than he did. The physician said it will still take time." His tone was...admittedly, sharper when he talked about Gustav. There was still anger there, still pain, and so much guilt that he allowed his own to hurt his /own/. He wouldn't allow that to happen again--couldn't let it.

 

Aiden nodded. "I... I don't want to disappoint you again," he admitted, and finding it rather true. Sebastian had been, relatively, good to him. And while this wasn't a normal circumstance for Aiden, he could at least do better. He'd signed up for this life, after all.

He couldn't imagine Dracen having to deal with this lifestyle. His sweet boy would not do well.

"Does.... he need more healing? I didn't mean to harm him, my lord. I..." Aiden wasn't sure what to say that wasn't going to give away anything important. "I wasn't sleeping well and stuck in a nightmare." He felt bad about poor Gustav, the man hadn't done anything. And while Aiden couldn't technically reverse time for humans, like when he made plants bloom and grow then become dormant again, he could still help strengthen bone and encourage muscles to be strong.

 

"I don't believe he wants to be...near you," Sebastian said as delicately as possible. Sebastian had done his best to keep Gustav far away from Aiden even if it meant that his valet was often away from him working behind the scenes. It helped that Valerie assisted Gustav. He exhaled and said, "You may not have but that does not change the fact that you nearly killed him."

He didn't want to talk about this. 

He glared at the floor for a moment before he said, "The...nightmares have stopped, yes? Since I started feeding from you?"

 

Aiden's expression fell even more as Sebastian delicately explained that Gustav didn't want to be near him. That was understandable. But... It hurt Aiden to know he'd hurt someone that badly.

Aiden nodded, numb. "Yes." For the most part anyway. He still didn't sleep well unless Sebastian bit him before bed. It was better that way, as much as Aiden was loathe to admit it. The venom did help. 

 

Sebastian hid a wince as Aiden's expression fell further. What was he going to tell him? Gustav wasn't in perfect health. Yes, Aiden had healed him but it still had taken a lot from the older man. Sebastian didn't point out that most of the staff was the same way...Valerie had a guard now after all when she went to assist Aiden.

But the way he answered was...not inspiring. 

"Are you...well?" Sebastian asked. Did he need to be bit? No, it was too soon for him to ask. It couldn't be that he was starting to be anxious for a taste of venom.

 

Aiden shook his head sadly. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me getting sick," Aiden said, purposefully not answering how Sebastian had wanted. The unicorn was just... Sad he had hurt a good man. S good man who just happened to work for a vampire household. Probably because he needed the money and protection. Aiden had seen how most lived, it wasn't pretty.

It made him have a pang of homesickness. His little haven was idyllic.

"Just... Not sure what to do with myself," Aiden added as an afterthought. He'd happily play either his kittens, nap with them or read. But he was used to having chores or places to go, something to tend to. Here he was useless and it only gave him more time to think.

 

Sebastian frowned. He supposed Aiden hadn't had much downtime since he had been brought here, certainly not a lot of time to himself since his punishment began a few weeks ago. He didn't know what kind of things that would entertain the unicorn.

He asked, "Do you play chess? Or cards? I can find you a deck of cards."

He could get that, or painting supplies of that's was something Aiden enjoyed. Most pets took up such past times...or learning languages. He could find a tutor...

Or perhaps...

"What did you normally do? Before."

 

The unicorn looked over at Sebastian, a sad smile on his face. "I do but..." He shrugged. "I rarely did anything that you would consider fun. My normal activities are something you can't give me, unfortunately." His request for a stroll in the garden was already too much. Aiden didn't dare ask for more.

He usually tended to a garden, animals, people and werewolves. Past-times weren't anything he kept up with besides light reading during winter months.

 

Sebastian sagged a little at the sad smile. He looked over their breakfast, his appetite disappearing quick. Oh. He just wanted...yes, he was still punishing Aiden by making him behave a certain way in public and out of it but that didn't mean he didn't want him to enjoy the free time he had.

"I see," Sebastian murmured. 

He was quiet for a long moment. "The books at least, will that be enough?"

Obviously, Aiden would have to think if something. He eased his way into his feet and said, "I will be in my study."

He couldn't help but touch Aiden lightly on the shoulder as he passed. 

 

Aiden didn't mean to make Sebastian sad, but he was being honest. And he wasn't about to jeopardize what little freedom he had.

At the question, he nodded. "That should help," he murmured, playing with his toast before taking a small nibble. He wasn't much hungry anymore, but if he didn't eat, Sebastian would just ask him to.

"Enjoy your day," Aiden said wanly. Although he did look up to Sebastian briefly. The unicorn stayed long enough to finish what was in his plate, and took the rest of the tea and teapot into his rooms to sit by the large window.

He had hardly sat down before he had a lap full of kittens who happily curled up to enjoy the sunshine with him.

Aiden wished he could be outside, to feel the breeze and sun on his skin. But he'd have to take his comforts where he could.

 

Sebastian nodded; he made arrangements for books to be brought to Aiden as many that could be brought that fit the category of light and fictional. No political intrigue. He hesitated and added that maybe a few mysteries might be good as well. He didn't know what to really do but he was sure that anything would be better than seeing that look on Aiden's face.

That sad look. The almost pitying gaze when Aiden said there was nothing he could give him.

He retreated to his study and rather than go to his desk with the hard chair, he went straight to the bay window seat. Much more plush and in the sunlight. He sat down carefully, propped himself comfortably with the supposedly decorative pillows. He turned on to his side, facing the sunlight fully and closed his eyes. He couldn't open his window.

Not if he wanted to stay alive. Sometimes he did wonder if the wind felt different when it was full of sunlight rather than the moonlight and dew that nighttime brought. Rather now that the fall was setting in and summer retreating, the weather was beginning to turn cooler which added its own flair to the air. He sighed and relaxed into the warm sunlight, the magically tempered glass shielding him from the sun.

 

Aiden just stayed by his window seat, curled up with his two very fluffy kittens to keep him company. Thankfully they seemed content to just nap alongside him. He pet them gently, getting some contented mews out of them.

They were going to be very large cats, he could tell. And they were several and inquisitive. And already very talkative with him, which he appreciated. Dogs were okay, but rather one-track minded. Cats, he could wax philosophy either them at any point.

But it didn't do much for his pining of being outdoors. Nothing beat the feeling of greenery growing around him, eager for his attention. And of course his mind wandered to wherever his son might be. Hopefully with the werewolves. They were gruff, with shift punishments, but they had some of the biggest hearts he'd ever met. 

The previous matriarch of the closest pack had been the best, now her son was following in her steps. Aiden hoped Dracen had found a good home either them. Or better yet, fled to the redwoods of the west coast. Or north. Anywhere but there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome.... to the werewolves. FINALLY. 80k words later. *ahem*

Away from the gilded halls of the vampire estates, their lavish lives and political games, there was a different world. A world that vampires only saw in bits and pieces, poverty, fear and the uncertainty of life created a cautious people. Some tried to make themselves as beautiful as they could in the hopes that they would catch the eye of some passing vampire with a good enough station to care for them. Others, the ones that were considered smart, did everything in their power to be as unnoticeable as possible. Other, the rarer kinds, hid. Lived in the shadows or in the countryside.

It was easier to deal with the brutality of the wolves, their justice and the violence that could be inherent in their culture than it was to live by the whim of vampires and their "civil" world. Of courses it could be hard to find the werewolves who were, by necessity, nomadic to avoid the vampires. And as long as you pitched in, obeyed the words of your sponsoring alpha and the pack you were absorbed into...it could be a good life. Hard, but good. Better than the slums in the city certainly. Though it was always the slums for humans and less speaking Other, some could live decent lives in the merchant class and those in service to lesser vampires and Other.

It was, for the majority of people, not the case.

Reginald, Reggie for short, was not one of the lucky Other graced some any kind of beauty. He was what humans would describe as an Orc. Not attractive in the slightest outside of his own kind (who, by the way, considered him quite the fine example of a male orc) and in no danger of catching a vampire's eye. He grew up in the worst parts of the slums and he had run away from it. Being a city boy, even a poor one on the edges of society,he had not been prepared for the harsh realities of life outside of the city and survival skills. But he had found the wolves. And they took him in. He would say it was easy...but he lived. And now he traveled between the pack and the city carrying information.

It had taken weeks to get back to the newly formed "democratic" pack. The Noblen's guests had made slipping away difficult. They seemed to watch everything and they were so odd. Fangs out constantly, whispering amongst themselves in French and Italian. And the Noblens seemed so much more...haughty?

He didn't think it was a good sign. And he had seen how they treated people. It was not pretty and he had seen the angel a few more times. Each time she was...hurt when she left. And each time, she looked a little more broken. He grimaced, rubbing a hand over his bald head as he went to check in with his superior, Zachary.

Zach was easier to report to than the head Alpha, Niko, he at least didn't look like he was going to go feral at the first hint of foul play. The camp was set up fully for once, seemed they were settling in for a longer stay than usual. He tapped his knuckles against the little shingle of metal that worked as their doorbells. Not that wolves gave two shits about privacy...it was more something the non-wolf members of the packs had come up with in order to negate the oddness of not having doors to lock and bolt.

"Zach?"

 

A werewolf pack was not always the most democratic group of individuals, and it had been put even more to the test with added people from all walks of life. The werewolves were used to living on the outskirts and dodging vampire attacks while moving from place to place.

That had become increasingly more difficult with more packs coming together in a loose conglomeration of a larger pack. And then there were the refugees they'd been taking in. Zachary Ull's mother had started it, and while it frustrated the younger werewolf, he continued that tradition.

They had recently come to a decision to make a semi-permanent camp to regroup and see what their spies had to say. Perhaps then they could make a more direct strike rather than the small skirmishes they'd been getting into. 

Zach was a burly werewolf, warm tanned skin and a flop of dark hair that he frequently tied back if it got too long. Currently he was poring over maps and reports his sister and her scouting group and collected to see what had changed from last time.

He grunted when there was a knock on his 'door.' Really, it was just a formality. Even before the orc spoke, Zach knew who it was.

"What do you have Reggie? I need some good news."

 

Reggie didn't have too much time, but he could still spare a few hours to get a report in before he headed back into the city and into the perilous position of being in the employ of the Noblens...and by extension the old world vampires they were hosting. He had seen more than a few bodies, some mangled, leaving the estate to be destroyed or buried. He stepped into the tent, letting the heavy cloth close behind him.

In his opinion, Zach was a good wolf. He was trying to lead his pack and be a solid leader, and Reggie thought well of him. So when he didn't actually have good news, he sort of felt guilty about it. He scratched the back of his head and walked forward to glance at the maps. They didn't mean anything to him, probably above his pay-grade if he was honest.

"Well...I don't know if it's all good," he said with a wince. "Noblens got some european vampires--sick fucks--and they're plannin' somethin'. That much is obvious. All in French or Italian, I don't know what they're talking 'bout. And y'know I try to stay out of the way..."

He scuffed his foot against the floor.

"But I...I saw something," Reggie said. There was a sort of softness to his tone. "An angel. I think, I mean, y'know she had wings and Tarabotti has her. As, ah, a pet. And it's not good, Zach."

 

Zach finally glanced up to the orc that entered. He wasn't very pretty to look at, but Zach didn't have much room to point fingers. He turned into a hulking furry beast at least once a month. Plus, Reggie was a good guy, if simple.

The werewolf nodded, leaning against the table. Well, makeshift table really since a true table would be hard to carry. "European vampires?" Zach repeated, frowning. They had no intelligence on these new vampires, but it couldn't be good.

He waved away Reggie's seemingly apologetic tone, for not knowing the language. "I wouldn't know Italian from German, so don't worry. You're my eyes," he said. Wolves were too easily spotted to get near the vampires. And as a general rule, vampires reeked to a werewolf's sense of smell.

"An angel?" That had to be a type of Other, right? Although he became infinitely more interested in who her mistress was. "Tarabotti? That poor girl. What's she look like, besides wings?" The bitch Tarabotti would prize her pet above everything else. A plan was slowly forming for Zach.

 

"Yeah, European," Reggie said. "Strange ones. Have their fangs out all the time. Don't lisp."

He nodded. He knew enough about vampires. A lisping vampire was funny and it was something you could make fun of. Some gallows humor or something else to pass the worst if the fears away. He gave Zach a rueful grin, a little proud of his role in what they were doing--they'd bring down the vampires, it was just a matter of time 

"Small," Reggie said. He was a large framed Other, tall and he gestured around the lower end of his ribcage. "Tiny, weighed almost nothin. Black wings n' hair. Dark skin. Like Dalia from the other pack?"

Did Zach know Dalia? Maybe, she was a loud woman, quick with her smiles and her punches. 

"Tarabotti sells her out a lot, heard it's not usual. That she's mighty possessive of her," he continued. He frowned..."She gets hurt bad, Zach. Real bad. Tarabotti always acts like she's appalled and the girl just cries. Begs forgiveness."

His fists tightened at his side. She hadn't gotten him in trouble when he smack her wing against the carriage and she could have. She always looked so small, and scared... He didn't know what he could do for her but he wanted to get her to safety. No one should be hurt like that.

 

"Odd," Zach mused. Most vampires kept their fangs hidden. Unless that was strictly an American thing? Damn, if only he had some people as higher servants. Maybe they'd know more about these foreign vampires.

He nodded at Reggie's description. Tarabotti was not a nice person, as he found out personally, at a young age. No one should have to lose a mother, then see her tortured body from the walls. That would forever be burned in his mind.

Zach nodded, knowing Dalia. Hard not to know her, the little spitfire. He liked her spirit. "Well maybe we will have to do something about your little angel. She got a name?" He asked, patting Reggie's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Any other interesting tidbits? If not, we'll get you back before you're missed." Reggie was important, he couldn't be seen with them, and never gone for long, even on his days off. But those were few and far between as it were.

 

"What I thought, heard some of the vampires grumblin' about it. Said it wasn't, y'know, mannerly," Reggie added. Vampires thought it was weird, if they thought it was weird it had to be really weird.

He scratched his chin as he thought about it and said, "Oh, yeah, there was this unicorn. Pretty fella, de L'Court's pet. Pale. Real pale. Didn't you say you knew a unicorn?"

But his attention had been on the angel and her sad, wide eyes. Doe like in the size. He frowned, "Nothin' sides that. Not like if I was in Tarabotti's place but...she ain't gonna hire someone like me."

 

"Yeah," Reggie said. "Real long hair, I guess? Kinda hard to tell. Got them all done up with bells and braids..."

So many jewels, gold and silver. One person could be wearing enough to feed a full borough of people. And it was all just on one person. It was crazy. And then sometimes they were even dusted in gold!

He frowned. "Yeah, but I could get you better information, right from the bitch herself, yeah?"

He could do it. He'd be willing to do it. They had to bring the vampires down. "Son. Came in on Tarabotti's arm or...she came in on his?"

He wasn't clear on that kind of etiquette to be honest. Wolves really didn't have that kind of bullshit that vampires did. He added, "His mama doesn't leave their tower often, don't think she's ever been at the parties outside."

Least he thought he heard someone bitch about that.

 

Zach groaned and massaged his temples. Oh that was not good. Well it was, but not really. It meant the poor old man was alive, which meant Dracen was going to be bothering him day and night to go mount a rescue mission.

Which just flat out wasn't possible. They didn't have the resources and now that they were trying to be democratic and all, they needed a consensus. Ha, right. Like that would ever happen to save ONE person, even if he'd be invaluable in saving them. And old unicorn who could heal and help grow more food and make it hardier? Fuck yeah.

Not that Dracen was doing poorly, he just... didn't have the stamina to do as much as he should be able to do. He was an adult, but whined and acted more like a teenager. Unless unicorns were even slower to mature than he had been led to believe?

"Well, at least the de L'Courts aren't cruel to their staff," Zachary mumbled. So long as Aiden didn't do anything stupid, he'd survive the ordeal. "Doesn't matter who came with who. But if the son is making more appearances, that means he's showing off his new pet, and will make other people jealous." Perhaps even Tarabotti was jealous? She was a fickle soul... if vampires had souls.

"I'd rather you be safe, Reggie. You've done really well, kept your head down and your eyes and ears open," Zach said with a half grin. "This is good though. Maybe we can actually come to a decision tonight," he snorted. Just maybe.

 

"They aren't?" 

That was the first time he had anything. But he wasn't usually a part of the inter-estate gossip network that seemed to exist. He wasn't even sure /how/ it normally worked because if the distances sometimes. But sometimes he even heard about who was fucking who, and so much more.

"Could be doing better, Zach," Reggie all but mumbled. Zach wouldn't make him go into a danger like Tarabotti's estate but it would give them better intelligence and that was important! What if she knew about them anyway and found the little camp? 

It was a risk to set up any kind of semi-permanent structures. He blinked. "Like a plan?"

He hesitated before he asked, "Is...is it possible we could get her? The angel?"

 

"Yeah, could be better, but we need you. So stay safe, alright?" Zach said, giving the orc a hard look. It'd take forever to replace the guy, and as gruff as Zach was, he also didn't want to lose a good guy like Reggie.

The werewolf nodded, gold eyes shifting back to the map. "Maybe. That's my hope anyway. Go find Paul and let's get you back to vampire society, hm? See what new tidbits you can give us for next time." And until then, he'd have to come up with a plan all the other packs could hopefully agree on.

There was a shit ton of hope he was having to rely on. It sucked.

 

Reggie brightened a little bit when the young alpha all but agreed to get the little angel out of Tarabotti's hands. He didn't want to be too excited but he was. If they could get her away, she'd be safe and he wouldn't have to see her hurt like she had been so thoroughly when he had seen the her last few times. He always tried to be the one to carry her back and forth, especially when she was hurt.

She was so small and light, and he tried to be as gentle with her as possible.

He didn't trust anyone else, not since one of the bastards took the chances to feel her up. Reggie had been reprimanded for punching the guy...but he was damned pleased with himself. He nodded, "Yeah...maybe I'll get something actually useful for us next time."

 

"You are useful, Reggie. But I understand," Zach said, hoping Reggie wouldn't do anything drastic. They needed the big guy. But it was hard not to be a person of action.

Zach gently guided out Reggie, needing to finish putting the reports on his map.

Or at least that was Zach's plan before a lanky pink-haired man, boy really, dashed in looking panicked. "You found my dad??!" He asked, blue eyes darting between Zach and Reggie, honing in on the orc. "Where is he? Is he okay? Did you talk to him?" He asked very quickly, looking anxious and desperate, despite the smudges of dirt on his person. He'd obviously been working out in the woods, gathering for their shared meal.

 

Reggie sighed. He was useful...but not as useful as he wanted to be. What if Tarabotti was moving against them and they didn't know? What if...what if, there were so many questions he could have and his imagination could run wild easily with nightmares of her finding the camp and razing everything to the ground. He had heard that the last time the packs had been decimated that Tarabotti hanged the bodies from the walls until they rotted away.

He flinched backwards when someone dashed in and then started asking rapid fire questions. He gaped for a moment, unsure who this was.

"Zach?"

A second person ran in, "Shit! Sorry, Zach, he got away from me...again." The wolf was probably in their teens still, a little on the thin side of a wolf but still growing and they hopped awkwardly to Dracen's side and started to yank him back. "Damn it, Dracen. We talked 'bout this!"

 

Zach understood Reggie's frustration. Zach wanted to do something as well, but was forced to play nice. For now. He wanted to tear the vampires apart like they'd done to the werewolves.

As soon as Zach caught a whiff of who had dashed in, Zach groaned. Yup, and here was his headache.

"It's alright Reggie," he aid, fixing a stern look to the lanky unicorn. He didn't seem quite like an adult yet, but was probably close. 

"Dracen, you need to stick with Nessie," he groaned. "Stop bugging Reggie. Please."

Dracen wasn't going to let up though. He needed to know if his dad was okay! They needed to save him! "Can we go rescue him, NOW?" He stood still, not being moved by the thin Vanessa.

 

Nessie grabbed Dracen's arm, planted her feet and started to pull the unicorn back towards the tent "door". "Dracen, they're working on it."

Reggie sighed. He rubbed a hand over his head and said, "He's okay...for now."

"See, Dracen? He's fine," Nessie insisted. She frowned and said again to Zach. "Sorry Zach. I thought...he was just s'posed to take the herbs over to the infirmary. I thought..."

She had a horrible set of scars across the left side of her face--burns. She had been little when they happened. Barely young enough to remember the vampires that burned her family's home to the ground but she bore the marks still. Aiden had saved her from the grip of death so she got why Dracen wanted to get his dad back but they just...couldn't. Everyone knew it, he just didn't seem to get it.

"'Sides..." Reggie said. "He's...the one he is with, he might get a lot of good information that he could share. Things that could /help/ us."

 

"You always say that but they've done nothing! It's been months!" Dracen whined, looking obstinate between the three. "I want my dad back, and I know you guys do too!"

His dad had helped them a lot, and received protection in return. He had saved a lot of people like Nessie before. And would have continued if Dracen hadn't been so stupid. He'd never been around such a pure maiden before, hadn't known it was a trap until it was too late and his dad had taken the fall.

He felt guilty about that, so much guilt. But the werewolves sat back and we're doing absolutely nothing, it was maddening!

"My dad isn't one of your spies, he's a healer! He should be here with us, taking care of everyone! Not holed up in a fancy house and put in a glass cage!" Dracen cried.

Zach just grumbled and rubbed at his temples once more. Such a headache. "It's fine, Nessie. I know he's a handful."

And speaking of handful, Zach moved in closer to grab the front of Dracen's shirt, pulling him close so they were eye to eye. "Stop whining like a pup. You have a job to do. Many, if I remember correctly. You're wasting all of our time by being here. Go do your job. If anything changes I'll let you know."

Dracen had a stubborn line to his mouth as he glared at Zach, unperturbed by the growling and very wolf-like gold eyes boring into him.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Dracen said, batting Zach's hand away and marching back out.

"Nessie...?" Zach asked, making a vague wave after Dracen. Someone needed to watch that kid. A hundred years his ass, he was acting like a petulant child. He probably was closer to the mentality of a young teen. Great.

"Sorry Reggie.."

 

Nessie winced as Dracen got into Zach's face. Zach wasn't a bad alpha, but that didn't mean you could sass off at him like that and not expect repercussions. At the very least, she'd get a smack to the back of her head to remind her of her place. Wouldn't be like the old days, from what she understood where she could end up pretty bloody for a misstep. But now a-days there just weren't enough wolves for dominance fights and severe punishments.

Reggie grimaced. It wasn't a good scene, would be worse if it were outside and in the view of everyone else. He said to Dracen's retreating back, "Everyone is a spy, Dracen. They just call it gossip instead of intelligence...."

Nessie's shoulders sagged and she mumbled, "Yes, sir."

Why was she in charge of keeping an eye on Dracen? It just wasn't fair! But she did what she was ordered to do. Otherwise everyone believed that Dracen would march into the city and try to rescue his dad. He just didn't get how dangerous it was. How dangerous it all was and how much his dad sacrificed to get /him/ to the wolves. Did he think running in blind was going to be good? They all had an inkling about what pets went through...lots of it was gossip and hearsay but a few people they had in the packs had been pets once...before they got old or too ugly, thrown out on the streets with no idea on how to take care of themselves anymore.

If they survived the detox they could always be put in charge of the pups...just corralling them since they usually didn't have the strength for anything else. She ran after Dracen and reached him. She grabbed his wrist and yanked and said, "You shouldn't do that. He is /your/ alpha."

 

Zach grumbled under his breath about insolent pups. And if he thought beating up Dracen would help, he'd have done it. But he had a feeling it's make him just as much of a bad guy as the vampires in Dracen's eyes.

"He'll get it... One day. Not soon enough," he sighed. To Reggie, he gave a wry smile. "Who knows, maybe you'll be the one to find a way to get this winged girl out, and Dracen's dad. His name is Aiden, by the way." Part of Zach wanted Reggie to at least tell the old unicorn his son was safe, but it was a risk. Aiden would be worried, that man lived for his son. Spoiled him a bit more than Zach liked, personally.

Dracen scowled at Nessie. "I'm not a wolf, I don't have an alpha." 

 

Reggie looked uncomfortable and shook his head. "Don't joke 'round like that Zach, I ain't a hero. You'll get 'em out." He wanted to be the hero, he wanted to be her hero and keep her safe. And she'd be safe in the pack--he knew that for a fact. He was part of Zach's pack and if he brought her here, she would end up in Zach's pack too. And since knew Zach, he knew that she would be safe. It would be good for everyone.

"I'll get going though, find Paul and then get back to the Noblens. Don't wanna lose the job," he said. His grin was wry, a little odd to see with his jutting tusks but still a smile.

Nessie glared at Dracen and growled. "He /is/. If he wasn't you wouldn't be here. Your dad be damned. You're a whiny little shit who acts like a pup all the time. Think anyone else would put up with you?"

She gave him a shake. "Zach protects you and makes sure you have a place here."

 

Zach shook his head, patted Reggie on the back. "So you say, Reggie." He guided the orc back to the front of the tent. "Keep up the good work, alright?"

Dracen huffed down at Nessie. "How can you say that? I want to do something! But he's keeping me here, doing chores! He's there because of me, Nessie! I need to get him back!"

 

Nessie's growl turned deeper before she reached up and boxed Dracen's ear. She was shorter than him so there was a little bit of a jump but she did it anyway. He was being such a child about it. Yes, they got it. He felt guilty about his dad. He had been a spoiled idiot. He was still being a spoiled idiot.

"Okay, Mr. I can't kill a goddamn thing, what are you doing to? Talk the vampires to death? Beg them to give your dad back?" She snarled. "You think you'd walk out of there?"

 

"HEY!" Dracen yelped, rubbing where she'd hit. He pouted, looking so much like a child, except tall and lanky. "Sneak in, sneak out?" he said, obviously knowing that wouldn't work. He stuck out like a sore thumb. EVERYWHERE. He had naturally light pink hair after all, kind of hard to miss that.

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit around, do chores, while everyone forgets he's saved someone they knew?"

 

"Is that what you think we're fucking doing? Nothing?" 

He was the biggest idiot in the world. He was. He had no idea. She looked at him in almost disgust and said, "Think what you want then. Obviously, you don't care that you're a waste of resources unlike your dad. Least /he'd/ understand we can't march in there. This is some kind of fairy-tale, Dracen."

She sneered at him. "This is life and enough of /us/ have died for people like /you/."

 

"Yes, nothing! You wait for Zach to do something, but all he's doing is talking!" Dracen huffed, but more petulant than angry. He wanted to go save his dad NOW. Had for months, but he had a guard now to make sure he didn't run off and do anything.

"What do you mean, people like me?" he asked, wary.

 

"Ungrateful jackasses who have no skills and can't do anything for the pack," she snapped. "You think the food is easy to get? The clothes you're wearing? The tent you have? You /think/ we just bought those things?"

She shoved her finger into his chest hard. 

"You think Reggie just drinks fucking tea on his ass while he is in the city?" She jabbed her finger in his chest. "You think we're good with so many fucking packs coming together with no main alpha? What do you know, Dracen? Other than being the fucking golden princess."

 

"I help!" Dracen huffed, not liking having a finger shoved into his chest. "I don't think Reggie does nothing, or the rest of you! Just Zach!" he tried to explain. "I heal, I find herbs and medicine!"

He knew it was useless though. THis was a very common argument they had, and he was honestly tired of it. But he refused to give up on his dad. But werewolf life was not for him. The constant moving, the lack of a true 'home'. If he didn't think he'd be hunted down and dragged back to the packs, he'd have left, danger be damned.

 

"Then just go into the forest and get yourself caught," Nessie said. She was tired of babying him. Tired of how he constantly called their alpha useless. Constantly made it sound like Zach did nothing. Zach worked with the other alphas, /he/ was the one that made sure that any of the orphans (both adults and children) coming in had places to sleep, had someone to keep them safe while they got used to things. He was the one who figured out who did what jobs in their pack. He stepped in between arguments when inter-pack tensions got too high.

He kept them safe.

"All you do is complain." She gestured to everyone around them who were in various tasks, more than one person was watching them with avid interest. "It /should/ have been you that was caught. Your dad would understand why we're stuck."

Little did they know, one of the people watching, their interest was less innocent and much more delighted in the worst way possible. They had known about the second unicorn but they didn't know that it was /his/ father. That meant the unicorn that the Lord de L'Court had was...oh, oh that would delight her. 

Nessie looked away and muttered, "I could be doing something but instead I'm babysitting /you/. And you're supposed to be /the/ adult."

 

"Why don't you go do whatever it is you'd rather be doing then, hm? If I'm such a waste of your space and time, then leave me alone!" Dracen huffed. Why did his dad ever think these people were worth helping? They were nomads, they'd move on and then he and his dad would be alone again. That's what he wanted, to be away from these wolves with their high moral standards and yelling. He really did hate yelling.

But it seemed to be the only way to be heard.

"I'm not an adult. I might look it, but I'm not..." Dracen said quietly, playing with the ends of his hair that had fallen out of his braid when he'd escaped Nessie's watch to find Zach. He'd need to rebraid it. He was just over a century old, but hadn't quite matured yet. Dracen was all arms and legs, not quite having filled out. It was even more obvious when he was in his unicorn form. He looked like an overgrown foal.

 

"Because my alpha said to keep you safe. Because that's what your father would want," she said. She crossed her arms and growled. Did he think she wouldn't have just left him on his own if she were allowed to? No, unlike him, she respected Zach. He was almost a big brother to her. She had scant memories of his mother. She was one of the wolves that had been adopted in. She owed the Ull's /everything/ or she'd be dead too. 

She huffed when he insisted he wasn't an adult.

So what? He was old enough to know better, right? 

"So? I'm not either but at least I have my shit together."

 

Dracen couldn't deny that keeping him safe is exactly what his dad would want. And it kind of blew the wind out of his sails. He sunk in on himself a big, slouching. He was still very tall though, so it didn't make a huge difference.

"Yeah but... I guess I'm just not used to all of... this." He waved a general arm around the campsite. He was used to having a secluded house, plenty of green and not much weather change... His dad said that's what happened when a unicorn claimed a bit of forest and stayed there for awhile. Which probably meant it wasn't safe. Although it wouldn't be like that now. They weren't living there, so it would have been reclaimed by the forest.

"I'm sorry. Let's.... go take these medicinal herbs," Dracen sighed, patting the bag he had.

 

Eventually Zach had updated the map and it was time to have their head of packs meeting. He had Paul at his back, his sister who looked more masculine than anything else, and so much like their mother it sometimes hurt to remember. But Paul, Paula truthfully, was his guide and guard, a protector through and through.

The other leaders of smaller packs came in, crowding around the table in an informal manner. There was little hierarchy here, except that it was Zach who had brought them together, and thus was to be ruling the proceedings.

The map spread before them did not give any much hope. More patrols had been spotted, and Zach had reports on the European vampires that had arrived and seemed happy to stay at the Noblen's household.

"Is this everyone?" Zach said eventually, when the tent seemed overly full.

 

Nessie exhaled and tried not to let all of her frustration show but she nodded. The argument was over and he did have stuff they needed to deliver. It was just so infuriating sometimes. He just...didn't understand. She rubbed her scarred face, still rippled and marked up. Scars didn't mean the same as they did among other Other, they were badges of survival but that didn't mean she didn't care the physical and emotional marks of what happened.

She would never be pretty. She had never known what any life but this one was like.

"We should...we're supposed to help in the main mess tent tonight," she said, her tone quiet.

 

Nico looked around, he was an older wolf, his hair going grey at the temples. He had a scar that bisected most of his face and he looked like he had spent the better part of his life in the sun. He had that leathery sort of skin. Though most tried to hide the majority of their wolfishness if they didn't appear wholly human, Nico took no pains to hide the fangs or claws that always existed. His voice was a low gravel, "Should be everyone."

The tent was crowded.

Another alpha, a willow of a woman who was classically pretty, she didn't look much like a wolf except for her eyes that were always that wolf gold. She waved, "Everyone who needs to be. I don't like these news about more vampires coming. Not with the increase in patrols."

"I agree. We shouldn't stay," someone said. "The unicorn is a loss."

 

Dracen nodded, sullen almost. " 'kay," he said, heading towards the medical set of tents. There sadly had to be more of them added.

 

Zach nodded as Nico confirmed they all seemed to be there. A surprising amount of werewolves were still on the east coast, although noticeably absent were those from the south. Zach still hoped they would come.... soon. They needed all the help they could get.

"Now wait, that unicorn has done a lot for us. I wouldn't count him out yet," Zach said. "But first things first, here's what we know."

He pointed out the new patrols and their routes. Increased men, so despite the new perimeter there were rarely large gaps. It would make getting people, or information, in an out harder.

"I've also been informed that these new vampires are from Europe. Possibly Italian," Zach stated, looking at his notes. "And they are keen on our favorite vampire's pet," his lips pulled back in a silent snarl. "Tarabotti has been selling her pet to these old world vampires on a consistent basis, always brought back bloodied and abused. These new vampires can be identified by their show of fangs at all times. Otherwise, it's hard to tell because they wear fancy masks whenever our people see them."

He ticked off the numbers he had, and pointed out the Noblen's home they were staying at.

"Now. I have an idea, I want all your opinions and suggestions," Zach said, looking them all in the eye before speaking again. "I say, we steal the cunt's pet, it hurts her and these new threats, see what she knows. Living in her household, she should know things." Zach didn't bother to elaborate which she he spoke of. There was only one cunt with that title in his book: Tarabotti.

"The Noblen's household isn't in the most secure area. And we know the daylight patrols aren't of the same caliber as the night. Why, I don't fucking know, but there you have it."

 

There were a few murmurs there. /That/ was unusual--Tarabotti selling out her pet? For as long as the wolves had known there had been a pet. Always with her, always quiet and never, never far from Tarabotti. Granted, not a lot of their informants said much about her other than she existed.

"Not on the unicorn? S'pose that'll make you Ulls happy," someone said in frustration. 

The woman shushed them, "Sam, enough. I want to hear more of this plan."

"Steal her pet? And exactly how are we going to get her?" Nico asked, his arms crossed as he looked at the younger wolf. "You got your boy at the Noblen's. You saying we take her from there?"

The woman growled softly. "Too dangerous. Even for a daylight run. We wouldn't even know she'd be there. I'm not risking mine."

"Chastity has a point, pup," Nico said. He sat down in a chair, it creaked underneath him dangerously. He eyed the map and thumbed his lip as she considered it. Solid plan really, if they could work out the problems. Would piss the cunt off and throw her off her game, might give them the upper hand. Still...stealing a vampire's pet? And not even the unicorn? Risky. 

"Besides, you have the unicorn's brat, you think we'll be able to get to /him/ if we take Tarabotti's pet?" Chastity continued. She huffed, crossed her arms and shook her head. "We got European vampires who are into the same kinky shit as all the rest of them. We need to be more careful."

 

Zach took the criticism. He knew it wasn't perfect, that's why he wanted to punt it around with all of them. They were more knowledgeable and had more wisdom to offer. He was happy to have additional brains work the issues.

"I know there are problems. But it'll piss Tarabotti off. That pet has been with her for years, possibly longer. She'd be valuable to us. My guy says she's not being treated well, and would probably appreciate a rescue anyway." No, Zach wouldn't be making any friends with Dracen, the de L'Courts were not to be trifled with and played smart. They let Tarabotti do the dirty work while they stayed pristine up in that fucking mansion under heavy guard and never close to the borders.

"I don't know if Tarabotti is there when her pet is being used by those European bloodsuckers. If she's not, then we have double the chance of grabbing the pet. The unicorn..." Zach shrugged, sitting back in his own chair.

"Right now we can't risk him. Maybe later. But not now, he's never seen except at functions that his master takes him too, and he's always kept close."

 

"If we were to do this," Nico said, the pacing of his words slow and methodical as if he were still thinking them through. "If...it would have to be daylight. Dangerous still but no vampires on patrol. 'Cept in the Noblen house. Does your man know the inside well? Can he give a full map down to which rooms Tarabotti's pet might be in?"

Chastity frowned, "Nico, you can't be honestly considering this."

There were other murmurs of agreement in the tent. It was too dangerous. It risky for them to make a move like this on. They were still working out how to function as a...democratic pack. The word was still sour on her tongue but it was all in their best interest. Be 150 or more strong...or be small and fragmented, picked off one by one. This kept their non-wolfpack just as safe as the wolf. But it was still...stifling.

"Would be harder to get the unicorn later," Nico said. "But if you're insisting on pissing off the cunt. What will we do with the girl afterwards? Someone would have to keep movin' her, dropping information and spreading rumor to keep Tarabotti chasing after her."

Chastity grimaced, "Get her into the native's lands? Might be able to hide her if you drag her westward. No leeches that way. Those damned zealots though if you make it to the west coast."

 

Zach paid strict attention to Nico. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he liked to think his dad would have been like Nico. No-nonsense type of werewolf, imposing, thoughtful. A real leader.

Zach nodded, agreeing. Definitely daytime would be best. The vampires' humans were just that: human. Easier to take down and disable than a vampire.

"He knows the servant and public areas well. But he's not exactly what vampires want in the private parlors where all the kinky shit goes down," he huffed.

"Plus, the unicorn will survive. He's too valuable for them to hurt and he's safe enough where he is. The de L'Courts are basically royalty, and will keep him well-protected and safe. If we can't get him... then fine. But if there's an opportunity... I want to take it. Even if it's just my furry ass."

He owed that much to Aiden. His son wasn't integrating well, he may never. But Zach needed to try. "We can drag Tarabotti's pet out west. Zealots taste just as good as game," he said with a toothy grin. "We still have people in the towns, they can spread gossip easily enough."

 

"He is ugly," Chastity said, without any heat or cruelty. Just a statement of fact. Vampires liked pretty. They liked their shiny things, their pretty people, and the pretend world of glitter and gold...where they played their "civil" games. She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger as she considered it. She didn't like it. "So...no idea where they'd be?"

"Blind is not the best," Nico agreed. He frowned. "The other option is to send someone in...another informant, someone prettier. But--"

"Absolutely not!" Chastity snapped. "We aren't risking any of our people /inside/ that freakshow."

"Then it would be done blind," Nico said, as if her outburst hadn't disrupted the flow of conversation.

Chastity bared her teeth at him. They were all trying to play nice but there were reasons why they were alphas and it wasn't just because they were the strongest. She looked at the map. "So, you get the pet. We drag her out west and deal with human zealots. Hoping Tarabotti will send enough of her private forces away that we...tear her throat out?"

"Or we wait until she distracted and then get the unicorn," Nico murmured. He looked at Zach and frowned. "The boy is a pain in the ass. He's useless--he finds out that you're planning on leaving his father..."

"Ugh, if I have to listen to him whine again..."

 

Zach let the conversation wash over him as he tried to think of how to phrase it. He needed to try and save Aiden. The old bastard had done a lot for them all, even if these other werewolves didn't think it was worth the risk. More often than not he agreed, but if Tarabotti was distracted, one of them, or just himself, could sneak in....

He piped up as Chasity began her own whining. "Enough," Zach growled, eyes flashing dangerous at her. "The boy will find his way, sooner or later. We also need to know why these European vampires made their home with the Noblens. They're idiots, so why house with them? Why not with one of the more powerful families?

"They're up to no good. We need to find out what and how it'll affect us." He looked around the table once more. "I gave one suggestion already. Anyone have something useful to share?" He purposefully ignored Chastity at that point.

A dark-skinned wolf with a milky eye sat up straighter. "Why leave their comfortable Europe? Maybe they need resources. Do we have anyone to send in as regular servants? Someone not as noticeable as the orc?"

 

Chastity's eyes narrowed and she said, "You said it yourself. They're idiots. What do idiots want? Power. Money. The protection of something stronger."

"Whatever it is they are here for Tarabotti is willing to whore out her prized possession--think they offered her something more in return?" Nico posed the question. 

"Could be it..." Chastity looked at the other wolf, "Send it to be a blood drone or worse, a toy? Aren't our numbers small enough without us sending in our packs?"

"You aren't too fond of your non-wolf members Chastity, I thought this would be easy for you to agree to," someone said.

She glared. "They. Are. My. Responsibility. MINE."

 

The dark skinned wolf sneered at Chastity. "They are yours. Their lives depend on you and your respect of them. So give them the respect to think they will survive," he told her.

"Would you rather we sit on our asses and wait to see what these new vampires have up their sleeves?" Zach asked, shaking his head. "Because I sure as hell don't. If we can get more spies in there, we may be able to know what's going on."

Sadly there wouldn't be a lot of volunteers. A lot of his pack at least, were refugees from the vampire cities, or orphans. And not all were what vampires would consider beautiful or pretty. Dracen was one hundred percent out of the question. As were any werewolves since they'd more likely be tortured and killed outright.

 

Chastity growled, her eyes flashing a brighter gold as she stared down the other alpha. "Then send your own damn people, Kendrick."

"This is getting heated," Nico said dryly. He shook his head and said, "I'll around mine. Someone will volunteer to go."

She gave a nod. She wasn't going to send her people. They were hers and she didn't want them dead even if she didn't /like/ them. The non-wolves didn't obey the same way and what would happen if they got caught? Would they show their bellies and throats right off the bat? She didn't trust them. 

"You will need to ask yours Chastity," Nico added. 

Her eyes widened. "No."

"Yes, you have more Other than most of us in your pack. Find someone who is handsome but average, more than one person will make it feel safer."

 

"We all need to ask," Kendrick barked. "The more eyes and ears we have the better our situation. Get your nose out of your ass and do it. We're tired of picking up your slack."

Zach inwardly groaned. And this was why nothing got done. They were all too busy snipping at each other to get anything done. And why they had to cut down on the number of meetings, it was ridiculous.

"Simmer down," Paul said loudly from behind him, her voice carrying. Her brown gaze sharp from a defined face and short hair. She glanced down at her brother, who gave her a small nod of thanks.

"Let's reconvene in three nights. Give you time to speak to your packs and find volunteers," Zach said. He wouldn't put a minimum number down, if only because he worried they'd make that quota and nothing more.

He glared over at Chastity, his gold eyes wolf bright. "EVERYONE will ask their pack members. Are we clear?"

 

Chastity's lips were pulled back in a snarl. She glared at Zach. He might be the one who was bringing all of their packs together but he wasn't the leader. That was something they had all agreed upon because they couldn't agree at all. It was a democratic process with all of its hiccups. But the rest of the eyes of the other wolves were on her and she first her lips into a thing line that changed her face from pretty to something angry and vicious.

Nico nodded, "That's settled. It won't be easy, we know this. But our people are good people, they can do this."

"Sure, but will they survive?" someone muttered under their breath. "Don't even know if stealin' her pet wi--"

"She's a prideful cunt, it'll work," Nico said sharply. He nodded to Zach before he stood up. "I best go see to mine. See who'd be willing."

 

Zach glared right back at Chastity, not afraid. She had a right to voice her opinion. But everyone agreed they all had to ask their people. If there were no volunteers... They'd have to find a new plan of action. Her discomfort wasn't enough to ditch the current plan.

"Thank you. I will do the same," he said, nodding to Nico, and the other heads of pack. The meeting was dismissed. And an ever present presence at his back, Paul stood, watching everyone leave. Her watchful gaze only seemed to linger on Chastity, who wasn't happy about how things had turned out.

 

Chastity remained where she was for a long time. Her gaze level on Zach. He was an upstart and she wasn't fond of it. He had a decent head on his shoulders but he was risking her people and any good will be had garnered recently quickly fizzled away. Just because his pack was local and they'd be fighting here longer didn't mean he should be considered the "leader". 

She pushed passed him, the final one out and said, "My people die, I will rip your throat out."

She was a few scant years older than him but she had held her pack longer. She looked at his sister and sneered. 

She'd ask her pack despite her reservations and she hoped not a single one of them volunteered. 

 

Zach growled low as Chastity threatened him. He knew her problem, but that didn't mean he had to take it lying down. "Try, and your people become mine," he growled back at her, eyes bright as Chastity left.

Paul just sighed behind him, he glanced back to see her shake her head. "What?"

"You shouldn't raise to her bait. She will follow the plan, if only because the other packs will bully her into it. Your plan has merit, she just don't like it," Paul said with a shrug. "Whatever. Let's go some food and decide how to approach our people." She doubted anyone would like it, and there'd be an uproar from the young unicorn. Maybe they'd leave him out, since he couldn't go anyway. He would bring far too much attention.

 

During the three days, Zach gathered up his ragtag pack to pose the request. It had taken a full day before someone stepped forward, a recent refugee. Zach felt immensely proud that even one of his own was willing to sacrifice their own life for that of everyone. They were brave and the young alpha couldn't be any more pleased. 

Zach made sure to conveniently leave out Dracen, always making sure he was busy elsewhere and Paul knew exactly where he was. The other wolves weren't wrong to say the young unicorn was a hassle and a nuisance.

But when it came time to reconvene, Zach had someone to start with. Once more they gathered into the largest tent, even more full than before, which he hoped was a good sign of more volunteers.

"If we're all here..." He said, counting the leaders to make sure Chastity was there and she hadn't cowardly kept away.

"I have asked my pack, and one person has volunteered," he nodded to the refugee. "Who else has other brave souls willing to go on this mission?"

 

Nico had less luck with this pack. They had looked at him in abject horror and he had given them a chance to talk about it among themselves. Still, no one came forward. It didn't please him but he understood why no one stepped forward. They had lives here, good ones and safe ones. Hard, yes but if they had already escaped the vampires, why even think about throwing yourself into that position again?

Or worse, enter it when they've had their freedom all of their lives?

Chastity seethed. Her pack, her stupid pack turned out to be brave and she had a tall man with her. He was attractive but in the way that was forgettable. He had no obvious scars, except for the ones on his back where his /own/ parents had cut off his wings to keep him out of sight of the vampires. Out of all of her pack, he decided to volunteer. He hadn't even hesitated. Just stepped forward and announced that he would do it. Idiot. She stood to the side of the tent, her pack mate to her right.

He stepped forward, "I volunteered."

 

Zach had to hide a smirk as Chastity's pack member stood forward. He gave a solemn nod to him though, one of respect.

Kendrick had a protective arm around his packmate, who look determined, but scared. "I volunteered as well," he said. He looked so young, an ambiguous Other, light colored eyes and pupils that looked more goat than human.

Zach also gave him a nod. "Thank you. Your bravery will not be forgotten," he said, motioning for them to step closer to the table with more maps and plans laid out.

"What we've decided thus far is you three will be spies within the Noblen and Tarabotti houses. We are focusing on Tarabotti's winged pet. She has recently become a plaything to the visiting European vampires at the Noblen household. We need to know when, where, is there a schedule, blueprints or at least clear descriptions so we can rescue Tarabotti's pet. Her name is Cassiopeia," Zach explained, looking between the volunteers.

"One will be in the Tarabotti house, the other two will be in the Noblens. The European vampires are going through blood drones and the Noblen's have needed more servants."

He paused to look at Nico. "Anything else to add?" Privately, they would go over when and where information was to be dropped off, and how they would be integrated into the houses. It wouldn't be easy, and Zach worried about all three. They were courageous, or stupid. He hoped they would all make it out safely.

 

Chastity watched her pack mate. She wasn't angry /at/ him though her glare might suggest otherwise. She was angry that she couldn't get him to stay where it was safe. He didn't have to volunteer, in fact, she would have preferred it if her pack had been cowardly right then and there. She didn't have high hopes for this plan and she...she worried that he wouldn't return.

She might not like that he wasn't a wolf...but he was her responsibility. This reflected poorly on her as an alpha in her mind. She couldn't keep her people safe. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and said, "Which person is going to Tarabotti's?"

"For once, I would almost say they will be the luckiest," Nico said. He nodded to the volunteers. "Dangerous either way, but this must be done."

Chastity's package gave a faint smile, "Could a been her if my parents didn't hack off my wings, sir. Wanna help her out."

"Hmm," Nico said, a thoughtful sound. "Don't bleed then. Find a position you both can disappear into the background with."

 

"I say it's my girl. She'll be the least assuming," Zach said, nodding to the woman who stood beside him. She was unassuming, a face that was too freckled to be traditionally pretty or cute, with sad eyes. She looked stunned at the suggestion, but nodded meekly. "I can do that..." She said.

"Good," Zach said. "Then we have positions open as a maid and a valet. Seemed Mr. Noblen's last valet went to the European group." He didn't know what happened to that poor man, but he could only assume it wasn't good.

"You two would fit nicely for that. And Tarabotti needs a general servant. Reports are expected bi-weekly if it's safe to do so. If we don't hear from one of you in a month's time, we will check in as best we can." They had other players, but best to not let them know who or where they were. There had to be come contingencies.

"Be as much of the background as possible. Don't stand out, keep an eye on schedules and layout of the houses. Good exits, hiding places." He pointed to the maps, which showed large empty places where they had no idea what it looked like. Most of the areas they knew were general servant quarters and the public rooms. 

"Here's what we know, and don't. We will get proper clothing for you, and everything you need to know." The code, where the drop off locations were, their back stories. Everything.

 

Chastity watched her man, Bishop, hoping for some reason she could say no and keep him right here he was. She didn't like his plan...not one bit. He was an earnest sort, helpful and he wanted to save this girl because she and wings. Wings. That should be enough to keep him out of it completely! 

She rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand as she tried to bite back her commentary as Zach went through the plan, the procedures and how they would handle getting them out....or at least, how they hoped to get them out.

"Keep your wits about you," Nico said. He eyed the three in turn before he added, "If something seems...wrong, leave. The girl might be useful but we don't know her. We know /you/."

Chastity looked at Bishop and said, "You aren't allowed to die getting that girl."

"Chasity," he started, and she interrupted.

"You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Die."

She looked at Zach for a moment before she said, "Best hurry though. We don't want the valet position filled when we need you in the private wing."

 

Zach nodded his agreement. "If shit doesn't look good, leave. We know you, you're our people," he said sternly. He wouldn't lose them if he could help it, every person was valuable to a wolf once they'd been absorbed into a pack.

"The girl has lived this long with the vampires, she will continue to survive. She's valuable to them, you three are not," Kendrick added quietly. Those that weren't valuable tended to be used and thrown away like candles.

"Come, let us outfit you and give you details," Kendrick stated as he looked to Nico, Chastity, and Zach. They had more work to do and a long, but dangerous trip to get these three into the Noblen household.

The human volunteer peered at the other two she would be going in with. She was glad she'd be going into Lady Tarabotti's home. She had much to tell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! And next week I'll be on vacation so it might be awhile till the next update.

Getting into the Noblen household had been a little trickier than they had initially thought. However, in the end the two men had been settled in. Bishop became Lord Noblen's valet and began to learn a painful amount about clothes that would mean nothing to him as soon as he was back with the packs. There were also the intimate details of Lord and Lady Noblen's lives that he learned that he would sooner forget. But he was provided the freedom to move about with and without Lord Noblen though there were times he preferred to be on the vampire's shadow, especially around two of the Lord's...and the Lady Genevieve.

He hadn't had time to personally get to a drop point but he had passed his information through the satyr who was his partner in their dangerous game of espionage. It was complicated. He just hoped the woman who was their third was having better luck in the Tarabotti household. If he remembered right, it was hard to get placed in that household. Always full of staff...well, she needed to get in so hopefully in the week that they had all been in place, she had found a niche job that she could be in that kept her out of sight but in the middle of it all so she learned the routine. 

 

Like many of Lady Tarabotti's spies, they were expected to report in in groups rather than as individuals. It saved time and Lady Tarabotti did not have time to meet with everyone individually. Unless, of course, they were spies in Colette de L'Court's household. He was not one of those spies and he was sharing his time with a young woman dressed in a serving girl's outfit in the style that the women of Lady Tarabotti's household.

That was unusual.

"My lady," he said with a deep bow. "I bring you news that I'm assure you will assist you in the future, if I may be so bold to say."

He straightened up and adjusted his uniform quickly. He glanced at the room, Lady Tarabotti's office and he looked over to where her pet was, she was curled up on a very cushioned half-moon snapped chair, pillows surrounded her as she quietly sat there. Her eyes were down cast and while she was not dressed in the over the top finery of her outside wear, she still dripped with gold.

Her clothes were still on the sheer side but technically a little more covering, despite the expanse of her leg and thigh that was visible. She didn't look at them while they reported. She was just there, still bruised from her recent visit to the Noblen's, and she looked pretty. There was a stack of books that rested next to her on a low table along with a collection of delicate looking cakes and small sandwiches. Two types of drinks sat out and when they had entered there had been a servant in the room who had been dismissed immediately.

He turned his attention back to Lady Tarabotti. He wasn't supposed to stare at her pet but...she was there. He cleared his throat and said, "Lord de L'Court has begun to be intimate with his pet. He is allowing his pet to...ah..."

He paused, he didn't wish to offend his Lady with crudeness. She was a Lady after all. He scrambled for the words before he finished with, "Mount him, my lady. Pardon my crudeness."

Yes, he thought, that was good. He was figuring out these manner things. This job would pay for his family to move into one of the nicer apartments, one with more than a single room they were all stuffed into. Perhaps even one with a bathroom inside their apartment rather than shared one down the hall. Wouldn't that be the life?

 

The little satyr was a nervous fellow. Quick to please, which made him valuable as an employee. And good at seeing things as he picked up odd jobs here and there. Some days he did laundry, in which there were more some days than others, bloodied and stained, or to fetch groceries, shine shoes, clean the floors of scuff marks. He was given any tedious job, and more or less forgotten which was perfect. But both he and Bishop were so busy, they hadn't had a chance to corroborate and make a drop. 

 

Alicia Tarabotti sat at her desk, writing herself notes as she waited for her two spies to spill what knowledge they were able to gather.

The most interesting thing of note was one of her spies came back... As a serving girl. It had been hard not to smile. Unfortunately this was the first time she'd been able to speak with the freckled human, Caitlin was her name. 

Lady Tarabotti didn't look up as her spy-guard spoke. "Then speak," she said, not unkind. But she needed to take proper notes and didn't trust another to do it. So she took her own.

He took his time though, and she saw his gaze wasn't on her, but Cassiopeia. Ah, difficult to ignore, even when she was bruised up from her recent stay at the Noblen house.

She raised a finely kept eyebrow at him. His news though, was indeed interesting. She paused in her writing. "Indeed? That is very interesting," she commented, writing it down. Now that, she could use to her advantage. If her lord was developing... Feelings, for his pet, then perhaps she could man those puppet strings to get what she wanted.

Caitlin waited patiently as Lady Tarabotti made her notes. When she seemed to slow, the serving girl spoke, "The werewolves are planning to spy on you and the Noblens, my lady. I am one of three." Her smile was placid enough, while Alicia's grew wide.

"That I did not expect." She paused to look at the guard, "Do you have more?" If not, he could be excused... Or perhaps she'd need to give him additional instructions.

 

The guard fidgeted, rather tried not to fidget before he added, "Well...there are rumors my lady, that Lord de L'Court's tastes are...not in line with his position over his pet."

It was rumor. Not one had confirmed or could confirm that once the bedroom door was shut that there was a reversal in roles. But things happened behind closed doors and no one could deny it was the young lord who was taking it. Not to mention he had been spotted with a large hickey on his neck, despite his attempts to hide it. He had seen that for himself. His eyes flicked back over to Cassiopeia who seemed to actually be listening now even if her gaze was unfocused and not on them.

"And my lady, the unicorn is ill after these...trysts."

Cassiopeia knew why he was sick. She had been disgusted the first time it happened, the first time Lady Tarabotti expected her in her bed and what she had been expected to do. But she wouldn't say anything on in the reports, to be honest, were boring even if they might delight Lady Tarabotti. She reached for a small teacake and tried not to move overmuch. She was still sore, it was a small mercy that her mistress was letting her rest and not attend her in anyway. The sweet cakes and savory sandwiches in arms reach was a nice surprise, normally she wouldn't be allowed that. Nor would she always be allowed to curl up the way she was, her wings tucked around her. She didn't have to wear the heavy wing jewelry at home, and could stretch out her wings and she took advantage of that more often than not. Like right then when she stretched out her wings and let one flop to the ground straight so the tightness left her shoulders.

They were just servants. Lady Tarabotti wouldn't be too angry with her for that, right? But lately she didn't know what would make her mistress happy or angry with her. It was like her first years with her all over again…

 

Her eyebrow crept higher, if possible. "You, sir, have become very valuable," Alicia said with a smirk. Lord de L'Court was bedding his pet, being the one that was taken, and his pet didn't want it.

Intriguing didn't even begin to label her interest in the manner.

"Very good. Please continue to report should any other... Enlightening couplings happen. And make note of how often they are," she told him. "And stay, I may have additional instructions after she speaks." Alicia nodded towards Caitlin who gave a quick curtsy.

"M'lady, the werewolves intend to spy on your household and that if the Noblens. There are drop sites for information," Caitlin reiterated, wasting no time in spilling what she had learned. All in the hopes of gaining lady Tarabotti's favor for herself and her family, what was left.

She didn't wait as Lady Tarabotti took notes. "They also intend to kidnap your pet, m'lady. Although they called it a rescue. And..." Here she paused, her conscience barely even whispering.

"They also have a unicorn in their midst. The son of de L'Court's pet, full grown but still naive."

At this, Alicia looked positively giddy. "They do? Well, my word." This changed things. The wheels were turning and plans were changing in her mind. She would have to speak to her scientists and biologists to see what progress they had. Cassiopeia was all but forgotten my this wonderful news.

"Anything else I need to know, Caitlin?"

"One of the packs are not pleased by the pseudo-leader of the larger pack. The ties are tenuous and may still be broken relatively easily."

"Excellent. Sir, please keep an eye on the unicorn, mood changes, more devious trysts with his master. You both shall be well rewarded next time. Dismissed," she said with finality before reviewing her notes. They were neat and tidy, easily read.

"Cassiopeia, my dear, do you need rescuing by those furry abominations?"

 

"Thank you, my lady, I am glad to have pleased you," he said. And he was happy. Lady Tarabotti being pleased with him meant only good things. He might be able to join her reserves, perhaps even get that better apartment sooner. There was the chance even if getting his kids learned so they might get a better chance at life! They knew their letters and some maths but not enough to really get ahead and be able to join a shop or become apprenticed to the various guilds.

He bowed when he was dismissed. And glanced at Lady Tarabotti's pet when the spy brought up the information about the supposed rescue they had planned. The furry beasts wouldn't have a chance, especially not now that her Ladyship knew about it. He left quickly, he needed to return to his post and keep a close eye on things as instructed. Being assigned to Valerie had turned out to be so much more useful than he had thought. 

Cassiopeia eyes widened. Someone wanted to...she didn't dare finish that thought. It wouldn't happen. Never would happen. Lady Tarabotti would never allow it to happen. And what would she do to her family? There was a fear that welled up in her. Sharp, sudden and gripping. And then there would be no vampire there to bite her, to let her ride the venom high and she had been with it for so long.

She tucked her head on her arms. 

Even if she knew the question was coming there was a hesitation on her answer. It had been so hard the last few weeks, going on months to have to go 'entertain' the visiting vampires. And her mistress hadn't been kind of late...

And now there was another unicorn...

"No, mistress," she said softly. She closed her eyes and said, "I'm...happy to be with you. I'm grateful that you've given me a home."

She had been forced to say that before. In those first years until it sounded right, sounded like the truth to her but it wasn't. She chewed her lip and hesitated before she asked softly, "Mistress...have I...have done something to displease you? I don't..."

She whispered quieter, "I worry that you...that you don't want me anymore. That you hate me."

 

Lady Tarabotti's people were loyal to her, she made sure of it. She took care of them to the extent in which they could mildly succeed in the game of life. It's why her spies worked so hard to give her any, ANY, tidbit of information. Really, the system worked.

And she certainly had not expected for them to bring back such succulent information to ponder. As Caitlin curtsied her way out to leave Alicia alone with Cassiopeia, of whom Alicia was sure had been listening in.

As soon as it was just the two of them, Alicia stood from her desk to make her way to Cassie. She made herself comfortable on the exquisite couch next to her pet.

Lady Tarabotti watched her pet ponder before answering, closing in on herself. Ah, that little flame of hope. It was hard to quell, but so wonderful to see dissipate. "Good," she cooed, petting Cassiopeia's hair gently.

"You have been showing more signs of discontent with my decisions. I don't approve of that, you should know better," Alicia said kindly. "So I've had to punish you. I do want you, my little jewel," she reassured, cupping Cassie's face to bring it up and look into it fully.

"You are my pride and joy. I would never get rid of you or hate you. I may be disappointed, but I could never hate you, Cassiopeia. Rest assured you will always be by my side. Those werewolves will never see you, let alone take you from me. Your home is here. I feed you, clothe you, give you books and jewelry, bring you pleasure and peace." She brushed her thumbs over Cassie's naturally round cheeks, such a beautiful moon-shaped face.

"If Lords Constantini and Carabaldi are mistreating you, I will speak to them about treating you more gently, hm? I will do that for you, if you stop misbehaving." Lady Tarabotti gave a gentle kiss to Cassiopeia's forehead.

 

Cassie shifted, following her mistress as she moved closer to her. She could quite bring her head up, not until she was gently forced to. Her bottom lip was on the cusp of quivering. She looked up at her with hopeful eyes, leaning into the touch. She did glance away and said quietly, "I'm sorry mistress...I don't mean to disappoint you. They..."

She didn't whimper her wings moved closer to her body, protectively and she whispered quietly, "They hurt me. Scare me. Lord Constantini, he..."

Was she saying too much? Was she going to make Lady Tarabotti angry with her again? She didn't think she had been argumentative or disobedient when it came to her mistress's requests. Except the first time she sold her for the night. She hadn't argued since. Not after she had been given to Genevieve...she hadn't been able to walk away from that one. It took a week to recover...

She reached out and hesitantly moved closer to Lady Tarabotti. Silent for a moment. She said, her voice just above a whisper, "He threatens that I'll get pregnant. That he'd...he'd enjoy me more if I was. Mistress, I...I'm sorry. I don't want to disappoint you but please, I don't want them to hurt me anymore."

She flinched realizing her mistake almost immediately. "But if you want me to...if you ask me to, mistress, I will. I... don't...I don't want you angry at me anymore."

 

Alicia cooed softly at Cassiopeia as her little pet moved closer. "I am sorry Lord Constantini has been using unnecessary force. I cannot control him, but I will talk to him about using less if he wishes to continue seeing you," she said, which was partially true. So not a complete lie.

"They like you, my jewel. So make sure you continue to please them. They are powerful allies to us, and we cannot afford to make them our enemies. You are a very good little pet, my dear." She cocked a half-smile as Cassie mentioned how Lord Constantini threatened to get her pregnant. Well now, that would happen... just not by any vampire.

"My dear. I assure you, Lord Constantini will not get you pregnant. That would be very a disgrace and he wouldn't dare. He is just trying to get a reaction out of you, Cassiopeia," Alicia hummed, petting Cassie's beautifully dark wings. An angel indeed.

"I will speak to him, I promise. He won't cause you any permanent harm or scars, and our Lord de L'Court has his unicorn to make sure that doesn't happen. Perhaps you'd like to see more of Aiden? You two haven't seen much of each other lately."

 

"I know they are, mistress," she said, her tone painfully sad. They were "fond" of her. She didn't want to go back to them ever. But her mistress had threatened to give her to them completely if she didn't behave. How could her mistress want her if she was so willing to talk about discarding her to another vampire?

Cassiopeia shivered at the petting but nonetheless tucked herself closer to Alicia. The touching was gentle and there wasn't any hurt in it and her mistress didn't get angry that she said she didn't want to go to them anymore. She promised she'd talk to them and make sure they were gentler. That...that was something. She tucked her face against Lady Tarabotti's shoulder. Her shoulders still a little tense. She wasn't sure that Lord Constantini was lying...she didn't think he honestly cared. It was Lord Carabaldi that made sure he didn't hurt her unduly.

If she was left alone with him...She remembered the brief moment she had been. He didn't care if she was hurt, in face he reveled in it and the way she cried out when he hurt her. Her wings fluttered as the continued petting. She nodded. 

She wanted to see more of Aiden. He was nice....and she knew what he was going through. But she knew he'd get used to it. It was either get used to it or try to find a way to die. And she didn't think it would easy to kill him. She said softly, "I'd like to see him, mistress. Aiden is very kind to me."

The implication, she realized belatedly, was that no one else was.

 

Alicia doted on her little angel, petting her gently and just holding her. Cassiopeia was a dainty little thing, so delicate and beautiful to behold. And all hers. Alicia may have threatened to give her to one of the European vampires, but she wouldn't have. Cassiopeia was hers. She'd been cultivated and broken by Alicia alone.

Cassiopeia was her pride and joy.

Lady Tarabotti hummed and nodded. "Then I shall make a date with Lord de L'Court and you two may enjoy each others company. I shall be busy the rest of this week, but perhaps next?" she offered. "I want you to be happy, my dear. And you haven't been for awhile now."

 

Cassiopeia leaned into the gentleness, soaked it up in the way only the truly attention starved could. She knew she lived by Alicia's whim, that her gentleness was a gift and something to be savored. This kind of closeness had been so rare of late which had been why she had been so sure that Alicia did hate her now. But the way she was holding her and petting her.

She nodded. She didn't have a say in the day they went but she knew that she should respond and positively. It wasn't as if she had anything that would keep her from being able to go. Her schedule was Lady Tarabotti's.

Her lips moved without her brain catching it, her tongue formed words she would instantly regret but they tumbled out of her in a soft whisper, "Then please don't give me to Lords Constantini and Carabaldi anymore, my lady."

Her eyes widened. Oh no, she thought, oh no. She didn't actually say that. She swallowed hard and couldn't move, she should have pulled back, should have groveled but her heart stopped, she could barely breathe. She had just said that…

 

Lady Tarabotti paused in her affections with Cassiopeia, as the words slipped from her lips. "Cassiopeia, my dear. Do you think it doesn't hurt me to give you to them?" she asked, her voice dangerously quiet as she pulled away to look at her pet's face.

Her eyes were narrowed, unhappy. So was that what her pet thought? Perhaps she wasn't as broken in as Alicia had thought. It was both a joy and a displeasure in equal parts. "Would you rather stay with me tonight? Perhaps I can show you how decent the lords are being by showing you such favor as they have," she said, fingers fast as they grabbed Cassie's chin to force her head up.

"You are my pet. My command is all you should need and yet you continue to contradict me in the most unpleasant ways, at the most inopportune times. I thought we'd had an agreement," Alicia hissed, nails biting into Cassie's skin.

"Remember your family. They could have it a thousand times worse if you don't make me happy. And perhaps one day, I will sit in on what Lords Constantini and Carabaldi do with you. Get some tips on how to make you cooperate." Now there was a splendid idea. She seemed rightfully scared of them, perhaps Lady Tarabotti herself was in need of some new tricks.

 

Cassiopeia knew what whatever was coming she deserved. What she said was inappropriate. Horribly so and now Lady Tarabotti was angry again with her. Why had she even said that? What possessed her? She knew better! She was better at behaving than this. She whimpered as Lady Tarabotti forced her head up, she met her eyes briefly before she glanced away, she tried to shift her position to be as small as possible, as close to groveling as she could get without being on the ground. She whispered, "I'm sorry, mistress, I...I know it hurts you. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking of your feelings."

She closed her eyes tightly. Her family. Oh god, what had she done...

"I remember, I'll do better, mistress," Cassiopeia said. She bit her bottom lip, quiet as she broke skin, it didn't hurt that bad. Nothing like she had been through of late. "I'm sorry, mistress. I didn't...If you wish me to be with you tonight, I will happily join you. I didn't wish to..."

She shoulders sagged, her wings pressed tightly against her back. "I forgot myself, my lady, I forgot how much you care about my happiness and your kindness. You are allowing me to see Aiden, and you are allowing me to keep the Lords happy so they may favor us. I realize that I should be grateful and that I've been ungrateful. I know...I know you want me to be happy."

 

Lady Tarabotti did not approve of such willfulness in her presence. Cassiopeia knew better, and yet she still spoke. "No, you rarely think of my feelings, do you my dear?" Finger found the bruises on Cassiopeia's neck from her last visit with the Lord's, and gave a firm squeeze.

She was a stubborn little thing, more than a century had gone into domesticating her and she still wasn't completely housebroken. Was that a show of Cassie's spirit, or Alicia's lack of discipline? 

"My dear, you will do whatever I want you to do. Tonight, tomorrow, forever. I will still plan for you to see Aiden, but he is not allowed to heal you. Your bruises and aches will serve as your punishment. Along with no bite from me." Pity. She did love Cassie's rich bouquet. 

Alicia released her hold on Cassiopeia's neck, before trailing her cruel hand over a dark shoulder. "You continue to disappoint me, and I will take it out on your family. Remember them, their lives are better when you one and please ME."

She stood abruptly, returning to her desk to write a letter to Lord de L'Court, and to summon a runner with a verbal message. She needed to see her scientists within the week. 

She had plans to fulfill.

 

Cassiopeia whimpered as her bruises were used against her. She didn't speak out against the treatment and murmured, "No, mistress, I'm sorry."

She tensed, prepared for more pain as Alicia ran her hand over her shoulder. Would she go for her wings? Her hair? But she didn't do anything physically, not yet. But she was right. She would do whatever Alicia wanted, especially with the painful reminder of her family. If she was good, they got to live a good life. She had received letters from them...still did occasionally. They talked about how well they lived now...she'd do anything to keep them happy. 

She looked at her mistress's retreating back, her eyes wide in horror, "No bite, mistress?"

She sagged and whispered, "I understand, mistress, I won't disappoint you again. If you have need of me tonight, I will do whatever pleases you."

 

Alicia wrote out her request, not giving Cassiopeia the satisfaction of her mistress's attention.

"No, my dear. No bite. I hope you will rethink what you say and do next time," Lady Tarabotti said, as she rang for a runner.

"And if you can, perhaps we can make it a regular meeting to be with Lord de L'Court and Aiden." Of course... She was going to anyway. But Cassie would figure it out sooner or later. Alicia still had things to finish, plans to finalize, people to see. 

 

"I will, mistress," Cassie said. Her anxiety already beginning to rise with the knowledge that she wouldn't get bitten, that she wouldn't have a taste of venom. It had been so long since Alicia had used that as a punishment, months...and even then she usually only did it for a day. This time it sounded like it would be longer, possibly even until the meeting with Lord de L'Court and Aiden. It terrified her.

She had vague memories of last time. She had been so sick. She couldn't leave her bed and if she did, it was to crawl to the bathroom to throw up. It had been horrible and her breath hitch and her heart hammer.

Her tongue felt like wood and she went along with the farce of having her own schedule. She said, "Nothing would make me happier, mistress, than to see Lord de L'Court and Aiden on a more regular basis at your side."

She wiped away the blood from her lower lip. Hesitated, and walked towards Alicia, a hint of a limp in her step. She reached out with a hand, her fingers almost about to touch her before she dropped her hand at her side.

"I truly am sorry, mistress," she said quietly. "I know how much you do for me and how much you take care of my family." She paused and formed the words even though they tasted like ash on her tongue and poisonous lies. "And you ask so little of me in return."

 

"Good," she replied simply, listening as Cassie got the gumption to approach, but ultimately not to touch, her mistress.

This would not be a pleasant time for Alicia's beloved pet. But perhaps Cassie would reconsider speaking out next time. 

"This hurts me, far more than it hurts you, my jewel. I want to make you as comfortable as I can, but you refuse to cooperate," Alicia tsked, finally turning to look at her pet.

"I want you to trust me, Cassiopeia. I have your best interests to heart." She took Cassie's hand to pat it gently. "One day, you'll see that."

 

Somehow, Cassiopeia didn't think it would hurt Alicia more than it would hurt her. She was certain of that but she wisely kept her mouth shut this time. She just nodded mutely as if she really did agree with it all. 

She looked up at Alicia, she had to look up at everyone it seemed, and said, "I trust you, mistress. I shouldn't have suggested you had anything but my happiness in mind."

She hesitated. Her tone meek, "Mistress... did you...wish me by your side during my punishment?"

Cassiopeia didn't think she would but she never knew. She didn't want to assume. She just hoped she could remain in her rooms, locked away, and not have to be seen. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I don't want to shame you by not being...perfect the way you deserve me to be."

 

Alicia was not a nice person, although she didn't see anything wrong with it. She was fighting her way to what she wanted, and by gods she'd get it. Whatever 'it' was. She had her peri, and soon she'd have a unicorn, or at least a unicorn hybrid. Something rare, something valuable, and perhaps she could find herself a true lady of the court with some real power.

"I'm glad you seem to understand that," Lady Tarabotti murmured, kissing Cassiopeia's hand gently. "I want you to take your punishment without me. I would only provide a temptation for the bite. You need to take this time to remember how it feels, and to pay penance for your disobedience," she explained. "I will make you perfect, my dear. Sooner or later."

 

It was a small mercy but one she would take. She might be able to survive the withdrawal with maybe a little dignity knowing that she could weather it alone in her rooms. She nodded, "Thank you, mistress, I will do better from now on."

She opened her eyes and looked up at Alicia semi-hopefully at the gentle kiss. Maybe she wouldn't make her go through the full punishment? Maybe there was...

But the explanation chilled her a little bit. If Alicia avoided her, she would have a chance to ask for the bite...she bit her bottom lip before she nodded again. "I only want you happy with me again, mistress."


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian had been surprised by Alicia Tarabotti's request and suggestion in regards to their Aiden and Cassiopeia spending the afternoon together. It wasn't unusual by any means for this kind of thing to happen...just not with them. It wasn't exactly a pleasant one because he would have to be on his guard while Lady Tarabotti was in his home but Aiden had seemed...excited? to see Cassiopeia. At least, he hadn't looked unhappy by it.

He knew that the pair had seemed to become friends rather quickly but schedules, appointments and obligations had made it so they couldn't visit. Now, it appeared that Lady Tarabotti found time in her schedule and Cassiopeia's to propose a social call. A social call with Lady Tarabotti was always something he dreaded--work was easy, but social? Ah, it would have to be done because Aiden would be happy to see Cassiopeia. After all, the last time he had seen her, it had been to heal her after a night with the European vampires.

Still, the visit meant that he had to be more dressed up than he liked in his own home and that Aiden had to be more made-up than the unicorn probably liked when they were in the privacy of Sebastian's home. However, his home was abuzz with excitement--he rarely entertained socially, and this was a chance for everything to look good and the tea service was prepared. One for Cassiopeia and Aiden and another for himself and Alicia. When he was informed that they arrived, he nodded, "Good. They are..."

Well, they weren't exactly on time but they weren't /late/.

"Please escort them up."

When all was said and done, however, Sebastian was in a good mood. He had been in a very good mood of late. Aiden was...it hadn't been a one time thing like he had expected. It happened more often. And there were things that he did...that Aiden showed him, exposed him to...He loved it even when there was that sting of burning shame that if someone found out what he wanted, what he allowed Aiden to do. Still, he was happier. He was more relaxed and he found that he couldn't help but spoil Aiden more.

He wanted Aiden happy. Had always wanted him happy but after the nighttime stroll without incident, Sebastian was under the impression that Aiden was acclimating finally to his new life. Sebastian, in turn, rewarded him with the things that would make him happy. Books, warmer leisure clothes, toys for the cats...whatever brought a small smile to Aiden's face. And Sebastian had a surprise for him. A foolish one but Aiden had been so well behaved of late.

He would give it to him later.

\--

Cassiopeia was a little shadow behind Alicia. Her left arm was bandaged all the way to the elbow and they tried to hide it with bangles and more glittering jewelry but it was stark against her skin. And it /itched/ like mad. She hadn't taken to withdrawal well. She had known she wouldn't but it had been so much worse than she remembered. She had trembled, followed by almost seizure like shakes...the inability to keep anything down as her body craved the pleasure of venom. She was never warm enough and then not cool enough, she didn't want to be touched and it went on and one. She barely slept and when she did, it had been fitful and didn't do anything to restore her strength.

And then there had been a moment of clarity, brief and vicious. The servants had given her some space, one going to change the bedding, another going to try to find her something gentle to eat in the hopes she could keep it down. She had laid there on the cold marble of the floor when she tried to get up. Weak on her feet, she wobbled, and then fell into the mirror. Her wings had taken the brunt of it and she landed in a pile of glass shards. And the clarity struck. She could end the pain, stop the way her head pounded, and how her throat was raw from crying, begging for Alicia and begging to be forgiven. She grabbed the largest shard of glass and she had carved into her left arm, a deep gouge that went from her inner elbow to her wrist.

That was when the screaming started.

It had been a blur after that.

But at least she was being bitten again. The shakes were gone but she was still so exhausted. But she would get to see Aiden and her mistress wouldn't be so cruel to her here...she hoped. But she already knew that Lady Tarabotti had been contacted by the Lords again for another evening with her. She shuddered at the thought but she had...she had begged, hadn't she? Promised that she would go willingly and never speak out against their treatment of her again, if she was just allowed a bite. But it had been before she tried to slice open both of her arms and bleed out.

If only the servant hadn't been there…

 

Aiden was indeed excited to have Cassiopeia come and visit. The last time he'd seen her it... Hadn't ended well for him. But he'd hoped things had changed. Although he still wished Lady Tarabotti didn't have to accompany her pet everywhere, pets sadly weren't left alone much.

Even getting dressed as if he were going out didn't bother Aiden as much as it should. If this was to be his payment to have Cassie visit, he'd deal with the frippery.

The unicorn stood beside Sebastian, feeling better than he had for awhile. Fucking his master had... Taken time to get used to. But it wasn't completely unpleasant, and Sebastian didn't seem displeased by it either. 

"Thank you, my lord," Aiden murmured after the servants went to bring their guests. "I've been wanting to see Cassiopeia." To see how she fared, to bring a distraction for her. He smoothed his hair, fidgeting as he waited anxiously to see Cassie. He had.... Questions. About what he and Sebastian were doing. Was it normal? Frowned upon? He had to know.

 

Alicia was not pleased. Her punishment had almost turned into an escape for her dear pet. Her servants left Cassiopeia alone for one minute, and she'd nearly succeeded in taking her precious life. Unacceptable.

It had been up to Alicia to save her, give her the bite so she could be stabilized. The servants had left her alone had been punished, but kept their lives. Ultimately they'd also saved her, giving Alicia warning.

And now in the de L'Court home, they were about to go into the belly of the beast. As much as this was a social call, Alicia had things she wanted to speak of with her lord. Privately, as much as that was possible. 

As they were shown to where Sebastian and his pet we're waiting for them, Alicia put on a smile. "My Lord de L'Court, thank you for allowing us this social call," she said with the usual grace and smiles expected. "We are glad to see you and your pet are looking well." She curtsied before Sebastian, as was also expected.

 

Sebastian glanced to Aiden and watched him fidget briefly before he reached out and rested a hand on Aiden's shoulder, soothing. "Then it is good that Lady Tarabotti has found some free time in her schedule."

The jitteriness was a surprise to Sebastian. But then again, it had been...almost months, hadn't it? Since the last time the pair had been able to see each other. Ah, he would have to try and make this more regular an occurrence if his schedule and Lady Tarabotti's allowed for it. Hopefully, this was something Cassiopeia was to enjoy and not some scheme of Alicia's.

He smiled at Alicia when she entered and inclined his head, "Thank you for proposing it, Lady Tarabotti. It is always a delight to see you and your pet."

He waited a moment before he gestured for her to rise again. Her pet remained in the curtsey for longer before she stood back up. There was a smallness about her that was unusual even with her petite size. And it was hard to ignore the bandages that covered her left arm. He raised an eyebrow, the question on the tip of his tongue but that was not the name of the game. 

Cassiopeia looked over to Aiden, her expression neutral before she gave him a small tired smile. She didn't move from behind Lady Tarabotti at the moment. She had spent the last week being punished...the last few months being punished. She would wait for Lady Tarabotti to say she could move freely. 

Sebastian said, "Well, Lady Tarabotti, shall we retire to the sitting room? We've set up comfortable seating there for us and for my Aiden and your Cassiopeia."

 

Aiden stilled when Sebastian touched his shoulder. He gave a tentative smile in return. "I'm glad," he said quietly, before Lady Tarabotti and Cassie swept in. Well, more from the former.

Cassie looked particularly small this time around. Tired. Even as she smiled, he could tell. She looked awful underneath the glitz and glam of her costume. That's all it really was.

He longed to reach out and comfort her. To heal her obvious wounds. But he'd learned better, remembered he had to wait for permission to do anything but be by his master's side.

 

Lady Tarabotti straightened, staying close to her pet. "That would be wonderful, my lord. Cassiopeia, darling, go mingle with Aiden." She laid a gentle hand on Cassie's back, urging her forward. Let them be reacquainted so she and Sebastian could talk.

The vampiress approached her master, looking pleased. "You look to be in good spirits, my lord. I take it Aiden is becoming accustomed to pet life?" She asked, allowing Sebastian to lead, her attentions on him rather than the pets that trailed behind.

 

At the gentle push, Cassiopeia walked forward to be by Aiden's side. It was all the permission she needed to stand close to him. She hesitated at leaning against him, while they were, she hoped friends, or at least well on their way to bring them she didn't want to assume.

She realized quite quickly that Alicia didn't plan on watching her as closely as she had been since her attempt on her life. The last few days after that had been...well, she hadn't had privacy and she had been wrapped up often in Alicia's embrace. She was sure her mistress was angry but she didn't know is she was angrier with her or with the servants who's momentary neglect allowed her to harm herself.

Still, her voice was quiet, "Hello, Aiden."

Sebastian gestured for Aiden to feel free to move about as he turned his attention to Lady Tarabotti. "Aiden, show Cassiopeia to where you will be talking. I believe Valerie set out cards for you, if you both so choose."

There were other games available to entertain themselves with. His glance lingered briefly on Cassiopeia's arm. He rather hoped Aiden remembered not to heal unless he was explicitly instructed to after being asked. He chuckled, "Ah, yes. He is. It took some time but I'm sure you have takes of Cassiopeia's early days settling into your home and it's rhythms."

He rested a hand lightly on her elbow as he guided her into the sitting room. Their seating had been arranged in a way that afforded Cassiopeia and Aiden some privacy, more of the illusion really, but there was distance between them and they were set off to the side where one might have to crane their neck to watch them. It would be obvious if someone were to do that and in poor taste.

Conversations, unless pitched to be heard, would remain private enough between the two different parties. 

 

Aiden smiled at Cassie as she approached and Sebastian waved him to feel free. "Thank you, my lord," he murmured to Sebastian.

Aiden stayed close to Cassie, longing to give her a hug or some other sort of friendly gesture. Instead he settled for guiding her to the area designated for them.

There were the cards Sebastian mentioned, although Aiden didn't really intend to play. He just wanted to talk. "How... Are you doing?" He asked Cassie quietly. Her arm hadn't escaped him, and he wished he could heal her.

He made sure she was settled in first, before he took a seat. "It's... Been awhile."

 

"That is good to hear," Alicia replied. "I do remember, Cassiopeia was used to her old life, but I'd like to think she is happier now." She dutifully followed her lord to the sitting room and took a seat. It was well-arranged, as one would expect from the de L'Courts.

"Anything else new, my lord? It feels like so long since we had a proper chat about nothing important," she mused. Of course, she preferred that. The mundane we're just that. And she didn't like boring information. It's why her spies were there to gather it all and only give her the pertinent details.

 

"Mistress said that she was going to seem if Lord de L'Court and yourself would be willing to host us more often." Cassiopeia glanced over to Lady Tarabotti and Lord de L'Court and made sure that they were invested in conversation before she said, "I am...well."

It was said slowly. Her hand went over her left arm, touched it lightly before she said, "There was an episode. I forgot that Lady Tarabotti only has my best interests in mind. That she wants me to be happy."

She gave Aiden a weak smile. Her happiness was very different from her mistress's desire of her happiness. She hesitated before she shifted closer to Aiden once they had sat down. She asked him, "And you? I...heard things."

She couldn't explain more than that. Not right now.

 

He didn't know about Cassiopeia's being happier but she was certainly living a better life with Lady Tarabotti. No need was left unattended to, the best tutors and foods, fine clothes and jewelry. It was a good live, sheltered and who wouldn't want to be taken care of with no thought to work?

"Ah, well, we are both believe in the importance of our work," Sebastian reminded. "And I believe you've become quite a favorite guest of the European guests at the Noblen's estate. You can only imagine my surprise at your suggestion for a social call." 

 

"I'm glad she was... Willing to do that," Aiden said quietly. He made sure his tone was no louder than conversational, if not quieter. "I'd like to see you more often. I... Don't get to see many other people," he admitted. 

He didn't trust how she admitted her well-being. She didn't look all that great. Tired, being the most prominent. "Cassiopeia..." The unicorn sighed. "I'm so sorry." He hated seeing her like this. She was so small and delicate. He wondered what she'd been like before. Aiden had a feeling she'd been a spitfire before the vampires got her.

"I'm doing better," he admitted quietly, gesturing to the tea, a silent inquiry if she wanted any. "I think I'm better understanding what is expected of me.

"What things have you heard?"

 

"Too true, my lord. We need to ensure our people will continue to prosper here. And perhaps take the wild America," she said with an amused lol in her face. 

"Indeed. I believe they're hoping I may show some sympathies to return home. Simply due to my name," she sniffed. "They are... Interesting. But I know where my loyalties are." For now, they were with Sebastian and his family. Until a better opportunity came along.

"My Cassiopeia is growing bored of their company, to be frank," Alicia admitted as she leaned back in her chair, arms draped comfortably in her lap. "And she seemed delighted at the idea of seeing Aiden. I do believe they've made a connection in such a brief time."

 

Cassiopeia's nodded and murmured, "At least not people we can talk with..."

Or who cared to speak with them at all. She wished Lords Carabaldi and Constantini didn't speak with her...all they wished to do was degrade and shame her. She nodded at the offer of tea. She blinked at his apology.

Why was he apologizing to her? She paused for a moment before she switched her seat to sit closer to him and gave him a tentative hug. She said, "I don't know why you are apologizing."

She was just going to be better for Lady Tarabotti, strive to be perfect like she wanted. If she was perfect, then Alicia would...would treat her better again. Like she was something precious like she used to. She did look happy though to hear he was doing better, that he was settling in.

She went quiet before she said softly, "That you've...become intimate with Lord de L'Court. And that...that you did not want it?"

She exhaled and mumbled, "I was sick with myself afterwards. It...gets easier. Sometimes, she's even kind and caring."

 

"Exactly, Lady Tarabotti, I couldn't agree more. Now the wilderness..." He frowned. "That would be an undertaking to even consider. Imagine the travel accommodations. Humans and Other would have to be sent first without our oversight to build in preparation for our arrival so we may avoid the sun. And that does not even include dealing with the natives and the zealots to the West."

He went quiet when she suggested that it was her pet that was growing bored. He nodded, "I imagine... conversations can only last so long, especially when so frequent in their number."

He brightened faintly. "Yes, Aiden was equally pleased by the idea. It is good to see that not only is he settling in finally, he has made a friend with your Cassiopeia. She has long been considered the finest of pets, well mannered and perfectly composed."

He asked, "However, I couldn't help but notice that she seems to be injured. I hope the European vampires didn't forget themselves with her?"

 

Aiden hadn't expected the hug, wasn't sure if that was something they were allowed. But he appreciated it nonetheless and returned it. "Because I'm sorry we're here, that you're suffering," he murmured. The life of the idle was not for him, and not for her. They'd know life before, and at least he enjoyed it. And wanted it once more.

He frowned a little, as Cassie explained. How did she know...? Sebastian insisted everything be behind closed doors and nothing said from his bedroom. Aiden didn't stay the whole night, he'd leave immediately after or wait for Sebastian to fall asleep.

So how could she know?

"It's... Gotten better," he admitted softly, pouring them both some tea. "I'm not sick... As often." Or as quickly. Usually he could wait until it was safe and no one was around to witness it. Or he'd simply fall into bed and feel miserable for his choice later. 

 

Alicia nodded in agreement. It can be done, but it would require trusted people to create places for us without oversight," she commented. There were definitely hurdles to overcome, but they'd do that one day. It simply took time, which they had. First things first though, were the werewolves.

"Mm, indeed. I've recently spoken to them about the frequency of their visits with her. I hope they got the message," Lady Tarabotti replied, noting that he seemed to notice her pet's injuries and hoped he guessed where they'd come from. Better they came from the visiting lord's than herself. Or worse: from Cassiopeia herself.

"You flatter me, my lord. Cassiopeia is whatever I need her to be, and perhaps more frequent visits will also help your pet. Although he seems amiable now," she commented, glancing behind her where she knew their pets to be conversing.

"They have strange customs, my lord. I intend to let them know what I think of their treatment to my pet. She is mine after all." Her face hardened at that statement. She'd had a trying past few days with Cassiopeia, and had to rudely cancel any plans the European vampires had with Cassie. She was in no shape to be entertaining them how they wanted.

 

Once the hug was returned, it seemed that a little bit of tension left her and she arranged herself so she could tuck comfortably against his side. Her wings were the hard part but she shifted them around until she was comfortable. She kept her left arm close to her abdomen, protecting the injury. It didn't seem like Alicia was going to ask for it to be healed...

She nodded, and repeated, "It does get easier."

She didn't say better. There were times when she just wanted to cry afterwards and would still get sick. Part of it was the stress, she always felt horrible after being sent to the European vampires. Even when Alicia bit her she still managed to feel...it was horrible. She didn't know the details of the relationship he had with Sebastian, only that there were...interesting things a foot. She tilted her head and said quietly, "If I'm here...she takes care of them. My family. My sisters and my mother. They have... they have a good life because of Lady Tarabotti's care for me."

 

"It could, but I find myself unable to think of anyone I would trust that much with a task so monumental," Sebastian said. It could be done but he didn't have his heart or mind set on that. If his mother had wanted to expand, if he wanted to expand their borders, it would have already been underway.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh...I hope you do have stern words for them. It seems careless and out of character for you to not make it clear on their treatment." He picked up the teapot and poured her a cup before he did the same for himself. "Such a shame they seem barbaric enough to leave her so visibly injured."

Oh, something had happened, he realized. She was angry about it, whatever had happened must have thrown her off. Curious. He hadn't heard that Cassiopeia had been at the Noblen's recently...

"It's why I won't let them near Aiden," Sebastian said. "I wouldn't trust any stranger with something I treasure so deeply."

 

Aiden liked the closeness of someone he liked. He and Cassiopeia weren't very well acquainted, but they were in similar situations. Albeit hers was worse due to her general treatment by her mistress.

"I think it has..." he admitted to Cassie, leaning in to her once she was settled. "But how are you faring? It... looks painful." He nodded to her coddled arm, which he itched to heal for her. He knew better, but that didn't ease his desire to help.

Aiden blinked at the mention of her family. "When... was the last time you heard from your family, Cassiopeia? You said you've been with Lady Tarabotti for a century or more." Was her whole family made of peris? Or simply Other? Not that all Other lived long as he and Cassie did. Were they still alive?

 

"Same," Alicia agreed, nodding her head. "Perhaps one day we will figure out the problem. But until then, we have our own little slice of paradise here." And it didn't seem Colette was willing to advance their borders overly much. Which worked just fine for Lady Tarabotti.

"They are... overzealous in showing their appreciation for my dear Cassiopeia. But I have spoken to them, and perhaps they will listen. If not, I will have to find other ways to keep them entertained." Perhaps give them pets of their own, after she broached the subject with Sebastian. Soon.

She took the cup of tea before shrugging. "I am trying to earn some goodwill by them. Perhaps they can be allies in the future."

 

Cassiopeia looked down at her arm and said, "Oh...I fell. It'll be fine. I wasn't...feeling well when it happened. It won't happen again, Lady Tarabotti has made certain of that."

She hadn't seen the servants since, new ones had been assigned to her. Between them and Lady Tarabotti's insistence on her being with her at almost all times, she was well watched now. Her mistress's arms were like vices at night as she held her close, stopping her from running and trying again. 

Cassie sipped her tea and said, "Oh..."

She had to think hard on it. When was the last time she had seen her family? Decades? It had been a long time. "They send letters. Not often but they send them. It's how I know they're okay. They are happy and I'll be happy too. I just...I just have to trust that Lady Tarabotti knows what is best."

The more she said it, the more it would sound like it was true. She looked at him curiously, "Why?"

She wouldn't bring up his son. That was...her mistress would be so angry if she did. That would be playing the hand that she was playing close to her chest. 

 

"Overzealous...? Such a curious way to put it," Sebastian said. Even more so was the fact that Alicia was going to allow them near her again. He sipped his tea and watched her for a moment. He was not a brilliant strategist like she was. He didn't have the years of military experience that she brought to the table. But he did have the advantage of being of higher rank than she was. He leaned back in his chair and a hint of a smile played at the corner of his lips. He didn't think it was the European vampires at all.

"You are very forgiving this week, Lady Tarabotti," Sebastian said, it sounded like praise but it was laced with an insult. She was lying. No one would let their pet be so abused. He would never allow Aiden to be mistreated repeatedly, not if he returned with injuries bad enough that they had to be covered.

He reached for one of the small sandwiches and ate one, waited until it was polite to speak and added, "Do you think vampires from across the Atlantic will be so useful here in the Americas?"

 

Aiden gave Cassie a worried look. He didn't believe her. At all. She wouldn't look that tired because she had fallen. And he also didn't like that Lady Tarabotti was watching her so closely. He really, truly hated that woman.

He listened as Cassie tried to recall when she had last heard from her family. That... didn't bode well. But rather than say that, he just shook his head. "No reason. You just hadn't mentioned them before," he said, hoping it would suffice as an explanation. "And I want to know more about you. We... are rather lonely people."

 

Lady Tarabotti gave a wane smile. She didn't like his choice of wording. So he'd noticed. Well wasn't he Mr. Perfect.

"I am, is that something that concerns you?" she asked, looking over her teacup boldly. "It is my household. And perhaps the vampires from across the ocean are here for a reason. They'll tell us eventually." She did believe that. And she hoped it would be soon, otherwise she would have to figure out what to do with Cassiopeia.

Her pet's obvious injuries wouldn't look good for Alicia's reputation. But the chance of gaining an ally....

"I did have an idea that I wanted to bring up to you, my lord," she said carefully, setting her tea down. "I realize it might be forward but, would you hear me out?"

 

Cassiopeia cocked her head to the side like a bird. Her feathers shifted and the little bells chimed briefly but merrily, a stark contrast to her expression and her confusion. But then she just leaned back against Aiden. He was warm and safe. Even if they didn't know each other well...they were cut from the same cloth at the moment. They were both stuck in glittering cages that people who didn't know better envied and coveted. 

"I don't get to see them so there isn't...much reason to bring them up," Cassiopeia said. But there was a look of confusion about it. Why hadn't she seen her family? Would her mistress even allow it? She was treading on such thin ice already that she didn't know if it was wise to push her luck further. She nodded and reached for one of the small teacakes, it fit in the palm of her hand, delicate with a candied lemon peel on top. It was almost too pretty to eat.

 

"Lady Tarabotti, I only remark on it because it is unusual for you to be so lenient," Sebastian said, keeping his tone light while she became bold. "I seem to recall you publicly whipping a footman when he misjudged and dropped her to the ground."

He went quiet.

He raised an eyebrow before he gestured for her to continue. "Of course, Lady Tarabotti. You have the most...interesting ideas after all."

Sebastian didn't know if he would appreciate or approve of her ideas but he could hear them put all the same. She had offered the olive branch and Aiden as happier to have Cassiopeia visit. He didn't want to ruin that for his unicorn. Granted, he was goading her to see what had actually occurred that left her pet injured.

 

Aiden wrapped an arm around Cassie as she leaned back into him. They were of a similar height, but he had the advantage of not having wings to deal with. Poor Cassie... it wasn't fair she was here, being treated so poorly.

He wondered how she'd come into the situation. Had Lady Tarabotti kidnapped her? Bribed her by taking care of her family? Threatened? Blackmail? There were so many options, and each made him hate the vampiress more. Just as he hated Sebastian's mother.

"I'd like to hear more about them... if you want to," Aiden said quietly, mindlessly petting her hair. It was so dark and thick. It was beautiful like the rest of her. Why would Lady Tarabotti allow her to be abused so much?

 

Alicia smirked. "I did, didn't I?" she mused. "But sadly I can't do the same to a visiting guest. My means have to be more subtle. And you should know, my lord. I play the long game."

But she hoped to change his attitude with her proposition. She twined her fingers together over her crossed knee. "I... think our pets look very nice together, and they seem fond of one another. Aiden appears to finally be accepting his life with you. Perhaps what would make it better for him, is a family.

"I propose your Aiden, and my Cassiopeia have a child together. The solidarity should help them both. If they are compatible, we could have additional immortal pets." And that would raise both of their statuses among the vampires.

"Thoughts?"

 

Cassiopeia relaxed into the touch, soaking in the gentleness without any shame. The touch was offered without anything asked of it. Nothing was hidden and she felt at peace for a little while. She just basked in it, taking comfort where she could. It wasn't at all like Lady Tarabotti's touch, even when she was gentle...there was danger hidden in it. And then he started petting her hair and she was reminded a little bit of her mother.

She said, "My mother is...flighty. She's kind, you just can't...trust her around an open fire. She'd forget to take food off it. We were lucky she didn't burn down the building we rented. It...it was small but it was ours. My sisters are older than me. Odette...she's part incubus and she...she made sure there was enough money to pay the rent. Mama didn't...like it but..."

She went quiet for a moment. "'Eponine...she was...is, she could sing. Mama told her not to...because..."

She glanced over towards Lady Tarabotti. She exhaled and murmured, "Because mama knew. I wasn't...I was only supposed to go out during the day."

 

Sebastian nodded, tipping his cup towards Alicia. He had seen it. No one had protested it and he had been young when he had seen it. Perhaps around 75? He had been next to his mother and watched the man's back be flayed open. He didn't look too amused...Alicia and her long games were terrible things. It was only good when it worked in his favor. He glanced over to Aiden and Cassiopeia, startled at even the thought.

They were curled up together. 

He did admit they looked fetching. 

But...

Aiden had been excited to see her...There was something that clenched inside of him and he didn't know what to say. 

He schooled his expression into something neutral as he gave the idea some thought. "A family? Curious thought...And you, of course, would keep the first child?"

 

Aiden listened, pleased that Cassie opened up about her family. They sounded like good people. A little silly but... Nice. He never stopped running his fingers through her hair. Where his hair was fine, hers was thick and strong. 

"Someone saw you... Her?" He asked quietly, reaching for a tiny sandwich with his free hand. That would explain things.

 

Alicia careful watched the expression on Lord de L'Court's face as she gave him the pitch. Must rankle, to see the one you're in a sexual relationship with, be intimate with another. Even in a casual way.

"That, my lord, would be negotiable. And I'll admit I would like the first born," she said carefully. Was he for it? Did he have to think about it? She didn't expect an answer. She just wanted to put the idea in his mind. Let it grow.

 

Cassiopeia shook her head. It hadn't been Alicia. Vampires didn't go out during the day, couldn't go out. She didn't know who told her but someone had because in the night, Alicia had shown up on their doorstep and made it clear that she was to go with her. Her mother tried to stop her but that hadn't gone well. Finally, she spoke up, "No...not Lady Tarabotti. I don't know who...but they told her and she came. She said I could be happier. That'd I'd be treated well..."

She turned slightly and hid against him.

"It didn't matter in the end. If I didn't go with her, she would have hurt them. She gave them money. Gave them a better place to live," she said, and nodded. "I'm...happy that they are safe. That I can keep them safe. I...I can be happy, I just need to try harder."

 

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. He watched the pair for a little longer. Seeing the way Cassiopeia turned into Aiden and how he held and pet her hair. He couldn't hear their conversation but that was the point of the distance between their seating arrangements. Privacy, even the illusion of it was a kindness he could provide. 

He exhaled and said slowly, "And what brought to your mind?"

Sebastian looked back at Alicia and raised an eyebrow. "I find it....you must understand, difficult to imagine. You have never let another touch your Cassiopeia before. I've seen you turn down gold, silver for her...and now you have a desire to breed her?" He drank more of his tea, wished for brandy in it. Did Aiden...did Aiden wanted Cassiopeia? He didn't quite like the thought but if...if he wanted that?

His throat tightened. He coughed slightly, took it as a chance to get more tea.

 

"I'm so sorry, Cassiopeia... That's just... That's awful," Aiden murmured. And yet he wouldn't have put it past Lady Tarabotti. She was the worst type of person he had met in a long time.

"But if your family is safe and living a better life... That's good." He had his doubts. Did succubi live all that long? He was afraid to think about it and find an answer.

Cassie deserved some happiness, even if it was only a falsehood. "You don't need to try harder. She needs to set more reasonable expectations." Not that Aiden thought the vampiress was capable of that.

 

Lady Tarabotti waited patiently as Sebastian thought it through. To his question, she shrugged. "I understand your concerns. But perhaps I've been going about this wrong. You see she's not... Happy. I'm hoping a family would help her. And it seems your Aiden would be a good start. They're fond of one another." Especially given the way they were cuddled up with one another. It might even be considered romantic.

"Think about it, my lord. A way to breed new immortal pets. We could make friends and allies with such a wonderful gift," she suggested. "I understand you'll have to think about it. I appreciate you listening to the idea."

And now it would rattle in his brain.

 

She nodded. "Yes...it's good."

Cassiopeia blinked when he suggested that Lady Tarabotti had to be the reasonable one. No...that wasn't right. She had to try harder. Lady Tarabotti wanted the best for her and Cassiopeia didn't want her family hurt. She said quietly, "You don't understand. She... She just..."

She didn't shave the words to defend her. She just murmured, "Lady Tarabotti cares for me. She wants me happy...and I need to make her happy as well."

There was a petty part of her that let her words run away with her, "She never treated me like this...not until Lord de L'Court found you. But it's...not your fault. She said I was...becoming more..."

She was becoming more obviously unhappy.

 

"Your solution is a child," he said slowly. He was trying to wrap his head around it all. Perhaps she was right, that it would make Cassiopeia happy...but no, Cassiopeia wasn't /his/ pet to care for. He nodded; think about it? He wouldn't think about it.

It wasn't something he could fathom. He exhaled and reached for a tea cake. "You always have...had larger than life aspirations, Lady Tarabotti. You've had your Cassiopeia for a century...I can see why you may be inclined now to breed her. But I've had Aiden for a scarce three months."

But the thought was there. The way Aiden seemed so instantly fond of Cassiopeia. He didn't like it. He didn't know why he didn't like the idea but he didn't. Frankly, it wasn't something he really wanted to explore. 

 

Aiden didn't have the heart to ruin Cassie's idea of her family. If it brought her comfort... It wasn't his place to ruin that. Even if it broke his heart.

"I guess I don't..." He agreed quietly. "I just know you're miserable, Cassiopeia. And that's not right." But she had a cause to be there, as did Aiden. But he hated he had to cooperate to keep everyone happy.

"I'm sorry Cassie," he said, using a nickname for her without having asked. "Let's talk about something else. Have... You met my cats yet? They've grown so much."

 

Alicia shrugged delicately. "It's an idea. Give it some thought my lord. Perhaps your pet will settle easier with s child." But she conceded that Sebastian hadn't had a lot of time with his pet.

"I agree. It's an idea to give some thought to, my lord. I wouldn't presume to know your domestic life," Lady Tarabotti murmured, sipping at her tea once more. 

 

"She wants me happy," Cassiopeia insisted quietly. "She's letting me visit you and she's...she's going to speak to the other vampires about being..."

Being more gentle, she finished in silence. It was no secret she was being whored out at her mistress's whim but thinking about it made Cassiopeia's mood plummet. Especially given the slip of her tongue that led to her punishment. 

She looked up at him when he shortened her name. No one did that. No one had since her family...and even then, no one had used Cassie as a diminutive for her name. It had always been Piea.

"You have cats?" She asked, her eyes widening a little bit. He was allowed pets?!

 

Sebastian nodded. Would he be happier? Did Sebastian want him to be /that/ happy? Was it selfish? Of course it was but he was a vampire, he was Aiden's lord and it would be at his discretion.

He ate his small selection of sandwiches and pastries before he said, "No, I imagine you wouldn't."

But she probably didn't. He sighed.

"Tell me, Lady Tarabotti, what have you learned from your European friends?"

 

Aiden hoped the change of topic would help her. He hadn't meant to bring up something painful. But his cats.... that seemed like a good idea.

So he smiled when she asked, looking surprised. "Mm hm!" he answered, pleased. "A white one, and a calico. Siblings," he explained. "Maidhion and Vanya. They're growing up to be huge, beautiful cats." Aiden was so pleased, he was happy with Sebastian's choices in feline friends for him. Certainly they were a handful, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Lady Tarabotti hummed as she set down her tea cup. "Not much, I'm afraid. They haven't seen fit to discuss their visit with me," she said unhappily. "Just that they're interested in how their American cousins are doing. But I haven't figured out why they're here"

She shrugged. "Not much I can do, since anyone I send to Italy would take too long in sending missives." So really, they were stuck with waiting. Although she was curious why they were there, she wanted to try and get on their good side first.

 

Cassiopeia stared at Aiden eagerly. It had been forever since she had been around cats. Lady Tarabotti didn't find animals tolerable and would never let one into her home, even if Cassiopeia begged. And she would beg...maybe it would be a simple thing? Ask her because it would make her happy and she'd be better behaved?

But that would give her another thing to hold over her to get her obedience.

"Can...is it possible to see them?" It was the most animated she had ever been. Her cheeks had a flush to them and even though she still looked exhausted, there was excitement in her bright violet eyes. "Are they soft?"

 

Cassiopeia had been a little louder than intended, enough to draw Sebastian's attention for a moment. He heard the bright utterance of 'cats'. "Hmm, seems your Cassiopeia is excitable today."

He sighed. "Pity."

He eyed her over the tea and said, "Not only have your spies not provided enough usable information about the wolves to you, you have no knowledge on the European vampires."

He shrugged and murmured, "I suppose we all have our dry spells, don't we?" Sebastian waved for a servant to bring more tea and he said, "You realize, if I were to...consider your proposal that I would require your Cassiopeia to be...unabused. It hurts Aiden when he sees her injured."

He wasn't going to do it, but stringing along Alicia was something he rarely got to do.

 

"You'd like to see them?" Aiden repeated, looking delighted. He loved his cats, absolutely adored the fluffy assholes. Of course, he always preferred cats, they were surprisingly talkative all things considered. They could hold real conversations with a unicorn.

"I can ask," he said, grinning. "Hold on." He loved the way she brightened at the thought. Anything to make her happy, he wanted.

He carefully untangled himself from Cassiopeia, and approached their masters.

 

"Indeed. She's needed something to look forward to," Lady Tarabotti murmured. Although her gaze narrowed as Sebastian gave a backhanded insult.

"My lord, I would love nothing more than to have my dear Cassiopeia unharmed. The lords have been spoken to. This... dry spell, as you put it, won't last." Oh how she wanted to hurt Lord de L'Court, spoiled child of Colette de L'Court. The darling of American vampire society.

But thankfully she was saved from making a misstep, as movement brought her attention to Aiden who approached. He truly was gorgeous in his cream outfit, edged in gold.

 

"My lord," Aiden said quietly, ignoring Lady Tarabotti for the most part. "May I request the cats be brought? Cassie would love to meet them," he said, standing close to Sebastian as was usually expected of a pet and master.

 

Cassiopeia shifted to support her own weight as Aiden pulled away. She hoped that he was allowed to bring them out. She hadn't been allowed a pet, even when she lived with family (too expensive, just another mouth to feed and it wouldn't provide anything to the house). So to have a cat she could play with or touch...Cassiopeia sat their hopefully. 

Her wings practically vibrating with excitement. She didn't want to get her hopes too high up but she really did hope that they could be brought. It would make everything so much better. She murmured quietly, "Please..."

 

Sebastian smiled faintly at Alicia. Well, perhaps she would make sure Cassiopeia was unharmed if she wanted to breed her with Aiden. He didn't know why she fancied it now...but it was something he could hold over her, wasn't it? Aiden would be happier to know Alicia's pet wasn’t being brutalized weekly. He nodded, "I'm sure it won't last much longer, Lady Tarabotti, it would be a shame I'd someone were to think you are the most excellent of choices for your position."

Ah, perhaps that was going to far but Aiden provided a delightful distraction. "The...cats?"

Sebastian nodded, "I see no reason to deny you or her..."

Had he shortened her name? A nickname? Were they that close? It unsettled him but he distracted himself by nodding to the servants to let the 'little' monsters out of Aiden's rooms. He reached out to Aiden and brushed his hand along his forearm before he said, "Mind them well, I believe Lady Tarabotti would be most disappointed with us if one of them were to scratch her Cassiopeia or ruin her clothes."

 

Aiden waited patiently, although he was practically bouncing on his toes as he waited for Sebastian's answer. The unicorn nodded, "Yes, the cats." He smiled at the agreement, patting his master's hand affectionately. "Thank you, my lord. I will inform the cats to behave."

Good! Now he could have a wonderful distraction for Cassie with two huge kittens. Because they were still young, even if they weren't much looking like it. Aiden had his suspicions they weren't Maine Coon cats at all. But he wasn't about to tell Sebastian that.

"Thank you," Aiden said again, leaning in to his master to give a quick kiss on the cheek, before he returned to Cassie.

"He said yes!"

 

Lady Tarabotti sniffed at Sebastian's comments. Yes.... indeed it would be a shame should she not excel at her job. Too bad for him, she was VERY good at this type of work.

But she keyed in on the familiar touches between Sebastian and Aiden that only strengthened her knowledge of the two. And she resisted the urge to raise a brow at the kiss.

Indeed, they were very familiar with one another. Aiden was settling well.

 

The affection surprised Sebastian, the casual touch was still odd to him. He wasn't used to it but he didn't dislike it at all. And Aiden's smile was well worth the vague discomfort at knowing that Lady Tarabotti was watching. Though he was the kiss that had him staring at Aiden in surprise. 

"You are welcome," he said. Perhaps he took a moment longer to reply than he had intended, Aiden was already back to Cassiopeia. He watched them for a moment, the way the petite angelic looking Other brightened considerably and looked excited.

He never remembered Alicia's pet ever looking excited before.

He looked back to Alicia and said, "Ah...what were we discussing?"

 

One if the servants did release the cats, who per their usual routine went straight to Aiden. Though Vanya did mosey over to Sebastian first to run against his leg before following their sibling. 

Cassiopeia's eyes widened when the cats jumped into the couch. She held out her hand, not wanting to startle them. "Hello, aren't you pretty!"

She couldn't contain her smile, bright and almost carefree. It was easy to see the kind of young woman she had been a century ago.

 

Aiden cooed as the cats were brought, grinning as Maidhion made a beeline towards him. The unicorn happily chuckled as the white boy hopped up onto the couch between them. "Behave, Maidhion. Watch your claws," he told the cat before smiling at Cassiopeia.

"Vanya has always been a little more friendly with my lord," he explained, pleased to see Cassie. "I think she just knows that my lord has a special spot for both of them." He never seemed to mind the cats being around, looking for pets or just a lap to sit on when they had a quiet moment. Although the fur situation was spectacular.

Aiden liked seeing Cassie smile like that. She looked so much better happy. And when Vanya decided to join them, he patted his lap for her to hop up on. "No claws, please," he told her as well. "This is Cassiopeia, a friend."

 

Alicia kept her comments to herself, as Sebastian seemed flustered by the show of affection. Aiden was indeed settling in, how... domestic. And quaint. Hm.

"Nothing of great importance, my lord. I'm glad to see things are well between yourself and your pet," she complimented, eying the food that had been set out for them. She didn't usually indulge unless at a party, but she had to be nice since this was her lord's residence. She grabbed a small square to nibble on. It was... quaint.

 

Cassie laughed softly as the cats joined them. She reached out to pet Maidhion softly, brushing her fingers through his thick fluffy fur with a look of prey delight. Her laughter was richer when Maidhion crawled into her lap and started to purr, making his home there with gentle kneading against her thigh. "They're so big! I didn't know cats could be this big."

Vanya hopped into Aiden's lap without needing much more direction. She had gone and visited Sebastian, the vampire lord pretended not to like them nearly as much as he didn't. But she knew that he was fine with them. He let them sleep on him in the sun and never made a noise about waking up covered in fur. 

Vanya started to purr loudly. She minded her claws...for now.

 

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, it is good." 

He looked over at Aiden and Cassiopeia, the laughter being hard to ignore. Not when all of the bells twinkled with her movement. He said, "It seems...Yes, he has finally settled in and it's better."

He relaxed into his chair and brushed his hand over the side of his slacks to brush away from of the fur. It was almost like the cats realized that black picked up their fur so well. He said, "Mm, well, perhaps nothing of import is best. It can be nice to have a break."

 

Aiden happily watched as Cassie was greeted by his cats. Maidhion was ever the gentleman and made his home in Cassiopeia's lap.

"There are some breeds of cat that get large. This is one of them," Aiden said, pleased. "They make for great bed warmers." He absentmindedly pet Vanya as she joined them. Her loud purring soothing to him as he scratched down her back. "Perhaps next time you visit, we can have the cats join us and we can have their toys too." That'd be fun, and give them a chance to run the cats ragged.

 

Lady Tarabotti nodded, pleasantly surprised by her pet's delighted laughter. That... was something she hadn't heard. At least in a very long time. It was nice. Perhaps she'd have to find ways of apologizing to Cassiopeia, without being too forthright. Because Alicia had plans that involved her, unfortunately.

"Good. A settled pet is always good." Cassiopeia had been hard to break, admittedly. But once she had accepted her new position, it was easier on everyone.

"Have you planned any parties soon? Or do you intend to forever not host your own soirees?"

 

Cassiopeia hesitated in burying her face a little bit in the fluff that was apparently supposed to be a cat. She nodded. "They are warm."

She didn't want to be jealous, but she was. He seemed to have a kind master and he had cats...That wasn't fair. She wished she had been...No, she thought sharply, wishes like that would only make her miserable. She snuggled the cat, petting him and becoming even more delighted when he purred louder.

"I'd like that..." Cassiopeia said. If only she had a loose feather or two, she could use them to play with the cats. But she was always well preened. She had only become so depressed to moult once...Ever since then, she was well preened, her diet perfected, and generally, she was well cared for. The second any of her feathers started to drop, the story changed.

 

"My mother is the hostess," Sebastian said lightly. He wasn't keen on hosting a party. There were far too many things to consider and he certainly didn't trust any vampires near the majority of his staff. He didn't want to have to get more blood drones in his employ and he certainly didn't want to see any of his staff fall to a wayward and indecent member of high society. "I simply enjoy arriving and leaving. A host doesn't get to do that."

He tilted his head to the side.

"One could ask the same of you, Lady Tarabotti, I don't believe I've heard of you hosting a party..."

But he probably should host one, as much as he hated the idea, it would be expected of his station. He sighed inwardly. He had best talk to Gustav...perhaps pull aside his mother's steward as well…

 

Aiden chuckled, so happy to see Cassie looking.... happy. "They are. And they love to share their warmth with you... even if you don't want them to." Not that he ever didn't. He loved them too much to try and get them to move. The only times he did were when they decided to curl up on his face or chest. Unicorn he may be, but he still had to breathe.

He nodded as she agreed to liking the idea. "Then I will ask for that next time. Because I rather think they like you," Aiden said, nodding towards the purring cat in Cassiopeia's very small lap.

 

"True, but I believe society would like to see more of you," Lady Tarabotti commented, still trying the tiny sandwich. It was excellent, but she tended towards not eating much as it were. Someone had to be ready for those mongrels outside of their gates.

She gave a rather wolfish grin. "My lord, no one wants to see me any more than is polite. I know that as much as you." Most people didn't like her line of work, which suited her just fine. She'd attend a party, show off her pet, and leave when niceties has been fulfilled.

"Plus, your pet is highly regarded and more people want to see him."

 

Cassiopeia looked confused by that, "Who wouldn't want them to?"

She stared down at the Maidhion and pet him--she'd always want to have a cat on her lap, sleeping in her bed, or curled up in her arms. She couldn't do that with either of Adien's cats, they were on the larger side and Maidhion had a good weight on him. She nodded when he talked about making sure they had toys for next time.

"I hope they do," Cassiopeia said honestly. She wanted them to like her. They were soft, warm, and she liked how they sounded when they purred.

 

Sebastian didn't say anything about her wolfish grin or the honesty of her statement. It was true. Society turned a semi-blind eye Alicia's work and behavior during the more well to do parties where /not/ inviting her would have caused more embarrassment than actually inviting her. He just sighed when he was reminded that people would want him to host parties, to be more active in their society.

He didn't particularly want to.

It was a pain. But he would have to eventually.

"People covet things than get to rarely see, more than things they get to see all of the time," Sebastian said, in regards to Aiden.

 

"Certainly not me," Aiden agreed with a soft laugh. She should do that more often, it made her look... Better. Younger.

"Give him a good run on his nose, he likes that," Aiden said, demonstrating. Maidhion closed his eyes and purred louder, lifting his nose up as if to get more.

"He's a silly thing," the unicorn said with a smile. He hoped Cassie would be happy... One day. She deserved it.

 

Lady Tarabotti knew it was true. She was a little too... Unrefined, for more of vampire society. She took great pleasure in her job, eradicating all werewolves near them. But they bred as often as humans and grew up faster than vampires. And we're surprisingly difficult to take out.

But she'd whittled it down to this last small pack, who had the audacity to merge with other packs. 

"Mm true. But he is a sight to behold, you have to admit. Not many unicorns are left, and probably fewer in the America's." How Colette had found this one was beyond Alicia. The woman was scary good. But now Alicia was on par, with her current knowledge.

 

Cassiopeia followed Aiden's demonstration and her smile widened when Maidhion purred louder and leaned into the touch. He started to rub his cheeks against her hand as she pet him on and along his head. 

"I like him," she announced with a smile. She looked down at the cat and said, with a little shyness (was it appropriate to talk to a cat?), "I like you."

She looked and Vanya and said it again to the equally elegant and beautiful cat. 

 

"I...suppose that is true," Sebastian agreed. Aiden was almost one of a kind. He was a prize and Sebastian wasn't keen on sharing him. He considered it and said, "Perhaps... I will host a ball. All Hallow's Eve is soon, is it not?"

A masquerade ball might be something to consider. Then he could hide behind a mask and if the party became too much of an annoyance slip out until it was time for people to leave.

Granted, Aiden would be harder to hide.

Gustav arrived stiffly by his side, "My lord, I am sorry to interrupt but you have another appointment to prepare for."

He bowed to Lady Tarabotti and said, "My apologies, my lady for interrupting."

 

"He likes you too," Aiden grinned, pleased that both of his cats seemed to like Cassie. Although Vanya was too comfortable in his own lap to join her brother.

But she still preened at the praise, giving Cassiopeia an appreciative mew.

 

"Mm, yes All Hallow's Eve is soon. Your party would be the party to attend," Alicia commented. And it would. Plus, it'd allow her to see Sebastian and his pet interact more. 

Lady Tarabotti looked up as a servant arrived. "Ah, such a pity," she sighed, dusting her fingers if invisible crumbs before standing. "No, no. I understand, my lord is a busy man," she said.

"Cassiopeia, my dear. I'm afraid we have imposed on his lord enough. Time to go home." Now she got a better life at Cassie, with her lap full of the giant white cat. Kitten they'd said? It was have been a huge breed. Which meant more fur to be cleaned. Disgusting creatures.

 

Cassiopeia visibly dimmed when Alicia called for her. The smile faded almost instantly and the vibrancy that had been there vanished. She pet Maidhion once more before she moved the large kitten off her lap. She said to Aiden, "Thank you. I look forward to playing with them next time. Thank you Aiden."

And she hoped there would be a next time. She got to her feet and walked to her mistress side. She was quiet again, her expression no longer open, and it wasnt so much a meekness about her but a resignation. She would smile if her mistress asked it but it wouldn't reach her eyes.

She hoped that they would be going home and that she wouldn't...find herself at the Noblen estate.

"Yes, mistress." Cassie curtsied deeply to Sebastian, "Thank you Lord de L'Court."

Sebastian watched the change with surprise. Well then, no one would have thought otherwise but after seeing the way Lady Tarabotti pet had just been a moment ago versus her attitude there...her pet was miserable, wasn't she? Or at least hurt in some way. That did not reflect well on Alicia at all.

He raised an eyebrow at Lady Tarabotti before he said to Alicia, "It was a pleasure to host you and your Cassiopeia. I believe your suggestion of a weekly gathering might be beneficial to both of our pets."

 

Aiden looked sad as Cassie suddenly closed up when it was time for her and Lady Tarabotti to go. He looked visibly upset as she moved Maidhion off and thanked him.

"Of course..." he murmured, looking confused and upset by this sudden change in Cassiopeia. His friend. Perhaps his only friend in this society.

He gently placed Vanya on the seat to join Sebastian, as was expected of him. She didn't follow. The little traitor took up the warm spot he'd vacated. Not that he could blame her, he wished he could stay, and have Cassie stay as well. She seemed so happy for awhile, it wasn't fair.

 

Alicia watched as her pet rejoined her, looking worse than before, if that were even possible. This just wouldn't do. The vampiress put a comforting arm around her pet, playing with her loose hair. Cassiopeia was unhappy, that much was obvious. And it would reflect poorly on Alicia if she continued to look as such.

"Thank you, my lord. I will contact you with a tentative schedule then," She said giving a curtsy before she guided her pet out and to their awaiting carriage to return home. Lady Tarabotti had much to think about, and none of it good.

 

Sebastian watched Alicia and her pet leave. Once the door was shut he said, "That was enlightening. I hope you had a pleasant time?"

Alicia's pet was miserable, so perhaps her thoughts on what to do to improve her mood were valid. He didn't agree that Aiden needed a child...and he certainly didn't want to see him with anyone. The traitorous little part of his brain supplied an answer that he was not yet ready to address in any capacity. It wasn't the most mature action to ignore something that might impact his ability to be a good lord but...

Sometimes it was for the best. "I'll begin to clear my schedule a little better so you and Cassiopeia may have more time to visit."

Cassiopeia leaned into her mistress automatically because that was what Alicia would want her to do. And Cassiopeia did take any kind of affection, even the possessive kind that wasn't really affection, from Alicia. She didn't make a noise as her hair was played with. It wouldn't tangle, the amount if conditioners that were used and the upkeep of her long hair meant there was a real of servants who figured out how to stop her hair from tangling.

She glanced back once, longingly towards the cats and Aiden. But mostly the cats. That had been so nice and for a moment she had been able to forget. She hadn't heard Alicia talk about sending her off to any of the European vampires just yet, but she knew it would happen soon. It had been just long enough.

But she had been able to forget while she visited with Aiden and his cats that that would be happening again soon. Once in the carriage, she sat down and arrange herself comfortably. It wasn't the grandest of carriages but it was comfortable, the seats were well cushioned...something she was thankful of more and more as the European vampires stayed and her visits to them were frequent.

She glanced at Lady Tarabotti and asked, hesitantly, "Mistress...may I have a cat?"

She tried not to look hopeful but she truly wanted one. She bit her bottom lip and murmured softly, "I believe I'd be...happier for it."

She hoped she didn't overplay it... Lady Tarabotti wanted her happy birthday Cassiopeia knew she had ruined something quite thoroughly when she all but demanded that her mistress stop sending her to Lord Carabaldi and Constantini.

 

Aiden was quiet as Lady Tarabotti and Cassie left, the latter of whom looked back forlornly at him... And the cats. She looked so sad.

"Yes my lord, I did," he answered automatically. "I would like to see her more often... And perhaps we could have the cats join us? And a few toys?" Aiden had a few that Sebastian had gifted. They kept the cats happy and occupied to waste energy on.

"How... Was that enlightening, if I may ask?" He inquired, returning his gaze to Sebastian.

 

Alicia kept Cassiopeia close to her as they made their way back to their modest carriage. This meeting had certainly been more important than she'd thought. And aggravating.

How dare Lord de L'Court critique her handling if her pet? At least she wasn't getting fucked by her pet. It was disgraceful. But.. he did have a point, unfortunately. Her Cassiopeia was not happy. And it showed with the blank look in her eyes and general downtrodden demeanor. It seemed Lady Tarabotti's pet was not made to be a pawn, despite how perfectly she fit the role otherwise.

As they sat in the carriage and it headed towards home, she hadn't expected her pet to speak. That was a pleasant change. "Hm? A cat?" She repeated, looking at her dear Cassiopeia.

"Perhaps," she said over a quiet minute of contemplation. It certainly would be easier than letting Cassie off from her duties. Although she still would have to talk to the Lord's about their treatment of her pet.

Things had changed, and she had to look out for the well-being of her own. Even if that meant kissing goodbye her way to power.

 

"I see no reason why the cats shouldn't be available and toys brought out during these visits," Sebastian said. He heard the sounds of the servants beginning to clean up the tea service in the background. "If all goes well, this could be a weekly appointment. Though I will suffer for it."

A social visit with Alicia. Once a week. On top if their bi-weekly work meeting. He sighed, not hiding the frustration at that. 

"Ah, oh, yes enlightening," Sebastian said again. He gestured for Aiden to follow him as he walked to his study, there was a little privacy there. "I'm not sure how clear it was made to you that pets are meant to be cared for. Generally, it is considered bad form for your pet to be injured or unhappy. Both of which Lady Tarabotti's pet currently is."

He sat down on the window seat and looked outside. "It will be a blow her standing with the rest of the court. Which she cannot afford."

 

Cassiopeia nodded, her fingers twisting together she waited for Alicia's response to her request. Her shoulders slumped slightly when her mistress gave her an answer that was almost the same as recording a no. But it was a no that hurt more because she could hope. She said softly, "Oh."

She tried to smile, she hoped it worked.

"Thank you for considering," she said. She knew it would be a no. Perhaps always meant a no from her mistress, or a way for her to never respond. Her shoulders dropped a little bit and she tucked her wings around her as she looked out the window. She played with her hair, twisting the strands between her fingertips as she tried not to be too disappointed that it wasn't a yes.

Of course it wouldn't be a "yes." If her mistress didn't care about her treatment at the hands of her new...allies, why would she give her the small comfort of a cat? At least, she'd be able to play with Maidhion and Vanya when they went for tea. She murmured, "Thank you again, mistress, for today."

 

Aiden nodded, pleased that Sebastian was willing to let the cats join them next time. He just wanted to see his friend happy again. Even if only for a short while.

"I'm sorry... But I appreciate it, my lord," Aiden murmured, glancing down as Maidhion trotted over to be loved upon. Vanya was still comfortable in her claimed seat. The unicorn easily picked up the large kitten to put over his bare shoulder.

Aiden obediently followed Sebastian into his study, absentmindedly petting the large white kitten. "It was mentioned," Aiden replied. Although he didn't know why it made a difference. It wasn't like there was a pet union they could complain to.

"So... She will have till improve Cassiopeia's treatment?" He asked, looking hopeful. "I found it... Distressing. Her injury and general outlook," he admitted carefully.

 

Alicia watched Cassie from the corner of her eyes, just deflate. Her pet truly was unhappy, wasn't she? And it was all Alicia's fault.

She could just see it now, the looks if disappointment and disgust that she'd treat her special little pet so poorly. But there was a cause! If Alicia could have a better station she would be better able to provide.

Already Lady Tarabotti had enough fabric to make a whole new wardrobe for Cassiopeia's and some for herself. Wasn't that good?

"You will see him again. Even if my venom runs dry, Lord de L'Court will make time to see us." And she'd be bored and insulted the whole time. Not something she looked forward to. 

But... If she got to see her little jewel smile again... It'd be worth the agony.

 

 

"If she doesn't want to ruin her reputation," Sebastian said. "It is unusual, her treatment of Cassiopeia...I don't think I've ever seen her treat her like this. And her pet has been with her for a very long time. Most of my life actually."

He smiled faintly at Aiden, seeing the large cat on his shoulder. But he added, "It is distressing and she was so very evasive about how she got injured. Very unusual."

Sebastian couldn't order Lady Tarabotti to do anything regarding Cassiopeia, but he did make her aware of how her treatment was going to reflect on her station. It would, he imagined, be enough to change her actions. The visiting vampires might have caught Alicia's attention but they were only that: visiting. They were not the people she would have to deal with.

"You shouldn't worry," Sebastian said. He looked at Aiden and said, almost kindly, "As cruel as Lady Tarabotti is, she won't allow anyone to permanently hurt her or let Cassiopeia die."

 

Cassiopeia nodded. "Thank you, mistress."

At least that was something she could look forward to each week. Aiden and the cats would make up for some of the hell she was going through. She didn't want to blame Aiden but she had never been treated like this before. Even on the rare occasion in the past that Alicia did let someone borrow her for the night, they weren't allowed to treat her the way she allowed the European vampires to treat her. Was it too much to ask for Alicia's kindness again?

She glanced at her mistress and then down to her arm and knew that it was too much to ask. It was clear to Cassiopeia that something had changed. Some where along the line her importance...her value had changed. She had never been happy, content at times, but she had never been this miserable before.

If she had been allowed a mirror again...

Her fingers dug into the gash in her arm. It wasn't a pretty or clean cut in the slightest. She swallowed hard and asked, trying not to sound like she dreaded the answer, "When an I expected by Lord Constantini and Carabaldi, mistress? I...promised I would go. Happily."

She was proud of herself. She didn't think her voice shook too much.

 

Aiden was much more comfortable now that Lady Tarabotti was gone, and that Maidhion seemed to have gotten what he wanted: a perch on the unicorn's shoulder. He was purring happily at the lazy attention, while Aiden got to listen to Sebastian.

"That is... strange," Aiden commented. But he also had a bad feeling it was because of him. If she hadn't treated Cassie so poorly before, what had changed? He came into the picture. But then again, so did the European vampires. No one knew how long they'd stay though, so perhaps they weren't the real factor.

Which left only himself.

The pale unicorn gave a small smile, head leaning against the fluffy kitten that blended in well with his hair. "I shouldn't, but I will," he said quietly. There were still many things Lady Tarabotti could do to Cassiopeia, and have the peri still live. Although what kind of life it would be, was a whole other story.

 

Alicia hummed in response, noncommittal. She'd have to change how Cassie was treated, by both herself and others. Which meant some trading with the European delegation, apologies, and a gift for her pet.

Her gaze returned to the window as they glided through the night, clueless of the thoughts going through Cassiopeia's mind. She was mulling over where she could find a gift that was suitable as an apology, that wouldn't be taken as overindulgent. Or would that be preferred?

Alicia wasn't a kind person, or overly warm. So this was a new concept for her, gifts. But she was brought out of her contemplation by Cassiopeia's question.

"Hm? Oh not tonight, my dear. You're excused from visiting the lords for awhile. Until further notice, actually," she said, looking back at her pet.

"I want you to feel better, and I want them to understand their treatment of you was abominable. Until they can promise to treat you better, they will not get any private time with you," Lady Tarabotti informed her. She reached over to pat Cassie's thigh. "Rest, feel better, have some dessert tonight. I'll see about getting some more books for you."

 

"It happens," Sebastian said, "Would be kinder if Alicia has gotten bored of her to give her to another or release her all together. But it is not my place to police how she treats her Cassiopeia any further than I have, Aiden. And I only said so much because I know it bothers you to see your friend so troubled."

He sprawled out comfortably on the window seat and looked up at the soon in the sky. It was too cold to open the windows in his mind but he could still look up at the stars. He sighed, "I know you will, but you should not. She is not your responsibility and she is not a part of this household."

And he thought to himself, if her visits distressed Aiden to much, he would put an end to them. It would be easy to do that given what Alicia's end game was. 

 

Cassie's throat unclenched and she stared at Alicia almost wide-eyed. She wasn't...it was expected of her to go? Alicia really was going to make it so they treated her better? She nodded slowly.

What she heard should have made her relax but instead it made her nervous. Had something changed? She wasn't ungrateful to hear it. No, she was relieved to know that she wouldn't have to go back to them anytime soon. But Alicia hadn't cared before when she came back bruised, bloody or crying. Or nearly comatose. She hadn't cared when Cassiopeia cried in pain at the thought of taking a bath because the hot water was agony. 

"T-thank you mistress, I," Cassiopeia paused, how did she say it without angering Lady Tarabotti when she said she was relieved? That she was tentatively happy. She finished slowly, "Thank you mistress, I appreciate your concern."

The prospect of new books did make her smile faintly. That really did mean she would have some down time. But she didn't want to push her luck and ignore her duties. "Will you have need of me tonight, mistress?"

She just wanted to know if she would be allowed to sleep in her own rooms again.

 

Aiden nodded, knowing he had pushed his luck enough. It was hard to ignore how Cassiopeia had been so unfairly treated. If vampire masters were supposed to take care of their pets... what had changed with Lady Tarabotti? Was she jealous of Sebastian for getting him? If Cassie wasn't 'rare' enough anymore, why not give her away and be done with it?

There were too many questions that Aiden didn't want to know the answer too. It was too frightening to think about it.

The unicorn stared at Sebastian, as the young lord lounged on the window seat, looking up at the dark sky. "I understand," he said, although it wouldn't stop him from worrying. He'd always worry about those he cared about. Telling him not to was about as useful and telling the rain to stop falling.

"Will you need me for anything else, my lord?" Aiden asked. Maidhion had more or less gone slack on his shoulder, he was so comfortable. "I can dust off before your next meeting."

 

Lady Tarabotti gave a hint of a smile to Cassiopeia. "You're welcome, my dear. We all need a break sometime, and you're overdue for one," she said, cupping her pet's cheek.

"Rest in your own bed tonight. I'll be busy long into the morning. The servants will make sure you're taken care of." Indeed, Alicia had much to take care of. Drat it all.

 

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. He coughed and his cheeks took on a faintly pink color. He didn't look at Aiden when he said, a little stiffly and perhaps with a thick coating of sheepishness. "Well..."

He ran a hand over his face. "I can't handle that woman for more than an hour at a time."

He closed his eyes and admitted. "I had Gustav interrupt. I don't have any other meetings for the day."

 

Cassiopeia nodded, wide-eyed and she automatically leaned into Alicia's touch as any well-trained pet would. She even nuzzled against her palm as she tried to understand what was going on. Just last week, her mistress had made it clear that she'd happily sit there and watch her be used and abused by them so she could have tips. And now she was...telling her she needed a break? Deserved one?

She murmured, "Don't overwork yourself, mistress."

It was said with just the right amount of worry. But she nodded, rubbing her cheek against Alicia's palm once more as she said, "Thank you mistress. If you don't mind, I'll...retire to my rooms when we go home? I'd like to rest. But if you have further need of me, I can remain with you in the study."

 

Aiden blinked at Sebastian, before laughing. His mirth disturbed Maidhion who made his unhappiness known. The unicorn patted him in apology, still chuckling.

"I didn't know you had it in you, my lord," Aiden said with a grin. At least now he knew for sure that he wasn't the only one who disliked the vampiress.

 

Alicia smiled faintly as Cassiopeia leaned into her touch, much like a feline. She was trained, although sometimes her mouth got ahead of her brain. 

"It's the nature of my duty, my dear. And yes, go retire for the evening," Alicia agreed, her thumb running over Cassiopeia's cheek.

What had she almost lost due to her own greed?

 

Sebastian coughed sheepishly before it turned to laughter. It had been underhanded and he should have been more of an "adult" about it rather than having his valet interrupt exactly one hour into the social call. He grinned faintly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well...it was that or say no," Sebastian said. He murmured, "You were too excited to deny. I'll put up with her if it makes you smile the way you did."

Oh, he was fond of his unicorn. There was no way to denying that when he set his own discomfort aside. He was an idiot.

 

Cassiopeia nodded and relaxed. An entire evening to herself? That hadn't happened in...she couldn't remember the last time it had happened where she wasn't called upon to attend Alicia and her whims in some way or another. 

She said, "Thank you, mistress."

The rest of the "day" was her's. She could go to her rooms and lounge in comfortable clothes. All of her makeup and jewelry gone. She could just be Cassiopeia for a little bit and curl up with a book. Even if the books were a little worn now, her favorites looked exactly like favorites and she had read them so often. 

 

The unicorn was amused by Sebastian, but didn't blame him in the least. "You, my lord, are very good," Aiden complimented, seating himself near Sebastian. Maidhion was in the closest shoulder and looked expectantly at the vampire. Obviously if there were two people, they could both be put to work.

"I do like seeing Cassiopeia, my lord. She... Is a friend." Something Aiden hadn't had in awhile, even before he was captured into this new hell. But one he was slowly acclimating to.

"I appreciate the gesture."

 

Lady Tarabotti nodded, "you're welcome, my dear." She had been using Cassie too much. Her little jewel was a fragile thing it seemed. She wasn't made to be broken.

And now Alicia was left to out together what was left of her pet and salvage what she could. There had to be another way to get in their good graces and see why they'd decided to visit the Americas. It was a long voyage for merely 'visiting.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Adult-ing has taken over. XP

Though the visits from Lady Tarabotti could be mind numbingly horrible, they had settled on an agreement. She read a book, he read a book and they otherwise ignored each other until it was time for Cassiopeia and Lady Tarabotti to leave. It had taken 3 visits before he and Lady Tarabotti determined that was the best course of action for them. It was too frequent for them to discuss gossip and certainly if they had their business meeting before, there was nothing at all for them to discuss. And he didn't do well with awkward silence. She was biting.

And when she showed up with a book and pointedly began to read...Sebastian had first been offended but then he saw the gift. From then, they didn't have to speak beyond the first greetings and their pets could mingle and have a pleasant time.

It was after one of these meetings in the evening that Sebastian found himself in the garden with Aiden. Aiden should have been carrier...He shouldn't be walking while he was outside, his feet getting dirty as he moved through the grass but he was. Sebastian was too lenient. He knew that. He was giving Aiden far too much leeway and it wasn't good--if anyone saw, he'd be a laughing stock. But still, the late night walks were not a common thing that happened. It was a rare treat and would become rarer still as autumn shifted into full winter and they were buried in snow and ice. The leaves on the trees were all in change with oranges, reds and yellows though in the evening they looked more drab even with the lanterns that lit their way.

Sebastian as he was wont to do, sent away the guards. He trusted that Aiden wouldn't try to escape. He...understood now that was at stake, didn't he? He had seen how Lady Tarabotti treated Cassiopeia (though, her treatment had vastly improved in the last few weeks), and Aiden knew how /he/ could be treated if he was grabbed by another vampire. 

He looked up towards the sky as they walked towards a thicker copse of trees and bushes, the windows from the manor only vague impressions in the distance.

 

Aiden was pleased they'd made it a weekly event to have Cassie over. Even if Lady Tarabotti had to join, Cassie seemed to be getting treated better. She looked less tired when she saw her, smiles came easier. It made him happy.

And it seemed Sebastian was indulging him overly much. They'd been taking nightly walks more often. Outside. In the garden. And without guards so Aiden could walk with his toes in the grass.

It was heavenly.

The unicorn made sure to stay close with Sebastian, so as not to worry him. And yet it wasn't as difficult he thought. Aiden greeted every tree he could, placing his hand on their trunks, feeling the grass grow springy. It was so nice to be back in nature once more.

It relaxed him. And he felt he got to know Sebastian better on these walks. He was less.... Guarded. In all senses of the word. 

"Thank you again... I miss this." The fresh air, the cool breeze.

 

Sebastian glanced at Aiden and smiled faintly. "Well...you seem happier for it."

And Aiden did seem happier. Looked more relaxed in his mind and he hoped that this really did show Aiden how much Sebastian wanted him to be happy. Because he did. He didn't want Aiden to be miserable and harbor resentment towards him. Granted, if these walks became public knowledge....

He wouldn't think about that. Just like he wouldn't think about what would happen if anyone in the court found out how often Aiden thoroughly fucked him and ordered him about. But that was something they kept behind closed doors. And it would stay behind closed doors.

"I've never had real reason to walk so often in the garden," Sebastian said. It was beautiful he learned quickly, little alcoves here and there, a majestic fountain tucked out of sight that had fish in it. Though currently the caretakers had moved the fish inside where they would be safe from the chill--but fish! How did he not know what was in his own garden. "It's...I'm surprised at all that is here."

 

"I am..." Aiden admitted, smiling softly as he caressed a leaf that was changing its colors. Soon it'd fall and the tree would become dormant until spring.

He looked back at Sebastian, glad to see he was also enjoying their walks. The unicorn knew it was dangerous but... he appreciate the risk. It made him a lot happier. And he dreamed of when he could take the kittens out for walks. Although he had a feeling even he would be hard-pressed to take them back indoors.

Aiden drifted back to Sebastian, hooking their arms together. "With a mansion such as your own, of course you'd have a beautiful garden. A bit manicured for me, but I know my tastes are different." He was more willing to have meandering paths with cobblestone or dirt. The imperfections of grass between stones appealed to Aiden. It was more natural.

"Have you any plans for All Hallow's Eve yet?" Aiden asked, mindlessly tracing patterns on Sebastian's arm.

 

"Mostly my mother's," Sebastian pointed out. The garden was probably her idea. It did seem very French in its design but with all of the accents of the Americas before it had been thoroughly placed under their control. "She would have spearheaded this..."

He glanced at Aiden's hand before he pat his fingers gently.

He continued to walk, slowly, there was no haste in his actions. He was content to wander with Aiden around the garden. He chuckled, "Most likely very different...maybe one day I...could consider letting a section grow out."

He murmured softly, "For you."

But he latched onto the other topic. "Yes, a masquerade ball. I'm not...looking forward to hosting it but unfortunately...Lady Tarabotti has a point."

 

Aiden caught the soft reply, and it warmed his heart. He'd been getting less and less sick after each encounter with Sebastian. Mostly the venom, but also realizing that the young lord didn't seem to be cruel. Nor did he expect anything. He was always surprised whenever Aiden initiated.

And it was Aiden's choice. A horrible choice to make, but his own.

"Mm.... well, perhaps one day you can claim a portion and make it your own," Aiden answered, glancing around as he touched the other trees they passed. The mansion seemed far off, the lights indoors vague.

The short unicorn grinned back at his master. "And you will host the best masquerade ball. To spite her," he said boldly, as he pressed close. He was clothed somewhat properly. At least Aiden had pants and a shirt on. He wore some jewelry, but not as much as he was usually required. His hair was braided simply, a few necklaces and rings. Nothing from his head, thankfully.

 

"Perhaps," Sebastian said. Though what would he do with a chunk of the garden? It was best left to the caretakers and whatever orders his mother had given them before he took over a large swathe of the property. She had been, last they had supper together, suggested that she would move out of their estate into one of the other fine mansion like homes in the area. Which meant she would be removing the current owners of said home without much warning. Why she had it in her mind to give him the entirety of the de L'Court estate, he had no idea.

He let out a soft huff of laughter. 

"Will I now?" Sebastian asked with amusement. There was a boyish glint to his eyes. "Well...mother has provided me with her own steward to assist with planning. I have no doubt that between him, Gustav and Valerie that the estate may be in order."

Absently, he leaned back against Aiden, not really noticing how much closer the two had moved as they went even deeper into the garden. The lantern lights dimmed and it was the ambient glow of the moon and the distant lights that lit their path. It was quiet except for the hushed noises of the city and the rustling of leaves.

"I have to pick a theme still...I was thinking Midsummer Night's Dream...."

 

"A theme? Well that would certainly warm everyone up...." Aiden teased, knowing it was a horrible, awful pun. But he couldn't help himself. It was too tempting to ignore.

He let his fingers slide over Sebastian's arm, curling up over his bicep. The vampire wasn't buff by any means, he was actually rather soft. And Aiden had found he was getting to be the same after living with them for months. His vanity wouldn't allow it though, and he'd begun to exercise in his room when he wasn't required elsewhere. There was no doubt in his mind the servants thought him to be insane, but he wanted to keep his muscles... just in case.

But the unicorn didn't mind it on Sebastian, it just showed how sheltered the boy was. "But I know something that would warm you up right now...." he purred, tugging gently at Sebastian's collar. Aiden leaned in more, nuzzling the vampire's arm in a cozy matter.

"No one else is out here..."

 

Sebastian blinked and looked at Aiden owlishly at the pun. He laughed softly, it took a moment for it to sink in and he shook his head. That was horrible but it was amusing nonetheless.

He gave Aiden a smile when he started to all but pet his arm. It was a little more affection than he was prepared for, and he certainly was not prepared for Aiden to begin to nuzzle him. He coughed and mumbled, "Aiden we're...outside. That's..."

He stumbled over his words and quickened their pace but he didn't turn them back around, he just tried to keep their walk going. "I'm quite warm, I promise."

It wasn't that he didn't want Aiden, he just...was it even appropriate outside? It was a little too dangerous to start something outside where anyone could potentially stumble upon him. He did, however, loosen his collar so he could breathe a little better. In his bed? he was more comfortable with Aiden's almost sudden feeling advances but in public?

 

Aiden grinned, feeling... Better about a lot of things. Perhaps he really had started to settle into his place among the vampires. He still wouldn't have chosen it, but there wasn't an obvious escape for him that didn't risk his personal well-being to the point of getting no freedoms ever again.

So he accepted it and found himself flirting a little more with Sebastian. It was entertaining to see him squirm. "And? We're in my element," Aiden purred, smiling in a lazy, but pleased, manner as Sebastian quickened his pace. To where, Aiden wasn't sure. But it was still fun.

The unicorn chuckled as he pulled Sebastian towards a dense group of trees, out if sight from the mansion's windows. There he pressed his master against the rough bark of a tree, his hands tugging on Sebastian's belt loops.

"No one can see us, and we'll just have to be quiet... Think you can do that, Sebastian?" Aiden asked in a sultry voice, pressed close to the vampire.

 

Sebastian gasped as he was pressed against the tree. His jacket would be ruined and he wouldn't have a good explanation for why it was covered in bark and little tears. He glanced back towards the mansion...but he could barely see if through the thick, changing leaves of the trees and the bushes around them that were meant to look untamed but were carefully sculpted that way.

"I...seem to have a problem being quiet in you are involved, Aiden," Sebastian said honestly, his voice dipped into a hoarseness that was both excited and held a bit of discomfort at being outside. But he didn't protest, not as Aiden pressed closer to him.

He rested his hands on Aiden's hips. "Wouldn't we be...more comfortable inside?" 

Safe behind closed doors where no one could see Aiden holding him against a tree and that look in his eyes.

 

Aiden hummed as Sebastian looked back towards the mansion. He was afraid they'd be caught, but that was half the fun. And yet Aiden thought that were things different, Sebastian would enjoy it.

"Then perhaps I can find a better use for your mouth..." Aiden smirked, one hand roving to cup Sebastian's groin. "We could be comfortable here... And the thrill of being outside is a pretty experience."

He knew Sebastian would go for it. It was just a matter of convincing. And Aiden could be very convincing…

 

Sebastian bit back a soft moan as Aiden cupped him. Fuck. Of course he was going to say 'yes' or at least end up there. He enjoyed Aiden, enjoyed the way Aiden initiated this when Sebastian worried that his advances would be taken as orders rather than something Aiden could reject.

Aiden started it. He let Aiden led it...for better or worse. But he thought it was for the better as he ground up into Aiden's hand.

He hand to lean down slightly to brush his lips against Aiden's, "And...how would you do that Aiden?"

Oh, there was the worry that someone would see them. See him up against a tree...but Aiden's hand felt amazing where it was. But it wasn't like they could properly fuck, not out here. Not without the supplies in his room. Should he offer to try... try to give him a blowjob again?

He nip at Aiden's his bottom lip before he murmured, "We can't get caught."

 

Aiden couldn't help but smirk as Sebastian do readily responded. The young vampire was so predictable, and Aiden greatly appreciated it. With a hooded gaze, the unicorn leaned up closer to Sebastian, moaning as his lip was caught.

"Well... I figured you could try taking my cock again... Or I could just kiss you and swallow your moans while I give you a down and dirty hand-job," he purred, gently massaging Sebastian's front as he ground against the vampire.

"I'll admit, I like seeing you on your knees in front of me."

 

Sebastian's cheeks went decidedly more red. He had been thinking it but he had failed so badly the last time...Aiden was large and he had never tried to give someone a blowjob before. He had certainly never been in a position where he was on his knees like had been for Aiden.

There seemed to be a lot of things and positions he found himself in for Aiden.

He ground against Aiden, rolling his hips as he started to gently knead him into hardness. He had to make a choice, he had learned that much so far. If he did, Aiden made the choice for him and all sorts of devious and delightful things could happen.

"Hands," he said finally. He couldn't be on his knees in the dirt. Not when they had to walk back into the household. A lord didn't have dirty stained knees. He dragged a hand down from Aiden's hip and felt him through the pants. Was a little less hesitant now with regarding Aiden's cock and if the unicorn started it, he strive to return the favor.

 

Aiden decided he liked how red Sebastian got at his suggestions. It was... cute. The unicorn hummed as his master ground back, and Aiden could feel his hardness growing. Good.

"Hands? So boring," he lamented in good nature as he gave a teasing squeeze. "But if you insist..." Aiden got up on his toes to nip at the vampire's lips. He wanted to be bit, so bad. Just to feel that rush of venom in his system. It always made this.... easier. He wouldn't overthink, or regret it quite as quickly.

But for now, he'd have to make do. He undid Sebastian's pants, before slipping a hand in to stroke his cock, groaning at the feel.

 

Sebastian moaned softly at the nip but it was the teasing squeeze that hand him pressing closer to Aiden, physically begging for his tongue even if the words did not come to his lips. Though he was a little dazed, he always was with Aiden...He leaned down to nuzzle the shorter man's neck.

His lips grazed along his throat, over his pulse and Sebastian gasped. If Aiden's hand through clothe had felt good...his actual hand on his cock was divine. 

He groaned against his skin and Sebastian asked, his breath coming to him in slightly shorter puffs. "Did you want...I..."

He could bite Aiden, make him feel just as good. Perhaps his bite didn't have the same aphrodisiac effect that Aiden's blood had on him but...Aiden always seemed so much happier after being bit. Though Sebastian always did notice he tended to become more amorous after being bit. 

"I want to bite you," he said softly, his lips grazing Aiden's neck teasingly.

 

Aiden grinned as Sebastian moaned, quietly. It was sweet that the vampire was trying to be quiet already when there was no need to worry. The entire time they'd been outside, there hadn't been anyone else.

The unicorn groaned as Sebastian nuzzled his neck, lips against his pulse point as Aiden gave a nice firm stroke. He was very familiar with Sebastian's cock by this point, and knew what the young lord liked.

"Hm?" Aiden hummed, questioning. Although he highly suspected what Sebastian wanted to ask. And when he finally did, Aiden gave a kiss to his jaw. "Yes, I want you to bite me Sebastian. Maybe I'll return the favor," he teased, nipping where he'd just kissed softly before. This was easy, being playful and seductive. Especially with his hand down Sebastian's pants, working his cock out from the layers of clothes.

 

Sebastian buried his face into Aiden's neck at the firmer touch, his moan muffled into Aiden's shoulder. He didn't want to be heard. If someone did hear...he didn't want to think about it. He shivered at the kiss, the teasing nip before he nodded.

It was a bit of juggling to get the caps off his teeth while he was rocking his hips against Aiden's hand slowly. He would never be anything other than needy when it came to sex. Or touch in general. He just...any kind of touch now, anything that made him feel warmer and content. Aiden did that. The more he casually touched him...and the more they did this.

He teased his fangs along Aiden's neck before he sank them in. He didn't even think of hiding his moan as he tasted the first gulp of Aiden's blood on his tongue. The familiar warmth and almost bubbly feeling filled him. It was almost instant the affect--almost like magic as his cock hardened further and he gripped Aiden's hip hard with his "free" hand.

 

Aiden shivered in delight as Sebastian grazed his fangs against his neck, after some fumbling to get the caps out. Never had the unicorn thought he'd want to be bitten, wish for it. And yet here he was, asking and giving permission to be bit so he could have that rush and high. It was easier to forget why he was doing what he was with Sebastian, and instead to just enjoy it.

The shorter man moaned in unison with Sebastian as he felt the venom be injected into his bloodstream. It was almost a giddy feeling. It wasn't an aphrodisiac like his blood to vampires, but it made him feel very good and light. Almost like he wasn't even in his own head.

Aiden stroked Sebastian's quickly hardening cock even more, rubbing against the head with his thumb. He had no words as Sebastian drank from his neck. Idly, Aiden wondered if it'd feel just as good from his wrist or thighs.

 

Sebastian bucked his hips into Aiden's hand as his thumb rubbed against the head of his cock. Fuck, that felt so good. Everything was heightened and it was so much better as he drank Aiden's blood. It still stunned him how unicorn blood affected him--Other blood, human blood...it didn't have this same effect. Just unicorn blood--or was it just Aiden's blood?

He tried not to be too liberal with the amount of venom he injected into Aiden but he couldn't quite be sure how much. His mind was split and he tried to focus on both things.

And Aiden sounded so good as he moaned. He pulled Aiden closer and sank his teeth in just a little deeper as he continued to feed on Aiden.

 

The unicorn moaned appreciatively again, as Sebastian drank from him. He was unable to contain it as he continued to stroke the vampire's eager cock.

And if Aiden's neck weren't so busy, he'd have been on his knees for Sebastian. Because if there was one thing he'd learned, it was that his master appreciated a good blowjob. Which Aiden was only too happy to give, if it meant he got bit. He really was a venom addict, wasn't he?

And yet it didn't bother him at the moment. Not with it coursing strong in his veins. His free hand was clinging to Sebastian's shoulder, keeping himself upright as Sebastian had gotten the tree.

He was going to make a suggestion when it seemed the world wanted to prove Aiden wrong.

"Who's there?" Rustling came from the path Aiden had tugged Sebastian away from. Blearily, Aiden blinked in surprise, his mouth snapping shut.

Whoops.

 

Sebastian froze.

His eyes wide and suddenly he enjoyed this outside thing 100% less as his fears came to be a reality. He didn't shove Aiden away but he quickly disentangle his pet. His eyes were dilated and wide, and his cock was still out of his pants. A problem he was quickly fixing with almost numb fingers. He got his cock back into his pants and button back up as someone--a guard arrived.

Sebastian stiffly said, "Your Lord."

He had no doubt that it was...fairly obvious that he had been biting Aiden. That was fine. His arousal was something he didn't want discussed and it ached. He wanted more still. He coughed and glanced at Aiden before he looked towards the guard. "You are doing well...I shall take my leave. Aiden, follow."

 

Unlike his master, Aiden was fairly calm about the whole thing. He helped to disengage with Sebastian and straighten up, although Aiden didn't need much. He had just enough time to school his face into one of calm indifference rather than that of disappointment. His cock was aching with need, and he wanted more.

But he enjoyed seeing Sebastian put the guard in his place. The unsuspecting g guard snapped into a salute as he realized who he stumbled upon.

"My apologies for interrupting my lord," he said quickly, watching Aiden follow Lord de L'Court. Walking! On the ground! It was heinous but he didn't dare say anything directly to his lord.

He stayed like that until Sebastian and Aiden were out of view, before relaxing and returning to his rounds. What a weird night.

 

Aiden, on the other hand, followed Sebastian obediently, sticking close. He still reached out for the plants, brushing the leaves if a bush or low hanging branches. What he wouldn't give to curl up under one and nap.

 

Sebastian nodded curtly to the guard. His expression wasn't just neutral, it was icy to hide his embarrassment at almost being caught. His pants weren't down but it was a close enough thing that he was just about ready to panic. So flustered that he didn't even realize the fact that Aiden was walking, his bare feet digging into the loamy soil and sinking into the grass that he favored to walk on rather than the rustic looking pavers. 

He'd remember later but for the moment, his true concern was getting back to his rooms and ah, fixing his problem. With or without Aiden, though he would much prefer with. He always tried to give Aiden the choice, he wouldn't demand that Aiden join him. Aiden was free not to have sex with him after all.

He had to adjust himself a few times, trying to avoid servants as best he could on the way to the lift--he was not going to walk up the stairs with his cock as hard as it was. He bit his bottom lip as they entered the lift. It, of course, had an attendant who overrated the contraption so he couldn't even...ah, well palm himself for a little bit of relief. He hoped his cheeks were not as red as he feared they were.

He looked to Aiden and said, his voice still stiff but there was kindness there, "You may retire for the evening, Aiden."

He wanted to ask him to follow him but he wouldn't.

 

Aiden took advantage of Sebastian's distracted demeanor, happily interacting with the greenery that was going dormant for the season. The colors were pretty, even if they were muted in the moonlight. But the cool soil and soft grass beneath his feet was a welcome change to cold dead wood and stone floors. Rugs and carpet weren't quite the same.

Aiden did note how Sebastian had to readjust himself, and smiled took pride in that. He had a rather prominent hard-on as well, but he wasn't trying to hide it. There wasn't a whole lot he could do, to be frank. So he didn't bother to try. Plus, it wasn't unheard of for a pet to please their master, right?

And the dirt on his feet.... Valerie would probably give him a stern look for that later. But for now he was high on venom and didn't care. 

When Sebastian told him he may retire for the evening, Aiden had to hide back a smart reply. Instead, he purred, "I believe we have something to finish first my lord." He looked pointedly at Sebastian's problem, and then his own.

 

The attendant was, thankfully, well trained enough not to look twice at the discomfort both the lord and pet seemed to be in. Though they did cast a look at Aiden's feet, a faint look horror crossed their face before they schooled it. A pet? Walking outside? His feet were dirty and Lord de L'Court was standing there looking like it didn't bother him in the slightest!

Oh, that was something he had to share at the pub when he got off!

Sebastian looked over to Aiden when he made a point. His cheeks did turn a little red then, or was it that his cheeks turned redder; Aiden was allowed to be as brazen as he wished in matters like this. Pets were allowed that leeway and it wasn't a secret in the household that their relationship had a sexual component now. It was just a secret that Sebastian preferred Aiden's lead and the way the pet took charge behind closed doors. It was...well, he hadn't been left disappointed yet by Aiden. And he hoped the unicorn could say the same.

He coughed and said, "Ah...yes. Yes we do."

The lift came to a stop on the floor that he claimed as his own. He started to walk down the hall, through the foyer and straight to his rooms with barely any words passed between him and the servants. Fuck, he thought, he needed to get his pants off before he made a mess. He could already feel a dampness as his precum pooled against the fabric.

 

Aiden didn't care about what anyone else had to say about his feet, about how Sebastian was doing more than giving him preferential treatment. It was..... nice. It almost felt normal, to some degree. Or perhaps it was that Aiden was getting some 'privileges' that were the norm for him. Having pets, being able to walk among the garden and breathe the fresh air. Things he hadn't had since he'd been forcefully brought to the vampires.

The unicorn smiled at Sebastian, a small, private smile. He may be allowed to be as brazen about the fact they were having sex, but he didn't mind keeping it under wraps. Especially due to the nature of their sexual relationship that he was pretty damn sure was not kosher by vampire society.

Aiden followed his master as the lift brought them to their floor. He practically skipped along after Sebastian. He was happy, pleased even. Because it was HIS choice, and he'd been able to feel growing fauna again. Not for long, but each moment was a treat. And if this was a way he could thank Sebastian for it? Well, it was a small price to pay.

Slowly, Aiden's pride was slipping away the more addicted he became to venom.

 

Sebastian waited until Aiden was in the room with him before he shut the door and locked it. More for the privacy than worry that Aiden might try to leave. He didn't want anyone walk walk in and see him in any kind of compromising position. Especially the kind of compromising positions he found himself in with Aiden behind closed doors.

He coughed slightly before he said, "Well, now that we're...in a better place with no interruptions. Did you still want to see if you can keep my mouth occupied?"

It was his attempt at a teasing offer but he didn't know if he succeeded but he did give Aiden a rueful smile. He was still a little hesitant but Aiden said he wanted to be in here.

There was a brief moment where he warred with himself and then he threw caution to the wind and pressed Aiden against the door, echoing the position Aiden had started outside and kissed the unicorn.

Hard, hungry and very needy.

 

Aiden grinned as Sebastian teased. He was pleased by the attempt, it meant the young lord was learning. And that grin was soon joined by a heartfelt moan of delight as Sebastian pressed him against the door and kissed him. Now that was much more like it. 

"My lord... You're a quick study," Aiden teased when he came up for air, looking thoroughly seductive. But he used his strength to flip them, so Sebastian was pressed against the door. Aiden's strength wasn't obvious, bit when he was so short compared to most people. But he used it to his advantage so he could be the one to pin his master.

"And I so. So why don't you go strip and get on the bed. I have plans for you," the unicorn purred.

 

Sebastian found Aiden fetching after being kissed. He found him fetching most of the time but when he looked so sensual. He made a noise when Aiden flipped their positions and Sebastian found himself in the usual position, pinned against the wall.

He found it sent a pang of need straight to his cock.

"Sebastian," he reminded Aiden. He didn't want to be called 'my lord' or any variation when they were intimate. He got a little cocky, "And what if I say I don't want to strip?"

 

"Sebastian," Aiden purred, leaning in closer to the vampire, blue eyes half-lidded. "If you don't get to that bed naked, I will make your ass redder than your lips after I've kissed them. And you will enjoy being spanked, because tomorrow you'll remember. Every single thing I'll do to you tonight." He paused to grin, nipping at the taller man's lower lip.

"And I'll keep you hard for hours before letting you cum. Are you going to test me?"

This was easy, riling Sebastian up. It was fun, too. 

 

Sebastian's eyes widened. He whined in the back of his throat, his mouth suddenly dry as he imagined just that. It shouldn't have made him grind against Aiden, seeking a little bit of relief. He didn't care now if he left a wet spot on his pants, he just wanted that. He wanted all of that, even if it did sound a little torturous.

Aiden had strength after all. Obviously, since he could keep Sebastian pinned.

"Maybe," he breathed out. His cheeks red as he admitted it. He leaned in for another kiss, one hand on the right side of Aiden's hip as he pulled him closer for a deep kiss.

 

Aiden chuckled at Sebastian's very physical response. Well, well. It seemed the young lord had a kinkier side to him than Aiden originally thought. This should be fun to play with.

"Maybe? Such a shame," Aiden teased as he moaned into the kiss. It was hard not to be distracted by such things. Not when it sent a thrill through him, although it was harder to tell, was it from lust or fear?

Aiden only kissed Sebastian for a moment, before he hauled the vampire from the door and gave him a nudge towards to bed. "Strip, now." Ah if only he had some of his gauzy things. They'd make such a nice restraint to tease Sebastian with. Next time.

Because Aiden knew there would be a next time.

 

Sebastian enjoyed kissing Aiden, he would go as far as saying that he loved it even. The way Aiden tasted and way he moaned into the kisses. He sighed when Aiden pulled back from him and pushed him towards the bed pointedly.

He could obey and Aiden would go back to whatever he had planned. Or he could ignore what Aiden said and...and see if he really meant what he said. See if he really would spank him until he was red...he flushed at the thought.

Hell, most of the time he spent the next day remembering what Aiden and he did he night before. He tended to be sore...how would this be any different.

He smiled faintly.

Well, if Aiden was going to threaten him he might as well see if he'd go through with it. "I'd rather see you strip me..."

 

Aiden raised a pale eyebrow as Sebastian decided to be part and didn't follow instructions. The unicorn shrugged. "If you're not going to follow orders... I guess you'll have to be punished, Sebastian. How else are you going to learn your lesson?"

Aiden sauntered towards Sebastian, trailing his fingers over the vampire's back, before grabbing a shoulder to walk him to the bed. "I suppose you're just a wanton slut for punishment aren't you, Sebastian? I bet you get excited thinking of me spanking your ass till it's cherry red and sore," he purred, reaching to undo Sebastian's shirt, taking his time with the motions. He wanted Sebastian lusting and desperate.

The shirt was eventually tossed aside, and Aiden traced above Sebastian's pants. "Anything to say for yourself, Sebastian?"

 

Sebastian's lips parted in a surprised 'o' when Aiden called him a whore. It wasn't the first time but it still surprised him and his cheeks went red. And it didn't help that Aiden just had the right drawl about it to make it sound like a compliment rather than an insult. He shivered at the teasing touch and fidgeted as Aiden slowly took off his shirt.

It was torturous.

"Ah, oh," he started, his pupils almost eclipsing the brown of his eyes as Aiden painted that lurid picture. He did nod. He hadn't thought of it before but when Aiden suggested it, his entire body reacted favorably to the idea. 

He stared Aiden directly in the eye and said lightly, "I don't think you will do it."

A goad, another way to see how far Aiden would take this. If it was really going to happen. He leaned down to nip at Aiden's bottom lip, a little harder than before. And murmured, "After all, you haven't even gotten me naked."

He didn't know where this brazenness was coming from, but his cock was hard and he wanted more from Aiden. Dimly, he was aware of the bed just behind him.

 

Aiden offered a smile, almost simple in nature as Sebastian goaded him. They'd have to fix that. "What I'd I told you not to speak, Sebastian? That every time you spoke, I would add another 10 count to your spanking. I think you need to be taught a lesson in speaking out of turn," he mused.

Slowly, the unicorn popped the front of Sebastian's pants open, careful to not touch the hard cock. "I do believe I saw some gags in that chest of pleasure."

He yanked the vampire's pants down unceremoniously, leaving him naked except for underwear, socks and shoes. Kneeling in front of Sebastian, Aiden guided off the remaining if the footwear and pulled the pants off. And it all joined the shirt.

He looked up thoughtfully, his mouth closing in to Sebastian's still clothed erection, before he sat back on his heels to stand. "Go open your chest. I want you to pick out the largest of your toys, and perhaps something leather.... In case my hand gets sore."

 

"You did," Sebastian said. He did have a gag in there, it had seen a little use but not much. He had learned how to be fairly quiet on his own. Did Aiden mean that? The adding to the number? How many was he even going to start out with? "See a gag, that is."

He steadied himself by resting a hand on Aiden's shoulder as his pants ended up on the floor. But he gasped and pressed towards Aiden's mouth at the feel of his lips through the cloth of his underwear. He groaned when he pulled back. He looked to Aiden when he ordered him to go to his chest.

He almost was going to be even more bratty, ready to see how far Aiden would go given their disparity in positions. But in this, behind his closed doors when sex was involved, Sebastian didn't like to think in terms of station. It would make him question his enjoyment of this too much.

He adjusted himself, perhaps his hand lingered on his hard cock a little too long but he did go to his chest of toys. The key was where he left it, secret cubby hole built into the nightstand by his bed. He pulled out the largest of his toys which still was not as large as Aiden. He set it on the bed with a strap of leather. It wasn't much, it was close to an old belt with the fastenings and metal removed. He had tried once to use it as a restraint but that had failed.

He looked over at Aiden and said, "There."

He even set the lube to the side of it all. The bottle had gotten larger since this began. "Mm, though, Aiden I do think you aren't keeping your promises tonight. You said we wouldn't get caught, said you'd keep my mouth still, and strip me fully."

He glanced down at himself and his underwear and looked back up to Aiden.

 

Aiden just smirked as Sebastian groaned at his teasing. Good, that's exactly what Aiden wanted the vampire to get out of this. The unicorn watched as Sebastian went to the chest, readjusting his cock more than necessary.

Oooh he was going to get something for that.

But Aiden waited patiently as his master went to get the items he had asked for. And his smile grew at each thing Sebastian brought out. As well as the bottle of lube. They would definitely need that.

"Very good," Aiden praised, picking up the length of leather. That would do if his hand became too sore. But he looked up sharply at Sebastian, tsking.

"Your mouth is getting away from you, Sebastian." Aiden crooked a finger to Sebastian to come closer. He teasingly cupped the lord, giving him a good grope before he removed his underwear as well.

"There, now you have nothing to complain about." Aiden sat up on the bed, made himself comfortable, before he patted his thighs. "Come up, and let me show you how I intend to keep your mouth busy." Perhaps not quite how Aiden had intended at first. But it would work.

 

Sebastian followed the come hither gesture without much hesitation. He ground against Aiden's palm when he groped him and moaned softly. His eyes following closed briefly before the cooler air of the room followed his touch as his under joined the rest of his clothes.

And he didn't have anything left to complain about.

He watched Aiden get settled before he moved over to him. He paused a moment, unsure before he straddled him, his legs going on either side of Aiden's legs and his arms rested lightly on the unicorn's shoulders. He raised an eyebrow before he brushed his lips against Aiden's, "I suppose this way works..."

 

The unicorn hummed as Sebastian joined him on the bed. "Uh nope. Try again, Sebastian," he chided. "Before you get to enjoy your time, I need to punish you.

"Lie across my lap, face down," he instructed, nipping at his lip sharply. "Try anything else smart and your punishment of 15 smacks will increase." The number was arbitrary, to be honest. Aiden just wanted to give Sebastian a taste of what it could be, see if he liked it. If not... well Aiden had other ideas on what they could do for the evening.

 

"Oh," Sebastian said. He blinked at the number 15...was that a low number? It seemed low but he had never done this before. Of course, he did pout. An honest to god pout when Aiden told him to move...he should have expected it but he did grind against Aiden pointedly. Feeling his hard cock against his body.

It was brief but sure.

He got up, and it was...well, it was a little awkward to figure out a way to get on Aiden's lap without squishing his cock or Aiden's. It took a moment, an embarrassing moment before Sebastian was across Aiden's lap, his face down and his knees bent, just touching the floor. "Better?"

 

There was a certain power to being clothed while Sebastian was naked. Was that why pets were usually dressed so skimpily? Well that was a thought for another time, as Aiden just chuckled at Sebastian's pout.

The unicorn bit back a groan at the grind. Yes, they were both hard and aching. Soon enough it'd be taken care of. But first, Aiden wanted to experiment with Sebastian, see what the vampire lord liked.

"Very good," Aiden praised as Sebastian made himself.... somewhat comfortable. It would be easy enough for Aiden to hold him in place like that. Ah, he looked so vulnerable lying across like that.

"Now, you'll count each strike, clearly for me to hear," Aiden stated, tracing his fingers along Sebastian's back, following his spine. "Failure to do so will result in additional spanks." Once his hand had reached Sebastian's ass, he gave it a good grope, smirking at how red that ass was going to be.

 

Sebastian was, admittedly, delighted at the praise and he nodded. It was still...an awkward position to be in. He couldn't ever remember being in a position like this before. It just wasn't something that was ever done. He gripped Aiden's thigh, his fingers sliding across the soft material of his pants as he arched into Aiden's fingers.

That felt good.

"I...see," he said. 

He groaned, a little more for Aiden than anything else, as he was groped. He didn't know exactly how this would go, but he'd try it...Touch was good and Aiden was doing that.

 

Aiden contemplated as he let his hand idly trace back up to Sebastian's lower back, how hard to try. The young lord was rather kinky, and could probably take the pain. But it also had to be pleasurable.

Deciding that it was best to just go for it, Aiden gave a solid swat on the bottom portion of Sebastian's ass—right where he'd sit. The sound of skin against skin was delightful, even if it wasn't the traditional sound of fucking. Sometimes it was good to change it up.

 

Sebastian shivered. The wait was probably the worst part as Aiden stroked his hand up his spine again. He was about to say something when Aiden swatted him. He jumped slightly, a solid gasp coming from him at the suddenness of it. 

The sharp surprise of pain that faded into a stinging.

It didn't...make him uncomfortable. He didn't want to tell Aiden to stop. He did, however, almost forget to speak. 

"O-one," Sebastian said, his words a little forced. He wasn't quite able to get enough air to make his voice too loud. And he didn't want...anyone outside of the room to hear this. Even if they might assume the positions were reversed.

 

"Very good," Aiden praised, smiling as Sebastian remembered to count. "It gets better, I promise," he purred, trailing his fingers over the swatted spot, before doing it again. The more he did it, the redder it got.

And Aiden kept swatting, so long as Sebastian counted. At about 7, Aiden paused to lightly trail his fingers over the reddened area. "Enjoying yourself, Sebastian?" he asked, making sure that Sebastian was okay.

"We can stop if you don't like it."

 

Sebastian did have a fine tremble going. His ass ached, the sharp stinging lasted a little longer now and the ache persisted. His ass was warm, not quite on fire but it was still decidedly hot. He let out a soft whimper as Aiden brushed his fingers lightly over the inflamed feeling skin.

But if the hardness of his cock said anything, he didn't dislike it. 

He shook his head, "Don't...don't stop."

There was a tremor in his voice but he sounded sure. 

 

Aiden wanted to make sure Sebastian was okay, especially considering they hadn't exactly had a safe word in place... mostly because he hadn't thought to. Or if Sebastian would think that wasn't for him. So Aiden had to trust that the vampire would speak up.

But as far as the unicorn could tell, Sebastian was enjoying it. His cock was hard, and he didn't seem to be in any distress. And yet when Sebastian said not to stop, Aiden nodded.

"If you change your mind... say so. But let's continue," Aiden murmured, bringing another smack in a slightly different area of Sebastian's ass. He changed it up, until they got to number 15. With the last strike, Aiden rubbed Sebastian's back, his hand slightly sore. But not as sore as the vampire's ass was sure to be.

 

Sebastian made it all the way to fifteen. By the end of it, his voice was a little wobbly but he finished off with fifteen. HIs breathing was a little labored and he felt...well, it ached. He remained where he was, just breathing as Aiden stroked his back.

His legs were trembling a little bit and towards the end, he was sure his fingers dug hard into Aiden's thigh.

But the most frustrating part was way his eyes watered. He rubbed a hand over his left eye, fully intending not to make a thing about it. But the room was much, much quieter now. And he let out a slow shuddering breath.

He murmured, not really intending to be heard, "That...will smart tomorrow."

 

Aiden calmly rubbed Sebastian's back as he just... adjusted to the sudden nothingness. It would definitely sting, but it wouldn't be downright painful. Just a reminder of what happened.

He couldn't help but chuckle as Sebastian's murmured statement. "Yes, yes it will," he agreed, rubbing his fingers on the vampire's scalp.

"But you did very well. Do you... did you like it? Enough to try again? Another time?" Aiden asked.

 

Sebastian gave a watery laugh before he relaxed at the way Aiden stroked him and massaged his scalp. That felt good. 

He considered his answer. He didn't dislike it. He'd want to try it again to be sure. He was...he was sure he did like it more than he should. Or perhaps, he enjoyed the lead up to it?

He nodded, "Again...to be sure if I do. I...don't know if I don't dislike it...?"

Sebastian was confusing himself. He sighed and rubbed his other eye dry. He sagged against Aiden and mumbled, "You've...done this before."

 

Aiden didn't say anything about Sebastian wiping his eyes. That was normal, it did sting, after all. But it was good that Sebastian laughed, he wasn't really in pain. And he seemed to like the head scritches. That was easy.

"Mm... I have. I've been alive a very long time, Sebastian. I've done a lot of things," the unicorn explained. "But I'm glad you're willing to try this again. Maybe a more comfortable position would help next time." Or a chair. Chairs were a better height.

 

Sebastian nodded. Obviously, he knew that Aiden was old. The horn gave it away. But he hadn't been sure of Aiden's inclinations. Well, that was a lie, he had realized it during the second time they had sex when Aiden had started to really take command. By the third time, Sebastian was content to let Aiden lead.

"Ah, I'd... appreciate that," Sebastian said. He shifted a little bit. His cock was a little softer. Not by much but it wasn't because he hadn't enjoyed himself. He just...He pushed off Aiden's thighs slowly, sinking back onto his knees as he looked up at Aiden.

"A lot of things?"

 

Aiden gave a wry grin as Sebastian sat back on his knees, giving his own clothed cock a stroke. "Mmm yes, a lot of things. But I assume you'll become familiar with all of that..."

He leaned over to kiss Sebastian deeply, hand cradling the back of his head. "You did well. And now I suppose I should give you something nice in return..." He brushed his lips along the vampire's jaw.

"Join me up here. I think we'll try something else new that... you should like."

 

Sebastian leaned up into the kiss with a throaty moan. He tilted his head up a little higher without really being encouraged beyond wanting to keep kissing Aiden. He shivered at the gentle touch of Aiden's lips, a stark contrast to the feel of things a moment ago. He nodded slowly.

He understood getting up, the mechanics of it but for the moment, his legs were a little...on the shy side. It took him a moment to get to his feet and it wasn't exactly the most graceful and he certainly was the embodiment of grace when he let himself fall to the bed. He didn't sit, his ass was still too raw for that.

He looked at Aiden and asked, "Should or...will?"

It was light and teasing, but also very curious.

 

Aiden liked how responsive Sebastian was to the simplest touch. It seemed like he hadn't gotten much of this before... were vampires not very touchy-feely? How... odd. Although perhaps not. They were big on etiquette to the point of insanity for someone like Aiden.

The unicorn waited patiently, stifling a grin as Sebastian flopped onto the bed. "Mm... I think will. But I may be wrong.... We're still finding your limits."

 

Sebastian was enthralled by every touch Aiden gave him. Casual touch wasn't a thing. His mother had never been one for hugs, her affection was best displayed with the finest things she could offer him. He best tutors, the nicest clothes, the finest of nannies... generally, everything but a hug. Perhaps he had vague memories of her hugging him and resting a hand on his head but most of his life had been spent absent of it.

He hadn't quite realized how much he craved it until Aiden started to touch him casually. A hand on his arm, stepping closer...just little things. He remained in his flopped position. His face a little smushes as he looked at Aiden.

Most of his weight was on his side as he looked at the unicorn curiously. "Limits?" He asked curiously. It was unimportant really and he reached out for Aiden with a hand, his fingers grazing along Aiden's thigh. "Mm...well let's find out?"

 

"Yes, limits. We all have them," Aiden said, smiling as Sebastian just flopped on the bed. It was... cute. Adorable, really.

"Indeed, let's find out. Once you can move more like a person than a sock puppet," he teased, snagging Sebastian's hand to nip at his fingertips. He sensually licked each finger, simply because he could, before kissing his palm, and the underside of his wrist at the pulse point.

Once those were done, he let Sebastian have his hand back, so Aiden could remove his own clothing. They'd both need to be naked for this next activity.

 

Sebastian pouted. he was quite comfortable. Okay, so maybe his hard on was becoming a little painful but he was pretty comfortable. He watched Aiden so very intently as he nipped and licked each of his fingers before pretty those kisses against his skin. His cheeks were flushed and he made a soft little noise that could only be accurately described as a mewl. He reached back out, only to let his hand fall to the bed between them as he watched Aiden strip.

He said, "I can move...I'm just very comfortable."

He watched as every bit of clothing was removed, his eyes roving hungrily over every inch of bared skin. Aiden was beautiful. There was no way around it or describing him any other way.

He was, simply, beauty. Almost ethereal in his paleness.

 

"So you're just choosing not to, good to know I instill such languid-ity in you," Aiden teased, letting his clothes fall in a pile. He hissed as his cock was freed, large and heavy between his legs. As it always was.

He glanced over to see Sebastian watching him intently. If Aiden was the type to blush, he might have. But he was vain; he knew he was handsome and looked good. So he crawled back onto the bed and moved to kiss Sebastian heatedly. He let his breath be stolen away by the vampire, leaving him panting afterwards.

"Mmm.... now that you're properly relaxed.... You're going to suck my cock, while I do the same.... and fuck you with that lovely dildo of yours."

 

"Maybe I just like watching you?" Sebastian suggested. He really did like seeing Aiden...both like this with his hard cock, or even just with the cats. He liked seeing Aiden period. He moaned into the kiss, pulling Aiden closer to deepen it.

He didn't want it to end and he broke one of his unspoken rules and yanked Aiden closer to hold onto that kiss for a little longer. He broke away with a sigh, a little sad they had to stop but Aiden suggestion had him a little...surprised. Stunned.

"Oh?"

He wasn't good at sucking Aiden's length. And to have Aiden sucking his? And fucking him? He coughed and asked, "Is that....safe?"

But his body reacted positively to the suggestion, what little softness had returned to his cock had disappeared and he was hard again. Rock hard. He glances at the toy...well, with how often they had fucked, even with his own healing ability, he was still...all loose in some ways.

 

"Do you now? Perhaps I'll have to put on a show for you," Aiden teased with a grin, hovering over Sebastian. Being pulled in for a second kiss was surprising, but he went with it anyway. He didn't mind.

The unicorn laughed at Sebastian's question. "So long as you don't choke, I think we'll be alright. We'll take it slow... and find that limit of yours." He noted how... excited Sebastian seemed at the idea, or at least his body. He nuzzled the vampire, nipping his earlobe, tugging it between teeth. "And I'll make you cum so much you'll easily sleep in tomorrow," Aiden purred, reached for the dildo to slather with lube.

 

"I just ah...don't want to bite you. Like that." Sebastian admitted quietly as Aiden nuzzled and nipped him. He moaned softly. He'd try not to choke. He had learned his lesson, at least a little bit, about trying to take too much on at once. He wasn't skilled enough to give Aiden the same kind of treatment or amazing blowjob that he normally received. But he tried...he was sure he failed but he did try.

"Is that a promise?" Sebastian asked.

He rarely slept in...usually too many appointments to allow for such a luxury. Gustav would certainly wake him at the usual time. But the thought of sleeping...

He almost wanted to ask if Aiden would remain. He never did. Sebastian bit his tongue hard at the very suggestion. Aiden didn't have to stay in his bed. He didn't. He watched him lube up the toy with anticipation before he asked, "Am I....turning or are you?"

He was fairly comfortable but if it made it easier, he could find the power to move.

 

"I'm sure you won't. Because if you do, I'll bite back. Just remember that," Aiden informed his master. And he would, because his cock was kind of important to him, even if it was big and mostly annoying most days.

"How about, it's a goal?" Aiden rephrased. Because he knew he'd love to sleep in, but his body was apparently programmed to wake up as soon as he'd had minimum amount of sleep. He missed dawn though, he rarely got to see it anymore.

"Mmm you can stay as is. It'll be easier this way," he explained, grabbing the lube to coat the dildo. He could prep Sebastian... but the unicorn had a feeling that Sebastian would like this pain, even if his ass was sore from being spanked.

 

Sebastian swallowed and nodded. Yeah, he would do his best not to bite down then. He would try not to choke either though that was probably going to be the hardest part of this entire thing. He watched Aiden lube up the toy in anticipation.

This was...different.

Obviously, it made sense that it was something that could be done....he just had never thought about it. Of course, he wasn't exactly ready to have a toy after having been thoroughly spanked but he had faith that it wouldn't hurt too badly. Though...it didn't seem like Aiden was going to do much or any prep work tonight. He was going to be so sore tomorrow, wasn't he?

 

Aiden slowly warmed up the dildo and lube, making sure it wouldn't be too terribly shocking to the system. Mostly he would tease Sebastian with it, before really fucking him. It was only fair.

But the unicorn moved so he was lying opposite of Sebastian, nuzzling at his legs. "Let me know if you want or need to stop, okay?" he asked, before taking the lube to finish slicking up some fingers. "Lie on your side," he instructed, scooting closer to try and make it easier for them both. Aiden was short in height, but his cock's size should make up the difference so Sebastian wouldn't have to strain.

 

Sebastian shifted. He could make up the difference in height. It was easier when they were lying down and he could curl slightly. He didn't have to do much curling to be honest before his lips were brushed the head of Aiden's cock where he rested heavily on his thigh. Sebastian figured out where to rest one of his hands so he could pull Aiden a little closer. It was...certainly a different position. He adjusted his legs, crooking one knee so Aiden would have better access.

He hesitated, just briefly before he said, "I will."

His lips brushed against the head of Aiden's cock and he gave a teasing lick, tasting the salty-vaguely sweet taste of Aiden's pre-cum.

 

"Good," Aiden responded, groaning as Sebastian didn't hesitate to lick at his cock. Finally, he was able to get some kind of relief, even if it would be more foreplay for now. But as Sebastian took care of him, it was Aiden's turn to return the favor.

The unicorn slid his newly slicked fingers to Sebastian's abused ass, gently probing to slide a finger in. And while he did that, he licked along the vampire's cock, swirling his tongue around the head and moaning again. Was it the venom that made him so wanton, or was he really just a slut for cocks?

 

Sebastian moaned softly as Aiden eased a finger into him and started to tease his cock. The lube felt warm on his skin and then cooled some of the burn from on his ass. Or perhaps, he was well distracted by Aiden's tongue and fingers? He wasn't sure if he should move back against his fingers or stay still.

The position was unusual, normally he turned so wanton for Aiden. Much like the whore Aiden sometimes called him (and that was still a shock to hear).

But he turned his attention to Aiden's cock, his lips and tongue dancing along the length as he tasted him. The position didn't allow for him to really use his hand beyond stroking likely. He licked along the bulbous head, his tongue sliding against the slit there before he took the tip of his cock into his mouth and started to suck.

 

Their position really wouldn't allow for anything more than a slow fuck, which was perfectly fine for Aiden. Slow meant he could take his time to see what Sebastian liked, and where his limits were.

Which at the moment, were nonexistent as Aiden continued to lick and swallow around Sebastian as more of his finger slipped in. He wasn't going to prep at first... but if they were going to take their time, he'd make sure Sebastian enjoyed it rather than hurt him with the dildo. Although a little pain was nice, his ass would still be sore from the spanking.

 

Sebastian moaned around Aiden's cock. He eased a little more of his mouth around him, getting used to the weight and feel of Aiden's length in his mouth. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to get as much of Aiden in his mouth as he wanted but he didn't want to choke. That was the one thing (aside from biting) that Aiden had told him to be careful of.

Choking on Aiden's cock was a little bit of a mood killer.

He arched slightly towards Aiden's mouth with a needy little noise. This was so much slower than he was used to. It felt amazing but so slow. But he could focus on the way Aiden's mouth felt. 

Sebastian dragged his nails of his free hand over the back of Aiden's thighs before he gripped the meat of Aiden's ass so he could get a little better leverage.

 

Aiden didn't mind the slightly rougher treatment. He relished the bite of nails in his ass and thighs from Sebastian. It just made the unicorn moan again as he took more of the vampire's cock into his eager mouth.

Truly Aiden was a slut for cocks, and the venom made every touch on his skin seem infinitely more enjoyable. So he was happy to reciprocate and pushed in more of his finger into Sebastian's abused ass. He twisted the digit, slowly fucking Sebastian with it. Eventually he'd add more... and probably have to re-coat the dildo. But it'd be worth it in the end.

 

Sebastian shuddered as Aiden moaned around his cock. He dug his nails a little harder into Aiden's skin. He knew the unicorn liked it rough and he could be just as rough as Aiden could want it. He was torn between trying to move and being unable to move in any kind of graceful way as Aiden slowly finger fucked him and sucked on his cock languidly.

There was nothing rushed right now. A surprise from how he thought it would go if he were honest.

He worked a little more of Aiden into his mouth, going as far as he could before pulling back right before he gagged. He was trying his best but he just wasn't there but he could lick along Aiden's cock from base to tip before returning to sucking on his cock.

He moaned around his mouthful as Aiden twisted his finger in him. He pulled back and said, "Aiden, more...please."

 

Aiden was going slow, both for Sebastian's sake and because Aiden was in no hurry. He'd accepted his choices and... They weren't so bad. Or at least not as bad as they could have been.

He knew that Sebastian was trying, but it'd take time for him to get used to taking such a large cock. The troubles with large dicks were numerous, and this was one of them. But the vampire was doing a decent job with what he could do, and Aiden focused on stretching his lord and pleasuring his own cock.

 

The unicorn chuckled as Sebastian moaned for more. Aiden pulled back enough to lick at the head. "Mmm... More what, Sebastian? My fingers? Or are you easy for something bigger?" He teased, bobbing his head over the tip, languid.

 

Sebastian flushed. He wasn't good at articulating what he wanted. He was used to his implied orders to be obeyed. But Aiden always wanted him to say exactly what he wanted. He pulled away from Aiden's cock briefly, and blew air over the head of his cock, knowing the saliva slick skin would cool quickly.

"Your fingers, I want more, Aiden," he clarified. He dragged his nails along the back of Aiden's thigh. "Please?"

He groaned as Aiden teased him. He was so good at that. It wasn't fair. Sebastian looked down to see Aiden's lips around his cock, teasing and tasting him. It was a sight that he would never get used to.

 

Aiden was patient, he waited, and shivered as Sebastian blew cool air over Aiden's wet cock.

"Well.... Since you asked so nicely," Aiden purred, making a show of sucking off the vampire as he more firmly thrust his fingers, three this time, into his ass. He curled them, trying to find his prostate to add a little more to Sebastian's pleasure.

 

Sebastian liked the shiver he got from Aiden. He smirked faintly before like swirled his tongue around the mushroom shaped head and repeated the teasingly blow of air. 

Though he was thoroughly distracted when Aiden skipped adding a second finger and went straight to three. There was that tell-tale ache that was both off putting and pleasurable as Aiden fucked him harder with his fingers.

He moaned, his eyes falling shut briefly as Aiden worked his cock in time with his fingers. "F-fuck."

His toes curled as Aiden's fingers crooked and hit just right. He gasped out Aiden's name, almost reverently. His lips brushed against Aiden's cock before he redoubled his efforts titty and make Aiden feel as good as he did right now.

 

Aiden was pleased by Sebastian's response, and his attempts to continue pleasuring Aiden. But mostly it was the former, as the unicorn twisted and fucked Sebastian with his fingers. It wasn't hard and fast, just steady as he more or less aimed for the vampire's prostate. He liked how Sebastian said his name.

The pale unicorn groaned as Sebastian reciprocated as best he could. It wasn't the best, but it didn't have to be. Aiden was thoroughly enjoying it as he took all of Sebastian's length into his eager mouth and sucked hard.

 

Sebastian moaned around Aiden's cock with abandon as he finger fucked him. It was a strong pace, relenting and it seemed now that Aiden knew where to press his fingers, he sought that place again and again. Sebastian squirmed but he wasn't sure he was trying to get away. His breath hitched with every stroke and with Aiden a mouth around his cock.

He whined faintly.

Fuck, why did he have to be so good at all of this? He let Aiden's cock out of his mouth with a lewd sounding pop. "Aiden...I won't...last if you keep doing that."

 

Aiden slowed his thrusting fingers, smirking as he licked up Sebastian's length. "Are you asking me to continue, or to grab you something larger?" He asked teasingly, slick fingers twisting inside the vampire's ass.

"You're going to cum either way, and I'm not picky," he purred, trailing his free hand up Sebastian's abdomen. The vampire was soft, little muscle definition from a lifetime of being pampered. No hard days work in his long life. And yet Aiden didn't overly mind. Not as much as before. But was it from affection, or addiction?

 

Sebastian groaned as Aiden slowed down and instead turned to twisting his fingers in and out of him, stretching him.

"Aiden," he moaned out, that needy thread in his voice. Of course he'd cum either way, but how did he want it? Aiden's fingers felt good but he knew the size of the toy he had grabbed. He squirmed in anticipation. Fuck, why was it so hard to choose? "Toy, give you hand a break."

It was hard to focus with Aiden's lips and tongue on his cock but he was proud he strung together that sentence. He brushed his lips along Aiden's cock and lick his way back up. He braced his arm awkwardly but it allowed him to use at least one hand to stroke and fondle Aiden's balls as he licked him like a lollipop.

 

Aiden couldn't help but smirk as Sebastian groaned out his name. He was very good at this, and he took pride in that. He found himself wanting to make Sebastian feel good. But his skin seemed to sing at any slight touch. And having Sebastian's lips and tongue on his own cock was maddening in the best way.

"Toy it is," the unicorn purred, giving a teasing kiss to the tip of Sebastian's cock before he stretched for the forgotten to, and added a little more lube. It never hurt, and it gave him an excuse to handle it and warm it up.

He moaned deliciously as his vampire master continued to service him. The lord was very much a submissive in the bedroom, and Aiden abused that power to his advantage. Thus far it'd gotten him fresh air and walks outside. He'd missed the greenery and feeling of freedom, even if he was far from it.

 

Sebastian let out a very distressed sounding noise when Aiden pulled his fingers from him and stopped teasing him while he got the toy. He had known it was coming but that didn't mean he liked it any better. He rather hated the empty feeling that he was left with after Aiden's fingers or cock. He focused on Aiden's cock, his lips and tongue making nonsense patterns before he wrapped his lips back around Aiden's cock and went back to sucking on his length.

His hand still played with Aiden's balls, feeling the weight of them as he gently massaged them. Every time he drew a moan from Aiden, he was emboldened to continue. He loved hearing Aiden's sounds of pleasure and delight. And he was so vocal...he sucked hard, hollowing our his cheeks like he had watched Aiden do. 

 

Aiden chuckled at the unhappy sound Sebastian made when he was abandoned by touch. It would return soon enough, but Aiden didn't want to shock him with a cold toy. That was never fun.

Only when he was sure it was warmed up enough, did the unicorn touch Sebastian again, moaning wantonly at the attention he was receiving. Sebastian was doing better every time, learning new tricks and taking more. But this time he gave a hard suck that left Aiden gasping and clinging to Sebastian's thighs.

"Ooh fuck... That felt good, Sebastian," Aiden complimented, his fingers soothing over where he had gripped the vampire. "I suppose I should return the favor." With the large toy, although it wasn't near his size, Aiden eased it between ass cheeks that we're slowly losing their previously bright red color. But Aiden was sure the skin was still sensitive as he pressed the toy firmly into Sebastian's stretched hole.

 

Sebastian's eyes widened in delight when he managed to surprise Aiden with something he hadn't tried before. The way the unicorn reacted made him slowly bob down and back up his cock (at least as much as he could) and repeat the gesture, sucking hard, at random intervals.

Sebastian had to pause his body clenched around the toy in surprise making the slight ache more prominent. Fuck, he thought. That was amazing. And Aiden didn't tease him this time, no he pressed the toy in firmly and when Sebastian relaxed, his body accepted the large toy.

He moaned around Aiden's length, his cock hard and twitching as Aiden pushed the toy into him. He wouldn't last long. It always embarrassed him but Aiden seemed to delight in it...and making him cum again and again.

 

Aiden was firm but slow as he pressed the toy into Sebastian. It wasn't the unicorn's goal to hurt Sebastian, as that would defeat the purpose of pleasuring him and keeping Aiden's comforts. But it seemed that his vampire lord was quick to learn as he continued to Bob and suck hard in Aiden's shaft, making him moan and gasp in pleasure.

Aiden didn't forget about the cock before him, hard and eager for attention. The unicorn found a good rhythm as he took all of Sebastian's cock in one fell swoop, sucking in time to the dildo's thrusts.

 

Sebastian lost his focus as Aiden started to fuck and suck him in time. He clenched his hand hard, digging his nails into the meaty part of Aiden's thigh. He moaned around Aiden's cock and tried to reorient himself, he wanted to give Aiden just as much pleasure as he was giving him but it was so hard to focus with his cock buried all the way in Aiden's mouth.

He wiggled slightly, the sensations almost too much as Aiden worked him over like a fine tuned instrument.

Was he really so easy? That familiar tension was building and the aches from earlier made it all the more sweeter as Aiden steadily fucked him with the toy and sucked on his cock. He really wasn't going to last much more at this rate.

 

Aiden kept up the simultaneous pleasure, working both Sebastian's cock and his ass. It felt nice, to know he was doing well, if the nails in his thigh meant anything. And the heady moan from the vampire.

If he could, Aiden would put himself in the back. But he was currently too busy with a mouth full of dick and a toy in hand, to do much of anything besides overflow Sebastian's senses.

The unicorn figured Sebastian wouldn't last long. Be rarely did, but Aiden took it to mean he was doing a good job. And if they had forever... Well, Sebastian could work on his stamina. But until then, Aiden would relish the time he had to being his vampire lord to orgasm into his awaiting and greedy mouth.

 

Sebastian moaned louder, the sound muffled by Aiden's cock in his mouth. He was rocking, a rather futile endeavor to be honest, towards the toy and the back towards Aiden's hit and wet mouth.

It was heaven.

It was torture.

It was simply amazing...he just wished he could last longer. But the wait between the spanks, the way his body had enjoyed it...

He tried to hold back, he truly did but the toy hit just right and Aiden swallowed around him and the rubber band holding him together snapped. He came with a muffled moan, his hips jutting forward to try to press deeper into Aiden's willing mouth as his body went rigid and tightened around the toy as Aiden fucked him with it.

 

Aiden didn't know how long Sebastian would last, he just enjoyed the ride for as long as it lasted. And if he got off as well, all the better. At that moment, the unicorn was rolling with the motion of Sebastian's attempted thrusting. It was difficult in their current position and, but it also didn't let them get too tired.

And Aiden had noticed that Sebastian tended to collapse when he was tired. So this was just easier all around.

Aiden groaned happily as the salty taste of semen coated his tongue. He didn't stop fucking Sebastian with the toy, and he didn't ease up on. Thanks sucking and swallowing around the cock filling his mouth. He called Sebastian a cock slut, but really, Aiden was. He moaned wantonly as he swallowed it all down.

 

Sebastian rode out his orgasm, his nails digging into Aiden's skin as he enjoyed the pleasure. He closed his eyes, his mouth falling open a little bit, going slack around Aiden's length as he just let it rush over him and through him. He expected Aiden to slow down to a stop but he didn't, he kept fucking him with the toy as he sucked him down, swallowing everything he had to give.

He rolled his hips, half to get away from the intense way the continued pleasure felt. It didn't hurt but it ached as his body was pushed higher and higher, his toes curling as he felt the toy move in and out of him, hitting his prostate at the right angle.

He pulled his mouth away from Aiden's cock, "Aiden..."

He could still feel himself cumming, his body being milked for every last drop. Fuck. Aiden was far too good at this. He was so goddamn lucky.

 

Aiden would have hissed if he could, but with his mouth full it was difficult to do more than just groan his pleasure. He liked the bite of nails into his skin, and how wonderfully Sebastian sounded, and looked, as he rode out his blissful orgasm. His rolled hips forced Aiden to keep his throat loose as he swallowed, making sure to not leave a mess.

He only let up as Sebastian pulled away, saying his name. And still, the unicorn just licked at the tip, hooded eyes glancing up at Sebastian's face and the toy slowed its thrusting. Aiden wasn't going to waste any of the moment. Only when he was sure Sebastian had anymore to give did he let the vampire's cock fall from his mouth, and he licked his lips sensuously.

"So... I take it that you liked this?" he asked, a teasing grin on his lips as he let his head fall onto his arm. He lounged like that, the hand that had been used to thrust the toy now just skimming along Sebastian's long legs, lazy in its movements.

 

Sebastian, as usual, was a little dazed. Aiden always left him in a haze of confused pleasure that took a moment to come down from. And it never helped that he looked so good or that he would tease him by licking again even when he was clearly spent. He shivered at the touch, rejoiced in it...he craved touch and Aiden was a very touchy person. He enjoyed that. Loved it about Aiden to be sure. He rested his forehead on Aiden's thigh, his breathing still fast as he started to the slow climb down from the peaks he had just been taken too.

His lips brushed against the tip of Aiden's cock, his tongue lightly licking. He finally said, "Yes....always."

The thrusting may have stopped but the toy was still in him. He shifted faint, felt it press a certain way and relaxed. He didn't go limp or boneless, he wasn't tired but he was content. He nuzzled Aiden's thigh, looking down the length of Aiden's body to enjoy the way Aiden looked. Very cat got the cream but in the least smug kind of way, teasing more.

He murmured, "But you distracted me very thoroughly..."

Now that Aiden was done with him...he turned his attention back to Aiden's cock. 

 

Aiden hummed as he watched Sebastian through half-lidded eyes, feeling quite content. Even though he hadn't gotten off, it was nice to see someone else enjoyed his skills.

Aiden shivered at the brush of lips against the sensitive head of his cock. "Good," he breathed, half groaning. 

"Mmm did I?" He asked with a smile. "Well we'll have to fix that..." Aiden purred, moving to prop himself up more. He made to sit up, before he paused. "Did... You want me to remove the toy?" He asked, fingers gliding up the vampire's exposed side, pale fingers against naturally tan skin.

 

Sebastian nodded, "I think that would be best."

Especially if he was going to try to make Aiden feel just as good. He lightly nipped at his inner thigh as he looked up at him. He shivered as Aiden's fingers brushed along his side. There was a little pang of embarrassment because he was softer than Aiden. He wasn't sure how or why Aiden stayed so thin and retained his muscle, but he didn't question it. It just brought to the forefront how different they were. He nipped again at Aiden's thigh before he swirled his tongue around the head of Aiden's cock and sucked teasingly at the tip.

He asked softly, "Did you want me to suck you off?"

 

Aiden shuddered at the nip to the soft part of his thigh, his eyes looking even more lustful than before. "Mmmm.... you could. I'd appreciate it," he purred. "Or I could make a delightful mess on your pristine face and see how good it tastes off of your skin."

He was horny, and Sebastian eager to please him in return made his heart hurt a little. In a good way. His vampire lord actually.... cared about his pleasure. Aiden had a feeling that wasn't exactly the norm for this type of situation. Especially if Cassie's experience was anything to go by.

 

Sebastian's cheeks went red at that suggestion, his eyes wide before he murmured, "Can....we do both?"

He nuzzled Aiden's thigh. There was a fondness there. He pressed a faint kiss to his skin as he looked towards Aiden, there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Half embarrassed, half proud that he was making an offer that would...he hoped give Aiden what he needed.

He took Aiden in his mouth again, one hand stroking at the length he couldn't fit into his mouth as he sucked slowly, moving down and up Aiden's cock.

 

Aiden chuckled, giving Sebastian a lazy smile. "We can do both if you'd like," he purred, liking how pliant and soft Sebastian was being. He was very much like a cat, nuzzling at him and stroking at his hard length.

The unicorn groaned as Sebastian resumed his tactile exploration of goes much he could take. Somewhere in the back of Aiden's mind, he appreciated the fact that Sebastian seemed as focused on the unicorn's pleasure as his own. It was.... Nice. And perhaps Sebastian was a little more human in his interactions with others.

 

Aiden moaned in delight as Sebastian did his best to please the unicorn. It wasn't difficult, really. And it was nice to see Sebastian trying. He seemed to like all the new things Aiden showed him, expanding his horizons.

And if this was the thanks Aiden got? He'd happily take it. And he would, as he gently rolled his hips towards Sebastian, fingers still lazily trailing over Sebastian. Every now and then they'd pause and nails would rake up the vampire's side, before soothing the marks again.

Fuck that felt nice.

 

Sebastian's eyes widened briefly as Aiden started to gently roll his hips forward. He had to adjust...he had learned that gagging on Aiden's dick was not the most delightful of experiences. Or the most glamorous. But he moaned as Aiden used his nails on his side before stroking soothingly.

But it was the way Aiden moaned that made it all worth it. He sucked on Aiden's cock, hollowing his cheeks again as he pulled back, going all the way until Aiden's cock popped out if his mouth with a lewd wet noise.

Sebastian licked down his length, his tongue slicking up where his hand would be. He moaned, mimicking Aiden's enthusiasm when he sucked him off. 

 

Aiden had faith that Sebastian would adjust appropriately. The vampire was a quick study, although it was easy to do when the student was eager for more. And Aiden was only too happy to oblige in moaning prettily for his vampire master. It also wasn't hard to do.

As Sebastian sucked hard and hollowed out his cheeks, the unicorn whined in the back of his throat, breath catching as he licked along Aiden's cock. It was a very nice sight, to watch Sebastian do that, and Aiden seemed to goad him along with his casual touches.

 

Sebastian was definitely very motivated by touch and by the sounds Aiden made when he did something particularly good. The whine was a new one. That had him looking up at Aiden, a pause in his actions before he went back to licking along his cock. He didn't have to worry about what people thought right now. He just was able to enjoy himself.

In here, with Aiden he didn't worry about the court or what would be done. Right now he focused on his pleasure, his and Aiden's.

He shifted, moving to lean up on one of his arms a little more so he could have better leverage. He was able to get a second hand involved but his mobility was limited to ghosting his fingertips along Aiden's balls.

 

The addition of a second hand definitely was good for Aiden, as he moaned once more. He bit his lip and let his head loll back as he just let himself enjoy the attention.

He loved it, loved this. And it wasn't so bad with Sebastian.... Aiden could even pretend that this was normal, that they didn't have a master and pet relationship. Because behind closed doors.... they didn't. If anything, it was almost reversed as he taught Sebastian new things.

The rolling of Aiden's hips stuttered a bit as he shivered. Fuck that felt good. His fingers gripped at Sebastian's soft side, a steady place as he felt that coil wind tighter in the pit of his stomach. "Oooh fuck.... Sebastian," Aiden moaned.

 

Sebastian knew he had the right of it when Aiden's head fell back and his hips stilled before picking up a slightly different pace. That, he knew without a doubt, was a very good sign that he had figured out something good. He would work with that, especially when Aiden moaned his name.

The fingers in his side were a grounding force...it encouraged him them to take a little more of Aiden into his mouth as his fingers teased against his balls. It wasn't the most comfortable position by any means but he did get to watch Aiden and that was what he wanted.

He sucked hard and moved slowly down and up his cock. He wanted Aiden to enjoy himself, and he certainly loved the way Aiden could look at him like this. 

 

Aiden was definitely pleased by how this was going, better than he could have expected. He kept making small, pleased noises as Sebastian sucked hard and moved lower onto his cock.

The unicorn tapped Sebastian's side, after a brief moment of clarity. "Sebastian.... wait, just a second," he said, his voice dark with lust. He rolled so he was lying on his back, and Sebastian wouldn't have to try and hover on one side. Now that Aiden wasn't trying to give Sebastian a blowjob himself, this would be easier on everyone.

Despite the position shift, Aiden was still reaching out to touch the vampire, wanting the contact.

 

Sebastian paused in his actions, and pulled back a little bit. His lips were swollen from the constant friction. He watched Aiden move with keen interest and once he was in a better position, Sebastian made a low noise of pure approval. That was easier. It gave him the ability to use both of his hands again with straining.

He pounced back in Aiden, his mouth going back around his cock as he focused all of his power on getting his unicorn off. He shivered at the continued touched, little moans escaping him as he wasn't abandoned.

He worked his hand up and down Aiden's shaft, using his saliva to keep his hand slick so as not to rub him raw. He would have used the lube...however it did not taste pleasant in the slightest. He looked up at Aiden, meeting his eyes as he tried to take a little more of him into his mouth but really he wasn't used to it. His eyes watered a little bit and though he held his position for a few seconds, he ended up pulling back.

 

Aiden watched his vampire master with lust as he took note of his reddened lips, and shivered at his noise of approval. It was pure, unadulterated sex. Aiden knew this position would be better for Sebastian.

And he certainly didn't disappoint as he resumed his blowjob with enthusiasm. The unicorn moaned, loudly. He had to keep from thrusting up into Sebastian's mouth, not wishing to choke the boy.

 

Ooh but that look from brown eyes was intoxicating. He groaned appreciatively as he tangled slim fingers in short blonde hair. "Fuck... Yes," he groaned.

 

Sebastian did his best, he always did his best--in everything he tried. Perhaps it was the drive to prove himself to his mother, to prove himself to everyone but he had a good focus. And it was easy when Aiden made it clear he was doing a good job. Every groan and moan encouraged Sebastian to keep sucking on his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip of him before teasing him with short licks.

He took him back in his mouth, moaning around Aiden's cock as he looked up at him. He wanted Aiden to enjoy this, wanted him to feel as good as he always made him feel.

 

Aiden was always very vocal, it was his way of letting his partner know he liked what was going on. 

And Sebastian was a quick study as he sucked the unicorn with all the skills Aiden had used on him. Maybe someday he'd be able to take all of his cock down. But even so, Aiden felt that coil in the pit of his stomach tighten and he knew he wouldn't last.

"Ooh fuck... Sebastian," Aiden moaned, panting as his hips jerked upwards. He wasn't going to last. And Aiden still had something he wanted to do. 

With his hand in the vampire's hair, he tugged back his head and grasped his cock to give it a few more strokes. He came with a loud groan if his master's name, painting his face white with his cum, sticking to hair and sliding down. The perfect picture of debauchery, as Aiden tried to aim for his reddened mouth.

 

Sebastian's eyes widened a little bit as Aiden yanked his head back by his hair, his mouth fell open in surprise, his lips swallow and his cheeks flushed. He groaned as Aiden finished himself off--half-disappointed that he was pulled back but still startled by the first spurt of cum against his face. He closed his eyes reflexively as Aiden came over his face, he felt it sliding against his cheeks, dripping off of his chin as Aiden cum.

He opened his mouth wider as Aiden came, trying to get a mouthful before swallowing down what he could. He licked his lips clean and opened his eyes as he looked at Aiden.

It was messy. He was sure he looked a sight but if Aiden's gaze was anything to go by, it was a sight that the unicorn enjoyed thoroughly.

 

Indeed the unicorn did like it, a lot. Sebastian was quite the picture, covered in Aiden's cum, a sticky mess.

Aiden smirked, panting as he sat up enough to kiss his lord on the lips, a heated groan escaping him as he tasted himself on Sebastian. And shares it with the vampire.


End file.
